Breaking Eden
by CodeNameRed
Summary: Eden's goal is to survive. To live through one more day and never think about what horrors Declan has in store for her next. She will never give up hope of one day breaking free. Declan's goal is to destroy. To strip away every ounce of dignity and self respect Eden might have left and replace it with obedience and fear. He plans to never let her go. Find me on Wattpad @K E Francis
1. Full Book Blurb

Full Book Blurb

Declan Payne isn't your average multimillionaire CEO. He's the owner of Pleasure in Payne, one of the worlds most profitable sex toy manufacturers. But underneath his poised, well mannered facade lies a sinister beast waiting to be released. And the moment he spots Eden the need to own her, in every way imaginable, consumes him. He'll stop at nothing to claim what he believes is rightfully his.

Eden Burrows is a featured dancer at Harvey's and couldn't be happier. Only her days in the spotlight are numbered when she crosses paths with the stranger in room 6. What starts off as a routine job ends in betrayal and her imprisonment. Held against her will, Eden must over come her fear and fight to escape because dying is not an option.


	2. 1 - The Ghost Girl

**The Ghost Girl**

 **1**

 **February 2017 - 11 p.m.**

 **Officer Hamlin**

On the night the Ghost Girl appeared, Officer Hamlin couldn't decide what was worse, the hunger eating away at his stomach, or the migraine pounding away at his temple. His gaze wavered from the rain-soaked highway and drifted, once again, toward the sandwich sitting atop his workbag. His stomach grumbled and as if on queue, he let loose an acid filled belch that seared his throat and brought tears to his sleep-deprived eyes.

He drummed his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel and made up his mind. A hot meal would've been ideal, but that wasn't going to happen. He snagged the sandwich off his bag and struggled with one hand to peel back the foil before taking a massive bite. A glob of mustered oozed out. It dripped down the side of his hand and spattered onto the leg of his black uniform, staining it.

"Goddammit." He grunted around the mouth full of food and glared at the blob of bright yellow. He swiped a fingertip over the mess and issued another string of curse words when it smeared deeper into the fabric.

With his attention diverted from the road, he hadn't noticed the changes occurring around him. The rain fell harder, making it harder to see. If Officer Hamlin were paying attention, he would have noticed the movement up ahead on the side of the highway. Something had emerged from the pines. Was staggering toward the road.

Hamlin didn't know what made him look up at that precise moment, but he did later. As he was retelling his story, he'd chalked it up to pure fate stepping in.

His head shot up from his lap just in time to spot the pale form staggering out of the trees and right into the path of his speeding patrol car. He dropped the sandwich, sending bread and deli meat to his lap and screamed.

"Son of a bitch!" He slammed his foot against the brake and jerked the steering wheel to the side, nearly missing the thing in the road.

Then chaos reputed.

Hamlin's patrol car skidded over the asphalt. It managed to complete a half circle before slamming against the trees lining the opposite side of the road. The windows on the passenger side shattered on impact. He had just enough time to cover his head as shards of glass pelted over his raised arms.

Then everything was quiet.

Too quiet.

Lighting illuminated the darkness. Moments later, thunder cracked overhead, and the clouds opened up. All there was, was the rain and Hamlin's labored breathing.

The windshield wipers were broken, making it nearly impossible to see anything past the flooded glass. But still, he tried. He squinted into the darkness beyond the window, trying to make sense of the muddled headlights. When nothing could be deciphered, he fell back against his seat in frustration and sighed.

 _Get a hold of yourself, old man. Your God damn eyes are playing tricks on you. Ain't nothin' out there but you and the road. There ain't nothing to be afraid of._ He rubbed his hands over his face. A second, much deeper sigh slipped past his lips when he added. _And whatever the hell that thing was._

A flash of white skin and dark hair dashed briefly through the beams of light. This time he did see it, he saw all of it and screamed like a little boy. The high-pitched cry echoed around him, "Oh dear God! What the fuck is going on?"

Officer Hamlin withdrew his gun with shaking hands and squinted out into the darkness, waiting for the thing to return. He was almost daring it to because this time he was ready to face whatever it was.

But nothing came.

There was only rainfall, the car, and a terrified old man who was one year away from retiring unless he dropped dead of a heart attack tonight. He scanned the road with narrowed eyes then turned toward the gaping passenger windows. His left shoulder ached and his chest felt tighter than normal.

 _All clear._ Hamlin reached out, fumbling blindly for the handset radio, and brought it to his mouth.

"This is Officer Hamlin." He licked his lips nervously and glanced around again. "I got a bit of a situation here." He considered requesting a new pair of pants as well since he'd just about shit himself but released the button before he could commit this act of embarrassment.

There was a long stretch of static before a husky, smokers voice filled the car, "Hit another deer, Hamlin?" The woman drew out his name before laughing.

"No Doris, I didn't _hit another deer_." He mimicked her thick Boston accent almost perfectly sans the smokers voice.

"Ya got to work on them vowels a little more, Asshole," She rebuffed instantly then added, "What's ya position? I'll see if we can get someone out to collect ya."

"I'm on the corner of who gives a shit, and I don't fuckin' know." He tried to recall the last sign he passed on the highway but for the life of him he couldn't.

"Ya kiss your wife with that filthy mouth?"

"I'd kiss her every God damn night again if I could. God rest her soul."

"Awe, Christ Hamlin." A momentary silence settled between the two. "How long?" For a second Hamlin could hear the sympathy coloring her tone.

Hamlin cleared his throat before pressing the button to speak, "Been almost a year now."

 _In four days, at precisely 6:34 am, it'd be one full year since she left me. And no, the pain never stops. It's there when I wake up, and there I go to bed._ He wanted to add but held that bit of information back.

In the end, Hamlin's wife was bed bound and delirious, pumped full of enough drugs to kill a horse, yet barely enough to ease her pain during those final days. Cancer was a bitch like that. It eroded flesh and bone, leaving nothing but death and decay in its wake. It knew nothing of race or gender because, to it, everyone was enough.

"Are ya still there Hamlin?"

He quickly dragged the back of an old, sun-spotted hand across his cheeks to dry them and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm here. I'm here. Anyway, I'm a little outside of Cadence, I think. Maybe ten miles out."

"So what'd you hit?"

"Somethin' came outta the trees but I don't think I hit it."

"Well that's a first."

"I swerved to miss it, but I must have hit an oil patch because I skidded into-"

There was movement on his left as something slammed against his door, rocking the car against the trees. That hideous high-pitched noise filled the air again and this time Hamlin knew it was coming from him.

"Holy shit!" He shrieked, and this time he did piss himself. A hot circle of urine spread out on the front of his pants.

"Hamlin! What happened? What's the matta?" Doris's voice hardened, becoming serious. "You answer me, God dammit!"

Officer Hamlin's eyes widened. His heart pounded against his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Struggling, he pulled the radio to his mouth. "Doris. I'm gonna need an ambulance." He rubbed at his tightening chest, "Make that two. I think I'm having a heart attack." The radio slipped from his fingers and fell against his thigh, and he struggled to breathe through the pain.

The pale form that had come from the trees had returned for him. He knew what it was now. It was a woman, a naked one at that, with feral eyes that burned into his, and matted, rain-soaked hair. Her dirty hands were frozen into half curled claws which now pounded and clawed against the glass in rapid, but weakening blows.

She fought to open her mouth. Her quivering lips were trying to form words, "H…he...lp…p…p"

And for the first time in Officer Hamlin's career, he didn't know what to do.


	3. 2 - Moment Before The Crash

**Moments before the crash**

There were three things the Ghost Girl knew as fact. One: she was lost, somewhere deep within the Oregon woods in the middle of winter. Two: she was naked, and hyperthermia was setting in. And three: She was free.

But if death wanted to claim her, so be it. She was ready and willing to submit one final time to a force that was more powerful than her. But she'd die on her terms as a free woman. Not a slave nor prisoner to any man, woman, or child.

She was _FREE_.

Lost in thought, she stumbled forward before collapsing to the rocky ground. She raised her hands and flinched at the lifeless fingers that grazed her burning cheeks. In an act of desperation, she slipped a dirt-covered finger past her lips, bit down, and then examined the offending appendage with a critical glare. Teeth marks left visible indents, yet she couldn't feel a thing.

 _I'm dying._ The girl slammed her hand against the ground; sure she'd feel something – anything - but still, the pain didn't come.

 _You need to turn back while you still have the chance to make this right. He'll be more forgiving if you go to him._ Her body tensed as though preparing for the punishment he was sure to deliver to her.

The fire inside her ignited once more.

 _NO!_ She pulled herself to her feet and staggered forward a few steps before crashing against a nearby tree trunk. Her cheek took the brunt of the impact, leaving behind grated skin and blood.

 _I'd rather die._ The girl clamped her eyes shut against the agonizing pain in her cheek when another thought entered her mind. _But how am I to survive without him?_

 _Stop it!_ Exhaustion was taking over. She only needed to rest just for a little while. _I'll sit down and take a short nap. I'll feel better when I wake up._

Her knees weakened beneath her, and at the last moment she caught herself and shook her head to clear it of the thoughts that would only get her killed.

 _No!_ She forced herself to stand on her own, her numb feet feeling like cement blocks. _If you sleep, you'll freeze._

She continued, forcing her aching muscles to move despite the pain and stumbled through the underbrush. The key to survival was concentration. When she thought she couldn't go any further, she took one more step and another and another. Never stopping and never slowing her pace because if she did, she didn't think she'd ever start moving again.

 _Step._

 _Step._

 _Grab that branch there and steady yourself._ She snagged a low hanging branch with a frozen hand to heave her leg over a thick branch that had fallen. _There you go._

With her concentration focused solely on the placement of her feet, she didn't notice the changes to her surroundings. In fact, she didn't figure it out for another few steps.

The trees were thinning out, as was the underbrush, which made it easier to walk through. No more misplaced steps or stumbles. This sudden change fueled the flame of hope within her.

 _I'm going to make it!_

When the darkness started to turn from a pitch black to a muted grey, she uttered a laugh.

 _A trail!_ A few more hurried steps brought her into the open air and solid ground. _No, not a trail, a road!_

Lightning cut jagged streaks overhead, and a deep rumble followed suit. Then drops of freezing rain began to pelt her skin.

 _I'm alive._ She closed her eyes, and as her lips curled up into a genuine smile, the girl began to cry. _I'm free!_

A glaring light came barreling towards her and all she could do was stare at it like a deer in headlights. She shielded her eyes. The thought of it being a car, or something else that could easily kill her, never crossed her mind.

Suddenly, the lights jerked toward the side of the road and were off of her. There was the awful sound of squealing breaks as the car skidded past her. She stood that motionless throughout this whole ordeal. It shot into the other lane before slamming against the trees.

Then reality set in. _He's found me._

It was fear that sent her into motion. Her hope faded away with the dying headlights.

 _Run!_ She darted back the way she came, back into the darkness of the towering trees and away from him.

 _How could this happen? He-_ She slipped, landing hard on her backside and slid to a stop in the mud. Her skin burned as it's raked over the rocky ground.

Lightning flashed, and thunder rumbled overhead.

Then all was silent.

Was he still alive? But if it turned out he was alive then what? Would she go back to the woods where she'll surely die?

She eyed the car one last time then headed towards it. When she spotted the words highway patrol printed in bright white letters on the side of the vehicle she broke out in a run and pounded fiercely against the door.

But her mouth wouldn't form the words she so desperately wanted to say. Thus she was reduced to a stuttering mess of sounds as she slammed her hands against the glass.

The Ghost Girl knew a fourth fact now.

She was alive, and that's all that mattered.


	4. 3 - Almost Four Weeks Later

**Almost four weeks later**

"Is that everything?" Offer Carly Jones frowned up at Officer Hamlin as he finished his story of how he came upon The Ghost Girl.

The officers sat almost knee to knee in plain clothes and were waiting in the lobby of St. Vincent's hospital in Portland, Oregon. They spoke in hushed tones while discussing her case because prying ears were everywhere.

News of The Ghost Girl had spread like wildfire and within a few day's time reporters from all around the country wanted to know her name and, more importantly, they wanted to be the first to hear her story of survival, of her escape.

Hamlin had instantly felt the need to protect her, like a father would his daughter. So he visited her daily, although most of his time was spent alone in the hospitals chapel where he'd sit in the peaceful silence and pray.

It was a miracle the girl had survived because, according to the doctors, she shouldn't be alive. He leaned forward and rubbed at his temples, feeling another migraine coming on.

An image of the girl's matted hair and feral eyes flashed behind his eyelids and, like clockwork, he began to relive that night.

When he moved to slide his coat around The Ghost Girl's shivering body, she froze, as if he was going to harm her. Dim light filtered over them from the open door and the sight of her body made him was to hurl. She had been severely beaten. Scars and semi-fresh cuts littered her arms and legs, not an inch of flesh was clean.

Blood seeped from a badly infected gash underneath her breast. The wound suggested that someone had attempted to cut the damn thing off, but left the flap of tissue hanging partially attached.

The rest of the night was a muddled blur of medics and questions, so many questions he couldn't even begin to answer.

The medics arrived in record time and quickly informed Hamlin that he wasn't, in fact, having a heart attack. He was experiencing an anxiety attack of sorts, brought on by the shock resulting from the accident. And for that he was tremendously grateful.

A week later, when the doctor's cleared him for duty, he learned what had become of his Ghost Girl, and it broke his heart.

Frostbite had claimed the majority of her toes and the fingers on her left hand while the fingers of her right hand remained in limbo.

 _It can go either way,_ Hamlin remembered the doctor's saying. _And at this point, only time would tell if she'll lose those as well._

Visitors were still denied access to her room. He sat where he could and patiently waited for any information to help ease his mind.

Saying Hamlin was sick with worry would be the understatement of the year. It had been four weeks since she came into his world and, like his late wife Betty; a day hadn't gone by without thinking of her, wondering if she wasn't going to survive this ordeal.

His dreams replayed their first encounter. He'd wake up in a cold sweat, imagining he had just crashed his patrol car all over again. Sleep rarely came now. He'd eventually drag his old body out of bed, showered, changed, and then would head to the hospital with a mug full of coffee in hand. He did this in the hope of gaining a little more information about the girl's recovery. Secretly though, Hamlin just wanted to make sure she was still alive and hadn't died on him.

The doctors were tight-lipped about her condition from the very start and given the media attention this case got he understood why that was necessary. A few of the nurses took a liking to Hamlin almost immediately. But a gentle smile and witty sense of humor worked wonders. It also didn't hurt that he brought free coffee and donuts to those who were willing to speak with him.

The nurses eventually broke down and told him everything they knew thus far or at least everything they wanted him to know. He could never tell just how much they were holding back.

The Ghost Girl, who they've named Jane Doe, refused to speak. She spent the majority of her time staring up at the ceiling in a catatonic-like state. If anyone attempted to touch her, she'd make this god-awful gurgling sound, like she was attempting to speak but her brain wasn't relaying the message. And, like the doctors before them, they told him only time would tell if she'd ever recover.

"So that was everything?" Officer Jones repeated.

Hamlin didn't move. "She came out of the trees then all hell broke loose."

"But Jane Doe's alive because of _you_. If you weren't driving along the road when she reached it who knows if she'd ever be found." Jones laid a reassuring hand on his knee and gave it a gentle squeeze, "You did well. The newspapers are even calling you a hero."

"I ain't-a hero," Hamlin grumbled, thinking back to how terrified he had been. At how close he came to pulling the trigger. If he shot her dead, the media would've had other things to say about him. He would have been seen as a murderer in their eyes. And they would've demanded he be held accountable for her death. "It could've been anyone. "

"But it was _you_ who found her." Her laugh came out light and a little breathy. "So enjoy the spotlight a little because it'll be short-lived."

They lapsed into a bit of awkward silence. Hamlin checked his watch for the tenth time in the last ten minutes.

"You think they'll let us see her today?"

"Maybe," Jones tone was hopeful, but she shrugged her slim shoulders then sighed, "maybe not."

She glanced around the partially filled room and leaded closer to Hamlin, whispering. "I don't know what they've been telling you, but I overheard one of the nurses when I went to get coffee. She said she'd never seen a case of trauma this horrific."

Hamlin's head shot up. "What are you talking about?"

She rubbed her hands over the jeans covering her thighs. "There was severe damage to her-" Jones pointed towards the apex of her thighs and her eyes glossed over with fresh tears, "They also think she's recently given birth."

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus." Hamlin covered his face with his hands and felt like he was going vomit, "You don't think she had-"

"I don't know. They caught me listening and shut up real quick. And I sure as hell know the newspapers aren't reporting the truth either."

"What are they claiming now?"

"They're implying that our Jane Doe went out into the woods, in the middle of fucking winter of all seasons," Jones rolled her eyes in disgust, "to get high and ended up lost. But I'm calling bullshit. Something terrible happened to that woman, Hamlin, I know it, and overhearing those nurses today proves they're hiding something far bigger than they want us to believe."

"What about the social worker?" He asked, "What's she sayin'?"

"Nothing. I haven't gotten a chance to sit down with her. Every time I do, she runs out of here like a bat out of Hell." Jones gaze drifted toward the floor, and she frowned, deep in thought.

"What are you cooking up in that mind of yours? That they're making her stay quiet?"

It was Jones's head that shot up this time, and when she met Hamlin's gaze his blood ran cold; "It all makes sense! They're forcing her to keep a lid on things. I know it sounds crazy, but I'm starting to think they found out what happened to her out there and they're trying to cover up the truth."

"You're right. That does sound crazy. Why would they want to cover it up?"

"I haven't got a clue."

They fell silent again, each deep in their own thoughts.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Hamlin's question brought a grin to Jones's lips.

"We keep waiting." She leaned forward, her eyes large with excitement, "We persistently wait for them to fuck up. It's only a matter of time. Then we blow this story out of the water."

"Ya got spunk kid; I like it."

The doors to the waiting room slid open with a soft swoosh, and every head perked up. Someone was about to get an update.

The nurse appeared to be in a hurry as she gazed around the semi-filled room. When her gaze landed on the two plain-clothes officers her face lit up, and she rushed toward them. But her features said it all. Something terrible had happened to the Ghost Girl.

"Tell me she's not dead." Hamlin nearly jumped from his chair.

"Her name-" The nurse tripped over the leg of a chair in her rush to get to them and nearly fell. In the last second, she caught the back of another chair and managed to steady herself before blurting out, "Her name is Eden Burrows!"

" _The_ Eden Burrows?" Jones jumped to her feet, "Did she tell you who took her?"

The nurse shook her head no. "But she asked about a notebook, maybe a diary. Did she have anything with her that night?"

"Wait….what? When did she start talking?" Jones glanced at Hamlin, and he could read the _I told you they're hiding something_ expression on her face.

"She's still not able to speak."

"Then how did she tell you-"

"She stole my pen and wrote me something when I sat with her while that witch of a caseworker went to stuff her face." The nurse's nasally laugh filled the room. She fished a crumpled brown napkin from her pocket.

"What is it?" Hamlin snatched it from her hand and straightened it out over his leg.

"Thought you guys would want to see it first. It took her a few minutes to write, and it's kind of hard to read." The nurse moved to Hamlin's side and read it out loud, pointing to each word. "Eden Burrows. Notebook?"

And sure enough, in barely legible handwriting were those three words:

 **Eden Burrows**

Slightly under it was a question.

 **Notebook?**

Then the realization hit him like a punch to the dick and it all made perfect sense. Hamlin grabbed the nurse by the shoulders. "What room is she in?"

"Room 525 up on the fifth floor." The nurse quickly looked at Jones then back up at Hamlin a little more than confused. "Why?"

"She's not asking about a notebook she's asking for one." He nearly shouted out with excitement, adding, "This is how she's going to tell us who took her. This is how we're going to hear her story!"


	5. 4 - Behind The White Curtain

**Behind the white curtain**

The nurse briefly paused at Eden Burrow's door and whispered a fair warning to the officers upon entering, "Try not to stare too long. She doesn't like people looking at her."

Hamlin and Jones exchanged a glance of wonderment at how Eden must look. And like Medusa, they weren't to look her in the eye. Hamlin made a mental note not to forget that as excitement bubbled inside him. The pair nodded their understanding silently following the nurse inside.

Eden was given a small, single occupant room. It was painfully small if Hamlin was honest. The grey drapes were tied back to reveal a large picturesque window that provided them all with a striking view of downtown Portland. But the city sat dull and muted against the winter backdrop that consisted of nothing but grey clouds.

The white curtain stood out like an eyesore. It was connected to a track on the ceiling and had been pulled around the bed. The sheet was the only thing hiding Eden from the rest of the world. There wasn't a chance to catch a glimpse of her.

Hamlin had the urge to reach for the curtain. Had even gotten so far as to reaching out his hand to pull it back so he could formally introduce himself when the distinct sound of a throat clearing stopped him.

Hamlin turned around; dropping his hand immediately like a child caught misbehaving and saw the caseworker, or what he assumed to be Eden's caseworker.

She was an older woman, dressed in an outdated pantsuit and held a strong resemblance to one Hilary Clinton. The caseworker looked up from the book in her hands and raised an over plucked eyebrow in question. As though she was daring him to pull the curtain back without her permission.

To Hamlin that eyebrow raise was code for: _What the fuck are you two assholes doing here?_

"Mrs. Shaman?" The nurse's voice rose to an unnatural pitch, "These are the officers I was telling you about, Officer Hamlin and Officer Jones. They're here to speak with Eden."

"Are they now?" The caseworker's tone dripped with annoyance. She promptly closed the book clamped between her hands and slipped it into a bag resting near her feet. "Please," She paused to stand up and extended her hand in welcome. "Call me Barbra." But her forced, thin-lipped smiled was anything but welcoming.

Barbra Shaman was a giant of a woman that towered over all of them. Her height and size alone put Hamlin's six foot one frame to shame. Again, he felt like a child being scolded by a parent under her direct glare.

Hamlin was the first to take her hand. The vise-like grip made him squirm, and he felt his balls shrivel up inside him. It was at this time that he realized Barbra Shaman wasn't a woman to be reckoned with. Cross her, and she will smite you.

He stepped back to allow Jones to introduce herself but the caseworker paid her no mind and simply asked, "May I speak with you both outside for a moment?" her smile never wavered.

Without waiting for a reply, she turned on her heel and left the room.

Hamlin knew she expected them both to follow suit, which they quietly did.

"Y'all go chat for a bit. I'll sit with Eden." The nurse flashed the officers a gleaming white smile and their way out then dipped behind the curtain where she whispered, "How are you feeling, Eden? Would you like some water?" her words were soothing, nurturing, and Hamlin understood the nurse took her job seriously.

But as Hamlin passed the hidden bed, hoping to catch a glimpse of her through the opened curtain, he heard it, the gurgling response. The haunting sound sent chills down his back.

The two officers stepped out of the room and upon closing the door they were immediately confronted by their red-faced authority, "I will not allow this!" Barbra hissed through clenched teeth, her lips barely moving as she spoke.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you don't have a say," Hamlin said dryly as his fingers tighten around the handle of the paper bag. The grip reminded him of the notebook he had bought only moments before. And he didn't plan on leaving without giving it to Eden. He needed to know what happened to her, needed to find out who was responsible for her suffering.

"Eden Burrows isn't emotionally stable enough for questioning. For God's sake she can barely ask for a simple cup of water, let alone wipe her ass." her critical glare bounced between the two officers, waiting for one of them to speak up and challenge her. "And you." She eyed Jones up and down and laughed. "You don't look a day over twelve. Is this a joke?"

Jones piped up, straitening her back to stand at her full 5'2 height, "Ma'am, I can assure you this is not a joke. I'm 29."

Barbra was right. Carly Jones's body resembled that of a prepubescent child at best. Cashiers carded her for the cigarettes she bought at gas stations while bartenders scrutinized her license, and even quizzed her on her birthdate to try to catch her in a lie.

Hamlin cleared his throat, bring the attention back to him, "We're not here to question the Ghost – I mean Eden." He corrected his mistake. "We're here to deliver what she asked for."

"Asked for? But I already told you. Eden isn't capable of speaking; she doesn't have a tongue."

The two officers paled at this new piece of information, which only exacerbated the caseworker's annoyance.

Barbra Shaman sighed heavily, and it was then that Hamlin realized they only knew a fraction of the situation. Jones was right. There was a select few who knew the real status of his Ghost Girl, and they were left out of the loop. But that, Hamlin promised, was going to change right now.

"Eden's in a terrible state, both mentally and physically. We'll only know the true extent of her injuries with time."

Hamlin held up the bag, "There are other ways to communicate."

The caseworker took the bag from him and peaked at its contents, frowning slightly, as though she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this herself. She glanced up, narrowing her eyes, "Who told you she asked for this?"

"The nurse." Jones shifted uncomfortably next to Hamlin.

"Oh, that annoyingly simpleminded woman will be the death of me." Barbra pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration before looking back up at them. "You do know she's had nearly every finger amputated?"

"So we've been told." Hamlin nodded. "But it won't hurt to try, right?"

"I don't like this." Barbra shook her head, "I don't like this at all, but I'll allow you both to stay for a short time. But so help me God if she shows any sign of distress you're out of there. Understood? I'm not going to let this little," she flicked the bag with her fingers, " _experiment_ of yours ruin what little progress Eden's gained over the past month."

"That's perfectly reasonable ma'am," Jones answered, her cheeks forming dimples as she smiled

"How does anyone take you seriously?" Barbra slowly shook her head, "You know, you'd do well on one of those _To Catch A Predator_ type of shows." And with that, Barbra led the way back into Eden's room.


	6. 5 - Hello Again

**Hello again**

 *****HAMLIN*****

Upon returning to the room, Hamlin noticed two differences.

The first thing being the drapes were now pulled shut, cutting off any natural light. In its place were the blindingly bright fluorescent overhead lights and Hamlin could already feel himself baking beneath them. The room's atmosphere morphed into something cold and sterile. At least the view of the city allowed some normalcy, some sign life. Without it, the space felt dead like and unappealing.

The second thing he noticed, which to him was more important, was Eden's emotionless face staring up at the ceiling. The white curtain that had once shielded her from the world was pulled back along its oval track to reveal his Ghost Girl. She was unrecognizable.

Eden Burrows' hair had been chopped off into something resembling an old-fashioned bob. The soft brown waves, now clean, fell around her face, framing it. She reminded Hamlin of a 1920's Hollywood actress, but for the life of him, he couldn't quite remember her name. He raked his memory, squinting deep in thought, and unburied it. Yes, she reminded him of a young Bessie Love with her large eyes, roundish face, and pale skin.

Peaking out from underneath her hair was a yellowing burse the size of his fist. It covered the majority of her left cheek and nestled at the center was an ugly, yet healing, scrape. The wound looked as though someone vigorously took sandpaper to her skin. The thought sent an unnerving chill through him, and he couldn't imagine what other sorts of hell she was put through.

The tight ball of nerves that had been building in the pit of his stomach over the last month eased slightly knowing she was now safe from any further harm.

The nurse pressed a button on a small remote that hung from the wall and the head of the bed slowly rose. Eden faced them now, but she wasn't aware of their presence, or so Hamlin thought. Her eyes were vacant, unblinking, as she stared at the wall behind them.

She'd been dressed in a baggy grey top that hid the shape of her form. Blankets were gathered around her hips, covering the lower half of her body from view.

Hamlin's gaze drifted to the misshapen lumps that remained of her feet and couldn't fight off the overwhelming sense of despair that flooded through him. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and a brief thought entered his mind. Maybe he wasn't ready for this meeting after all.

There was movement at his side as Officer Jones slipped her hand around his, holding it, "You okay?" she whispered.

Hamlin nodded his response. But he wasn't okay.

None of this is okay! He wanted to shout this into the void. And I don't think it ever will be, at least not for Eden Burrows.

Despite Eden's trauma, Hamlin forced himself to admit that she seemed healthy or, at the very least, was on the road to being better. She was alive, and that's all that should matter, right? Sure, her quality of life went down the shitter along with her toes, fingers, hair, and all her other emotional and physical scars, but she's alive, right? That should count for something. Only it didn't make him feel any better. In fact, it made him feel worse.

Hamlin knew if the roles were reversed and it was him that sustained those injuries he'd think he was better off dead. He pushed away from the morbid thought and cleared his throat to speak.

"Do you remember me?" The words were out of Hamlin's mouth before he could stop himself.

Barbra sucked in a sharp breath, narrowing her eyes at his probing question. She was fuming at his lack of ability to following a simple direction. Hamlin noticed her damned eyebrow shot up, mocking his stupidity. Her whole demeanor shifted when she sat, perched on the edge of her seat. There were three chairs stationed at the end of Eden's bed and blocking the narrow walkway was Barbra's long legs.

Jones wedged her petite frame past Barbra's unmoving legs and tumbled into the chair on the other side, nearest the window. It was Jones' turn to receive that arched brow of shame.

 ***** EDEN*****

Eden closed her eyes against the bright lights above her, a frown settling over her brow when she couldn't recall her savior's face. Behind her lids came darkness, the cold night air, and trees, so many goddamn trees surrounded her. They were closing in, suffocating her, and killing her.

A low groan passed her lips but she had to continue.

She moved forward, searching deeper, trying harder than ever to remember. The sound of rainfall echoed around her. Then she was out in open air and was able to free again.

A blinding light flashed over her. For mere seconds, she stood frozen before the air filled with the pungent smell of burning rubber as it skidded past her before crash into the trees.

She watched from a safe distance to see if it was safe to approach the wreckage. Her savior was inside it; she could sense him fumbling around. With her fear pushed aside, she ran toward the scene, understanding this was just a memory of what already happened.

I only need to see his face then I'll remember him.

She pulled against the door, opening it wide, but it wasn't her savior sitting in the front seat. It was _he_ ; the man owned her, and the one she fought to escape.

His voice entered her thoughts as she gazed into his fiery eyes.

 _This is all your doing Eden. They must suffer because of your disobedience. You are the cause of their pain. End this now, and all will be forgiven._ He spoke slowly, hypnotizing her with his ease with words.

She gave off a low gurgled cry from her bed.

 _You cannot run from me, Eden. I will find you._ He pulled himself from the mangled seat. His broken legs somehow managed to govern his weight as he staggered towards her with jerking speed. _I will_ always _find you._

 ***** HAMLIN*****

"Eden, open your eyes!" Barbra was on her feet, pushing past a stunned and silent Hamlin, and was at Eden's side within seconds of her outburst.

Eden groaned again, withering in pain. She was trying to push something away from her.

"Eden." The caseworker spoke calmly. "You need to breathe, dear. Remember how I taught you, in through your nose and out through your mouth. Do it with me, okay?" Barbra breathed deeply in through her nose and Eden, with her eyes clamped shut, tried to follow suit. "Good job. Now out through your mouth."

Eden's lips parted slightly as she breathed out a shaky breath. The pair continued to repeat the pattern until Eden's shoulders relaxed.

"It's okay if you don't recognize me." Hamlin started. "Hell, I even have trouble rememberin' that night." He stammered on, running a hand nervously over his sweaty forehead.

He glanced back at Jones who was sitting in her chair, perched on the edge of her seat like Barbra was moments ago. She was watching the other women intently.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Ms. Burrows. I didn't mean you any harm, honest to God. If I did…well, I'm sorry."

"Will you do your job and get these _fools_ the hell out of here? Now!" Barbra glared up at the nurse on the other side of the bed, refusing to acknowledge Hamlin sanding a few feet away.

Eden's eyes snapped open at Barbra's order for their removal. She frantically omitted a long gurgling plea, staring up at her caseworker like a frightened child would its mother and shook her head no.

Eden glanced towards the officers at the foot of her bed, daring to meet Hamlin's gaze for the first time. What he saw behind her eyes was something that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his short life.

It wasn't the look of sadness behind her dull colored irises, or the pain etched across her features. It's the expression of utter bewilderment, of her unadulterated fear of what would happen next if they left her. In her eyes Hamlin saw what she wanted to scream: _If you leave what will become of me?_

 _No one knows._ Hamlin wanted to speak, but a part of him knew she could understand him. He glanced toward the ceiling. _Except for maybe the big guy upstairs and maybe the Devil himself. But for us ordinary folk, those livin' in the in-between will never know until our time is up. But your time ain't up, Eden. I can promise you that much._

Hamlin gave Eden a small nod of his head and silently made a vow to protect her. _I don't know how and I don't know when but as God as my witness I_ will _find the man responsible and bring him to justice._

 *****EDEN*****

Eden's gaze wavered and eventually drifted back to her gauze-covered hands as she withdrew herself from reality once more. She didn't know the officer in front of her but she trusted him. He would make things right. And when he did she planned on end her life.

No more suffering.

No more memories.

Just darkness and peace.

 *****HAMLIN*****

All but her right thumb, index, and middle finger were bound. Tears glossed over Hamlin's eyes when he noticed the slight discoloration of the three remaining fingertips.

 _Will she loose those as well?_

"I think she's back from where ever it was she went to." Hamlin mumbled, looking right at Barbra, and with a little more confidence he added, "She's okay now. We can continue with this."

"Oh _really_? Please enlighten me then. Tell me how you can know such a thing?" Barbra glared up at him with her same arched eyebrow. He was starting to think that it was permanently stuck like that or Barbra Shaman just considered everyone around her a complete idiot.

"She is God damn it!" Hamlin snapped. To his surprise, the brow lowered as Barbra slowly stood. She folded her arms and glared at him, as though she expected him to continue to prove his point so she could get to ripping him a new asshole.

"Can we all just take a seat and give this a fair chance?" Jones spoke up from her chair. "I think we can at least agree that we owe Eden that much."

"Fine by me." Hamlin couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from lifting in a satisfied grin.

Without a word, Barbra brushed past him and returned to her seat.

 *****MADDI*****

The nurse, who Hamlin will later come to know as Maddi Devers, seemed oblivious to everything around her. She moved about the room with ease, preparing the small space for them to work with.

She made sure Eden was comfortable leaning back against her mound of pillows. After positioning the rolling table over the bed to cover Eden's lap, Maddi Devers fished a surprise out of her pocket and held it up with a ridiculous grin on her face. In her hand was a gaudy multicolored pen meant for a five-year-old. Its thick base would make it much easier for Eden to grip. While Officer Hamlin was purchasing his notebook she spotted it among the rack of last minute items and snagged the last one, knowing if Eden didn't wanted she could keep it for herself.

"I thought you might like this a little more than the other pen. You can write in any color you want. See?" She switched between a few of the colors to demonstrate how to use it. "I had one of these when I was a kid. I'd use the different colors to code my emotions. It was a puzzle to which I only knew the answers."

The nurse sat next to Eden on the bed. "If I were feeling sad I'd use blue. Yellow would be for happiness. Pink was for when I talked about my crushes. And red," She paused, shrugging her shoulders, "is the universal sign for anger I guess. But green was the special one." She whispered. "It was for secrets."

 *****EDEN*****

"Eden," Barbra's tone changed back to one fit for a small child and not an adult woman of Eden's 32 years. It worked, nonetheless, because Eden glanced up from her mutilated hands. Her gaze was confident enough, strong, and unwavering. "You have a choice to make, dear. Please take as much time as you need. Would you like Officer Hamlin and Officer Jones to stay or would you like to be alone to rest?"

Eden glanced at Jones, tilting her head and eyeing the woman's pleasantly young, round face. She figured the girl couldn't be more than 24 years old. The officer's body resembled that of a newly developing teen with her small, barely there, breasts and her thin, narrow hips and thighs. She was attractive in a Tomboy way with straight dark brown hair and eyes.

Jones's shifted her weight under Eden's silent stare by crossing her legs and closing that desired thigh gap most women would kill for. Then a much darker thought entered Eden's mind, and it made her want to vomit.

 _He_ would have thoroughly enjoyed this girl since she could pass for someone much younger with her boyish frame. _He_ would have gotten top dollar for her. Like he did with Eden and all the ones that came before her. She felt Jones' discomfort and offered a polite smile, but the sight of Eden's cracked teeth seemed only to make Jones that much more uncomfortable.

 _I'm no longer desirable._ Eden wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. _Who's going to want me now?_ _No worthy man with the proper funds would bid on a woman with one tit, half a foot, three barely working fingers, who happened to have a barely recognizable cunt and anus. But she fancied the idea that she'd get a few offers for her muteness because as_ he _loved to remind her. Women are to be seen, not heard._

"Should I send them away?" Barbra didn't bother to hide the hope coloring her tone at the chance to do just that.

Eden shook her head, signaling she wanted them to stay. The last thing she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts and memories.

"I guess that settles things then," Barbra said. "They can stay."


	7. 6 - Eden Begins

**Eden begins…**

"I brought you what you asked for." Hamlin pulled the spiral notebook from the paper bag and held it out towards Eden.

The girl took it without a word but didn't meet his gaze. Instead, her eyes were downcast, staring transfixed like at the bright red cover before her.

Hamlin joined the others at the foot of the bed. Him on the far left nearest the door; Barbra the ball buster sat wedged in the middle and Jones was on her right dwarfed by the giant next to her. But they all sat eagerly waiting to hear her story.

"Which color would you like first?" Maddi's cheeks fatten as she grinned down at Eden. "You can pick whichever one you want."

"Red?" Maddi pressed her thumb against the red lever.

Eden shook her head, no.

"Green?" She moved her thumb to cover the color next to it.

Eden shook her head, no.

"Yellow? Blue? Purple? Orange?" She pointed to each of the colors, and each received the same shake of the head, no. Eden didn't want any of them.

When Maddi's thumb landed on the only color left Eden nodded. She had claimed her color.

"Well then, black it is. It isn't a nessisaraly a happy color, but it'll do the job." Maddi Devers smiled her bubbly grin and thumbed the black lever down before handing the pen to Eden.

Eden glared at the offending red cover of the notebook; hating the history she shared with the shade. Her remaining fingers curled over the top of it. With more effort than she'd wish to admit, she worked at the cover, ripping it off, and allowed the stiff cardboard to slip over the side of the bed and out of her sight.

Then all is well again when she spotted the fresh blue and white page.

She took hold of the pen, fumbled with it before finding a good grip between her shaking fingers. The pain in her hand intensified the moment she put pen to paper and began to write.

The three at the end of the bed starred on with anticipation for her to finish writing. They watched Eden struggle to form the letters but allowed her to take all the time she needed.

The nurse settled in next to Eden's side and helped her when it was needed. It took almost five minutes for Eden to scribble three words and it was another two minutes until she was done underlining each word.

She ripped the page free, folded it in half as best as she could and held it out toward them.

It was Barbra who got to the offered page first. She snatched it away only mere seconds before Hamlin could get to it and when she opened it she had to squint down at the sloppy letters to try and read the words.

"What does it say?" Hamlin asked, trying to peak over her shoulder.

"No more red," Barbra answered read slowly and glanced up at Eden. "Do you not like the color red?"

Eden nodded.

"Well then no more red." Barbra cast a stern glare at Hamlin as she folded the page in half, and handed it to him. "Just incase you forget."

Eden took a deep, calming breath and began. She picked up the pen and dragged it across a fresh page, forming barely legible letters but letters non-the less. With every few strokes came to a much-needed break, which gathered the attention of the three at the end of the bed. They all leaned forward, anticipating another page to be torn from the notebook and handed over, but none came.

The bandages covering Eden's hands are thick and cumbersome. The bulk alone slowed her down, but it was the cramping pain that she forced herself to push through.

My name, as you now know, is Eden Burrows.

I was kidnapped precisely ten years, eight months, three weeks and six days ago. For you all to truly understand what became of me, I must take you back to the very beginning, back to when I first met Mr. Declan Payne at Harvey's.


	8. 7 -Welcome to Harvey's Burlesque Theater

**Welcome to Harvey's Burlesque Theater**

"Eden, you're up in twenty!" A man in a black suit shouted from the open doorway.

Eden's head popped up at the sound of her name, the brush in her hand still posed lightly against her cheek. She beamed at Ricky, the host of the show, and waved him into the crowded dressing room. "Come zip me up, will ya? I could use the help."

"It would be my pleasure, darlin'." Ricky strutted into the dressing room like a rooster would his hen house.

With a puffed out cheat, he took his time weaving through the mobile costume racks, licking his lips at the flashes of lacey thongs surrounding him. Above the hypnotizing garments were breasts of every size, shape, and skin tone imaginable, each pair beckoned him to gaze upon their nakedness and dared him to touch, but touch he never did.

The women paid Ricky no mind. They continued to dress or undress with little to no care or acknowledgement of his entrance. When it came to Harvey's, anything or anyone, could and would, enter the dressing room at any time.

Eden giggled at his blatant ogling of the female anatomy. He resembled a horny teenager and not a man of his 37 years.

Shaking her head, she applied the last few strokes of her rose-colored blush to complete her look. _Perfect._ She turned this way and that way, openly admiring her creation. _They're going to eat you up out there tonight._ The thought of all those men wanting her, admiring her, sent a spark of desire shooting through her core. And with the attention came money, lots of it.

She eyed the open sketchbook of designs for future costumes. There would be a lot of money made tonight.

Her ivory skin glowed delicately beneath the brilliant lights that surrounded her mirror. When she grinned her full red painted lips parted slightly to reveal two rows of white teeth. _They will beg like dogs, and when they do, I'll turn them away with this very smile._

But her hair needed work. She eyes the loose waved with dismay.

Glancing around her cluttered station, she pondered all of her options. _A bun?_ _No. That would be too formal for this performance._ _Pin it all up! Let the waves cascade down to your naked shoulders. The men will love it. No. It's a better option, but I want something new. I want elegance and class. Perhaps, something free-flowing. I don't want to feel caged and stiff._

She spotted a small, silver pearl comb buried beneath a mound of coppery bobby pins and snagged it free. Without thinking, she gathered up the soft brown waves against the side of her head and slipped the comb up and back, locking it into place.

The image staring back at her was positively flawless now. Her hair slicked back on one side of her head while her waves flowed freely over her other shoulder. The pearls sparkled in a long row above her ear. She resembled a femme fatale.

"Lookin' mighty fine my ladies, mighty fine indeed." Ricky's deep southern drawl was husky and oddly calming as he stopped behind Eden's stool. Their gazes briefly met in the mirror and he offered her his best showman's smile before clapping his hands, "Man do I love this job!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Eden stood, baring her back to him, "But then again I've never been one to turn down an honest compliment so why start now?" She crossed her arms over her chest, trying hard to suck in.

Ricky snagged the golden tab between two thick, brown-skinned fingers and tugged upward, "Damn Eden, can this dress get any tighter?"

"You best not be callin' my girl fat, Ricky." There was a flash of dark brown skin then a laugh unlike any other. Diamond has made her appearance know to all.

"Diamond, since when have I ever turned down a thick girl?" Ricky asked, "You know I like my women like I like my burgers. Hot, thick, and juicy." His last comment got an eye roll from both girls.

"You've never turned down a girl in your life." Eden cut in with a questioning look. "Have you?"

"Are you callin' me a hoe?" Ricky's feelings of mocked hurt were short lived as Diamond stood to grab her dress off the rack. His eyes consumed her thick curves.

"Well, you know what they say. If it talks, walks, and acts like a hoe. It must be a hoe. Eden tell this boy he a hoe so we can squash this shit."

"Ricky, you're most definitely the biggest hoe I've ever met," Eden mumbled, but Rick wasn't listening.

"Damn, Diamond! Can I get a little of that shake, shake, shake?" His sad attempt at twerking fell flat as he helplessly floundered about. His jarring movements gathered the attention of every female in the room, and one by one their hidden giggles turned to full-blown laughter.

There was a hearty round of "boos" and "Just stops!" before Ricky waved them all away. "Y'all don't even know what your missin'."

"Boy you must be the only black man alive that don't know how to move! Ya gotta put a little pop in it." Diamond turned and popped her voluptuous booty against his crotch, chanting, "Hey, hey, hey, hey!" with every seductive, eye-catching, thrust.

Even Eden couldn't look away. _Damn that girl can move._

Ricky fell against the countertop, knocking over all of its contents. Makeup brushes, tubes of lipsticks, and eyeliners rolled beneath his weight as he dramatically clutched at his chest, "Woman! Are you tryin' to kill me with that booty?"

"See, you'd never be able to handle this ass, Boo Bear." Diamond winked up at him while stepping into her pink Marilyn Monroe style dress. She shimmied the fabric up her body, over her dark shoulders, and then turned her back towards him. "Zip me before you leave?" she cooed over her shoulder.

"I'd like to do more than just zip you up my sweet African Queen." He purred this against her neck.

Eden observed her two friends with burning envy inside her. They fought so hard against their natural attraction for one another yet; if it were Eden, she'd have given in long ago to get a taste what Ricky had to offer. He was gentle, kind, funny, and oddly handsome in a different sort of way. His personality made up for his lack of model looks.

Only Diamond was out of Ricky's league. She was in the major leagues while he was simply the water boy who fetched things when needed. With Diamond's rich dark skin and equally dark round eyes, she was beautiful and was well aware of her attractiveness. But the girls were polar opposites. While Diamond was the darkest of nights, Eden had a form of day glow brightness to her.

Yet these two gravitated towards each other. Protected one another from the sea of backstabbing bitches that swarmed around them. Diamond and Ricky were Eden's only companions both inside and outside of Harvey's. Some would even claim they were family.

They were an unlikely pair, Diamond and Eden, but a pair nonetheless. Ricky had gravitated towards them immediately but Eden knew it was because of Diamond. Eden wished Diamond would come around sooner rather than later before Ricky had the opportunity to lay with someone else but only time would tell.

 _Then where would their small group be?_ A frown settled over Eden's brow. _Broken up and alone once more?_

Diamond trusted her hips backward, pushing Ricky away but playfully smiled up at him.

"One of these days I'm gonna take you out, and you'll beg for another date."

Diamond laughed, throwing her head back, "Oh really? You gonna take me to get one of those thousand dollar burgers I keep hearing about downtown? Cuz that's what I want."

"Damn, I was thinkin' more like Applebee's."

Diamond shot him a look of apathy, "Boy, that's strike two." Then went back to fixing her wig.

"Wait, what was strike one?"

"You can't dance. And if you can't dance, you can't _fuck_."

"It's true." Eden cut in.

The two girls burst into fits of laughter at the confused expression crossing Ricky's face.

"Man, forget you guys! Y'all are savage as fuck tonight." Ricky jokingly waved them away and two-stepped his way towards the middle of the room, mimicking his version of the Hustle. This only brought about more laughter from the girls around him. "Your loss. You're just gonna have to miss out on these moves."

Eden rolled her eyes and turned back to her reflection to touch up her lipstick. When everything was perfect and not a hair out of place, she did a final once over. Her emerald green gown clung to her slim curves and flooded around her feet. She adjusted the detachable skirt around her waist, cinching it tighter around her hips to give her a cleaner hourglass figure.

The hooks on the old garment needed fixing, along with the hem, and pretty much everything else. Again, Eden glanced longingly at her sketchpad, sighing. Being a few grand short of making her designs a reality was all she could focus on. Another month, two tops, and she would be able to purchase everything she needed to get them made. Then, and only then, would she feel truly satisfied.

Ricky clapped his hands, gathering the attention of everyone in the room. The sudden noise jarred Eden from her gloomy thoughts.

"Okay, Y'all. We got packed house tonight. What does that mean?" He called out into the now silent room.

"Money!" the girls chanted in unison.

"I can't hear you!" Ricky hollered again, "What does that mean?"

"Money, money, money, money! MONEY!" their collective voices reverberated around them.

"You best fake it 'til you make it because their pockets run deep and they're lookin' to make it rain tonight." He hollered over the round of applause.

Eden knew all too well how eager the men were to shower them in cash of every amount. The thought of making an easy grand, or possibly more, tonight lit a fire within Eden. She ran a gloved hand over her brown waves to smooth them out and noticed the fired burning behind her gluttonous eyes. _Tonight will be fantastic. I just know it._


	9. 8 - A Brief History of Harvey's

**A Brief History of Harvey's Burlesque Theater**

Harvey Steinberg, or Big Daddy to his girls at the club, saw Eden's star potential the moment she set foot on his stage and auditioned. He would have signed her there on the spot if it weren't for his cunt of an ex-wife pushing him to make her jump through every hoop she could imagine. Perhaps it was to prove Eden wasn't worthy of the spot or, the more believable reason, it was jealousy at it's finest.

 _The girl grew up in a dance studio for Christ sake!_ He remembered yelling over his ex-wife's shrill protests. _She'll breathe fresh air into your tired routines and liven this place up! We_ need _her, Tabitha, and you know it. Why the hell are you acting so difficult?_

 _We need that bitch like a hole in the head!_ Is the response he gotten before is ex-wife threw a glass ashtray at his head and stormed out of his office.

Then Tabitha was gone; she had enough of him and Harvey's.

He never did receive an answer to his question though. Instead, his wife chose to consult with a ball-crushing, money-loving lawyer behind his back and two weeks later he was served with divorce papers.

Tabitha wanted the house, their kids, and even his damn dog which she didn't even like. He loved his dog more than anything, and she did it only to hurt him. She eventually turned their children against him, claiming he was a lousy father who was never around and an even lousier husband. She even accused him of wanting to sleep with Eden, making it out like that was the only reason why he kept pushing to hire the girl.

What did Harvey get out of the divorce? He paid a shit ton in lawyer fees but got his baby, the club. It was entirely his now, and that's all Harvey truly cared about. He had free reign over everything that happened in it.

In the end, Tabitha was more than happy to wash her hands of it, and of him.

Harvey was right to bring Eden into the mix. But to this day his ex-wife still wouldn't admit that fact even though she got a couple of extra grand a month in alimony checks.

The moment he hired Eden the attendance at Harvey's doubled, if not tripled in a matter of six short months. New routines were developed and tested with Eden playing the leading roles. Then word spread like wild fire of the new and greatly improved Harvey's Burlesque Theater.

Harvey quickly learned that Eden was a doer, like himself. She grabbed the bull by the horns in everything she did and made it her bitch. He admired her work ethic full heartedly but got a lot of flack from the other dancers, Eden too sometimes.

 _You need to have fun. Live a little. It needn't be_ all _about work._ Eden constantly reminded him when he lost sight of the enjoyment of being part of the show.

Eden quickly rose through the ranks. She passed up other dancers for more prominent roles and superior time slots, which would earn her more in tips, and went from being back up entertainment for group numbers, to leading them. Then in almost a year's time, Eden finally earned a featured role. It was all due to her motivation to succeed and pure talent to outshine them all.

He was never easy on his girls though, not in the least. Eden wasn't immune to the threat of being thrown back into the spot of the measly backup dancer. The expectations he held for his dancers where high. They were expected to prove how badly they wanted to remain safe. He graded their nightly performances, and by the end of each week, he posted the scores. The top ten dancers were given featured opportunities while the others were pushed to the back and were forced to fight once again for recognition.

Some thrived under this immense pressure and grew to outlast the weakest of dancers. While others simply stopped showing up after a few weeks, never to be seen again. Harvey eventually lost track of how many he'd lost, but he also didn't care. It was a dog eats dog competition, and he never allowed his girls to forget it. Only the strong-willed survived to dance another set in the spotlight.

And now Harvey stood backstage, amongst the cluttered chaos of rearranging the first set. Dancers and stagehands rushed past him to pull the finishing touches together. Props of all sizes rolled past him.

"Eden, you look utterly stunning!" Harvey stood at barely five feet tall. His miniature stature and portly belly bounced with laughter as Eden headed his way.

She leaned down to kiss his offered cheek. "Thanks, Big Daddy."

"You ready for the night?" His eyes gleamed with excitement. "I have a surprise for you."

"Do you honestly have to ask me that?"

 _When have I not been ready for the spotlight?_ She wanted to add but didn't. Instead she asked, "So what's this surprise?"

"Ricky, my man!" Harvey waved Ricky over. "We have a bit of a setback tonight. I had to rearrange some performances last minute." Dread filled Eden's stomach as Harvey continued. "Eden will be opening the show tonight."

They started down at Harvey, a little more than confused.

"But Diamond always opens the show." Both Ricky and Eden said in unison.

"Well, things change." Harvey shrugged. "I'm sure Diamond will understand. And I'm shocked you aren't jumping at the chance to open tonight, Eden. That's unlike you." Harvey's baldhead sheened with sweat under the stage lights, and for the first time, he saw doubt etched across Eden's face. It frightened him to see her so unsure. "You do want this right? Or should I give it to someone else?" He challenged her take or abandon it.

Eden's features hardened. "No, I'll take it."

She felt like a lousy friend, stealing the spot out from under Diamond, but what other alternative was there. If it weren't Eden, it would be someone else.

 _You didn't have a choice._ Eden reminded herself firmly. _Diamond will understand. She'll have to._

"That's my girl! I'll go inform Diamond that she'll be on after right after you." Harvey had to stand on tiptoes to kissed Eden's cheek. There was a queer, almost giddy, hop in his step as he headed across the stage.

 _What are you planning?_

"Diamond's going to kill me, isn't she?" Eden stared up at Ricky for reassurance that it was, in fact, going to be all right, but he merely rolled his eyes and silently walked away from her.

 _Was he angry with her as well? But I had no choice!_ Eden groaned, knowing full well how this was going to appear. She couldn't afford to lose either one of them to an act of undesired favoritism. Without Ricky and Diamond she's would truly be alone and she hated that thought. _Just fucking great._

When Eden glanced up from her fidgeting fingers, she caught Diamond glaring at her from the opposite wing. Her arms were folded tightly across her chest as Harvey explained his changes.

Eden's eyes kept bouncing between her and Harvey's back

 _I'm so sorry!_ Eden mouthed the genuine words, hoping her friend would believe her.

To her disbelief, Diamond's features soften and a hint of a smile played across her lips.

 _All was forgiven,_ the look said. _But would it be forgotten?_

The lights flickered overhead; signaling the start of the show was nearing. Their guests would be settling in the chair, cocktails in hand.

As the opening music started filtering from the speakers, Eden held up her hand towards Diamond, bending her middle and ring fingers down in the universal sign for I love you.

Diamond didn't hesitate to return the gesture.

 _Yes, all was forgiven. For now at least._


	10. 9 - Eden's Dance

**Eden's Dance**

"Welcome to Harvey's Burlesque Theater!" Ricky's voice echoed from the speakers. "For those unlucky few who haven't experienced a show quite like this one let me assure you, you're in for a treat. Through out the night you'll be presented with various men and woman but be forewarned, my fair skinned brothers and sisters. There will be nips, lips, and a whole bunch of dicks for all your view pleasure!"

Eden stood behind the velvet curtains. Fidgeting incessantly with her gloved fingers tips, she ran through the dance in her head. She giggled when Ricky gone off script and started filling his time on stage with his own humor. And judging by the audience's bouts of laughter, they were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"Don't be alarmed if you're asked to volunteer. I think as a gift. You've been chosen to indulge in you fantasies. So it's safe to say a lucky few of you may be sleeping in the doghouse tonight because here at Harvey's our dancers aim to please your every desire. But are you ready?" Their raising cheers became music to Eden's ears.

She couldn't calm her racing heart as the familiar pangs of nervousness settled in, turning her mind into a whirlwind of dismal thoughts. Would her dance go smoothly? All it took was one misplaced step to snap an ankle or to fall from the stage completely. She'd die of embarrassment for sure and didn't even want to consider the hell she'd be in with Harvey.

 _Maybe Harvey's testing me and that's why he switched our sets._ Her fingers came to rest over the hem of her detachable skirt and the barely working mechanism. _An unwilling clasp would ruin her entire performance._

The noise in the auditorium dropped to low murmurs as Ricky circled back to his standard script; "Let's travel back in time, shall we? Back to the Garden of Eden and the original sin. And boy sin has never looked this delicious."

The fog machines where switched on and emitted white mist into the open space. It crept along the floor in wispy patterns and snaked around Eden's set, masking everything in a ghostly image.

"This apple is the _sweetest_ and the _juiciest_ of the whole damn bunch." He stepped back, shouting. "Give it up for Eden Burrows!" The audience dissolved into hoots and whistles as the lights began to dim.

Eden positioned herself with her back towards the curtain and glanced the stagehand hidden in the wings. The girl held up her fingers and mouthed her the countdown, "In five, four, three, two, one…."

Taking one last steadying breath, Eden raised her arms high above her head. She crossed them at the wrists and angled her hip out.

The velvet curtains pulled back to the sound of enthusiastic applause. Then Credence Clearwater Revival's song _I Put A Spell On You_ filled the air and all became silent.

Red light shone down, bathing Eden with its brilliant color and as the fog billowed up around her it set the mood of the sultry performance.

She submitted her control over to the music and let the beat consume her movements. Her hips swayed to the rhythm of the drum as her gloved hands drift delicately down toward her sides. She spun around to face her admirers and met the same darkness.

All nervousness dissolved with her first hip thrust and a quick shimmy of her chest. The applause drove Eden forward, making her movements more significant and more dramatic than ever. She glided effortlessly across the floor and teased the crowd every chance she got.

They sat on the edge of their seats as she ran her hands over the clasp of her skirt, only to turn her back to them once again. She slipped a gloved finger between her teeth and pulled, repeating the movement with each fingertip until she could slide it from her arm with a light tug of her teeth. The garment became a prop. She swung it over her head then tossed it to the side off stage to move to the next one.

The other dancers appearing after her no longer existed in this moment; even Diamond was a million miles away. In Eden's mind, the audience was there only to see her, to praise her, and she marveled in their adoration.

Her movements were carried out with grace and fluidity that she almost found herself laughing at her faded nervousness. She knew this routine thoroughly and was executing every movement flawlessly.

The fear of the clasp sticking vanished the moment it came undone between her fingers. She whirled her back to the audience and threw open the skirt. Like clockwork, cheers for more rang out and echoed around her. She looked seductively back over her shoulder to give them all her slyest of grins and winked.

They begged for more. Wanted Eden to take it all off, or so she thought since she couldn't hear their cries of praise. But their cheers alone stood as proof. They were utterly captivated.

The red lights above the stage flashed once, then twice and the moment she dropped the skirt the lights shut off altogether and sent the theater into complete darkness.

She had precisely ten seconds to unhook the front of her corset, turn the fabric around and reposition it across her chest.

The lights flashed back on, once again bathing the stage in burning red as Eden swayed to the music. The audience went wild as she pulled the corset from her chest, and sunk slowly to her knees.

Dressed in nothing but a bra, thong and garter belt set, she took her time crawling down the little catwalk jutting from the middle of the stage. This gave her access to the audience in a more intimate manner that allowed the men and woman to come to her.

They rushed to the stage, tucking bills of various mounts into her bra and garter belt. A few let their hands roam over her bare skin, but Eden didn't mind. Attention was what she craved the most. Without it, she was nothing but another nobody.

A stack of bills flew high into the air and rained down around her.

The money from dancing was merely a perk. It allowed Eden to have a comfortable lifestyle. One that was filled with jewelry, beautiful clothes, and a lovely apartment that was the size of a closet in the middle of Portland's pricey Pearl District.

Eden stood, making her way back to the main stage. In the last few seconds of the song, she once again turned her back to the audience for one final tease. She unhooked her bra, glanced over her shoulder and let it fall from her arms. The lights faded, and there was a moment of silence before utter chaos erupted with the loudest of cheers, applause, and catcalls.


	11. 10 - Introduction to Declan Payne

**Introduction to Declan Payne**

Declan Payne was a man of few emotions but the moment he set his sights on Eden Burrows the primal urgency to possess her pained him. Gorgeous wasn't even close to what she resembled up there under those harsh red lights, shrouded in a sea of smokey haze. She glided across the stage with a rhythm few possessed to dazzle everyone.

The need to touch her, to feel her pale skin against the palm of his hand, morphed the need into an aching hunger. Cracking a knuckle, he rested his chin in the palm of his hand and leaned against the cherry wood table; imagination was running rampant with what he wanted to do to her.

His fixated glare was glued to Eden's hips as she hypnotized the audience. She was absolute perfection; every delicate movement carried out with expertise. Each article of clothing she stripped away made him ravenous for more.

The other patrons vanished, leaving him and a scantily clad Eden alone.

In his mind, the stage changed, elongated itself, and jutted further from the middle catwalk. It didn't end until it reached the back of the room, to where he sat alone in a booth, under cover of darkness.

There she was.

Right in front of Declan.

He could make out each speck of glitter dotting her corset, could even see the scrapes on her red bottom heels as she kicked her legs high into the air. The whole time Eden's gaze burned deep into his, almost taunting him.

She sunk to her knees with agonizing slowness, parting her legs to offer him a glimpse of her lace-covered cunt before cutting him off. Her lips curved up into a flirtatious smirk, knowing the effect the glimpse had over him. She crawled towards him, her hips swaying behind her. The smoothness of her movements teased him relentlessly.

He blinked and time flashed forward.

Eden knelt before him on the catwalk; exhibiting the same sultry grin she wore moments before. She ran a pale, red tipped finger up the front of his neck and stopped just underneath his chin, forcing his head up to face her.

When she leaned toward him, she spoke the words he was longing to hear, "Do with me what you will." Her lavender scent invaded his nostrils and made him light-headed.

"Your smell. It's intoxicating. Your words. They are heavenly." An electric current rushed throughout his core when her lips brushed against his.

"And what of my touch?"

"Divine." Declan breathed against her mouth, "Meant only for the Gods."

" _You_ are the only God I seek to please." Her hypnotic words thundered through his mind. "It's time to act upon your desires. Come forward to claim me as yours. Command me to bend to your will and submit to no one but you."

Their dark moment ended with an explosive cry near the front. In the blink of an eye, Declan was roughly pulled back into the present. Back to sitting alone, tucked away in a lonesome booth and forced to observe Eden from a distance.

Both men and women flocked toward the stage. They trampled over one another like beasts to shower Eden with their undying devotion. Her admirers were excited to open their wallets and shower her in green.

 _What sort of bewitchment have you done to make me feel so strongly?_ Declan mused.

The crowd twisted into a frenzied mosh pit of withering limbs and thrashing hands, each one reaching to touch or caress any available spot of skin on Eden's body. She allowed them to behave like pathetic savages, but Declan wouldn't go to her. He thought himself a refined gentleman. One who was capable of controlling his animalistic urges, in public anyway. Would he allow himself a release of some sort? He didn't know.

Eden allowed their hands to roam over her flesh, to tuck money into her garments. Then all at once, hands were upon her, cupping her breasts, her sex, pulling her towards the edge of the stage. There was a brief flash of panic touching her face then a wad of cash was thrown high into the air. The tight bundle exploded above her and bills of every value rained down upon the stage.

Throwing her head back, Eden let loose a hauntingly playful laugh. She managed to catch a few dollars before they floated away. Those that reached the ground were hastily picked up and thrust out towards her.

She began to toy with them, pulling offered bills with her teeth and giving a little shake of her head when they protested. One man stuck the end of a hundred dollar bill between his lips and offered it up towards her. Dipping low, Eden snaked a delicate hand around the back of the man's neck and drew him closer.

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 _The stranger wanted a kiss._ Declan leaned forward, intent on seeing her response.

Eden snagged the bill between her teeth before perking up to cramming it into her bra. She blew him a simple kiss instead. Her unwillingness to comply made Declan's mouth water. He had to fight off the grin that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

The man wasn't pleased. His hand clamped around Eden's wrist. He pulled her back towards him and this time he got his money's worth.

His mouth crashed against hers in a drunken mess. Eden reacted with shock at first, resisting the man's crassness, but in the end gave in to the stranger's touch. When the man released her, having gotten his kiss, she slapped him hard and playfully shook her head as he staggered back.

Anger churned in Declan's gut at the sight of her acting so boldly, so classless. It was an unflattering sight to behold. If Eden displayed that sort of behavior toward him, he would have had an entirely different response.

The performance ended too soon as she stood to finish out her number. She slinked back towards the main part of the stage. Her hips swaying hypnotically with the music as the audience scattered back to their seats like the filthy vermin they were. The second before the lights went out, Eden unhooked her bra and let it fall from her shoulders, giving them one last look over her shoulder. There was a moment of silence then the audience erupted in cheering excitement.

Declan hadn't had enough of Eden yet. Like a gluttonous child begging for more sweets, he wanted to get drunk on her essence. Devour her being. More importantly, he wanted to toy with her as well, like a cat would its prey and when he was ready, he'd merely make Eden his. He would add her to his collection of pretty things and carry on as usual.

The spotlight returned, only this time it fell over the host sitting with the audience. Ricky brought the gold-plated microphone to his mouth; "Well folks, I think it's safe to say we'll all need to go to confession after that performance. Or take an ice cold shower." He jokingly readjusted his pants, and the crowd agreed with boisterous cheers.

Ricky leaped up from his seat, ran to the side of the stage and bounded up the few steps to the main stage.

"Hot damn!" He dramatically wiped a handkerchief across his forehead, "Was that good? Or was that fuckin' sexy as hell?" his laughter was drowned out by the audience. "Damn, if I had a female dancin' like that for me every night I'd never leave the bedroom."

 _It grows rather dull after a while._ Declan caught himself laughing.

The curtains parted behind Ricky, revealing a few small café style tables. He grabbed a black beret off of one and put it on as three stagehands rolled out an enormous Eiffel tower behind him.

Declan was no longer pay attention. Instead, he found himself scanning the different faces of the crowd, trying to distinguish who was who. Spotting the dancers and hostesses from the customers was easy. Their outfits reminded him of Play Boy Bunny's sans the ears and bushy white tails.

"We're going abroad to grand Paris." The crowd laughed when Ricky jumped up from his chair and mimicked the famous Can-Can dance. "Okay fine, I guess I'll leave the Can-Can to the professionals. Please give it up for Ember, Annika, Chloe, and Maritsa!" Ricky drew the last girls name out as he shuffled off the stage.

The lights flickered overhead, changing to a strobe light of multiple colors.

Four men, clearly dressed in drag, ran out toward the middle of the stage in long frilly skirts. Their overly dramatic makeup and expressions made the crowd laugh even harder. Each dancer settled into their spot and leaned down to lift up the front of their skirts to reveal equally frilly bloomers. As the music commenced, they began their Can-Can, prancing around the stage with such comedic flair that not an eye in the audience was left dry.

Declan lost interest fairly quickly when a beautiful dark skinned woman weaved her way through the crowd with a tray of glasses balanced against her shoulder. Her shapely body and thick curves spiked his interest, and the bright pink dress flattered her figure.

But she passed him by without so much as a glance.

Declan reached for her. The tray wobbled on her shoulder, almost falling. He caught it mid tilt, saving the drinks from crashing to the floor and slid it on the table.

"Hello to you too, Honey." The woman's red lips turned up into a large smile as she ran her hand up Declan's arm. "What can I get for you?"

"Your name, for starters." Declan stopped her hand from moving any higher than his forearm.

"I'm Diamond. Like the jewel."

He leaned closer toward her so he wouldn't have to yell above the music, "Well Diamond like the jewel to whom do I have to speak with to request a private dance?"

"It depends on who you want a dance from."

"I'd prefer one with the girl who was just on. Eden was it?" Diamond threw her head back and laughed at his request. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Honey, you're more likely to get one from Harvey himself. Eden doesn't do private dances."

"Doesn't do privates?" Declan asked. "Really? After that performance?"

"You know, you're a funny one? But I like funny." The back of her hand trailed up his inner thigh, "Would you like me to dance for you, Honey? We could set something up if you'd like."

It was at this exact moment that Declan decided that if Eden wouldn't work out then maybe Diamond would.

"I'd prefer Eden, but your willingness to please is something I find extremely attractive." Declan stopped her hand from reaching his semi-hard cock, "Perhaps I could speak with the owner about Eden?"

"You mean Harvey?" Diamond pulled her hand away, "I can get him for you, Honey, but he'll just tell you the same thing."

"I've been known to persuade even the toughest of men."

"Okay Honey, I'll send him right over." Diamond moved from the booth.

"I'm Declan Payne by the way, not Honey." He brought the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it, offering her his gentlemen smile.

"For what it's worth, it was nice meeting you, Declan." She slid the tray from the table and lifted it back to her shoulder, "I'll go fetch Harvey for you, _Honey_." She gave him a little wink.

As Diamond walked away, Declan's gaze dropped to her swaying hips. His tongue traced his bottom lip. _Yes, if Eden didn't work out than Diamond would do just fine._

The sudden change in Diamond's body language screamed she was anything but pleased with the outcome, and he couldn't help but laugh at her apparent jealousy. The night was proving to be entertaining already.


	12. 11 - A Diamond In The Rough

**A Diamond In The Rough**

Diamond was beyond pissed. Seeing red was more like it.

Once again a client preferred Eden to her, a seasoned dancer. More importantly, one who would have rocked his little white boy world? It was insanity! What made her even more livid was the fact that she allowed this Declan character, a complete stranger, to get underneath her skin.

This shit never changes. Diamond gripped the edge of the tray to help steady her shaking hand and forced a smile wider, reminding herself that happy girls made larger tips while vinegar tits made shit.

The clients always insisted on speaking with Harvey even though she'd warn them it would never work. Harvey would shut them down faster than an underage keg party at a frat house. And he was always quick to offer someone in Eden's place, which, more often than not, fell into Diamond's lap.

The extra money was needed, but Diamond was growing to resent the feeling of being second best to Eden. She should have been their first option. She should have been their first choice all along. She was no one's last resort.

When Diamond reached the bar, she dropped the tray on the counter and wanted to scream out her frustrations. The bartender nearest her glanced up, but she shot him a look that told him not to mess with her tonight. He poured the contents of his shaker into a fresh martini glass, set it on a separate tray and past it off to another waitress.

It wasn't long before he headed Diamond's way with an 'oh what happened now' expression etched across his face. "Bitch, this better be good."

She glared at him. The bartender's curly platinum hair shone under the black lights. But the sight of his heavy-handed dark eyeliner and ruby red lips immediately made Diamond feel at ease.

"Who pissed in your Cheerios tonight, lady?" his nose wrinkled at her foul attitude.

"It's just another fuckin' night at Harvey's. You should know that by now." Diamond balled up a discarded napkin that was left on the bar and threw it at his face when he laughed at her. "You see Harvey? I got a guy another guy askin' for him."

Marcus' smile faded, "You didn't-"

"No," she rolled her eyes, "I didn't do nothin'. Christ! You throw one God damn drink in a jerks face, and no one ever lets you forget it."

Marcus' brown eyes crinkled up at the sides as he burst out laughing, "Diamond, the glass hit the dude in the face. He needed over ten stitches to sew him back up."

"What? It slipped out of my hand. He's still breathin' ain't he?" She waved his comment off, "So where he at?"

"He's somewhere-" Marcus scanned the crowd then pointed toward the front of the room. "Right up front. Table seven. I'd recognize the back of that baldheaded weasel anywhere."

Diamond leaned her back against the bar and scanned the area. Sure enough, Harvey sat wedged between two other equally bald patrons.

"What do you want with him anyway?"

"Another guy wants a private with Eden." Diamond looked back over her shoulder, making a face.

"Damn."

"You can say that again."

He threw a towel over his shoulder and started to make another concoction, "You tell him Eden never does them right?"

"Of course I do! But they never fuckin' listen. So I gotta waste my mother-fuckin' time chasin' Harvey's ass down every. Single. Time." She clapped between each word as her anger returned. "I do all this just so he can also tell them, 'Eden doesn't do privates.'" She mocked Harvey's high-pitched voice, which set Marcus off.

"That's sounds just like him!" He got out between gasps of air.

"I'm sick of it! For once I'd love to see Harvey tell her ass to suck it the fuck up and do it, you know like he tells everyone else who complains. We're here to make men feel wanted. It's a job, but Eden refuses to pull her share of the cock."

"Preach it sister." Marcus raised his arms up in praise. "It's about damn time someone puts that bitch in her place."

"Like that'll ever happen." Diamond lip curled at the blatant favoritism Harvey held for Eden. "Nah, Eden ain't all that bad. She's just easier for everyone to hate. It's Harvey that's to blame."

"If that's what helps you sleep at night, keep thinkin' it. I've dealt with greedy bitches like her." Marcus slid a glass of amber liquid her way then filled another for himself. "Before you know it, Eden will be up there opening every God damn show, and you'll be in the back with all the other losers. Trust me, bitch, this is only the beginning."

"You honestly think Eden would do that to me? You don't think she'd say no?"

"Who opened the show tonight?"

"Eden."

Marcus tossed back his drink, cringing, "Life is full of choices, and right now Eden is the only one looking out for herself. It's about damn time you realize that before it's too late. I'm telling you now, bitch, when it comes down to you and her who do you imagine she'll go with?"

Diamond's features hardened at the thought of her friend betraying her like that.

Would Eden seriously play me like that? Nah, she's isn't sneaky like the other girls. Then why would she agree to switch with you?

That was a question Diamond honestly couldn't answer, and it frightened her. Was her bond with Eden not as strong as she thought?

Marcus folded his arms across his skinny fishnet covered chest, "From one queen to another, drink that up. You need to calm that case of resting bitch face you got goin' on. Cuz ya gotta smile to make that money, Honey, or you'll be in the back suckin' dick to make rent like all these other hoes."

The side of Diamond's mouth twitched up, "Don't knock it till you try it."

"How quickly people forget my people invented the glory hole." Marcus flipped his nonexistent long hair over his shoulder and motioned for her to drink.

Diamond raised the glass towards him then threw it back in one throat-burning, yet satisfying, gulp. Gasping, she slammed it down against the bar and slid it back towards him, mumbling, "That never gets easier does it?"

"Burns every time."

"Let Eden go. You'll end up getting premature wrinkles if you keep hanging out with that girl and that's not a pretty look."

"Twink, please. Guess you haven't heard the phrase black don't crack?" She whiskey hit her gut, and warmth spread out, "It's just-"

"You're finally realized the rumors are true?" Marcus finished her sentence.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, Eden's still my girl, but let's be honest, there are two sets of rules. Eden's and, well, everyone else's. It ain't fair."

Marcus mocked a sympathetic pout and laid a thin, tan hand over her forearm, "Hate to be the one who has to break it to you, but life ain't fair Honey. If it were, I would've been born a woman named Madonna, many, many years ago and I wouldn't be caught dead in this shithole."

"Shit, I'd be Rihanna or mother fuckin' Oprah. I would never have to work another day in my life." Diamond envisioned everything she could do with that kind of cash. No more debt, a better house in a safer neighborhood. Hell, maybe even a car that didn't break down every other month, which always sucked up what little savings she had to her name. "Shit, I'd even change places with Britney Spears post mental break down at this point, shaved head and all."

"Oh no, Honey. No one wants to be post-meltdown, Brittney." Marcus made a face, "that ain't a pretty look on anyone."

"Fuck pretty. I'd be hella rich! Don't forget money can make the ugliest person attractive. Just look around here."

Marcus leaned over the bar, "But on a real note, do you think Eden has something over him? I bet that's why she gets the special perks. Or she's bouncing on that old speckled dick of his and earning her keep that way."

Diamond's dark brown eyes widened as she burst out laughing. Some of the other patrons near the bar turned her way, wondering what could be so funny, "Boy, you must be a special kind of stupid to think that would ever be a possibility. Eden's legs are tighter than a nun's after confession. But you made my night, babe." Her laughter trails off. "Oh, that was fuckin' good!"

"Now you go make some money, or you will be in the back suckin' dick for rent money. Be sure to show Eden what she's missing out on too." Marcus shooed Diamond away from the bar with a flick of his damp towel then went back to work.

Diamond wove her way through the sea tables, heading towards the stage. She snuck up behind Harvey at table seven and leaned over to run her hands down his shoulders, making sure to throw her sweetest smile at the other men around them. It didn't take long for them to notice her arrival. They stared, open-mouthed, at her.

I still got it.

Harvey glanced up at Diamond then did a quick double take as though seeing who it was for the first time, "Shouldn't you be in the back getting ready? You're up next, aren't you?"

Diamond had to force her smile not to waver. Inside, she wished she could smack Harvey upside his baldhead to help him remember his recent changes. There was one more act before hers. "I wanted to let you know I got a guy askin' to talk to you about Eden."

Harvey turned in his seat, "What table?"

"It's not a table. This guys big money. Booth 11, in the back. He's another one that won't take no for an answer." Diamond said as the Can-Can dance started to come to an end. "You should tell Eden to do it."

"Eden doesn't do privates; you know that." He shook her hands from his shoulders, "Go backstage and finish getting ready. I'll handle him."

"He's extremely determined, that one."

"Eden doesn't do anything without my say so." And with that he walked away, leaving Diamond standing next to an empty chair with all eyes on her.

Diamond forced yet another painful smile. Her cheeks were beginning to burn, "Enjoy the show, fellas!"

She turned on her heel and left, hoping Harvey would man up and make Eden do something she didn't want to do for once.

Make her experience what everyone else is required to do.


	13. 12 - Harvey Cuts A Deal

**Harvey Cuts A Deal**

Once Diamond was out of sight, Declan turned his attention back towards the stage. The four men in drag continued to prance around in their French girl gets ups, carrying out their synchronized kicks and turns with such comical grace that he couldn't help but laugh. The four girls tried their best to show them the ways of entertaining, but they were having none of it. The drag queens danced as they pleased. It wasn't long before the girls followed their lead and it became a comical battle of tits and balls.

But for Declan, time moved achingly slow. His patience was running thin as the minutes ticked on, and he was still sitting alone.

Perhaps I misjudged Diamond's willingness to please after all? He wondered.

Declan got lost in his thoughts. Then someone knocked against the table. The sudden noise startled him back to reality.

The short, pudgy, weak-jawed man resembled a hobbit sans the extra hair. When the newcomer smiled at Declan his eyes crinkled up at the sides, and his chubby cheeks fattened.

"Declan I presume?" The words were shockingly high pitched and flamboyant. It brought about a laugh from Declan. This was not the man Declan imagined he'd be needing permission from. "I'm Harvey, the owner of this fine theater." His grin widened, making his face seem even smaller.

Declan cocked an inquisitive eyebrow and said nothing. The other man slipped into the booth opposite him. After a little effort, Harvey managed to maneuver himself into an upright position, "That never gets easier." He huffed.

Declan resisted the urge to peek underneath the table to check if the man's feet touched the wooden floors below. Instead, he waited for some sort of formal introduction, but when none came, he got the ball rolling himself.

"I'm sure it doesn't." A grin pulled at the side of Declan's lips. "Declan Payne. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Declan's hand dwarfed Harvey's, and he wasn't surprised at his limp-wristed shake. He expected as much from a man unlike himself.

"I hear you're interested in a private dance with one of my girls?"

"Then you've heard correctly." Declan knew he'd get what he wanted with little to no fight, in the end, so he bided his time. "I'm requesting a private dance with Eden."

Harvey shook his head no, "I'm sorry. Eden isn't contracted to do private dances."

"So I've been told." Declan took his time unbuttoning his suit jacket and pulled a checkbook from the inside pocket of his coat. "How much will it cost?"

"I'm sorry, my hands are tied." Harvey said, "Perhaps Diamond will suit your needs? She takes great care of her clients. If she won't do, we have a binder of all the available girls in our black book with a list of offered services."

"As much as I'd love to experience Diamond, I'm only interested in Eden. So name your price."

"As I said, Mr. Payne,-"

"Please, call me Declan."

"Okay, Declan. Eden doesn't do private dances. I have to respect my dancer's contracts. I'm sure you understand." Harvey started to scoot out of the booth. "I'll go get-"

"Will a thousand cover it?"

Harvey stopped, his feet dangling over the end of the booth. "You are aware that private dances are thirty minutes, right, and normally run around two hundred?"

"Then two thousand should be appropriate, right? I'd appreciate a full hour alone with her." Declan clicked his pen. His brow arched up as he put ink to paper. "To whom shall I make this out to?

"Harvey Steinberg." Harvey nervously licked his lips.

Declan ripped the check free and slid it towards him. He watched Harvey picked it up, eyeing it almost suspiciously. "Does this amount not satisfy you?"

"It most certainly does! I'll bring Eden over to meet you shortly." Harvey folded the check in half and slipped it into his suit pocket before adding. "In the meantime, I'll comp your drinks for the night and make sure Eden pleases your every desire."

"I simply want a dance, nothing more," Declan reassured him, but the thought of doing something that would better satisfy his needs crossed his mind. Could he allow himself the opportunity to indulge a little, to give into a much-needed release?

"Then I'll make sure she delivers you the best dance of your life. How about that?"

"We shall see." Declan mumbled as Harvey rushed from the booth.

Declan settled back against the seat and shook his head at how easy it was to get what you wanted. Flash a bit of money, and people will do pretty much anything you want them to do, no questions asked.

Greed was like that.

Declan absentmindedly rubbed his thumb against the inside of his palm as another thought came to mind. Perhaps Diamond could be of use to him after all. He most certainly wanted a taste of what she had to offer him.

Why have one when you can have two?


	14. 13 - Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend

**Diamonds are a girl's best friend**

Eden laid out bill after bill, separating the denominations like a clerk did their till at the end of their shift. Before she knew it, mounds of green covered her freshly cleared makeup station. And as the piles grew higher, so did her smile.

She quickly surpassed five hundred, then six, and when she counted to eight hundred her lips spread even wider. Never, had she ever, got this much cash after one dance. She wanted to squeal with excitement. It wasn't long before thoughts of performing more opening numbers crowded Eden's mind, and with it, all the money that could be earned.

 _Was Diamond raking in this much a night? If she were why hasn't she told me?_ Eden thought but it didn't matter now.

Eden stared down in astonishment at all of the little stacks. Most were ones; fives, tens, and twenties but she found a crisp hundred-dollar bill in the mix. She held it up, eyeing the smudged red lipstick on the corner with a narrowed glare.

 _How dare that man steal a kiss!_ _The night has barely begun. Think of everything else you're going to make tonight. Allow him his stolen kiss. I got something worth so much more._ She dropped the bill and watched it float on top of the stacks.

Voices echoed down the hallway, stealing Eden away from her glorious moment. Before they could intrude on her isolation, Eden hastily gathered her cash in a thick bundle and stashed the wad into a small, red lockbox she kept stowed away in the bottom of her duffle bag.

Everyone knew the girls' at Harvey's weren't shy about going through each other's belonging.

A borrowed bra.

A missing skirt.

A few hundred dollars in tips vanish into thin air.

Theft in the dressing rooms occurred religiously, but no one ever knew who did it. Or if they did, they kept quiet.

Eden would be damned if she'd risk losing everything to those thieving whores, so she stashed her cash under lock and key and prayed they'd be non the wiser.

Moments later, two girls entered the room. Bras dangled from their hands and their breasts bounced with every step.

To her relief, the girls barely glanced Eden's way as they headed toward the opposite end of the room to change. Their frilly skirts were shed, cast aside without a second thought, and began to shimmy into their next performance outfits.

Eden shifted her body, blocking their view of her station, and relocked the box on her lap. She stashed it underneath her street clothes, making sure to conceal it just right. With a quick zip, the duffle bag was closed and kicked underneath the table.

Eden eyed the other girls with envy. They were talking in hushed tones and laughing as something Eden would never be a part of.

Without thinking, Eden rushed out of the dressing room and into the dimly lit hallway that would lead her backstage. She needed to speak to Diamond. To make sure everything was all right between them. Maybe then the sick feeling of guilt would vanish from Eden's gut and she'd feel better.

The black painted walls, and decorative ceiling lamps blurred by. Eden hated tight, enclosed spaces and with each step, her lungs ached, her heart pounded against her ribs, and the dark walls surrounding her seemed to be closing in.

 _Keep going._ Eden quickened her pace.

Apologizing for the last minute change was the least Eden could do at this point.

 _Diamond won't understand. They never do._ Eden already felt the pangs of defeat. 

Images of all the other girls filtered through her mind. These were the faces of all the other girls who left her behind. All because of things Eden had no control over. She couldn't tell Harvey how to run his show any more than Diamond could, or anyone else for that matter.

 _It was Harvey who called the shots not me!_ Eden fought the tears that pricked at her eyes. _I didn't have a choice._

 _Diamond will have to understand that it's not my fault. She_ has _to. If she turns her back on me, I'll have no one. Ricky surely won't stick around after Diamond washes her hands of me._ Eden knocked into a passerby. Without looking up, she mumbled her apologies and continued on.

Eden sensed the entrance to the stage was near and paused at the sound of Ricky's voice. And sure enough, she spotted her friend getting ready for her set behind the main curtain.

Diamond took her seat on the swing that would eventually lower her to the stage for her performance. Her hands fiddled with the straps of her safety harness that secured her to the seat. With a few simple clicks, she'd be released, but only when the time was right.

Eden rushed from the wings, fearing the swing would begin its lift before she had the chance to make things right. "Diamond, wait!"

Diamond wasn't in the mood to talk.

 _I knew it. You are mad. Everything before was just a lie._ Eden halted a few yards away. She leaned forward with her hands against her knees and panted for air. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Girl, did you seriously run all the way over here to say that?" Diamond looked at Eden like she lost her damn mind.

A part of Eden was now wondering the same; maybe she had completely lost her mind. Or perhaps she was too afraid of losing the only friend she held dear. But above everything else there was one thing that would eat away at her the most. Eden didn't want to be alone.

Eden stood straight, "Yeah, kind of." she panted.

"You have terrible timing. Ya know that?" Diamond shook her head and gazed down at her working hands. They were busy checking and rechecking the safety harness. "We'll talk later, okay?"

Eden felt like she couldn't wait. "I honestly had no idea Harvey was going to pull that shit tonight. I was just as surprised as you. You believe me, right?"

"I believe that you didn't know, okay."

"Thank you."

"Hold up; I'm not done yet." Diamond continued, making Eden's smile falter. "It doesn't change the fact that you _could've_ said no. You had a choice and did nothing to stop it."

"I'm truly sorry." Eden's eyes started to shimmer with fresh tears. "I didn't want-"

"Harvey to be angry with you?"

Eden nodded her head a little more than ashamed and struggled to maintain eye contact.

"Bitch, wipe those damn tears off your cheeks. Ain't nobody here wants to see you with raccoon eyes." Diamond motioned Eden forward, "You're still my girl so don't think much of it. We're good. Anyway, I'm more pissed at Harvey's triflin' ass." Diamond rolled her eyes when Eden sniffled. "Now get the hell off the stage. It's my turn in the spot light."

"Thanks, Dee." Eden stepped back from the swing, "Break a leg."

"Oh and before I forget. There's a man who reeks of money out there asking about you." Diamond let out a little yelp of surprise as the swing started to rise, "How 'bout a little warning next time, guys?" she shot the lift operator a disapproving glare. "Go find Harvey. He'll tell you all about it. But if you're smart, you'll go for it."

Eden waved Diamond off before heading off stage toward the main floor. Like Diamond did before her, Eden made a pit stop at the bar to retrieve the whereabouts of Harvey. Only Marcus was a little less friendly toward Eden.

"Have you seen Harvey?" Eden asked.

Marcus glanced up from his shaker and ignored her question. He poured the mixed drink into a freshly garnished glass and set it on a clean tray before starting on another. The whole time he was still openly ignoring her existence.

"I'm waiting." She pushed for an answer.

"Do I look like his fucking keeper?" He waved his hand in the air like he was swatting a pesky fly. "He's somewhere around here. Go fuckin' look for him yourself. Can't you see I'm busy?" He rinsed the shaker.

Eden stepped onto the footrest near the bottom of the bar to give her a little boost. She leaned over the counter and plucked a maraschino cherry from the partially covered tub. She popped it into her mouth and savored the burst of flavor as she chewed.

Marcus still insisted on ignoring Eden's antics. She didn't care for that sort treatment at all. She went to take another cherry only this time Marcus caught her in mid-grab. His round eyes narrowed.

"I saw that."

Eden popped the second cherry into her mouth and gave him her sweetest grin, "You saw nothing."

"Shouldn't you be working or something?" Marcus headed towards her, "Or do you not even have to do that anymore?"

"Screw you, Marcus." Eden turned her back towards him and scanned the crowd.

Her gaze drifted over the room. Ricky wasn't exaggerating about it being a packed house. From this angle she couldn't spot an empty seat in the theater, let along Harvey.

There was movement at her side. Then a high-pitched voice surprised her.

"Eden! I was wondering where you ran off to." Harvey pulled out one of the stools at the bar and struggled to take a seat. "Well don't just stand there, girl, sit down." He motioned toward the empty stool next to him.

Eden took a seat, crossing her legs in a way she knew would make them look long. She leaned against the bar. "Diamond said you wanted to see to me."

"I'm going to need you to do a private dance," Judging from the look on Harvey's face, he meant business.

Eden threw her head back at his bad sense of humor, "You know I don't do those. So who did you offer in my place?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Eden caught movement. Marcus edged himself closer toward them on the other side of the bar, trying to listen in. He finished making his next drink order and poured it into a glass.

"No one. I told him you'd do it,"

The drink Marcus was holding slipped from his hand and crashed against the bar. " _Fucking shit!_ "

"What?" Eden asked as Marcus shouted out his obscenities. The two were in complete shock at the new turn of events but for opposite reasons. "Why would you saw yes?"

"Yeah, what has changed?" Marcus gave up on trying to hide his eavesdropping.

"It's time Eden started offering special services. It doesn't have to be for everyone, maybe a select few VIP clients."

"Like hell I do." Eden scoffed.

Marcus frantically cleaned up his mess of liquid and ice.

Eden's chest tightened when Harvey didn't answer her.

"This is a joke, right?"

"I have to put my foot down on this on Eden. If you choose not to work with this client, I'll be forced to put you back into group numbers for the next month."

Eden paled.

Marcus didn't bother to hide his excitement. His eyes danced between Eden and Harvey with a child like glee.

"What are you laughing at?" Eden glared at Marcus as he wrung out a sopping wet towel over the sink. "Don't you have more drinks to ruin or something?"

"Ain't no way I'm missin' this, bitch." He said when Harvey wasn't listening.

Eden stood up, fuming at the thought of having to do a private dance. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted out her bottom lip at Harvey, but none of her usual tricks worked. In the first time in Eden and Harvey's business relationship he wouldn't be swayed.

"I can't believe you're forcing me to do this, Harvey! Someone else-"

"He's offered two grand for one hour alone with you." Harvey pulled out the folded check and pushed it into her hand.

Eden stared down a all the zeros. "Holy shit."

"You'll be getting half of that." Harvey snagged the check from her unwilling fingers.

"Why only half? Why not all of it?" Eden was annoyed at the bad split. "If I'm doing all the work then I should at least get 75%."

"I've shielded you for far too long, Eden. Times they are a-changin'." He sung. "What will you choose? More opening numbers or back to group number. The other girls would kill for this opportunity."

"And all I have to dance? That's it?"

"That's all he requested. But I strongly encourage you to follow through with any special requests he may have. I'm depending on you Eden. Give him whatever he asks of you, and I will give you the spot light."

"I want to open at least three days a week."

"Sounds reasonable."

"And if I do any more private dances, I _will_ get 75%. I get the final say on who get a private show or not."

"We're going to make a lot of money, Eden, just you wait and see." Harvey gripped the edge of the bar and hopped down off his stool, "Are you ready to meet your client for the evening?"

"By all means, lead the way." A flutter of nervousness twisted in Eden's gut as she followed Harvey into the crowd. _This doesn't feel right._


	15. 14 - Their First Meeting

**Their first meeting…**

 **Eden's POV**

Eden followed silently behind Harvey as they were heading towards the back of the theater. The high backed, black velvet booths lined the entire back wall and acted as the VIP section. These were reserved for the elite, the high spenders who's pockets ran deep.

It was now that Eden realized the amount of money being offered was the deciding factor in her private dance being set up behind her back. A part of her felt resentment towards Harvey and the current situation at hand.

She hated the idea that she could easily be bought when Harvey was well aware of her views on all the extra services offered behind the scenes at Harvey's Burlesque Theater. She wanted none of it, yet here she was, dancing anyway.

 _All for what? Money? Perhaps it was for a little more time in the spotlight. Or was it for something more? Are you willing to sell your soul to the devil for fame?_ She wondered as her stomach twisted. _This stranger must be of some importance for Harvey to blatantly disregard my opinions and offer me up on a silver platter to the highest bidder._

If there was one thing Eden learned from her time spent dancing at Harvey's it was how much money could change a person. It affected everything in one form or another. For some odd reason, she felt uneasy about this meeting, almost dirty. Maybe even a little embarrassed to have agreed to follow through with this dance at all.

This was beneath her. She'd heard the stories of what occurred in those rooms, and again she wanted nothing to do with it.

 _It's a job. You're only dancing. Nothing more._ Eden reassured herself.

Thoughts of all her past performances at the theater flooded through her mind as she followed close behind Harvey. This dance would be different from any she had ever done before, and now her featured spot depended on her ability to pull this intimate act off. And for the first time, Eden was worried she couldn't do it.

 _What makes this man different from the rest?_ She wondered. _And what if he were old and shriveled up like the crypt keeper? Then what? Would Harvey still insist she goes through with it?_

No. If it came down to it, Eden would refuse. A month performing group numbers would be a breeze. She may not like it but it was better than grinding on old balls

When Eden was on stage she never saw the audience; she never felt their greedy hands pulling at her or saw the hunger burning behind their eyes. To put it bluntly, they were nonexistent, and that's the way she liked it. She performed like no one was there.

That all went away with a private dance. It was one on one and all too personal. Eden would be forced to acknowledge the stranger. Would have to connect on a level she wasn't quite sure she could pull off.

 _What happens if he wants something more than just a dance? A lot can happen in an hour._ Harvey stopped without warning. Eden crashed into Harvey's back and sent him stumbling forward a few steps.

"Sorry," Eden mumbled.

Harvey straightened his tie and nodded towards the booth up head, just out of sight. "Get a hold of yourself."

 _Easy for you to say._ Eden thought. _You're not the one having to get up close and personal with the crypt keeper in a few seconds_.

Eden eyed the opening of the booth, praying that it wasn't, in fact, the crypt keeper buying her time, but she couldn't catch a glimpse of the stranger in booth eleven. She mustered up her courage and forced her lips up into the fakest smile that was sure to win the toughest of hearts over.

"After you." She whispered.

A few more steps and they reached the mouth of the booth, and the sense of dread doubled for Eden.

"I've brought you the sweetest, juiciest, peach I have to offer." Harvey opened the conversation and motioned Eden forward.

When Eden glanced up from the toes of her black heels, she was pleasantly surprised, almost stunned actually, at how handsome the stranger was. She was expecting another old, rich, white guy who was looking to get off with a much younger girl, not someone who wasn't a member of the AARP.

This stranger was young, mid to late thirties Eden guessed, with a semi-muscular build. He wore an expensive looking navy blue suit that complimented his burning blue, green eyes. His chin length, dirty blond hair framed his face, and a well maintenance beard completed his rugged, yet clean, look.

On a typical day, Eden would instantly find him attractive, but there was something off-putting about the way he smiled. It was almost animalistic. When his lips slowly pulled back, they revealed two rows of perfectly straight teeth.

 _I bet those are veneers._ Eden thought. He looked at her like he was the hunter and she was his prey, causing a chill coursed through her body.

 _There is something shark-like lurking in that grin._ Eden's smile faltered. _It's not to be trusted._

"Eden, meet Declan Payne." Harvey's hand dropped to rest at the small of Eden's back. When she didn't move to introduce herself, he gave her a gentle and encouraging nudge forward and prompted her to speak. "Say hello, Eden."

Eden covered her mouth, trying not to giggle at his last name, "Hello Mr. Payne."

"Please, call me Declan." He scooted deeper into the U shaped booth to make room for Eden.

"Okay, Declan," Eden spoke slowly as she gracefully slid into the booth in one fluid movement. She quickly extended her hand out towards him to build a sort of barrier and added, "It's nice to meet you."

Eden expected Declan to give her hand a quick and formal shake, but that didn't happen. Instead, she was surprised, yet again, at his forwardness. He grasped her fingers and brought the back of her hand to his lips, kissing it ever so softly. Never once did his eyes stray from hers. His touch sent another chilling bolting through her core.

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine, Ms. Burrows." The shark-like grin returned. Only this time Eden felt her cheeks flush, burning a crimson red.

 _Damn, he's smooth. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it'd be? An hour can go by fast._ Declan Payne most certainly wasn't the crypt keeper nor was he even close to qualifying for AARP. _It could be worse._

Declan released Eden's hand a little too quickly, leaving her at a loss of words. She clamped her hands in her lap and smiled dumbly up at him.

 _Get it together, sister._ Eden silently scolded herself. She stole glances across the table towards Harvey who was sitting nonchalantly on the other side of Declan with his own cheesy grin plastered on his chubby cheeks.

"So is this your first time at Harvey's?" Eden attempted small talk but failed. She hoped Harvey would swoop in to save the dying conversation, but he seemed fine with watching her flounder about.

Declan gave her a slight nod, "Yes, actually it is. An associate of mine recommended Harvey's. He told me to check the place out the next time I was in town. So here I am."

Harvey took control of the conversation and Eden automatically relaxed when Declan diverted his attention toward Harvey.

"Well, you're certainly in great hands. Eden is one of my top dancers so don't you worry. I've made sure she knows to treat you kindly. Isn't that right, Eden?" Harvey steepled his fingers and stared at her from across the table.

"Yes, of course." Eden was quick to answer. "I will make sure to entertain your every desire." She remembered Diamond telling her this line worked wonders with her clients.

Harvey's tone changed to something businesslike and overly formal, which was something so unlike him. "Now, when you're ready, Eden will take you back to one of our privet rooms. I made sure to inform Kelsey about your reservation for room six and your hour starts once you lock the door. I think you two can work out anything extra between yourselves."

Eden felt Declan eyeing her while Harvey explained the rules.

"Sounds fair." Declan brushed some loose curls behind Eden's shoulder and added, "You shouldn't hide behind all that hair."

When the back of his fingers grazed her cheek, Eden shivered and bit at her bottom lip to stop it from exposing her unease with him.

"I didn't peg you as being shy." Declan teased as his fingers trail down her back.

Eden shrugged and attempted her best and most confident smile, "I can assure you I'm not in the least bit shy."

 _There is something sinister about you._ Eden wanted to add. _And you rub me the wrong way._

To Eden's relief, the lights in the auditorium flashed once then twice, signifying the start of a new performance. All conversation at their table ceased to exist as the sound of clinking glasses filled the air.

"Diamond's set is next. Would you like to stay for her performance?" Eden glanced up at Declan and noticed that he still hadn't taken his eyes off of her face. "She's truly amazing."

"I'm sure she is." Declan smirked and withdrew his hand from Eden's lower back, "But I have an eye for talent, so I think I'll be the judge that."

The lights dimmed overhead, sending the room into a deeper darkness. Moments later Ricky appeared from behind the swaying curtains. A bright, white spotlight tracked him across the stage.

"It's starting!" Eden clasped her hands in her lap and eagerly turned her attention back toward the stage. She felt Declan's gaze lingering on her, boring into the back of her head.

 _Why does he make me so nervous? I'm never like this._ She nervously bit at the inside of her cheek. The cover of darkness offered her the slim release, but she had the feeling that Declan knew how he made her feel. How couldn't he?

"And we're back!" Ricky shouted into his microphone. "I'm gonna ask you a quick question here, folks. Who here remembers a woman named Marilyn Monroe? Anyone?" There was a flutter of claps from the few women in the audience and some hoots from the men. "Well, I got an even sexier version for you tonight."

A loud, drawn out, whistle filled the air from somewhere near the front of the audience.

Ricky pointed to the man, "See, now that's the response I'm was looking for. This sister can dance. She can sing like the angels themselves!

"And let me tell you somethin' she sure as hell knows how to entrain a mother-fuckin' crowd. So please give it up for the talented Diamond Hastings!" Ricky headed off the stage to the deafening roar of the audience, and moments later the curtains parted to reveal a dark and empty stage.

There was a mechanical click, and everything was bathed in soft blue light. Then sliver confetti started to rain down, transforming the stage into a glittering mass.

As the music began, nostalgia settled in. Instantly, the audience cheered and within the first few notes of Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend, the audience gasped.

Diamond was slowly lowered from the ceiling, perched beautifully on her swing. Her hair was done up with sparkling jewel covered clips that twinkle under the blue lights and an equally sparkly necklace graced her neck. She looked positively regal.

"The French are glad toooooooooo…" Diamonds voice was powerful, drawn out, and demanded the attention of her audience. "…die for love."

"They delight in fightinnnnnnnnng duels."

There was a dramatic pause as she leaned back to kick her shapely legs out in front of her to set the swing into motion. Still, the swing continued to lower her down to the stage.

"But I preferrrrrr a man who livesssssss," Diamond belted out the last word, "And giveeeeeees expensivvvvvvve..." When her feet touch the ground, she pulled at the release on her safety harness, instantly unhooking herself, and jumped to her feet.

"JEWELS!" Her voice was high and flirty as she belted out her final word.

Diamond blew a kiss out towards the audience then continued her song as the stage filled with her male, shirtless, back up dancers.

"A kiss on the hand

May be quite continental

But diamonds are a girl's best friend!"


	16. 15 - Declan Needs A Release

**Declan Needs A Release**

While all eyes were on Diamond's exquisite performance, Declan couldn't seem to pull his gaze off of Eden's profile. The blue lights gleamed from the stage, making her features appear more delicate, almost angelic, under it the brilliant glow. But it was Eden's sharp cheekbones and the slight slope of her nose that made up her most attractive attributes, at least to Declan.

Eden un-expectantly turned toward him.

Their gazes met for a mere second before she did a double take when she caught him staring at her. She lips curved up just the tiniest bit, and he had to suppress the urge to pull her closer. He wanted to feel her warmth and explore her body with his touch.

There was nothing he'd like more than to taste those hauntingly beautiful lips, to have her kneel at his feet, and please him here, in front of everyone. To witness such a submissive act would be a delightful treat from them.

Later. The painful thought was almost impossible to endure. Declan wasn't a man who waited for anything.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Eden's fingers grazed his arm before resting her hand over his.

She's toying with you. Declan's gaze dropped towards his lap, landing on her pale hand. Her touch was warm with a slight firmness, as though she was trying to command him to listen to her.

"In every way imaginable." He muttered, but Eden was no longer listening. When he looked up, he expected her to be looking at him. Instead, he found she had turned back around

How dare she turn her back to me! Anger flooded his body.

But to his surprise, Eden shifted her body, moving her hand as she inched closer, so her leg and shoulder pressed against his side.

She stole another glance up at him and bit playfully at her bottom lip, teasing him. Again.

Before he could stop himself, he slipped a muscled arm around her shoulders and Eden curled into his body without missing a beat. She settled in against him.

His fantasies rang true because she smelled of lavender soap and something else. Cherries.

"You were right," Declan whispered close to Eden's ear.

She giggled. "I'm always right."

"Is that so?"

She nodded her head, and he could swear she settled even closer to him, pulling his arm tighter around her. "Very much so." She cooed.

His head dipped down, and his lips brushed her earlobe, "I have a proposition for you, Eden."

She immediately tensed under his arm, and he knew he acted too soon. He had ruined things.

"I've agreed to only dance for you, Mr. Payne. Nothing more." Her mood changed like the wind, her words curt.

To his dismay, Eden's hand left his thigh as she turned back to watch the conclusion of the performance. But she didn't shake his arm from around her shoulder.

Maybe the night wasn't ruined after all. He wondered if he could salvage the rest of their time together.

"My apologies if I've offended you."

If Eden heard him, she wasn't offering a response. She merely sat there, with her stiffened back, looking as though someone just shoved a steel rod up her ass. But it was her slightly raised chin that bothered him. He took that as a sign of disrespect. She was refusing to acknowledge him with her silence.

The two sat in perfect silence for the rest of the routine. When it's over, Eden was the first to clap. It was only then that Declan removed his arm from around her shoulders to join in the applause.

The curtain closed but Ricky was nowhere in sight.

Instead, two women rushed out of the wings to do a little dance number to a song he had no interest in hearing. They bounced around on stage under bright white lights and dramatically acted out their movements in an almost comical manner that had them all laughing. They stripped away each article of clothing until they were nude.

"What did you think of Diamond's performance?" Harvey asked.

"Eden was right. Diamond is very talented." Declan leaned his elbow on the table, openly staring at Eden, challenging her to meet his gaze.

"Talented is an understatement." Her laugh was breath, light. She was laughing at him. He suppressed the urge to slap her for being disrespectful.

"You got me." Declan forced a weak grin as his thumb dug painfully into his palm.

I won't forget this.

"Well, I leave you in good hands, Declan." Harvey struggled, once again, to get out of the booth. "I'll leave you two alone to get better acquainted." He took a step away from the table before turning back, "And remember if there's anything you need just ask Kelsey to find me and I'll come by to make things right." His gaze landed on Eden, and she nodded her understanding.

And with that, Harvey walked away, leaving them alone.

"Would you like me to take you back to our private room so we can get a little more comfortable?" There wasn't much excitement to Eden's question, but her hand returned to his thigh. When she glanced up something shifted, a flame flickered behind her eyes.

What Declan wanted to say was that he'd prefer to strip Eden of her clothing right here, in front of everyone, and whip the hell out of her bare ass until she succumbed to tears. Not only would she cry from the pain of each blow but the humiliation of this would bring him his sweet release.

Instead, he settled on something a little more socially acceptable. "That would be wonderful."


	17. 16 - Follow The Leader

**Follow The Leader**

 **Eden's POV**

Eden scooted out of the booth, stood, and then waited for Declan to follow her lead. She didn't quite know the proper etiquette with how the girls took their clients to the private rooms, so she figured that she'd take his hand and lead the way. It would be a first for both of them.

When she laced her fingers with his, she pulled him forward, "Follow me."

The club was packed. Girls, locked arm in arm with older men, were coming and going from the hallway leading back to the rooms. The music pulsed around them and the air was thick with sexual energy. Eden nervously glanced up at Declan and caught him staring at her again. There was a slight frown nestled between his brows, making him look deep in thought.

"Do I have lipstick on my teeth? You seem not to be able to take your eyes off of me." She asked as they reached the back of the line at the check-in counter.

Three couples were waiting before them. Declan stood silently next to her, his fingers still intertwined with hers and took his time answering her.

"Not at all." Declan ran his thumb along her jawline, tilting his head slightly. For a brief moment, Eden thought he was about to kiss her. Then he spoke, his words ruining the moment, "I'm trying to imagine what you would look like under all that makeup." The side of his mouth lifted as he continued to turn her face one-way then the other, eyeing her every feature. "Why do women insist on wearing such heavy-handed makeup?"

Declan's words cut Eden deep. She fought like hell to stop herself from frowning. She didn't want to show him any form of emotion that revealed how badly his words wounded her ego.

 _I am beautiful._ Eden wanted to tell him. _Why can't you see that?_

"What are you hiding underneath that mask of yours, Eden?" He mused almost to himself.

 _Is this guy for real?_ Eden freed her face from his fingers and could no longer hold back the scowl.

The line moved forward. There were just two other pairs in front of them.

"I believe I'd look the same only with a bit more freckles I guess." Eden's tone was colored with disgust. "Not that it's any concern of yours."

"I must have hit a nerve." Declan's gaze pierced through her being. "I tend to forget how badly women rely upon their makeup instead of embracing their natural beauty."

 _Girl, you best fake it 'til you make it, bitch_. Eden mimicked Diamond's voice in her head and ended up laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" Now it was Declan who sported the frown.

"How you think you can get under my skin with your misogynistic banter." Eden, of course, didn't mean to say this out loud. As Declan tilted his head to the side in wonder, she realized her mistake. But the damage was already done she couldn't change what was said.

His mouth pressed into a thin, flat line, and he said nothing. But from the look of his rigid stance and his thumb digging into the palm of his hand, Eden knew her words cut him just as deep, perhaps even deeper.

"Look, I'm-"

"That's quite all right, Ms. Burrows," Declan said curtly. "There is no need for apologies. Although I'll admit, your lack of respect for your male counterpart is somewhat refreshing. You see I rarely experience this sort of behavior from my those closest to me. People tend to-"

"Respect you?" Eden said but wanted to say that people probably feared him. She noticed him massaging the inside of his left palm again. This time he did it with such vigor that she wondered what he must have been thinking. It couldn't be anything good, judging from the glare.

 _You better start learning your back up routines after tonight._

"And then some," Declan stated flatly. "I can tell you'd be a difficult one to break, Eden. But a challenge nonetheless." There was that shark like smile again.

Eden wasn't sure if that was a compliment or yet another attack. But she was no longer listening because the couple in front of them had received their room key and turned their way.

Eden internally cringed at the wrinkly, old man standing in front of her. He reeked of whiskey sours and cigar smoke. The overwhelming mixture of scents nearly made her gag.

The man gave Eden a quick once over, causing her to bite down on the inside of her cheek to stop herself from making a scene. He winked and smiled a stained yellow mouth up at her like he was doing her a favor then turned towards the girl he just bought.

"Come along, Dear. My pill is starting to kick in, and I want to fuck." He stated rather bluntly with a straight face.

Eden's eyes widened with shock, and immediately she felt sorry for the girl next to him. The unfortunate thing looked to be on the verge of vomiting herself, yet smiled through it all like the champ she was. She offered Eden a quick reassuring grin that everything was as it should be. There was money to be made the girl was just doing her part. But Eden didn't buy it. There was nothing ordinary about their situation.

The girl had linked arms with her Benjamin Button look alike and led them toward the mouth of the hall without a word.

As the pair walked away, Eden couldn't help but think how easily the girl could pass as his granddaughter, possibly a great-granddaughter. The sight of them together made her sick to her stomach.

"It looks as though someone wants to experience their youth again." Declan's voice was a mere whisper against Eden's ear. She couldn't stop her self from burying her face in his chest to cover her fit of giggles.

When Eden regained her composure, she looked up through tearful eyes to find Declan smiling down at her. His hands rested against her hips as though he didn't want her to break contact with him. "How quick you are to forgive. That is a quality I could get used to."

 _I'm never doing this again if it involves men who look like the Crypt Keeper. But what if they looked like Declan? Then what? Would you be willing to sell yourself to the highest bidder?_

"And remember, don't get cum on the couches!" The petite blonde behind the counter called after them just before the disappeared around the corner.

Eden leaned her forehead against Declan's chest again, dissolving into another fit of laughter against his inviting warmth. To her surprise, she heard his amusement as well, although it was quiet compared to her loud outburst. Her shoulders heaved, and she felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer against him.

"What's wrong with her?" The petite blonde asked in a high-pitched, nasally voice.

Eden peaked from between her fingers and to find Kelsey staring at her. Kelsey sported a short black skirt that barely covered her ass and a neon pink bra under a long-sleeved fishnet top. In a sense Kelsey resembled a Hot-Topic reject.

"Ms. Burrows' is currently experiencing some sort of fit," Declan spoke above Eden's head. His mouth brushed against her ear. He lowered his voice so only Eden could hear him, "Now that's enough, Eden." His bearded cheek grazed her smooth skin and she found it almost comforting. Eden nodded against his chest before resurfacing for air.

"All better now?" His hands rubbed against Eden's upper arms. She felt so small against him.

"Much better."

"Well look who we have here." Kelsey's interruption ruined their little moment. "I thought I recognized you! Eden Burrows is doing her first private show." The girl's giggles were that of a dolphin echo. "I never thought I'd see the day you'd step foot in here."

"Well, that makes two of us then."

Kelsey's turned her fakeness towards Declan, eyeing him up and down while twirling some of her darker hair extensions around a slim finger, "So whom do we have here?"

"Declan Payne," Eden answered for him, trying to hurry this check-in up.

Kelsey's eyes widen. " _The_ Declan Payne?"

"The one and only." Declan smirked when Kelsey leaned over her counter to cover her face with her hands.

Kelsey shot up, biting at her bottom lip, and whispered almost shyly, "I can't believe I'm going to tell you this, but I'm a huge fan of your Chain Me, Cane Me line. It's fan-fucking-tastic if I'm honest." She scrambled for some paper then slid it and a pen his way. "Can I have your autograph?"

"I aim to please." He became charming and businesslike, nothing like before. When he put pen to paper, he glanced up, giving Kelsey his biggest grin, "Who shall I make this out to?"

"Kelsey Davenport."

Eden watched Declan scribe a short message across the page in elegant cursive before signing it. She wondered how a man could have such beautiful penmanship. When he finished, he slid it back across the counter.

Kelsey squealed with excitement when she read it. "My girlfriend is gonna freak the fuck out when I tell her I got to meet you. Oh my God!" She looked up from the page and continued, "Are you planning on coming out with anything bigger than The Dragon Master? She's already outgrown that." Kelsey blushed as though she realized she gave too much personal information away.

"I'm surprised." He cocked an eyebrow in bemusement. "That's one mighty big cock to take in. There aren't many people that can handle that girth."

Kelsey blush turned a deeper red. She shyly shrugs her slim shoulders; "It's our favorite one to use. She's able to go balls deep."

"Well, Kelsey," Declan leaned against the counter, "you're in luck. We currently have a new prototype in the works." He laughed when Kelsey's jaw dropped open in cartoonish shock.

"I think I've died and gone to gape Heaven." Kelsey sighed, leaning closer toward him over her counter. Her eyes widening when she asked, "What are you gonna call this one?"

Eden stood silently next to them, completely lost to what they were talking about, although she had a vague idea. She awkwardly tried her best to follow along and keep up with their conversation.

 _What the hell is a Dragon Master? Are they talking about some lame ass cosplay shit?_ She imagined Kelsey dressed in a sluty dragon outfit and laughed quietly.

"It's too soon to disclose that sort of information. And honestly it would ruin the surprise." Declan said, making Kelsey cross her arms over her chest and pout. "But, if it's not too forward of me to ask, I'm interested in experiencing that gape." He straightened, dug a silver business card holder from the inside pocket of his suit jacket, and opened it. He slipped a black card from the bunch and passed it to her.

All Eden could make out on the card, in the little glimpse she got, were bright red letters at the top that spelled out: Pleasure In Payne.

 _What the fuck?_ Eden glared at the exchange.

"You want to cast her in one of your videos?" Kelsey glanced down at the card then back up at him.

"And possibly you, if you're at all interested. My team is currently looking for new talent."

"Fuck yeah I'm interested!" Kelsey instantly spat out.

"Call the number and ask for Judith. She'll set up an audition for the both of you." Declan replaced the cardholder and leaned back in, "I may not be able to disclose any names as of yet but I will say is the next series is _out of this world_."

Kelsey's eyes widened again, and her jaw dropped, "Does it lay alien eggs? Please tell me it lays eggs. I've seen videos of those online."

"Call Judith, set up the audition, and maybe you'll be the first one to find out."

"I will, I will, for sure!"

 _What the fuck are these two talking about? What do alien eggs and videos have to do with this conversation?_ Eden gaze bounced between the two of them. A deep frown etched between her brows as she tried to figure it all out. _Who the hell is this man anyway? Or do I even want to know that much about him?_

Eden shivered.

"We have an hour on the books, Kelsey." Eden cut in before Declan or Kelsey could say anything more, "Can we have the key to room six?"

The blonde ran a chipped, blue painted fingernail down a page, looking anything but pleased; "We got a big spender tonight." She tapped the page and before going to a board on the wall behind the counter. Little hooks made up five perfect rows and hanging from most of them was a gold plated key with numbed tag attached.

Kelsey pulled down the one marked six and glanced from over her shoulder. "A whole hour in room six. What on Earth are you two planning on doing in there?"

"Dancing," Eden answered.

"Yeah, you'll be twerkin' on that dick mighty quick." Her gaze drifted back towards Declan, "Or at least I would be."

"Well then it's a good thing it's not you in there." Eden reached for the key, but Kelsey pulled her hand back, handing it instead to Declan. She let her fingers linger a little too long in his hand.

"Newbies." Kelsey sighed, "They never know what they're getting themselves into."

Declan turned to Eden with feigning surprise, as though he never believed she didn't perform private dances. "Is this truly your first privet show?"

Eden's cheeks flooded with embarrassment. She was left standing in front of him, her hands tangled in front of her, and was too stunned to speak.

Eden wanted to scream at him. _Were you not paying any attention when two different people informed you that I don't do private dances?_

Kelsey popped her bubble gum and didn't bother hiding her grin, apparently satisfied with Eden's embarrassment. "Your room is down that hall and to the left. The doors are numbers so you can't miss it. But remember, the moment you unlock the door a red light will appear above it and your time starts once you enter the room and lock it. I'll buzz into the room when you're finished."

It was at this point that Eden realized Kelsey had the maturity level of a retarded 18-year-old at best. With her childish tone and manners through their whole exchange, it was no wonder Eden was annoyed with the other woman.

"I think we'll manage just fine. Thanks." Eden didn't bother trying to take Declan's hand this time. She merely turned on her heels and expected him to follow, which he did with little to no encouragement.

"Oh and try not to-" Kelsey started when Eden reached the mouth of the red-walled hallway.

"-get cum on the couches." Declan finished for her. He was right behind Eden with his hand dangerously low on her back. She stiffened for a moment under his touch then relaxed when she saw that it was Kelsey's turn to look embarrassed.

"It seriously is a bitch to clean up," Kelsey added.

Declan laughed, pulling Eden back against him, "We'll do our best to keep things clean, but I can't promise anything." He lifted Eden's hand once again to his lips, kissing it while staring right into Eden's soul. "I might lose control with this one."

Eden was mortified with Declan's crude response.

Kelsey was left behind the counter, staring open-mouthed and shocked, as Declan stepped past Eden. He took control and led the way. When Eden didn't budge, he tugged lightly on her hand, commanding her to follow behind him.

Eden's cheeks flushed a bright red when she realized he might not be joking after all.

 _If Declan thinks he's getting sex, then he has another thing coming._ Eden forced yet another smile when Declan looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. Her heart skipped a beat as another thought entered her mind. _Why else would he buy a full hour if he weren't expecting sex?_

Eden brought the key up toward the lock with a shaking hand as her anxiety kicked into high gear. _What am I going to do if he demands sex? My vagina isn't for sale. Maybe Harvey's isn't the place for me after all. I'm not having sex with this stranger._

The key missed the slot every time she attempted to unlock the door. She became a quivering ball of nerves under his direct glare.

"Here, let me help you." Declan's warm hand covered hers, calming her nerves almost instantly with his gentle touch. With little ease, the key slipped into the slot the first time. He turned their hands to the right. There was a mechanical click then the light above the door glowed a bright sultry red. Declan leaned down; his mouth grazed her ear. His breath was warm against her neck, "See how easy it is?"

Eden gasped when his lips brushed against her cheek and was even more surprised at the tingling sensation building up inside her.

Eden rushed to open the door when his hand slid around her waist, pulling her back against him. The contact immediately sent the tingling sensation to flood throughout the rest of her body. She quickly covered her rudeness by casting him a glance over her shoulder, "Are you ready for your dance?"

"I'm ready for it all."


	18. 17 - Red Right Hand

**Red Right Hand**

 **Eden's POV**

The inside of room six was nothing like Eden imagined. She stepped into the space and saw for the first time what the private rooms were actually like. They were gorgeous, to put it bluntly, and she was more than taken aback by the upscale of the decor.

Eden had originally envisioned the rooms as being seedy looking places with cum stained couches, dirty stripper poles, and had a fishbowl full of condoms that were swiped from the local health clinic. Maybe there would even be a cheesy little sign saying, No glove no love to remind the clients to wrap it up before the fuck.

But what Eden was looking at was the exact opposite of that.

A plush black, L shaped couch lined the back wall and curved all the way up the right side of the room. The walls were painted a deep scarlet with stenciled lace trim along the top. Stationed in the middle of the room sat a large wooden circle stage with a stripper pole sticking up out of the center of it. It was securely attached to the ceiling and gleamed under the lights. All in all, the room was simple yet elegant and belonged to Harvey's Burlesque Theater.

"Holy shit," Eden mumbled.

"I second that." Declan sidestepped around Eden. He took his suit jacket off, folded it neatly in half, then in half again. Eden noticed the care he took with his garment before laying it over the end of the couch.

Eden frowned as Declan unbuttoned each of his sleeves before rolling them up to his elbows in even rolls. She caught a glimpse of an intricate tattoo on the inside of his forearm but couldn't make it out before he glanced up and found her staring at him.

"How the tables have turned, Ms. Burrows." Declan chuckled, "Tell me, do you fancy what you see?"

"Maybe." Eden flashed him a grin and added slyly, "Maybe not."

"Has anyone ever told you what a peculiar woman you are?"

"Times a wastin'." Eden said, "would you like to catch some more or would you like your dance?"

"So we're cutting the bullshit and getting right down to it I suppose." Declan took a seat on the couch. "Entertain me."

"Shall I pick the song or do you have one in mind?" Eden headed toward the built-in screen near the door and went about figuring out how to work the damn thing. The device was foreign to her. She felt Declan's gaze on her back, undressing her with his eyes. It was equal parts exciting and terrifying.

"I'll allow you to choose."

Eden pressed button after button, trying to figure out how to get to the music playlist to load, but nothing worked. She must look so stupid to him. _Can't figure out a simple electronic device such as this?_

"I'm sorry this is taking so long." Eden glanced back over her shoulder to find that Declan had loosened his tie. "This thing should really come with instructions." She joked, but her cheeks burned.

The few speakers built into the ceiling crackle to life. Moments later a sharp static sound filled the room, making Eden's ears ring, "Shit! I don't know what I hit." She franticly started pressing random buttons, trying like mad to make the shrill noise to stop but still, nothing worked.

If I have to go beg Kelsey to come back here and fix this, I'm going to shoot myself in the face. Eden's teeth sank into her inner cheek as her anger built up. _Can this night get any worse?_

"Allow me." Declan appeared at her side. He nudged Eden out of the way before clicking through a series of screens with such ease that she felt even worse.

Eden watched as he scrolled through the long list of songs, his lips moving silently while he read off each one. He paused and a smile settled on his mouth.

"How about this one?" He pressed the tip of a finger over the title. Moments later an automated voice filled the room.

 _'Playing, Red Right Hand by Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds'_

"I happen to have this same model at home." He shrugged as he returned to his seat.

 _Of course you do._ Eden grumbled at his back.

As the music began to play, Eden stepped gracefully up onto the stage.

She circled the pole once, twice, trying to get a feel for the rhythm of the song. On the third round she hooked her leg around it and started to dance.

Eden performed the few tricks Diamond had taught her, but there wasn't anything too fancy. Her hips swayed in time with the beat, but he didn't seem to notice her or her movements.

His eyes remained on Eden's face, and his hands never moved from his thighs.

 _How strange._ Eden thought as she completed another turn high in the air before sliding back down. Judging by the expression on his face, she thought he looked almost angry.

Eden sunk to the ground, parting her legs at the last moment to give him a peek before jutting her hip behind her and slowly rose back up.

Declan's features were now set into a look of complete and utter boredom.

She stepped her dance up by bravely kicking her legs high into the air, hooking her knee around the top portion of the pole in the last second. The motion of her movements sent her spinning upside down before slipping slowing back to the ground and onto her back. She spread her legs into a wide teasing split and leaned her head back off the stage. She was sure he'd be interested now.

But when she stole another glance, Declan managed to look even more bored than before.

 _It's time to get up close and personal._ Eden rolled to her side, lowering her feet to the wooden floor and stood up.

She made sure her walk was drawn out. Taking her time, she ran her hands up her body and got lost in the music. Her hands glided over the smooth fabric of her corset, up her chest and to her neck. When she lifted her hair up and to the side, exposing her slender neck Declan's expression changed almost instantly.

 _A lap dance it is then._ Eden felt like toying with him though.

Eden knelt in front of him to parted Declan's thighs a little more to make room for her swaying hips. When she turned her back to him, she sunk onto his lap, pressing her back against him. To make it more intimate, she took hold of Declan's hands and slowly ran them over her thighs, over her grinding hips, and up to her waist.

Eden moaned under Declan's touch. She was trying her best to tease him, and it was working. She could feel him getting aroused, could feel him grow hard beneath her and she enjoyed it.

"Do you like this?" Eden moved his hands up to her breasts, and this time she moaned for real.

The tingling sensation returned. It built up heat in her gut then spread throughout her body.

"You have certainly peaked my interest." Declan gave her breasts a firm squeeze and pinned her against him. Eden sighed and slowed her gridding hips. "Don't stop." He whispered and his breath was warm against her neck.

Then his lips brushed against her skin. The touch ignited every nerve in her body. Perhaps she could do something more than just dance for him. His hands creped down to her hips, his fingers dipped between her thighs.

It was time to change courses.

Peeling Declan's hands from her body was a little more difficult than Eden imagined. And a part of her didn't want their connection to end.

Eden shifted in his lap and turned to straddle his legs.

"If you only knew of the things I would do to you." Declan ran his hands over her hips, gripping them tightly. Other men's eyes would have wondered over hear body but his gaze never wavered from hers. There was something about him that pulled her towards him.

Eden playfully bit at her bottom lip and, against rational thought, went in for the kill. She had made her choice to break her rules and give into this new experience he had to offer.

She kissed him, softly at first than with a fevered intensity. An instant spark ignited between the two.

 _Are you seriously doing this?_

When they finally parted Declan's breathing was heavy and ragged against Eden's lips. His hands continued to roam over her hips and thighs.

Eden slid her hands up between them and whispered what she was dying to know, "Tell me what you want to do to me." Her lips connected with his again, "Tell me everything."

Declan grabbed her wrists, stopping her from moving any further. His lips curled up into that shark-like grin, and his eyes burned cold. His sudden aggression startled her, chilling her to her core. And with that, their moment was over.

The music ended.

They were left staring at each other in perfect silence, save for their labored breathing. Eden thought Declan wanted to say something but he held back.

There was a click. The same automated voice filled the silence, _'Playing: Red Right Hand by Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds'._

A shadow crossed Declan's featured.

 _No!_ _Come back to me._ Eden wanted to tell him.

Instead, Eden was left frowning down at him, still on his lap and mere inches from his face. The only thing that separated them was Eden's writs in Declan's grip.

She felt Declan's dying erection beneath her. She was left wondering what had changed. What had she done to ruin things? Was it the kiss? Was Declan one of those men who felt emasculated by a woman making the first move?

"I've changed my mind." He finally broke the silence. "I'd like for you to get Diamond instead."

"What?" Eden balls her fingers into tight fists as he pulled her down onto the couch in one rough movement. He knelt between her parted legs, his body pressing her into the cushions beneath her.

What Eden wanted to ask was, _after everything you did to get this dance you want one from Diamond?_

"I don't understand. Did I do something wrong? Did my kiss offend you?" Her voice wavered.

"Your kiss isn't offensive to me. It's quite the opposite actually," Declan's eyes drifted to Eden's lips, "This just isn't going to work. Go fetch Diamond. She offered me her time and body before I talked to Harvey about you."

"I don't understand." Eden stared up at him, more than confused. "If my kiss isn't the issue then what did I do?"

"I merely think Diamond is better suited for my needs." He released Eden's wrists and rubbed his hands over his thighs as though they were dirty from touching her. "My apologies for wasting your time."

Eden didn't attempt to ask him any further questions about the real reason he was rejecting her. The fact that he was casting her asie like a piece of worthless trash was a good enough reason to leave.

There was no point in trying to talk some sense into him. Declan's mind was made up and like Harvey had told her she was to provided Declan with whatever he wanted. If he wished to have Diamond instead of herself then Diamond he would get. Cased closed.

But she couldn't allow herself to even look at him now. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught him fixing his rolled up sleeves and ignoring her.

 _She can have this piece of shit all to herself._ Eden seethed as she slipped her heels back onto her feet.

Eden cleared her throat, trying to hold the angry tears at bay. "I'll inform Diamond of your request."

She stood and exited the room without another glance back. His sudden change of behavior completely mortified her.

 _What is wrong with him!_ Eden wiped at a cheek with the back of her hand as she blinked the tears out of her eyes.

Never had Eden ever experienced this sort of humiliating blow to her ego. Men threw them self at her nightly. They begged for dances she never gave. They offered her money and jewelry for dates she would never go on. One man even tried to convince her to go to Paris with him. They never once threw her away like some whore they didn't give a shit about.

Men desired her.

They wanted her.

 _Until Declan came into the picture, that bastard!_ Eden felt like hitting something or someone. _How dare he do this? To me of all people!_

Eden's vision wavered. Her cheeks burned with humiliation. Now she was left standing in the hallway alone and crying like a little bitch, as her father used to say.

 _The funny thing is,_ Eden thought as she stormed back down the hallway. _I didn't even want to do this fucking dance in the first place._

When Eden entered the check-in area Kelsey's head popped up from her magazine. Her over inflated duck lips parted in a triumphant grin, "So you couldn't handle the heat after all, huh?"

Eden flipped Kelsey off. "Fuck off, cum scrubber."

"You ain't top bitch back here. You best mind yourself girl." Kelsey called after her.

Eden forced her legs to keep moving toward to entrance to the main theater, if she didn't she was afraid she's turn around and Hulk smash Kelsey into the ground.


	19. 18 Declan's Fantasy

**Declan's Fantasy**

 **Declan's POV**

Declan rested back against the couch and closed his eyes while he waited impatiently for Eden to return with Diamond. His fingers massaged his aching temples as his mind flooded with images of all the things he wants to do to Eden. From stripping her, to whipping her, to overall humiliating her for his personal pleasure. He wanted it all, needed it all, to dull his throbbing head. He wanted to savor her pain and take pleasure in her cries for mercy.

He wouldn't act out these deeds here at Harvey's or in this room. He needed to wait for the perfect time to strike. But patience was something he wasn't too fond of dealing with.

 _How does that old saying go again? Good things come to those who wait?_ He laughed as he readjusts his dying erection.

Waiting was also something Declan wasn't too fond of, nor was he all that good at it. He was a man made for instant gratification. Ever since he was a child, he merely stated what he wanted, and it was brought to him with no questions asked. And that was how he liked it.

Declan believed in indulging in the things he loved, almost to excess. That was the main reason none of his girlfriends stuck around. He was under the firm belief of the saying _why have one when you can have two?_

Sadly, the majority of women suffered from the ideas of monogamy. To Declan, men and women weren't meant to be trapped with the same person for life. He fancied himself a Polyamorist at heart although most people mistook him for a polygamist even though he has never taken on a wife.

He desired to watch his woman with other women and sometimes, when the mood was right; other men would enter their bedroom. He'd indulge in both of their bodies but being witness to their pleasure gave him immense satisfaction to his urges.

When Declan saw Eden struggling across the room, trying to figure out the music system, he was far from amused. Her lack of understanding of how a simple electronic worked frustrated him to no end. It was utter stupidity on her part, and he had no patience for it. The only thing he enjoyed was seeing her panic and squirm under pressure. Although that quickly ended the moment the static made his ears want to bleed.

Declan was up in a flash and at Eden's side before she even noticed he had left the couch. He slipped in front of her and glided through the different screens without any issues.

"I happen to have this same model at home." He shrugged his shoulders as she watched him work. After Declan picked a song, he went back to the couch to enjoy his show.

When the music filtered through the speakers, Eden started to dance. He knew within the first few seconds that this performance was going to end badly for one of them. Her dancing resembled that of a cheap stripper and nothing like the elegant woman he watched earlier in the evening.

He didn't want the cheap tricks and flips, yet that was the only thing Eden offered him. What he wanted was a damn performance, hopefully one that would entertain him or, at the very least, one that would get him hard. But so far her performance was a dud.

It wasn't until Eden crawled onto his lap that things started to change. She rubbed her ass against his cock as any good stripper would, and the friction alone won him over. She leaned back against him and moved his hands all over her withering body.

Then his imagination overpowered him and released the demons lingering in his subconscious mind.

***From the imagination of Declan Payne***

When Declan opened his eyes again the room had morphed into someplace new, someplace foreign and strange. The room was eerily silent and dimly lit to set the mood for the real show he desired to have with Eden.

To his delight, Eden is waiting for him to begin his fantasy. Her corset and bottoms were cast aside, leaving her completely nude and available to him. She knelt at his feet with her palms pointed up towards the ceiling as a sign of her willingness to obey.

He frowned at her downcast gaze and snapped his fingers to gain her attention. "Lace your fingers behind your neck and offer yourself to me."

When Declan spoke those words, Eden immediately looked up with wide eyes that were eager to please. She obediently slipped her hands behind her neck and waited for further direction.

To his delight, Eden's face was no longer hidden under pounds of makeup. Instead, her delicate features were free to glow underneath the dim lights and showed off her natural beauty. And sure enough, he could spot the few freckles she spoke about dusting her nose and cheeks. Or was that just wishful thinking on his part?

He found Eden more appealing in this natural state and maybe even more so now that her hair had been pulled back. Her face and neck are fully exposed and visible to him. Her hair laid in a thick plait down her back.

His lips curled into a wicked grin. Eden was ready for him.

"To whom do you belong?"

"I am yours, Master." Eden's ghostly image spoke timidly.

"Speak up." His sharp tone made her flinch. "I want to hear you say it clearly and with pride."

"I am yours!" Eden boldly stated, louder this time. Her gaze never wavered from his and this pleased him. "I am yours until my final breath." She added.

Declan gave his head a quick nod, "And will you obey my every request no matter how harsh it may seem?"

"Yes, of course. I'll do anything to please you, Master." Her eagerness to obey was an instant turn on.

"Prove it." Declan unbuckled his belt. "I want you to prove your loyalty and devotion to me."

Eden was quick to answer, "How so?"

"Slap yourself."

"You want me to hit myself?" Eden frowned up at him in confusion.

"No, not _hit_." Declan corrected her like a teacher would their student. "I want you to _slap_ yourself."

When Eden didn't move, he leaned forward, "Would you like me to demonstrate the motion on you?"

"If Master wants me to slap myself, so be it." Eden brought her hands out from behind her neck and carried out the request. The sound of skin meeting skin was music to his ears. He could already feel his cock hardening.

"Again. Only this time do it harder." He slowly pulled his belt free from the loops of his pants and cast it aside.

Eden carried out his request quickly, slapping her cheek harder than before. The sound echoed around the room. Eden's cheek grew pink, and the sight drove him mad.

"Does this please you, Master? To cause me such pain?" She asked sporting a mischievous grin.

"It does indeed." Declan's fingers unbuttoned his pants. "But I don't recall asking you to speak."

"I'm sorry, Master." Eden bowed her head and raised her hands once more to the back of her neck. "I must be punished for being disobedient towards you."

Declan's fingers slipped beneath Eden's chin, and he lifted her head up, "I want you to slap yourself until I see tears falling from those shameful eyes. Do you understand?"

"So be it." Eden brought a shaking hand to her cheek and pulled it back. She struck herself not just once but twice. When the tears still didn't come Eden tried hitting herself harder than ever. On the fourth blow, she cried out and crumbled at his feet, sobbing for him to make her stop. She had had enough.

"No more, please! Surely that was enough to satisfy you." She begged.

Declan ran his fingers over the back of her head and watched her body tremble. "Show me your face, Eden. I want to savor your misery for just a while longer."

Eden obediently lifted her face up towards him, and he smiled at the sight of her tear stained face. Her eyes were red-rimmed and watery, her nose a dripping mess, but he'd be damned if he said she was anything but beautiful at the moment.

His thumb glided over her wet and burning cheek. Reflexively, Eden leaned into his touch, so her face rested against his palm. Her eyes pleaded for sympathy.

"I'm not quiet finished with you yet." He removed his hand from her flesh and snapped his fingers, "Get back on your knees with your hand behind your neck and present yourself to me." Eden scrambled to her knees in record time and took up a wide stance that exposed her sex to him. She stiffened her back and laced her fingers behind her neck to give Declan a full view of her body.

He caught Eden's gaze dropping to his bulging erection, and he stroked its length through the material of his suit pants to tease her.

"Are you hungry, Eden?" Declan asked with a wicked grin.

Eden dipped her head forward in shame. Her chin rested against her chest.

"Are you refusing to answer?" His hand continued its rhythmic stroke. "Or are you too shy to reply."

She gave him a slow, pitiful nod and admitted softly, "I am famished, Master."

"Is that so?"

Eden nodded again.

Declan felt like teasing her a bit more. "How badly do you wish to please me?"

Eden's head popped up. She eagerly watched the quickening movements of his working hand, "I would like nothing more than to please you, Master. You must know this."

The toe of his dress shoe nudged her cunt. "Do you crave my cock here?"

"Yes." She shamefully glanced down.

"Do not look away from me again, Eden. I won't offer you any mercy next time."

She lifted her gaze to meet his. "Apologies."

He toyed with her sex a little more, savoring her withering reaction.

"Look at you. You're positively dripping." The toe of his shoe glistened.

Declan extended his hand and Eden eagerly took hold of it. When he pulled her to her feet, she let out a little squeal of surprise as he yanked her roughly onto his lap.

Lifting his hips to meet her naked sex, Declan felt her heat radiating from her. Moments later the fabric of his pants became moist with her arousal. His fingers lingered on her hips, to stop her from moving away from him.

"I'm ready to please you, Master." Eden moaned against his neck, but he didn't want to ruin this moment with subtleties.

"I'm going to have to kill you someday, Eden. I hate to worry you with such details but your days are numbered."

Eden brought her hands to his cheeks and offered him a kind and understanding smile, "If that is what pleases my Master then so be it." Her eyes closed as she lowered her lips toward his….

****Back to reality****

As with all fairytales, they must come to an end, and like Snow White before him, Declan's fantasy shattered with a simple kiss. When Eden's lips brushed against his, he was rudely awakened. The touch pulled him from the pleasure he was about to receive in his fantasy and threw him back into reality. Back to room six, to the heavy-handed made-up face of Eden, and back to a kiss he wasn't expecting.

Fury instantly flooded his body when he found Eden fully clothed. She resembled a well-used whore from the red light district and nothing like that clean faced woman from his fantasy. The sight disgusted him. His erection died along with any and all attraction he might have held for her.

She was straddling his hips, grinding against him like a bitch in heat. He had to stop himself from pushing her from his lap. But when she ran her hands up his chest and asked for him to tell her what he wanted to do to her, he lost control.

Declan snatched her up by the wrists, trying to contain his agitation. He pulled Eden from his lap and onto the couch next to him before releasing her.

Things were a little burly after that. He remembered mumbling something about Diamond, but he honestly couldn't remember exactly what he said or how he said it.

What angered him the most though, was seeing the hurt in Eden's eyes. Any moment now she was going to start crying or would do something equally annoying. He craved for the fantasy version of her to return.

That pitiful look in Eden's eyes made the palms of his hands itch. He wanted to hurt her for real, to show her what real pain entailed and overall he wanted to give her something to cry about. For Eden to waste tears over measly hurt feelings deserves a proper punishment.

Declan sighed and continued to rub at his throbbing temples.

If Eden had belonged to him, he would have had her stripped naked and strung upside down by her ankles, begging to be let down. And those pleas would fall on deaf ear of course.

He'd whip her good and hard until she bled and begged him to show her just an ounce of mercy.

The passing minutes he spent waiting for the girls return felt like grueling and unbearable hours. But his wait came to an end with a knock at the door.

Declan lifted his head, gazing intently at the door. His lips lifted into a menacing smile as the handle turned and the door creaks open.

The party was about to begin.


	20. 19 - Hurt Feelings

**Hurt Feeling**

Eden stormed through the bar area and went to search for Diamond. To her surprise, Eden found her friend sitting in the lap of a client.

Diamond's hand ran over the older man's arm as she playfully threw her head back to laugh at something Eden couldn't hear. When Diamond looked over the man's shoulder, she caught sight of a very distressed Eden heading her way.

Eden frantically waved her friend over.

Diamond excused herself from the older man's lap and headed Eden's way. When Diamond neared, Eden could feel the tears slipping from her eyes and betraying her true feelings. Eden was hurt, and she couldn't understand the new emotion.

"Girl you best pull yourself together now." Diamond hissed. She grabbed Eden's upper arm and pulled her towards the nearest bathroom. When the pair were safely inside, she turned on Eden. "What's wrong with you? There's no crying in dancing." Diamond checked each stall for any lingering guests or fellow dancers. "Are you about to start your period or something? You've been extra needy and emotional all damn day."

Eden covered her face with her hands, "How do you do it, Dee?"

"I' don't think I'm following. Do what?" Diamond hopped up onto the bathroom countertop and passed Eden some paper towels.

"Deal with rejection." Eden dabbed the paper towel over her damp cheeks, "I just don't get it. He begged Harvey for a private dance from me and got what he wanted."

"Wait, wait, wait." Diamond rushed out, "You went through with it?"

Eden nodded while blowing her nose into the paper towel. She crumpled the used sheet in her hand before tossing it in the trash. "And I've never been this embarrassed in my life!"

Diamond passed her another paper towel, "No more tears." She ordered Eden. "That's the first thing you need to get control of. The girls will smell it on you and use it to their advantage."

Eden took a deep, shaky breath to help calm herself and fanned her eyes to rid herself of the tears, "He was such an asshole."

"Get used to it. I deal with assholes on the daily back there." Diamond said, "Come here and stop crying already." She motioned Eden to come forward, "You're fucking up your make up even more than it already was." She laughed which lightened Eden's mood.

Diamond grabbed another paper towel and ran it under the faucet to dampened it. "Money changes people, Eden. Do you think for a second you'd still be here, dancing every night, if you had their kind of money?" She ran the cold cloth over Eden's cheeks.

"Maybe." Eden spoke truthfully, "I don't know. I mean, I love dancing, but I don't like the aspect of being so physical with the guys, and that's why I don't do private dances. I don't want them touching me."

"Nah, bitch. You wouldn't be here any more than I would, so stop kiddin' yourself with that shit." Diamond turned to dip another paper towel under the faucet before going back to Eden's face. "You'd be out gettin' your nails done, dressed in your fancy name brand clothes, with a Carmel Frappuccino in hand just like every other basic ass white bitch." Diamond's tone was sarcastic, but Eden couldn't help but laugh. "Hell, with their kind of money you could open your own dance studio. You ever think of that?"

"Never."

"Look at the end of the night you don't belong here with us."

Eden stopped Diamond's hand and opened her eyes, "What?"

"Girl, don't take it like that. You are too good for this place." Diamond fished a gold-plated tube of lips stick from her corset and Eden was left frowning at her, wondering what else she had hidden in there. "Do you want fresh lips or not?" Diamond cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm no better than you or anyone here," Eden answered before Diamond ran the red lipstick over Eden's bottom lip.

Diamond rolled her eyes, "This place isn't as great at it seems. I've seen worse, but the only difference is the clientele's income. This place is filled with closet drug dealers and prostitutes just like all the rest. It's time to open your damn eyes, Eden, and see Harvey's for what it really is. You ain't gonna get nothin' here but a drug problem, an STD, or knocked up."

Eden huffed out a lungful of air, "I just want to dance and entertain a crowd."

"Yeah?" Diamond started, "Well I want to be the Queen of mother fucking England, but I don't see that happing any time soon so we gotta deal with what we got and that's it. Are you ready to do more private dances to stay in the spotlight?"

"Oh God no!" Eden's eyes widen, "You should see the men that get them. I saw one girl tonight out with a guy who looked to be at least 80."

"Did she have short brown hair and big brown eyes with a nasty looking mole on her cheek?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Girl, that's Carly!" Diamond burst out laughing. She recapped her tube of lipstick and laughed as she shoved it back into her ample cleavage, "That heifer loves the old fucks. Her sole ambition in life is to become the next Anna Nicole Smith and marry money to get out of here. She sucks and fucks a few dicks a night and jiggles some wrinkle balls now and then to get it." She paused and laughed even harder, "Who am I kiddin' that bitches cunt must be the size of a well by now."

"Really?"

"Damn, do you seriously live under a rock? I swear you're so naive sometimes." Diamond jumped off the counter and turned towards the mirror to fix her makeup. She started humming a little tune, "I ain't sayin' she's a gold digger…" She rapped Kanye West's famous lyric perfectly and did a little dance over to the bathroom door and back, "But she ain't messing with no broke niggas!"

"Think she'll bag a rich guy?" Eden remembered Carly walking towards the hallway with gramps.

"Nah." Diamond waved Eden off, "Those riches fucks are startin' to catch on to these hoes. But that bitch deserves the hoe of the year award her dedication to dick."

"Oh god!" Eden crossed her legs together and howled with laughter, "You're gonna make me piss myself." She leaned forward, trying to catch her breath.

"And the award for most cum shots taken to the face goes to..."

"Stop!" Eden leaned against the counter. "Now I'm picturing her with the Crypt Keeper."

"You ready to tell me what Declan did to you back there?" Diamond's question stopped Eden's laughter.

"He didn't do anything." Eden stated flatly, "I did all the tricks you taught-"

"You didn't fall on your face did you?"

"No. I think I pulled it all off."

"Did you make that booty clap?" Diamond thrust her hips back to demonstrate her signature move, "Men can never resist the booty clap."

Eden's gaze drifted down her reflection in the mirror and landed on her backside. "Have you seen me try to twerk?" she tried to mimic Diamond's movements and dissolved into fits of laughter when she failed to look like anything other than a fish out of water.

"Yeah… you should never do that again." Diamond joked.

"Hey!"

"I'm just being honest." Diamond switched back to the main conversation and the reason why they were in the bathroom, "What else did you do?"

"I ended up giving him a lap dance and sort of kissed him." Eden's cheeks flushed under Diamond's lingering glare.

"Girl," Diamond leaned her head back and sighed, "You went from zero to sixty in 2.5 seconds." When she looked back at Eden, she raised an eyebrow, "Was he a good kisser at least?"

"Yeah." Eden couldn't help her lips from curling up into a wide grin, "But he's still a jerk."

"Why?"

"When we kissed I thought he wanted it." Eden frowned, trying to remember all the possible signals he had sent her, "He kept leaning into me and the look in his eyes made me feel like he wanted to kiss me but was holding back for some reason. So I went for it and kissed him since he wasn't going to make the first move. Then everything changed. I don't really know how to explain it. It was like he woke up and finally saw me there or something. Then told me he changed his mind and wanted me to get you to dance with him instead."

"He what?" Diamond didn't try to hide the look of shock on her face.

"His exact words were, 'I think she would be better suited for my needs.'" Eden mimicked Declan's tone.

"Damn, that's kind of hot. When I talked to him, he wouldn't shut up about wanting you."

Eden shrugged, "I guess he thinks I'm not worth it."

"Well, lead the way and let's go find out what his problem is." The side of Diamond's mouth lifted, "Maybe he's a freak and wants a little chocolate and vanilla action."

"I've never been with a girl before," Eden followed Diamond out of the bathroom.

"Eden, do yourself a favor and crawl out from under that rock every now and then and live a little."

"Oh please, like you've been with one."

"I'll have you know that my first kiss was with a girl." Diamond grabbed Eden's hand and winked at her. "You never forget your firsts."

 _This night keeps getting crazier and crazier._ Eden thought as she followed Diamond towards the privet rooms and back to Mr. Declan Payne.


	21. 20 - Two Girls, One Dance

**Two Girls, One Dance**

 *****Eden's POV*****

The door creaked open. The moment Diamond entered the room Declan sat upright, looking pleased as ever. His gaze devoured her thick curves, took in her deep brown skin that gleamed underneath the fluorescent lights. But he sighed just a little bit when Eden following right behind her friend.

 _I'm not that happy to see you either dick drip._ Eden's eyes narrowed at his sullen reaction. She didn't want to be back in this room with him anymore than he wanted her here. All Eden wanted to do was bring Diamond and tap out.

"Hey, Honey." Diamond went to sit next to Declan, "My girl tells me you've been askin' for me." She crossed her legs and leaned into him, pressing her side against his, "Is that true, Honey? You want a dance from me after all?" her plump red lips parted in a generous grin meant only for him.

"About that." Declan pulled at his tie, loosening it a bit more, "Harvey told me I could ask for anything and Eden would follow through with my desires. Does this treatment carry over to you as well?"

Eden felt sick watching the two, but she envied Diamond's ability to con people into believing she wanted them.

"That depends on what you'd be asking for, Honey." Diamond cooed, "What would you like from me?" Her hand moved up Declan's thigh. "What do you desire most?"

Diamond motioned for Eden to sit on Declan's other side with a quick flick of her gaze.

Eden plastered on her fakest smile and went to sit next to him but remained silent.

"Perhaps Eden could stay," Declan turned his attention towards Eden and slid his hand over her thigh. His fingers dipped between her legs and came dangerously close to touching her sex. "To dance for you."

"You want Eden to dance for me?" Diamond frowned.

"Don't look so disappointed." Declan ran his hand over Diamond's thigh, stopping at her knee. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"I'm sure you do." Diamond answered.

"Do you think you can handle this, Eden?"

Eden stood up, "I'm here to fulfill your every desire, right?"

"I'll allow Diamond to pick the music since you clearly don't understand what you're doing."

"I'm sure Eden knows what she's doing." Diamond was quick to stick up for Eden.

Declan seemed a little taken aback by Diamonds boldness. "I think I've underestimated your willingness to please me."

Diamond didn't miss a beat. She went to the music player, fiddled around with the many screens before deciding on a song.

She took hold of Eden's hand and pulled her to the other end of the couch to give Declan a better view.

There was a series of clicks then static before the automatic voice filled the air, 'Playing Fergalicious by Fergie'

***Declan's POV***

Eden began her same tasteless movements, only this time around he could see it from another point of view. Diamond seemed to be an excellent actress. Her reactions felt real to him like she was genuinely enjoying herself.

He allowed the show to continue throughout the song, but when it ended, he made them stop, "Turn the music off."

Eden moved off of Diamond's lap and slid across the couch to lay down. Seeing her stretched out gave him an idea. Maybe he could test the waters and dabble in his dark desires.

"Don't get too comfortable." Declan's gaze drifted over Eden's slim curves.

Eden immediately sat back up and crossed a leg underneath her. Her quickness pleased him to no end, and he couldn't help but smile with satisfaction. Eden's gaze danced from his then down to her balled up fingers resting in her lap.

Eden was a weak and timid little thing. But was she the right one to claim? His gaze drifted toward Diamond who was standing in front of the music system. Or would Diamond be of more use?

He wanted to see how far he could push them.

"Eden, I'd like you to kiss Diamond," Declan commanded. His tone was sharp as if daring Eden to try to defy his request.

Eden's head snapped up to meet Diamond's gaze as she sat back down next to her.

"It's okay." Declan heard Diamond whisper to a nervous looking Eden.

"Is there something wrong?" Declan was a more than annoyed, "I was under the impression that I would receive whatever I requested. Do I need to involve Harvey?" he asked.

"There isn't a need to bother him." Eden said, "I've just never kissed a girl before."

Declan laughed as Eden's reddening cheeks. "You honestly are quite the amateur, aren't you."

Diamond cut in, "You don't have to be rude."

"Me rude?" Declan crossed his leg over his knee. "That wasn't me being rude. That was me being blatantly honest. If I were rude, I would have said Eden looks like a cheap dime store hooker."

Eden's head snapped up, and there it was. The emotion Declan was waiting to experience. Fury burned in Eden's eyes, "You mother-" Eden couldn't finish the sentence. Diamond's hands pulled Eden's face into a kiss.

"Brilliant save!" Declan clapped his hands.

When Diamond pulled back, breaking the kiss, Eden looked stunned and a little dumbfounded. Her cheeks dulled to a light shade of pink. The red lipstick she wore was smudged at the corner of her mouth where Diamond's lips slid into the kiss.

"Now Diamond, I'd like for you to undress Eden." Declan watched the flickering flames behind Eden's eyes die out. And just like that, the fight was over. Fear had won again.

Diamond's deep brown eyes challenged him, "You want to see us together?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I haven't decided yet." Declan glanced at his watch. "And judging by the time we have around fifteen minutes left."

Eden pulled her hair to the side, exposing her pale neck and allowed Diamond to pull the zipper down the back of Eden's corset. A flame of desire ignited within him when Edem slipped it from her body, but her breasts were still covered by a strapless bra.

"Remove that too." Declan ordered, "Remove everything."

Eden reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. She stared at Declan the entire time and let it slip from her fingers and fall to the floor at their feet.

"Is that better?" Eden asked

"Lay down." Declan leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. When Eden laid back, her hands went to her bare chest, "Raise your arms high above your head. Never try to cover yourself again."

Eden reluctantly raised her arms above her head as Diamond laid down at her side. Diamond cupped Eden's cheek, "You okay with this?" Declan heard Diamond whisper. Eden nodded and offered a wavering smile, "Just try to relax and enjoy." Diamond's mouth lifted up into a smile before kissing Eden again.

The two started out slow, teasing each other's lips and testing the waters. Diamond's hand trailed down to Eden's pale chest. Her finger circled Eden's pink nipple, hardening it, and rolls the puckered nub of flesh between her fingers. Eden moaned against Diamond's lips and tried again to move her arms.

"Do not move you arms from above your head." Declan hissed. Eden laced her fingers together and raised them back up.

Diamond's lips moved to the corner of Eden's mouth, trailed over her jaw, and down the slope of her neck. The sight made Declan aroused and felt the hardening of his cock. Soon Diamond's mouth replaces her fingers.

Eden arched her back and moaned a little louder when Diamond's teeth tugged at her nipple.

"Look at me Eden," Declan commanded.

Eden opened her eyes to meet Declan's burning gaze. He marveled in the pleasure etched across Eden's features. "Don't look away from me. Do you understand?"

Eden nodded.

"Do you like what Diamond is doing?

"Yes." The word came out breathy, but he knew her enjoyment was real.

"Would you like her to continue?"

Eden nodded her response and gasped when Diamond tugged harder on her nipple, pulling it taut. She withered beneath Diamonds hungry mouth. Her back painfully arched up to ease the slight sting and released a series of low moans before Diamond released her.

Declan moved closer towards the pair. His hands ran up the length of Eden's arms and pulled the taught before grasping both of her wrists to hold her down. "You're going to experience something new tonight." his words were spoken gently.

"Now Diamond," He was a little out of breath but quickly glanced up at Diamond to see if she was paying attention, "We don't have much time. I want you to make Eden cum for me. We have about five minutes left. If you complete this task, there will be an appealing reward for your hard work. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Honey," Diamond smirked, "I live for a good challenge."

When he glanced back down at Eden, her eyes were lingering on his mouth. Her obedience made him want to allow Eden the sweet release even though she tried to disobey him earlier by lowering her arms.

"You time starts now," Declan stated.

Diamond's mouth went back to Eden's breasts, kissing, sucking, and nipping at her bare flesh. Her hand slipped between Eden's parted thighs. Her fingers rubbed against Eden's sex over the fabric of the bottoms she still wore. When that didn't get the response Diamond was hoping for she slipped her hand underneath the hem of Eden's clothes and searched for that sweet spot.

Eden gasped, parting her mouth as her breath quickened. Declan couldn't take his eyes off of Eden's parted lips. Pleasure consumed her features. He watched her lip's part, eyed the tip of her tongue run along her bottom lip before she clamped it between her lips.

He felt Eden's fingers grasp his wrists. She held onto him as he did her. She released a low moan, and a frown settled between her brows.

When Eden closed her eyes, she moaned louder, crying out with gratification, but he could tell she wasn't quite there yet.

"Open your eyes, Eden!" Declan's voice sounded ragged in his ears.

Eden's eyes snapped open, her gaze connecting with his. Again she arched her back in pure unadulterated bliss as she tried to catch her breath.

Declan tightened his hold on her wrists when Eden started to struggle against him. She was fighting her release, trying to move away from Diamond's working fingers.

Declan lowered his voice, "Give in to your release."

Eden plunged over the cliff of orgasm. She cried out louder than ever as her fingers dug into his forearms. She clung to him, and Declan savored her need.

Eden's legs started to quake around Diamond's hand as her hips lift off the couch.

"No more! No more! No more!" Eden begged in a fit of giggles, breaking their connection.

Diamond slipped her hand out from under Eden's bottoms and smiled down at her friend.

Eden was left panting for air. When her fingers loosened their grip around Declan's arms, he released her and sat back.

"Holy shit," Eden mumbled breathlessly. She glanced up at him, and he knew her smile was real.

Declan wanted to take part in Eden's release. He wanted to taste her body and feel her warmth around his hardened cock but held back.

"Eden, gather your things and leave. Tell Kelsey to book another hour for Diamond and me. I'll worry about the financials later with Harvey." Declan could barely contain himself. To see Eden lying on the couch, flushed from pleasure was driving him mad. And it was time for his release, and he would only allow himself to have it with Diamond for she had indeed won his favor.

Diamond sat silently next to Eden and offered to hand Eden her heels. Declan knew Diamond would choose money over friendship. He pegged her as the type the moment he met her. Her emotions led Eden while Diamond was like himself and followed her need to close a deal.

"Can you not obey a simple request and leave!" Declan barked the order when Eden didn't move from her spot.

Eden bolted up, holding her arms across her chest as if to hide her nakedness from him. Her cheeks blushed a deep red. Without another word, Eden scooped her bra from the floor and quickly re-hooked it. But she struggled with her corset. Her nervous fingers fumbled with the zipper.

"I have no patience for you wasting my time." Declan snapped his fingers at her, "If you must flounder around with that thing do it outside." He motioned toward the door.

Once again Eden was shown the cruel side of Declan Payne, the one that showed no mercy. He would have taken a belt to her if he could, or maybe one of his prized whips if they were in his possession and under his care and authority. He'd chase Eden from the room himself like a master would his disobedient slave.

Eden gathered the rest of her clothes as quickly as possible and left the room. And once again, to his displeasure, tears were glistening in Eden's eyes.

"Come here, Diamond." Declan motioned with his hand, "I want you to please me."

Diamond was on her feet and in his lap in mere seconds. She seemed to know the drill.

What an obedient one you are. Declan brought Diamond's glistening fingertips to his lips and licked them clean. One by one he ran his tongue up its length and delighted in Eden's flavor. She was sweet after all.

"How does she taste?" Diamond settled onto his lap by sliding her legs around him to straddle his hips.

He trailed his fingertips along her jaw, "You'll have to kiss me and find out for yourself." He smashed his mouth against Diamond's lips, and the rest was history.

He would fulfill his physical desires, but it was Eden that filled his thoughts.


	22. 21 - A Peek Into The Past

**A Peek Into The Past**

The rest of the night seemed to pass by in a blur for Eden as she struggled with her feelings of humiliation and confusion. The thought of Declan seeing her so exposed, so vulnerable wasn't helping her mood either. Instead, she angrily huffed and puffed her way into the main dressing room and refused to leave for the rest of the show and offered little to no explanation to people's prying questions.

There would be no more dances featuring Eden tonight. And she didn't care one bit if Harvey disapproved if he asked she'd tell him she was sick, which was partly right. Her stomach was in knots, and there wasn't a way she could go out there like this.

Eden glared at her reflection in the mirror over her small section of makeup counter and cried hot, angry tears.

 _You deserve everything that happened to you tonight._ The voice of Eden's stepfather shouted in her mind. _You are nothing. Just like your cunt of a mother! Worthless, the both of yous._

"Stop it!" Eden shouted these words into her hands as sobs racked her body in shuddering movements. "You're not here. You're not real." She groaned.

When she looked up her mascara had trailed down her cheeks and all the way to her chin, leaving behind ugly black tracks. Her red lipstick was beyond repair.

She frantically searched for her makeup remover wipes to remove the mess before anyone could find her in such an emotional mess.

 _I want to go home._ Eden scrubbed the damp cloth across her lips, spreading bright red over and around her mouth and chin. _Awe shit! Now you really do look like a clown._ She surprised herself by giggling.

When her lips were finally clean, she grabbed another cloth and started on her cheeks. The towel was quickly saturated with her peach-colored foundation then mixed with the black smudges that ran down her cheeks. Soon her skin was free to breathe again now that the heavy-handed makeup was off.

She ran the tip of her finger along the faint line that crossed her cheek. To an outsider, the scar was barely noticeable. The pale white line ran down the length of her cheek, ending near her chin. But to Eden, the mark was a cruel reminder of childhood trauma. A triggering line that sent her back to the night of her parent's murder.

Eden clamped her eyes shut at the faint sounds of their haunting screams. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of those sickening images, refusing to go back in time to that terrifying night.

 _It's over now. They are gone. Keelan's gone. It's only me now, to forge my own path in this terrible world. And I'm better off alone anyway._ When Eden opened her eyes, she was back in the dressing room, alone.

Turning her cheek, she gazed at the monstrosity a little closer by leaning towards the mirror under the bright lights. _He couldn't stop at stabbing me in my stomach, no; he had to ruin my face too. I can never forgive him for that._

Eden's fingers ran over the two-inch puckered scare on her belly, just under her ribcage on her right side, and sighed. But she refused to be a victim to anyone or anything. Not anymore. She had worked too damn hard to put her past behind her and keep it there.

Another voice crept in from the past, filling her thoughts and with it a memory formed.

***A Look Into The Past***

"Bad shit happens to people on the daily. Life's a bitch like that. You deal with it as it comes and eventually, if you're lucky, you heal. You learn to forgive the monsters for their wrongdoings, so you can live another day without wanting to die." A boy who looked no older than 17 years old said one day in the group therapy sessions Eden was forced to endure after her ' _tragedy_.'

The other occupants sat around the circle in stunned silence because they too understood the truth of his words but none of them wanted to admit it. Their group was made up of other teens that had suffered similar situations as her, some cases were even worse. Eden was one of the lucky few, or so they informed her when she was forced to join.

"But what if they don't?" It was the first time Eden spoke out in the group sessions. All heads turned her way; they stared at her in stunned silence. "I mean, what if they can't forgive the person who stole their life from them? Do they not heal?"

"Those sad fucks end up eating a bullet or slip on a necklace of rope to stop the suffering for good." The teen leaned forward, looking right at Eden as he spoke from across the circle.

When everyone's headshot his way in disbelief, he let out a long chilling laugh. "It's the truth, and you all know it. It takes a strong person to survive the shit we've all been through. But it takes an even stronger person to continue to live life after it's all over. Forgiveness is easy. It's forgetting what happened that's hard. Some can't hack it and others can. It's harsh but true."

"Now that isn't necessarily true." The counselor in charge the therapy group cut in. "It takes time to heal. Some may heal quickly and others, it can take years to undo the damage that was done."

"In the race to beat clock who will win and who will lose?" The teen ignored the counselor and asked Eden.

"I don't know." Eden answered honestly.

"That's the thing. No one ever knows." The teen's gaze lingered for a moment longer before dropping to his lap.

He didn't speak again for the rest of their time that night, and when everyone was dismissed, he raced out of the room like a bat out of Hell.

Eden never saw him again after that meeting. No one did, because the kid killed himself.

He filled his bathtub that night for the last time and took a razor to both of his wrists. The cuts ran all the way up to each of his elbows. And by the time his parents found him the water was cold and red.

Rumors quickly spread throughout the group the following week. They were told he managed to write three words in his own blood before passing out. Others thought is was a twisted joke.

His final words were: _I won, Bitches._

After that, Eden refused to speak during group therapy, fearing someone else would die because of her questions. Or maybe it was because she feared she'd be the next to take a bath to die in. Lord knew she considered it more than once.

***Present day***

The sound of laughter brought Eden back to reality. And just a quickly as the past came the depressing thoughts faded away. When she unhooked her bra she found that red smudges covered her breasts and chest is streaks.

 _I wonder what they're doing in there._ Eden glanced at her breasts in the mirror. _You know damn well what they're doing._

Diamond definitely left her mark on Eden's body, making it a cruel reminder of what occurred in room six. She pulled a fresh makeup remover wipe from the pouch and went about cleaning her skin in bitter silence.

Girls started to trickle into the room to change back into their street clothes, to count their tips, and leave for the night. From the sound of their excitement they all made out just find.

Eden glanced at the clock and found that it's well past midnight. The show had ended and her night was finally over. She could go home, soak in a hot bubble bath and forget about everything that happened and is currently happening in room six. Tomorrow she'd have a sit down with Harvey and tell her she'd risk doing back up numbers if it meant not having to humiliate herself like that again.

Dragging her duffle bag from the floor and onto her lap, Eden fished out her street clothes and got dressed, then slipped her flip-flops on. It took her a bit to find all the hairpins that littered her hair and when she was done she gathered her hair up into a ponytail and left it at that.

"GIRL!" Diamond bellowed from the doorway, startling Eden. "I haven't got dicked that good in months!" Her laugh echoed throughout the dressing room.

Without pause, Diamond rushed toward her makeup station, clutching her outfit to her chest with the most satisfying grin plastered on her face. Her heels were dangling from her fingers and clicked together with every step.

Eden laughed at her friend's dramatics. "I don't want to hear about it."

"Girl!" Diamond dropped her bundle onto the counter, exposing her large breasts, which were tipped with dark nipples. She plopped down next to Eden on the bench and looked at her slyly. "Girl." She gushed.

"Yup, last time I checked I'm indeed a girl."

"That man is a beast!" Diamond dramatically propped her head up in the palm her hand and smiled a smeared lipstick grin at Eden. "You missed out on some good dick back there."

Eden tossed Diamond the pack of makeup remover wipes, "I think you mean he's just a dick. Period." She rolled her eyes.

"Look at you turnin' green with envy." Diamond shot Eden a sideways glance, "But at least now you know how it feels to be passed over."

"I'm more than okay with being passed over by that arrogant asshole, thank you." Eden was quick to respond before shouldering her duffle bag.

"Stop lyin' to yourself, Eden. You loved it." Diamond pulled pins and clips out by the dozen and dropped each of them onto a little dish on her counter. "Oh…oh…OH!" Diamond mimicked Eden's orgasm, "I had you soundin' like that white bitch in Sleepless In Seattle."

"I'll have what she's having." A girl a few stations down called out.

Diamond whipped her head around with lightning speed to answer her, "Bitch, mind ya own damn business. Ain't nothin' here concerns you, Becky."

"You don't gotta be rude, Diamond. And my names Susan." The girl glared at the two of them as she grabbed her bag and headed out of the room. "Fuckin' bitches." She mumbled under her breath as she passed them.

"I heard that Becky!" Diamond shouted.

Eden ignored the girls bickering.

Her cheeks redden at the fact that she allowed it to happen in the first place. And they darkened when she realized she did, in fact, enjoy it. All of it. Well, up until Declan turned into a massive douche canoe and yelled at her to leave so he could be alone with Diamond.

 _The whole ordeal was humiliating and strange and will never happen again._ Eden reminded herself. _Better yet maybe I'll be able to catch Harvey on the way out and tell him tonight, so I can't change my mind. I'll do it now so I can't back out of it._ Eden made up her mind.

"Hey," Diamond snapped her fingers when Eden stood up, "Where the hell do you think you're goin', bitch?"

"I'm going to find Harvey."

"He already left."

"Okay. Then I'm going home to sleep off this crazy nightmare I'm having,"

"Nope. I ain't done with you yet." Diamond pulled on Eden's hand, stopping her. "Sit yo ass back down. We gotta talk about something."

"Seriously, if this is about me being jealous, I'm not. Honestly. Delcan is a creep."

"Girl, I was just giving you shit about that." Diamond waved her hand in the air, "I know you ain't jealous. But if you got a taste of his cock-"

Eden held her hands over her ears. "Nope. I'm not listening. I don't want to hear about any of it."

"I need to ask you something" Diamond pulled Eden's hands to her lap, looking serious.

"What is it?"

Diamond lips curled into a devious smile, "How would you like to make $40,000 in one night?"


	23. 22 - The Job Offer

**The Job Offer**

Eden eyed Diamond suspiciously, wondering what it could involve, or if it was even legal. "This all sounds too good to be true… but explain."

Diamond took her time changing back into her street clothes and started to explain. "After me and Declan fucked."

Eden couldn't help but grimace at the visual that popped into her head.

"Girl, that white boy is fine as hell, and you know it! What is wrong with you?"

"That doesn't change the fact that he's an asshole." Eden stressed the last word and shook her head; "Dee, you seriously had sex with him after I left?"

Diamond stared at Eden like she was a special kind of stupid before rolling her eyes, "No bitch, we played Twister for an hour, and I accidentally kept falling on his dick over and over until he came all over me. Of course I fucked him. Who wouldn't?" She laughed, "Hell, with a dick like I don't care how he acts as long as he puts out and gets me off."

Eden waved her hands out in front of her to make Diamond stop talking. "No. No. No. Hell to the _fuck_ no." She couldn't believe what she was hearing from one of the strongest women she knew. "First off, not trying to sound childish but ewww, way too much information. And secondly, just 'cuz he's hot and _supposedly_ has a big cock doesn't mean he has the right to treat people like shit."

Diamond raised an eyebrow in question and Eden immediately realized her mistake.

"I don't recall ever saying Declan had a big cock." Diamond teased, "You little whore!" Eden flushed a bright scarlet. "I knew it! You saw his cock and weren't going to tell me? I thought we were friends."

"In my defense, I didn't actually see it. I just-" Eden thought back to the brief lap dance and his growing thickness, "-sort of felt it through his pants."

Diamond shrugged, "He may be a little rough around the edges, but he made sure I came first. Not many men are that courteous."

"Well give the man a metal! That just changes everything." Eden rolled her eyes. "I thought you were different from those types of girls."

"And what girls are you referring to?"

"The ones who condone abuse and bad behavior because he's hot or rich."

"Girl, get the fuck out of here with that shit." Diamond was quick to brush Eden off, "You're actin' like I'm marryin' the dude. We fucked. That's it. And look at this." Diamond pulled a roll of cash from the folds of clothes and tossed it at Eden without warning, "He gave me that for my all my efforts."

Eden caught the thick roll of cash, undone the rubber band, and counted the bills. "Holy shit." She looked up from the money clutched in her hands and stared wide-eyed up at Diamond. "Dee, this is five grand."

"What can I say? This pussy doesn't come cheap." Diamond howled with laughter and took the bills back from Eden's unwilling fingers. She rolled the stack back up and secured the rubber band tightly around it before shoving it into her purse.

"Does Harvey know about this?"

Diamond's head shot up from her bag at the mention of Harvey's name and her eyes narrowed, "No, and you best not fuckin' breath a word of this to him or any of these hoes. I don't need them tryin' to jack my shit again. Harvey ain't getting' half of my money unless he wants to take half the dick up his ass too."

"Why would I say anything?" Eden sighed. "Honestly it's none of my business what you do. You're an adult. I'm just saying to be careful is all. Harvey will fire your ass if he catches you taking his cut."

What Eden wanted to say was, _'I got a measly one thousand for allowing Captain Douche Canoe to humiliate me. It looks like I really did get the shit end of the stick.'_

A few more girls came into the dressing room, and Diamond lowered her voice, "I don't care about that bald-headed weasel. He's the least of my worries."

Eden dropped the subject and switched courses, "So how exactly are we going to make all that money you were talking about?"

"Declan's throwing some sort of ball in a few weeks, and he'd like to hire us to perform."

"Will Prince Charming be there to sweep me off my feet?" Eden mocked excitement, "I've always dreamt of becoming a princess."

"All sorts of money will be there." Diamond grinned, "Old, new, and everything in between. It's waiting for us to take it. So if you play your cards right maybe your Prince will be there."

Eden shook her head, "I don't want to sound insulting here, Dee, I honestly don't, but I'm not at all interested in becoming an escort. Especially if those men are anything like that dick drip Declan." She went to stand up but Diamond pulled at Eden's arm a little more roughly than before and forced her to sit back down.

"Hear me out at least."

Eden huffed out a lungful of air, "I could barely handle what went down in room six. You think I can deal with a room full of men like him?"

"Eden, sex is a part of life. We all do it at some point." Diamond rested her hand over Eden's arm.

"You do know I've had sex before, right? You don't have to talk to me like I'm some naive child."

"Naive, yes. Child, no." Diamond smiled sweetly as though she didn't just insult Eden. "Look, we flaunt our nips and lips for money. The men out there come to Harvey's to buy want they aren't gettin' at home. And that's good pussy. Yet women get the backlash for selling it. And no one thinks twice of the married men who buy it. What's the difference between stripping and getting paid for sex?

"STD's and abortion rates?" Eden answered.

Diamond leaned back, propping her head in her hand, "Oaky, valid point. No one likes a stank vagina or a blistered dick. But at the very least you'll make a few connections or meet Mr. Money Bags. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Sorry, I have to pass on this one." Eden said shortly, "It sounds too good to be true. There must be a catch."

A look of desperation crossed Diamond's features, "Then just perform and leave the rest to me. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. It was just an extra incentive to make more money."

Eden grew silent. Her hands went up to her temples, and she groaned, "Why am I getting the strong feeling you already told him yes?"

"Well," Diamond hesitated, "that would be because I kinda did."

"You what!" Eden shouted, "Why the hell would you do that without talking to me first? And after the way you saw him treat me? You seriously think I'd want anything to do with him after tonight? "

"I was dick-notized."

" _Stop_ with the jokes. This is serious!"

"Look, when Declan offered me the job he mentioned that he wanted you there as well. I just blurted out yes without thinking. I mean, you're always looking to make more money."

Eden glared up at Diamond from between her hands, "Did he happen to ask you this while he was balls deep inside of you too?"

"Well…"

"Dee!"

"Eden, please do this for me," Diamond begged. The desperation was back on her face, "The truth is that if you don't go the offer is off the table for me too. I need you girl."

Now Eden was left feeling confused. _What does Declan even want with me? He wasn't interested in my dance, and he also seemed disgusted when I kissed him. So what gives? Why the hell would he ask me to be a part of any of this when he clearly didn't like any part of me?_

"I'll owe you big time!" Diamond pleaded. "Look, I'll even let you open for the next week if that'll help sway you."

Eden rubbed her hands over her face before giving in, "I can't believe I'm going to say this but fine. I'll do it. I'll go to this stupid ball for you. But I swear to God if Declan or any other dick drip tries something with me I'm out."

Diamond screamed with delight and threw her arms around Eden's neck, pulling her into her ample chest, "It's going to be epic! I swear it'll be a night you'll never forget."

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Eden asked when Diamond released her. "I want to be prepared for what I'm getting into so tell me everything."

"Declan gave me two invitations," Diamond fished out a black square envelop and handed it toward Eden, "This one is for you."

"Looks like he came prepared," Eden muttered, frowning down at the plain black envelope. She flipped it over to find gold sealing wax dotted its center. Stamped into it was some sort of intricate design she couldn't quite make out, "So he was bullshitting me the entire time. He must have been here before."

A chill rushed up Eden's back and her stomach twisted. There was something wicked about him, she just knew it. Every fiber of her binging told her to rip the envelope up, to not even read it, and indulge in its temptation.

"That's funny. Declan told me he'd been here plenty of times but only to do business." Diamond went about stuffing her own clothing into her duffle bag, "He also said he'd had his eye on you for a while."

"Because that's not creepy." Eden brought the back of the envelope closer to her face and ran the tip of a finger over the stamped sealing wax.

Upon closer inspection, the intricate design resembled a fox's head, surrounded by a wreath of leaves. She saw that design before. It was tattooed on the inside of Declan's forearm. "I bet he's a part of some sex cult or something."

"You need to stop watching that true crime shit. It's warping your mind."

"He has this same design tattooed on his arm. You don't think that's weird?"

"You should see the rest of him." Diamond laughed at the face Eden made. "Just open the damn thing."

Eden broke the seal, releasing the four folded points of thick cardstock. They popped up to reveal the inside of the envelope, which consisted of metallic gold foil.

"Can he be any more extra?" Eden scoffed as she scanned the page of elegant cursive writing. It was the same script she'd seen Declan use when signing the autograph for Kelsey so she figured he must have handwritten this.

 _He probably used a quill and ink too._ Eden giggled. "This guy is too much."

"Come on read it already. I want to hear what yours says."

Eden dramatically cleared her throat and started to read:

 **You've been cordially invited to The Foxstead's annual ball**

 **Benefitting the Sister's House**

 **On the evening of September 7th, 2007**

 **Rules of Attendance:**

 **1) You are expected to give one full performance of your choosing.**

 **2) You are expected to socialize with fellow attendees the entire night.**

 **In return performers will receive:**

 **Cash in the amount of $40,000 upon closure,**

 **Room and board for the night of the ball,**

 **Transportation to and from the residence of Declan Payne will be provided.**

 **DP**

Eden folded the corners back up and slipped it into her bag. When she looked up, Diamond was sniffling, "Why are you crying, Dee?"

Diamond laughed, "Bitch, these are happy tears." She wiped the back of her hand over her damp cheeks, "I'm finally going to buy me some Beyoncé hair!"

Eden's lips curled up into a wide grin as she grabbed Diamond's hands, "And I'm finally going to finish my designs."

"We're getting $40,000 thousand dollars!" They jumped to their feet and screamed in unison.


	24. 23 - Arriving In Style

**Arriving in Style**

On the night of September 7, 2007, the one that would later be dubbed as the worse night of Eden's life, started out like any ordinary night. She stood in front of her cramped closet, fresh from a shower, and tried to figure out what to wear.

She scanned the clothes mercilessly. One after the other, she pushed the hangers aside until her eyes settled on a black sweater that was sure to hug her every curve and leave her looking desirable. Without a second thought, Eden slipped it over her head, then yanked a pair of clean leggings from her hamper.

A large, black cat jumped onto her bed, purring in the silence room. It stared up at her with large wheat colored eyes before letting loose a mournful meow, as though the cat knew what was going to become of its master.

Eden reached for her cat, Mr. Darcy, and cuddled him to her chest.

"Are you hungry?" She cooed against the top of his head before kissing it. A deep purr rumbled from his throat. He nuzzled her cheek and let loose another mournful cry, "Let's go get you something to eat."

Mr. Darcy mewed his response and bit at some of her loose curls, "Hey now, none of that." She brushed her hair behind her shoulder, and he nipped at her palm, "What has gotten into you?"

He gazed up at Eden, crying out, before promptly head-butted her in the face. "Thanks for that."

They made their way down the short hallway to the tiny kitchen. The room consisted of nothing more than an old fridge, a sink, and an oven. Taking up the majority of the countertop space was a small microwave.

 _Oh, the joys of living in downtown Portland._ Eden mused.

When Mr. Darcy noticed his food dish still had some remaining chunks of food he struggled to get out of Eden's grasp. He launched himself onto the countertop then down to the floor to devour the rest of it.

"Well fuck you too," Eden dragged a bag of dry food down from the on top of the fridge. She added two scoops to his bowl and stared down at the very fussy Mr. Darcy and added another large scoop. Eden didn't want him to go hungry while she was away overnight or she'd come home to an even grumpier cat.

His cries were loud, demanding for more food. He paced in front of Eden's feet, stopping now and then to rub his bulky side against her legs.

Eden rolled her eyes and added another two scoops, so there was more than enough to satisfy him until her late return the following afternoon and set the bowl down on his tray.

Mr. Darcy immediately attacked the food like it had been days, and not hours, since his last meal.

"I'm gonna put your furry ass on a diet if you keep eating like that." There was a low grumble of a hiss coming from him when her foot crept near his food. "I know no one gets between you and your food." She filled his other bowl with fresh water and set it down next to his food.

Mr. Darcy did a humorous double take when he thought he got another food dish. But to his dismay, he found only water, which he didn't bother to touch just yet.

There was a knock at the front door. Eden bit at her bottom lip and took a deep breath before calling out to the other end of her apartment, "Coming!"

 _Relax, you're only going to be gone overnight._ Eden partially closed the bag of dry food and left it on the counter.

It was time to go.

Eden made a quick detour to her room to grab her duffle bag and costume bag off her bed.

There was another series of raps at the door, followed by the musical tone of her doorbell.

 _I said I was coming._ Eden grumbled as she shouldered her bag.

Before shutting off her bedroom light, Eden took one final look around her bedroom, imagining what 40,000 dollars could buy her. Her lips curled up into a small grin at the thought of getting one of those expensive memory foam beds.

She adjusted the strap of her duffle bag, turned off the light and headed toward the front door. When she opened it, the person standing on her front porch took Eden aback.

The man turned around at the sound of the door opening.

"Eden Burrows?" He asked.

The giant before her wore a navy suit with a solid red tie. His face was emotionless and unreadable. His dark brown hair was slicked back, and he sported an equally thick beard that was flawlessly maintained.

Eden noticed her reflection frown in his aviator sunglass, "That would be me. How's the air up there?" Her joke received little to no reaction.

"I'm here on behalf of Mr. Payne, Ma'am." He reached for Eden.

She reflexively took a step back at his sudden movement and bumped into the front door.

"Your bags miss?" He pointed to the duffle bag hanging on her shoulder and costume hanger clutched in her hand.

"Sorry about the confusion." She shook her head at her foolishness and handed him her bags, "So you got a name?" she did her best to make small talk.

The man was strictly professional as he shouldered her duffle bag and held her costume up by the hanger at his side. Eden had to stop herself from giggling at how odd he looked. "The names Cliff, Ma'am."

He flashed her a quick grin before heading back down the few steps from her apartment to the concrete path below.

Eden watched him head up the pathway in stunned silence as he went to load her luggage in the back of a limo.

The back tinted window rolled down and Diamond stuck her head out, "Biiiiiiiitch, you won't believe the high-class shit they got back here. I've died and gone to white girl heaven!" Her echoed in the silence courtyard, but her excitement was contagious.

Eden had never been inside a limo before. This would be yet another first with Diamond and Declan Payne. She fumbled around in her purse for her keys and turned to lock the door behind her.

She flew down the steps with lightning speed and reached the limo just as Cliff opened the back door for her.

"They even got a TV back here! Can you believe that shit? A mother fuckin' TV!" Diamond gushed in awe.

"Thanks," Eden mumbled to Cliff as she climbed in.

"Just doing my job, Ma'am." He shut the door behind her.

"Damn, I'm lucky if I can get the car radio to work. And look at this." Without skipping a beat, Diamond rushed toward the other end of the limo and stretched out along the bench style seat and groaned, "Christ I can get used to this."

Eden settled back against the smooth leather seat and couldn't help but feel the same excitement coursing through her veins. Everything felt so luxurious and so over the top.

Diamond eyed Eden, "You know, you could totally have sex back here."

"You're unbelievable."

"Don't act like you haven't thought about it." Diamond propped herself up on an elbow and pointed towards the small cabinet set running along the other side. "Take a look in there."

Eden pulled open the mini fridge and found a chilled bottle of Cristal champagne. Sitting next to it was a clear box with four large chocolate covered strawberries.

The limo shook as Cliff's bulky frame got behind the steering wheel, "I've been asked to give you this." He held up an identical black envelope to the one they received for the invitation.

Diamond rushed forward to grab it.

Cliff silently retracted his arm and raised the blacked out window to give them a little privacy.

"You open it." Diamond thrust the envelope towards Eden then pulled the bottle of champagne out of the fridge and went about opening it.

"Fine."

Eden turned the envelope in her hands. A part of her knew what would be on the back. Sure enough, the same wax seal held down the four stiff corners of cardstock and in the middle was the same imprint of the fox's head.

She broke the seal and opened it. In the same elegant script read:

 **Enjoy the champagne and strawberries courtesy of Mr. Declan Payne.**

 **Upon arrival, you will both be allowed one hour to prepare for your performances. Tardiness is heavily frowned upon.**

 **Please note that payment will be provided once the contract obligations are fulfilled in full.**

 **Failure to complete said contract will result in no monetary gain on behalf of the performer.**

Diamond popped the cork, lifting the overflowing bottle to her lips to drink up the spewing foam. "Man, I can taste the money already." Diamond passed the bottle toward Eden, urging her to drink.

"Should we?"

"Girl, shut the hell up and drink." This time Diamond pressed the bottle into Eden's hand. "It'll loosen that stick that's wedged up your ass. Remember the looser you are the more money you'll make."

"I don't think I like that comparison all that much." Eden brought the bottle to her lips, "Bottoms up." she tilted it back and savored three large gulps before offering it back.

 *****One hour later*****

Eden grabbed the bottle back from Diamond, "I think we're gonna need another one." She eyed the remainder of the liquid sloshing around at the bottom. "You sure you don't want the rest?"

Diamond waved her away silently and sprawled out next to her. "It's all yours."

Tilting the bottle up to her mouth, Eden took the last few gulps before it finally ran dry. "All gone." She mumbled more to herself before placing the bottle back into the ice bucket.

A part of her wished there was another one she could pop open. Her stomach twisted in a knot at the thought of seeing Declan again. The more she drank, the less she cared, but now that the bottle ran dry all she could do was care.

Diamond leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes, "Ain't this the life?"

"It sure is." Eden leaned her head on Diamonds shoulder and laced her fingers with Diamond's, "Dee, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"You think Declan actually wants me there?"

"Girl-"

"No. I'm serious." Eden looked up into Diamond's face. "I don't want to humiliate myself in front of a room full of people. You'd tell me if something was up, right?"

Diamond sighed, this time out of frustration, "I don't know, and I honestly don't care. You shouldn't either. What you need to do is walk in there like your shit doesn't stink. Treat it like another night at Harvey's."

A soft giggle escaped from Eden's lips.

"Now I'm being serious." Diamond gathered herself up, "You walk in that bitch like you own those mother fuckers like you're their mother fuckin' Queen, and they need to bow down at your feet." A smile crept across her lips, "Then watch how fast they respect you."

"You're right."

"Damn right I am." Diamond pulled Eden into a hug, "And if that fails just remember that this is just another job. We're getting paid to smile and nod and make these men feel desired. You got this girl."

The limo slowed to a near stop. The girls stared motionless out of their window. Eden's eyes grew large with a mixture of excitement and curiosity. She hit the button to roll her window down.

"Holy shit." Eden marveled, open-mouthed, at their new surroundings. "Are you seeing this?" She whispered.

"Oh, I see it alright."

An intricately designed iron gate swung inward to grant them access to the property. Vines of ivy clung to the bars, making it seem like a wall of green had shifted to reveal a long gravel drive.

The limo crept forward. As they passed through the entrance, Eden met the cold stare of a stone-faced security guard. Her gaze dropped to the military-style rifle hanging from his shoulder and, immediately, a chill shot down her back. The guard raised a black walkie-talkie to his mouth and mumbled something into it as they passed.

Seconds later, the window raised without warning. Eden pressed the down button again, "What the-"

Eden glanced back at Diamond, thinking she pushed the switch as some sort of joke. But her friend shook her head no and pointed to the front of the limo.

She noticed the blackout window, which had blocked the driver from their view for the entire ride, was gliding down.

Eden met Cliff's unwavering glare in the rearview mirror, "What gives? Are we not allowed to roll the windows down?"

"Sorry, Ma'am." Cliff started as he eases the limo forward, "Boss's orders."

"What are we, prisoners?" Eden spoke softly so only Diamond could hear her. She tried to get a look out of the windshield before the blackout window crept back up but couldn't.

"Did you see the gun on that guy?" Diamond was in her own state of bewilderment. She pressed the down button for her window. When it didn't budge the slightest bit, she pushed Eden out of her way to get to the other switch.

"I already tried it," Eden said as Diamond continued the assault on the button. "Should we be worried?"

Diamond huffed out a lung full of air and settled back into her seat, "Probably not, but I still don't like it."

"Maybe Declan wants it to be a surprise?"

Diamond crawled to the front of the limo and pounded against the window divider.

"Stop that!" Eden hissed.

"I'm gettin' answers." Diamond pounded on the glass again, "I'm not stopping until you open up."

Cliff lowered the divider, "You rang?" he drew out in a monotone voice that reminded Eden of Lurch from The Adam's Family.

"Ima need you to roll down one of these windows," Diamond commanded.

Cliff was silent for a moment. "That isn't going to happen, Ma'am."

"And why the hell not?"

"It's simple really." The limo abruptly stopped. The sudden movement made the two girls pitch forward.

Diamond's shoulder hit the headrest of the driver's seat before she fell back on her ass. Eden, on the other hand, slid forward and landed hard on her knees.

"Boy-" Diamond struggled to claw herself back onto the seat.

The engine died. Cliff glanced back at them with a devilish grin. "You won't be needing the windows because we're here." Without another word, he threw open his door and existed the car.

The girls looked at each other in dazed silence as his shoes crunched over the gravel drive.

Moments later Cliff stopped and opened the door. Late summer heat rushed into the limo and with it came the heavy smell of pines and freshly cut grass. It was a smell Eden was very fond of.

Cliff took hold of Eden's hand to help from the limo.

"Welcome to The Manor." Cliff motioned behind them.

"Dee," Eden stared open-mouthed at the ivy-covered walls. "You gotta see this."

"I'm comin'. I'm comin'." Diamond stumbled out of the limo and knocked into Eden's back. It took her a moment to speak, and her words even made Cliff laugh. "White boy got himself a mother-fuckin' castle. I've really seen it all now."

The stonewalled structure stood three stories tall and resembled one of the many gothic style manors Eden read about in her favorite horror stories. An eerie feeling passed through her when the only sign of life came in the form of lighted windows.

 _Where were all the guests?_ Eden wondered.

She glanced behind her, expecting to see the iron gates and the guard with the military style gun but something is blocking the driveway.

A massive willow stood as the centerpiece on the driveway. She stared up at its slender branches and smiled at the way the leaves swayed elegantly in the breeze. It had been a long time since she'd seen anything this beautiful and she wanted to savor it just a little while longer.

"That willow's been here since the manors construction in the late 1800's." Cliff paused at Eden's side. "Marvelous isn't it?"

She smiled up at him, shielding her eyes from the late evening sun with her hand. "It's beautiful."

Cliff readjusted his suit jacket and brushed some imaginary lint from his shoulder, "Master Payne prides himself on having a pristine residence. If you like this, you should see the rose gardens."

"I thought this was a ball?" Diamond interrupted them.

"You two were the last to arrive." Cliff's demeanor shifted back to being strictly professional. He headed towards the trunk of the limo with Diamond and Eden following silently behind.

He handed them their bags, "I assume you may need to change." his eyes traveled down both of their outfits.

"So we're late?" Diamond took her costume bag.

"No Ma'am. You're the least bit late. These balls are an all-night affair." He handed Eden her costume bag before slamming the trunk closed, "Under no circumstances should you use the doorbell. The lion's head should suffice. You'll need to knock exactly three times, and someone will be with you shortly."

"Shall we throw salt over our shoulders and jump over a broomstick too? Maybe sacrifice a goat under the blood moon?" Eden tried to lighten the mood but failed.

"The manor is run by a series of codes." Cliff motioned them away from the limo, "Whatever you do. Don't knock four times."

"What happens after four knocks?" Eden allowed curiosity to get the better of her.

"Life is full of choices, Ms. Burrows." Cliff opened the driver's side door and paused before getting in, "And those choices come with a rewards or punishments. So choose wisely."

"Come on. He's just fuckin' with us." Diamond pulled Eden toward the steep stone steps that led up to the front door.

"What will it be, girls, three or four?"

Eden was the only one to look back. The side of Cliff's mouth lifted in a sly grin as he got back into the limo.

Why do I feel like I just made the biggest mistake of my life? Eden pushed her negative thoughts aside and remembered what Diamond told her. I got this. I am the best performer here.

The front doors were made of dark cherry wood and were held together by the same intricate iron designs. In the center of each door is a brass lion's head in mid-roar. Their teeth ended in sharp and glistened in the fading sunlight.

Eden reached for the one on the right, and when her fingers grazed its mouth, Cliff started the car and laid on the horn.

Both of the girls jumped at the loud noise.

Diamond didn't hesitate to grab hold of the lion's head and knocks three times. And just for the hell of it, she slams it down a fourth and final time.


	25. 24 - The Fourth Knock

**The Fourth Knock**

"Why the hell did you do that?" Eden slapped Diamond's hand away from the lions head.

"He was just fucking with us." Diamond's brow furrowed as they listened to the silence, "What do you think is gonna happen?"

"I don't know." Eden's back stiffened. "Knock four times, and you lose that nice payday you were hoping for?"

The sound of metal scraping against metal filled the silence. Eden nervously backed away from the door, thinking that at any moment the other foot was going to drop and neither one of them was going to like the outcome.

Moments later the door creaked open, and a plump young girl, dressed in a freshly ironed maid's outfit, stood on the other side of the doorway.

When she spoke, her voice was timid like she was afraid to even talk to them, "Master only likes visitors to knock three times. Never four." She met Eden's gaze for only second before casting her eyes back to her shoes. "Who was the one to knocked?"

Eden glared at Diamond with a look of 'I told you so!' etched over her features. But Diamond only shrugged her response.

Like a disciplined child, Diamond raised her hand in silence. "I wanted to see what would happen."

Eden studied the girl a little closer, eyeing her features with a critical stare.

There wasn't anything unique or rememberable about her; she was ordinary at best. Her thick blonde hair that was pinned back into a tight bun and dark lashes lined her round blue eyes.

What surprised Eden the most was the fact that there wasn't a stitch of makeup on her skin. No foundation. No rosy blush or mascara. Not even a coat of lipstick graced her plump lips.

 _How odd, working a ball without any sort of coverage to hide her blemishes. No wonder she looks so homely. With the right shade of lipstick, she'd be pretty._ The girl caught Eden staring and she blushed.

"Olivia dear, don't be rude. Let the ladies in." A much older man, who was rail thin and lanky, appeared almost magically at Olivia's side.

He opened the door wider and ushered Eden and Diamond into the foyer. "Please excuse this child's deplorable behavior." He glared at the young girl, "She's new to this house and is still learning our ways."

"It's okay." Eden's words fell on deaf ears.

Olivia glanced up at Eden and managed a meager smile in thanks but remained silent as the older man continued to scold her. "Master will hear about your incompetence. I will make sure of it."

Olivia's eyes widen with terror as she pleaded for him to reconsider, "Please! It was a simple mistake. It won't happen again." Tears filled her eyes as she grabbed his arm in a state of panic. "I swear it."

"Enough!" He raised his hand, threatening to strike her. Olivia's coward away from him. Her hands clasped firmly in front of her.

"Yo dude, give the girl a break. Relax. Everything's good here." Diamond stepped in, defusing the situation.

"Olivia don't just stand there like an idiot! Get their bags and take them up to the Red Room. I'll personally deal with you later." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." Olivia moved with great hast to gather their bags and struggled to carry them upstairs by herself.

The man lifted the sleeve of his suit jacket and sucked his teeth, "You're officially late." He glared up at them to add, "Master will not approve of this."

"Where is this Master anyway?" Diamond started, "I'd love to let him know how cruelly you treat children."

"Follow me." He turned on his heel and led them through the magnificent foyer, past the grand wooden staircase that rose up in a drawn-out switchback.

There was too much to take in all at once. The group past multiple doors and vacant rooms filled with antique furnishing. There was a fireplace aglow with flames in one and hushed voices coming from another yet Eden still hadn't seen another person.

The man's strides were broad, and the girl almost had to jog behind him to keep up.

"Excuse me?" Eden spoke.

"Hurry now. We don't have time for chit-chat." He cut down a dimly lit hallway, made a right then a left then another right, bringing them down another narrow passage then abruptly stopped.

The girls collided into him, nearly knocking him to the tiled floor.

"Sorry." The girls said in unison.

He composed himself, adjusted his suit jacket, and glared at them with disgust.

"Through those doors there," He pointed to the plain black door at the end of the sterile white hallway, "you'll find the other performers in the dressing room. When it's your turn, someone will come to fetch you, until then you are to ready yourself and do not be one second late. Is that understood?"

The girl's nodded.

"Now which of you two discided it was smart to knock four times instead of the required three?" His gaze bounced between the two of them. "Hurry now. Speak up; we're wasting valuable time."

Diamond awkwardly raised her hand. "Hey man, it was just a joke, okay. We just wanted to know what would happen."

"Duly noted." He glanced at his watch. "You'll be performing first. So now you know."

"Are you kidding me? We just got here."

"You play stupid games. You win stupid prizes. Or whatever it is you American's are so fond of saying. Anyway, you've only yourself to blame here. You were properly instructed by your driver upon arrival, yes?"

"Yeah, but we didn't think-"

"That's precisely what you didn't do. You didn't think to obey proper orders. Now hurry along. I will not be held accountable for your tardiness."

Eden tugged on Diamond's hand when she opened her mouth to argue. They hurried down the hallway and away from him.

"Oh, and ladies," He stopped them in their tracks. "The men attending the festivities tonight expect their women to be seen and not heard. It would be a pity if such arrangements fell through over one's lack of class." His gaze drifted between the two of them before lingering on Diamond, "Do you catch my drift?"

"Loud and clear," Eden spoke up for the two of them and grabbed Diamonds hand to pull her further down the hall and away from the creepy skeleton-like man.

The whole while she could hear Diamond mumbling a string of hateful words.

"Farewell for now ladies. I'm sure we'll meet again." A weird high pitched giggle echoed down the hall as he left the way they came.


	26. 25 - Stranger Things To Come

**Stranger Things To Come/ getting ready**

When Eden opened the black door, the first thought that entered her mind was _Holy shit_. It was chaos, complete and utter madness in the dressing room. Women and men alike were in different stages of dress. Some pranced about the room talking with each other with little care that their nips, lips, and dicks were on display for all to bare witness. Others paced the room in a variety of colorful outfits and robes, waiting nervously to be called.

To Eden's surprise, only a few people glanced their way when they entered but thankfully lost interest in them fairly quick. There were no hellos or introductions of any kind.

"I think the only free spot is over there." Diamond pointed toward the back of the room. They weaved their way around the many changing stations and claimed their spot.

Eden hung her costume bag on one of the hooks on the side of the mirror and carefully unzipped it, hoping her outfit hadn't wrinkled on the drive over. She smirked at her risqué choice of wardrobe for the evening and it turned into a fully on grin when she found not one wrinkle.

Eden eyed the garment, wondering if it would please the crowd the way she imagined it would. It was simple and revealing, the most revealing of all of her out fits.

"What are you wearing?" Eden asked Diamond as she pulled her silky black kimono from the bag and slipped it on over her revealing white and blue lingerie set.

"Take a look at this." Diamond pulled a leather corset from the bag and held it up to her chest.

"That's striking!" Eden ran her fingers over the intricate stitching as Diamond rummaged around the bottom of her costume bag and pulled out matching knee-high boots and fishnets. "How come you never wear stuff like this at Harvey's?"

"Because this is from my personal collection." Diamond pulled her shirt up over her head and reveled her breasts to the room. Eden spotted two new additions as well. Tiny delicate diamond studs graced both of her nipples. "I couldn't wear any of this at Harvey's. He'd have a fucking heart attack if I showed up in anything close to this."

"And when did you get those?" Eden couldn't tear her gaze away from Diamond's chest. "I've seen you naked hundreds of times and never once have I noticed those."

"I moonlight as Dominatrix. There is a lot you don't know about me. But I like to keep that side of my life private. So don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Never," Eden swore. "But you're going to have to tell me more about this side of you."

Diamond lifted the corset to her chest before turning her back towards Eden. "Can you lace me up? I can't believe I have to go on first."

"That's what you get for knocking four times." Eden swatted Diamond's ass. "You're such a naughty little thing, aren't you? I bet _Master_ would love to take you over his knee and punish you properly." She laughed.

Diamond glanced over her shoulder, "Maybe you _should_ be a Dom."

"Nah. I wouldn't be any good at it. I'd probably whip someone one and profusely apologize for hurting them." Eden's fingers worked with expert speeding while running the laces through the metal lined holes.

They lapsed into a short silence.

"How come you never told me about your moonlighting?" Eden pulled the laces together to tighten it before working on each crisscross section to synch it in even more.

"People don't understand the stigma of black women and kink. I grew up believing it was some freaky white girl shit. Then I met Ramona, and she set me straight. She took me under her whip, so to speak, and taught me everything I know." Diamond smiled at Eden in the mirror. "White men love getting whipped by strong black women, and they're willing to pay a lot of money for it too."

"So that's what you do outside of Harvey's?" Eden pulled the last set of strings and quickly tied it into place. "All done." she stepped back to admire her work. Diamond's waist and shaped into the perfect hour glass figure and her breasts bulged from her top, threatening to overflow.

"It's extra income, but I don't do it all the time. I have a few regulars that come around when their wives refuse to spice things up in the bedroom. You should try it." Diamond's lips lifted into a brilliant smile, "Come to think of it we can become a team. Chocolate and vanilla comin' together at last." Her serious demeanor melted away, and was replaced by her constant need for humor.

"I'll think about it. But I'm not making any promises." Eden laughed and strangely found herself actually considering it.

 _Maybe it'll be a fun experience._ Eden thought.

"Hey, you didn't say no." Diamond nudged Eden into the only available chair, "Now what are we going to do with your hair?"

"Make me look like Rita Hayworth."

Diamond went about curling Eden's hair into tight ringlets before brushing them out to form nice gentle waves. When Diamond finished, Eden covered her face with her hands, dreading the next part.

The smell of hairspray permeated the air as Diamond released half of the cans contents into over Eden's head. When it was safe to resurface for air, Eden glanced at her reflection in awe at Diamond's handwork.

"Another perfect outcome," Eden mumbled as she ran her fingers over the set waves to smooth out the few fly aways that managed to slip free.

Eden slipped on her stockings and clipped them to her garter belt before stepping into her heels.

If her performance went as planned Declan would be eating out of her hand by the end of the night. Eden couldn't help the grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. She had dubbed this performance her Redemption Dance and come hell or high water she was going to make him regret ever meeting her.

Then another thought entered her mind. One that wasn't so pleasant to think about.

 _What if this is a game to him. What if- No. Everything will be fine. I need to stop being so damn negative all the time!_ Eden stood up, lost in her thoughts, and opened her kimono. _You are perfect. Declan would have to be blind not to see it._

"Sofia! Your up." A woman dressed in black slacks and a suit jacket called from across the room.

A pretty redhead silently stood up from the table across from Eden's. Her height was a striking 5'11 with her skyscraper black heels, and Eden couldn't help but think the girl was the epitome of a Victoria Secret model. With large breasts, long, slim legs, and pale white skin she was beautiful. A bright red cape was tied at her neck and as she reached back to lift the hood over her beautiful red hair their gazes met.

Sofia smiled sweetly at Eden, showing off her straight white teeth for only a moment before heading towards the stage. Moments later, the muffled sound of music filtered back into the room.

The show had officially begun.

"I take it he meant you were just going to perform before me then?"

"Thank the lord for little blessings!" Diamond plopped into an open chair, looking more than relieved.

Over the next hour or so the other performers disappeared through the same doorway and never to return.

The sight of some of the naked bodies gave Eden an idea. Could she strip down and bare it all for one night only? Images of her routine flickered through her mind as she quickly figured out a plan of action.

"You nervous?" Diamond asked.

Eden, jarred from her thoughts, looked up to find Diamond standing over her with her hands on her hips and a look of annoyance on her face.

"Not really. Why?"

"Bitch don't lie." Diamond pulled up a chair in front of her and sat down; "You always get quiet when you're nervous."

"I didn't realize."

"Yeah, and you get this look on your face." Diamond tried to mimic the expression, "It's like you're about to take a massive shit or something." She burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Eden swatted at Diamond's arm, "I do not look like I'm pooping." But her humor did the trick. Eden's mood had lightened.

The two settle back in silence as they continued to wait to be called when Eden asked, "Where do you think they go after they perform?"

"Fuck if I know." Diamond sighed right when the door opened, "Speak of the devil." She muttered.

The same pantsuit-wearing woman poked her head into the room, "Diamond Hastings, you're up."

Diamond stood and headed from the door, "See you on the other side." She gave Eden a wink then disappeared into the dark hallway. This time Eden is alone, there were no other performances but her.


	27. 26 - D is for Dominatrix

**D is for Dominatrix**

Diamond's POV

When Diamond stepped onto the stage, it was to the overwhelming sound of cheers and applause. That was all she needs to pull off the performance of a lifetime. When Marilyn Manson's song Disposable Teens filtered through the speakers, she began her dance of seduction.

She released the side of her she rarely got to experience, let alone show a crowd of people.

She captured her audiences' attention with a lively crack of her leather whip and held it until the very end when she pulled her signature move. The death drop was carried out without the slightest bit of a hiccup.

The crowd went silent.

Diamond pulled herself from the floor and gazed around the quiet room, a little out of breath. For a moment she thought she'd done something wrong.

That was until a man in the back stood up to clap. "Bravo!" He shouted.

Soon after, another person stood to join him and slowly, but surely, more rose up, and their applause grew and grew until the noise echoed in her ears.

She spotted Declan near the front of the room. His gaze was filled with smoldering lust that sent a bolt of desire through her core. The side of his mouth pulled up into the smallest of smirks, and it was one given with pure entertainment. He gave her a curt nod as a sign of approval before turning to whisper something to the man sitting next to him.

There was a brief exchange of words between the pair and a quick handshake as if a deal had been sealed.

But Diamond was too caught up in her own glory to realize what was going on around her.

Bids were being made as well as deals, and her performance had caught the eye of many.

Her smile nearly reached her eyes as she gave a little bow. Declan continued to watch her every movement with that same electrifying stare.

Before hurrying off the stage, Diamond stole one last look around the room. A slight frown settled over her brow as she realized, for the first time, the majority of the audience was made up of men of a specific shade of white.

Most were old, while some seemed to have their youth still. She spotted a few darker faces here and there, but to Diamond's dismay; they are few and far between.

As Diamond entered into the wings, another suit wearing woman was waiting for her. Her lips were pressed into a thin white line, and her features were set into a mask pure fury. She mumbled something Diamond couldn't make out before grabbing her upper arm in a vice-like grip. The sudden pressure made her wince in pain as she was pulled further backstage and towards a different hallway.

"Girl, who do you think your grabbin' like that?" Diamond struggled to get her arm free, but the woman's grip only tightened. She shoved Diamond against a wall. "Awe bitch you got me all kinds of fucked u-"

"Devil's music." The woman hissed less than an inch away from Diamond's face.

Diamond cringed at the smell of shit coming from the woman's mouth. "First off you need to find yourself a Tic-tac or Altoid or something because your breath smells like you just ate a shit sandwh-" The woman smacked Diamond hard across the face. The force of the blow sent Diamond's head back against the wall and her eyes automatically watered, but all she felt was rage. "What house do you belong to?" The woman's hand clamped Diamond's jaw in a fierce grip.

"Gryffindor bitch!" Diamond's temper got the better of her. She shoved the woman out of her way and sent her stumbling backward against a closed door.

The woman's eyes narrowed with disgust. She threw open the door and yanked Diamond into the hallway by the roots of her hair, "How dare you put your filthy nigg-"

"Bitch, don't make me beat the white off that cracker ass of yours." Diamond struggled to get a hold of the woman's thin wrist as she was pulled further down the dimly lit corridor.

Diamond tried like hell to pry the woman's claw-like fingers out her hair but to no avail. And she found that the more she struggled and fought against her, the more hair she could feel being ripped from her throbbing scalp. "What the hell is your problem bitch? I ain't done nothin' to you."

The woman gave Diamond a firm shake, sending her head from side to side, "Such a disrespectful slave you are."

"Who you callin' a slave, bitch?" Diamond slammed the woman up against the wall with all her strength. There was a loud thud, and more foul smelling breath filled Diamond's nostrils as the woman screamed for backup.

 _What the hell is going on here?_ Diamond panicked. _What kind of fucked up shit did I get myself into?_

In all the commotion Diamond's hair was released. She dropped to her knees and scrambled away from the wailing woman near her feet. She headed towards the only door in sight.

The sound of echoing footsteps filled the air.

Diamond staggered to her feet and ran.

"Stop her!" The woman shrieked. "She attacked me!"

Diamond glanced back over her shoulder to find two burly men in suits come charging after her.

"The bitch is lyin'!" she shouted back at them and raced for the door.

 _Oh dear God, please let that fuckin' door be open. Save my black ass from these crazy white people._ Diamond was mere feet from the doorway, when another thought entered her mind. _Eden was right. We should never have come here._

Her hands gripped the doorknob, "Praise the Lord!" she cried out when it clicked open.

 _Oh, thank you, Jesus!_ She threw the door open and rushed inside, crashing what seemed to be an elegant gathering of colorful hooded figures.

Diamond stared at the group in stunned silence. The only sound being that of Beethoven's Fur Ellise.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me." She mumbled as the first hooded figure turned her way, revealing a plain golden mask that hid any identifying features.

Then one by one her entrance gathered more attention as matching golden masks turned her way and gleamed underneath the bright fluorescent lights.

The men rushed into the room only moments after Diamond, but to her, it felt like she was standing there for an eternity before they dragged her from the room kicking and screaming for help that would never come.


	28. 27 - How Eden Got Her Groove Back

**How Eden Got Her Groove Back**

Eden's head popped up at the sound of the door opening; she'd been sitting there for what seemed like hours while everyone else in the room was called before her. The same girl stood in the doorway like every other time it had opened, only this time her gaze landed immediately on Eden's fidgeting hands. Her fingers released their hold on the sash tied around her waist.

"Eden Burrows? Lucky you, you're the last to perform. Do you need a bit more time to ready yourself?" The girl gave Eden a kind smile, but her tapping foot told another story.

Eden remembered the warning about tardiness and stood up, "I'm more than ready."

"Good. Sorry, you had to wait in here all by yourself. Master doesn't like his performers to return to these quarters after their sets. If there is anything, you'll need right away then please bring it with you."

"It's fine." Eden cracked her knuckles out of habit and took one last lingering look in the mirror and at her clothes.

"No need to worry about those." The girl caught Eden running her hands over her clothes, "You personal items will be taken to your room."

"Okay." Eden caught sight of her reflection.

 _You got this. Show Declan exactly what he's missing._ Her red lips parted, forming a sly grin. She straightened her outfit one last time, making sure the panels of her robe ran smoothly over the curves of her slim body. She tightened the sash around her waist and turned toward the girl. "How do I look?"

"Marvelous." She beamed then a shadow past over her features. She bit awkwardly at her bottom lip and glanced down the hallway, "Don't tell anyone I told you this but your friend had a little accident."

"What?" Eden rushed towards the door. All thoughts of her performance vanished from her mind, "Is Diamond okay? Where is she?"

"She had a bit of a tumble backstage, but I assure you she's perfectly fine. A medic is tending to her needs as we speak. She's just a little shaken up is all." The girl placed a small, yet surprisingly cold, hand on Eden's arm and smiled a thin-lipped grin up at her, "No worries dear." She reassured Eden again. "Your friend is in good hands. And I'll personally see to it that you're taken to her after your set so you can see for yourself. How about that?"

"Thank you."

"Now follow me-" The girl turned on her heel and started down the hallway.

Eden followed close behind, "Does Declan know about this? We were-"

"Master Declan is quite aware of the current situation and isn't too pleased." The girl cut Eden off with a small laugh, "Please excuse my rudeness." She glanced back behind her shoulder. "That man has a way with the ladies, as you probably already know." She giggled, "You're going to love it here, the two of you. What exquisite additions you'll make to his house."

Eden rolled her eyes at the thought of another girl falling for Declan's fake fuckery. She was so enthralled with wanting to one-up Declan Payne that she didn't realize the signs that were all around her. These beacons of warning went unheard, as Eden was oblivious to everything and everyone that wasn't _him_ , making her the perfect victim.

But it wasn't a fond feeling to have. It was an irritating one at best and downright unbearable at the moment. Eden shouldn't be worried about her stupid performance for a man that didn't give two shits about her. She should have demanded to see Diamond right away to make sure she was okay.

But she didn't, and that spoke volumes.

"I need to make him see me," Eden, lost among her thoughts, mumbled just loud enough for the other girl to hear.

"Oh, he's quite fond of you, you know. We've all heard about you, Eden." The girl giggled again and put a finger to her lips, "But you didn't hear it from me."

It was Eden's turn to laugh. "Well, he does a hell of a job at hiding it. By the way, what's your name?"

"Rose. I belong to the Killian house."

"Can I be a Hufflepuff? I've been told I look great in black and yellow." Eden ran into the girl's back when she stopped short.

Rose stared up at Eden with an odd expression. "Hufflepuff? I haven't heard of that house. Is it new?"

" _Hufflepuff_. You know, as in _Harry Potter_?" When Rose's frown deepened, Eden continued her explanation in an obnoxious British accent. "Yer a wizard, Harry!" When the girl still looked confused Eden gave up. "Never mind."

"Are you feeling ill?" Rose placed her wrist against Eden's forehead. "Want me to fetch you a medic?"

"I'm fine." Eden brushed the girl's hand away from her face, "You seriously haven't heard of _Harry Potter_?"

"No. Haven't a clue who that is." Rose led them down the hallway again, "Is he nice like Master Declan?"

Eden burst out laughing, "No. Not even close. I think Declan would be more of the Lord Voldemort type."

"This Lord must be so handsome then!" Rose gushed.

Eden didn't respond and dropped the subject.

Up ahead was a door marked storage and Rose paused.

"We have your song of choice ready to go. But are there any props you need me to grab for you?" She smiled up at Eden, "Our prop room is right in here." She reached into the shadowy darkness and flicked a switch.

The caged overhead light flickered to life and cast them both in a soft yellow glow. The room itself was tiny, packed full of random junk that no one would ever think twice about using.

 _Well except for that._ Eden's gaze landed on the oversized martini glass shoved in the back corner. She would give anything to own such a masterpiece. _You'll be 40 grand richer after tonight, so maybe you can buy one yourself._

Eden abandoned the oversized glass and gazed about the room, taking in all the randomness at once. She stops short on a stack of foldable chairs tucked behind some boxes near the back.

"A chair would work." Eden shrugged, "Do you have any in there?" She asked, knowing full well they did.

The girl beckoned Eden into the room, "We have plenty." She pulled a collapsible white chair out from behind a tall box and opened it with a little effort. "Will this one work? We may have some in other colors if it doesn't."

Eden ran her fingers over the crushed red velvet on the seat, "It's perfect. Declan won't see this coming."

"See what coming?" The girl asked, frowning up at her in confusion.

"I'm going to need something else for my performance."

"You name it and we probably have it in here somewhere."

"You won't find it in here." Eden's lips curled up into a Cheshire style grin.

"I don't think I follow where you're going with this." Rose's brow furrowed, "Everything we're allowed to use is in this room."

"I'll need a volunteer from the audience."

"Oh, miss I wouldn't do that." The girl was quick to warn Eden who was now two steps ahead of her and walking briskly towards the stage. "Master Declan isn't too fond of surprises." She quickened her steps to catch up with Eden.

Eden stopped a few yards from the stage entrance, "He hired me for a performance, and that is what I plan on giving him. It'll be a show he'll never forget." She eyed Rose a second longer before opening the chair. _He'll never be able to forget me now._

"If you insist." The girl's shoulders slumped in defeat and motioned Eden towards the stage. "Don't say I didn't try to warn you though." She whispered as Eden passed.

But once again, Eden wasn't listening. Her thoughts were focused solely on the task ahead of her. _Make Declan see you. Make him want you and turn him down. Humiliate him in front of all of them._

Eden took one last calming breath before counting back from ten. By the time she reached one, she had slipped into her stage persona and stepped out of the wings.

When she opened her eyes and entered into the spotlight, it was to the sound of mumbling voices.


	29. 28 - Little Truths

**Little Truths**

Eden's headed towards the center of the stage. Her heels clicked over the polished wood floor. All eyes were on her. She felt their gazes tracking her movements, so she paid extra care to the way she walked and held herself. Perhaps they were wondering what was about to happen with her performance.

She struggled for a moment to open the folding chair down, set it down in front of her and turned to the audience with a widening grin.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" Eden squinted against the blinding spotlight and shielded her eyes with her hand, trying to get a better view of the crowd.

There was a flutter of applause then silence once more.

Their silence wasn't the reaction Eden was hoping for; it was actually the complete opposite. She wanted them perched on the edges of their seats, dying to know what would happen next.

"I seem to have run into a bit of a dilemma and was wondering if one of you kind gentlemen could solve it?" Eden asked shyly, playing it up perfectly. There was a flicker of interest. "You see, I'm going to need a volunteer. Is there anyone willing to help a lady out?" She frantically scanned the room for the smug face of Declan Payne, but he was nowhere to be seen.

 _You've got to be fucking kidding me!_ She wanted to stamp her foot in frustration like a child but somehow managed to keep temper in check.

Hands shot up in the air within moments of her request; the withering limbs were scattered throughout the room. But no matter how hard she searched those raised hands she couldn't spot the face she was looking.

 _Where are you hiding?_ The idea of a backup plan or person never crossed Eden's mind, and now she was paying for it. She had assumed since this was his gathering he would be available when needed. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

Any volunteer would work for this number but deep down she wanted _him_ , and only him, to be called forward. She needed to get him all hot and bothered then up and walk away; needed to make him feel the same humiliation she felt the night they first met. It was only fair.

Hot and angry tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. _Was this Declan's plan all along? Disappear when she got on stage?_ She scanned the audience once more, thinking she'd missed him.

"Where oh where has our gracious host gone?" Eden laughed off her heavy feelings and played this error in judgment up for the crowd. "Declan? Where have you run off to?"

There was a stir of excitement at her question. People turned in their seats as they searched right along with her as though they didn't notice him missing either.

"You'd think a man would jump at a chance like this." Eden pouted dramatically and placed her hands on her hips. "Doesn't he wish to see what's underneath my robe." She played with the knotted sash and added, "Don't you all wish to see me?"

Then it happened. Everything Eden hoped would occur started to unravel and thrive before her eyes.

It began with a single clap followed by a shout of Declan's name from the back of the room. Then name caught like wildfire, and the soft beginnings of a chant filled the air.

"Declan! Declan! Declan!"

As if on cue, like Beetlejuice himself, the doors at the back of the ballroom were thrown open and an incredibly stern looking Declan Payne entered the room at a brisk pace.

The cheers were grand, and it actually brought a genuine smile to Eden's lips.

 _There you are._ Eden clapped along with the others.

"There he is! Our man of honor has finally chosen to grace us with his presence." Eden called out, pointing towards the back of the room and right at Declan.

Every head turned his way, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Are you ready for your performance, Master?" Eden didn't mean to add that last bit in but thought it funny to do so. To her, she was poking fun at the others who used that term around her tonight. And secretly she wanted to see how they'd react. And react they did.

The attendees stood and erupted into thundering applause as Declan shook his head and switched demeanors. Suddenly he was all smiles and waves.

 _I see right through you._ Eden thought.

Declan jogged toward the stage with a forced grin on his lips but paused next to an older, overweight man in an aisle seat. He spoke rapidly, and they seemed to have a bit of an argument.

The overweight man's smile faded moments after the heated exchange. He glanced up at Eden on stage, then back at Declan before nodding his head in agreement to something. A moment later, he clapped Declan's shoulder and rushed out of the same gaping doors Declan just came barreling through.

 _What are you up to?_ Eden thought.

"We're waiting." Eden faked another pout and folded her arms over her chest, "Don't you want your surprise?" she teased the crowd by pulling at the sash around her waist, going as far as untying it this time.

The crowd exploded with more chants and calls for Declan to go to her. Some went as far as to push and pull him toward the front of the ballroom.

Declan motioned for them all to settle down before jumping onto the stage with little effort on his part. When he stood from his crouch and took a step forward, he ended up towering over Eden's small frame.

"Eden-"

"Don't say a word." Eden took his hand to guide him toward the chair.

But he had other plans.

Declan snaked an arm around Eden's waist and pulled her to him, holding her close so the crowd went wild.

With her back pressed tightly against his chest, Eden thought that it was him who was teasing her now or was that just wishful thinking.

She glanced back over her shoulder, expecting him to have caught onto her game, but there was a look of bewilderment in his eyes.

 _He hadn't seen this coming._ Eden's smile widened.

"What are you doing?" His whisper was almost a growl against her ear.

"You'll find out all in due time." Eden cocked her head towards the chair, "Now sit and enjoy what's coming to you."

"You are a demanding little one aren't you." His lips lingered against her ear. The touch sent a chill racing up her spine, but she held firm.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Eden motioned toward the chair again. "Now sit."

"As you wish, Ms. Burrows." Declan's hand grazed across her hip as he released her. It was at this time that Eden realized she was playing with fire. Only she wasn't afraid of getting burned. Not anymore, not when she knew this performance would win over his favor.

 _I'm a master at playing games._ She wanted to tell Declan as he causally strolled over to the chair and sat down. But she knew she had to keep her cards close to her chest. If he caught on, it would ruin everything. Instead, she settled on something a little more intriguing and a little more revealing.

Eden positioned herself right in front of Declan, blocking him from viewing the crowd, and gave him a little wink before turning her back towards him to face the audience.

"How about a little music?" Eden called out when the crowd settled down, and this time they were perched on the edge of their seats. Each one of them seemed to want nothing more than to see this situation play out to the fullest.

"Perhaps something a little sexy?" she undid the sash around her waist and opened her robe so only they could see what she had underneath. "Maybe something that goes with this?" Eden received instant gratification at their cheers for more. She quickly closed the robe, not waiting to give them too much just yet. Nothing could shake the genuine smile from her lips this time.

Nothing in life felt better to Eden than being wanted, envied even by this room full of strangers. All of these people admired her yet there was only one person that mattered in the room. There was only one person that could truly satisfy the hunger she felt inside and that was Declan Payne. The man sitting less than a yard from her.

She glanced back over her shoulder, hoping Declan was also enthralled by her little peek but caught him glaring through her as though she wasn't even there at all.

Her eyes narrowed as she let loose a string of curse words in her head.

Declan's attention shifted.

His gaze met hers, and now he noticed her. He saw all of her and had his own smirk to share. That minuscule movement said it all, loud and clear.

 _Checkmate._

The music began. As the first notes of Peggy Lee's classic song Fever filled the room, Eden started to dance.

Within moments the robe was thrown open again, and the crowd went mad. Only this time, instead of closing it, Eden allowed the silky fabric to slip from her narrow shoulders and down her arms. Before it had the opportunity to drop to the floor, she cast it aside with a flick of a hand in one graceful movement and the robe fluttered to the floor.

There she was clothed in nothing but white and blue lingerie for all of them to view. Bathed in the bright white glow of the spotlight, Eden felt on top of the world as if nothing and no one could ruin this exhilarating moment for her.

Her moves were teasing and sensual. She glided across the stage, slipping behind Declan. She caught sight of the blazing hunger in his eyes as his gaze traveled down her body, lingering on her sex.

Eden slipped her hands over his broad shoulders and down his muscular chest.

And just like that, the audience disappeared. She was only dance for _him_.

Her lips brushed gently against Declan's ear, "Are you surprised?" The words were barely audible, but he heard her loud and clear. He stopped her hands from going any lower than his chest and glanced up at her, their mouths mere inches apart.

"Indeed I am." His breath smelled of whiskey and mint, the scent intoxicating her. Eden fought the rising urge to kiss those lips, to run her fingers through his hair. "I know what you're doing Eden."

"I'm not doing anything." Eden twirled around and perched herself carefully on the edge of his knee and did a little shimmy. Then threw an arm over his shoulders and leaned back to kick her legs out to the beat of the music.

Class and elegance was the key to such performances like this, but would it be enough to capture his utmost attention? Eden didn't know. But if she wanted to make Declan suffer, she needed to up the ante and get creative.

With class and sophistication cast aside and out of the picture, there wasn't much left for Eden to do but strip down to her most intimate lady nips and lips. And by that I mean she needed to get naked, completely naked.

The audience reacted exactly as they should have by turning into a crowd of horny teenagers who had never seen a pair of tits in their lives. And Eden loved it. Their cheers of approval became an echoing roar for more. Some partygoers even jumped to their feet as she twirled across the stage.

But with each passing turn Eden's ego took a blow as Declan sat quietly in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

The hunger that had once burned in his eyes was gone. In its place was a look of amusement, maybe even embarrassment for having to be up on stage with her.

What cut Eden to the core though was the look of utter disinterest etched across his features. He didn't desire her like all the rest, yet she was only seeking his approval.

 _How can someone be so cruel?_ Eden thought as she finished out the last few steps of her routine before ending up back on Declan's lap. She was out of breath and practically begging for his approval now, but he offered her nothing.

He laid a firm hand over her upper thigh, and his fingers dipped between her legs and were dangerously close to her sex. Maybe she had read him wrong after all?

"Did you like your surprise?" She finally asked, a little out of breath, when he did not attempt to praise her for her work.

Declan's gaze lingered for a second longer on Eden's face as the audience cried for an encore. His thumb softly rubbed against her heated skin as she smiled down at him, hoping he'd say something, anything that would make her feel desired by him. She expected him to shower her in affection and kind words but what she got smothered out the rest of her fight.

His arm looped around her waist to pull her closer so he could whisper his words of disgust privately, "You were better the other night. Now bow for the crowd, grab your things, and get the hell off of my stage. It was a mistake to have invited you here."

With that, his hands released their hold, and she was free to stand up.

Only she couldn't move. She stared down at him in disbelief, wondering if he was serious or not. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

"No worries. Your performance will offer me much amusement in times of boredom. Now obey my request and leave."

She was left numb and breathless as she stood from his lap.

As she stared out at the crowd, who was still offering its unwavering applause, she took her bow and struggled not to blink. If she did her tears would expose her crushed feelings then once again Declan would win.

She snagged her Komono off the floor and tried like hell to slip it on with at least an ounce of grace, but her arms shook, and she couldn't catch her breath.

Declan, being the true gentle man that he was, dangled her bra and thong on the tips of his fingers. Then offered Eden his shark-like grin, a winning smile.

She stepped forward and grabbed them from his hand. They entered into a small tug o' war. "Did I make you cry?"

"No." It was a blatant lie because Eden felt the hot tears streaming down her cheeks as she said it.

"You're beautiful when you cry." He relinquished his grip.

"Fuck you!" She hissed through clenched teeth before storming into the wings.

Eden was consumed with despair and raw anger. So much so that she didn't notice Sofia, the redhead from the dressing room, standing in the wings with a childlike grin. Her thin-fingered hands were clutched to her chest, and she was positively gushing with excitement and delight at what she just witnessed Eden do.

But Eden couldn't be bothered.

Eden didn't hear Sofia call out to her by name as she rushed past with her robe billowing out behind her naked body. Eden didn't even hear Sofia congratulate her on a fantastic performance. She didn't notice any of it.

Why? It was quite simple actually.

Eden Burrows was a selfish cunt that cared only for herself, and at that moment no one else existed in her world. No one even mattered.


	30. 29 - Where Did Declan Go?

**Where did Declan Go?**

 **30 minutes ago**

 **Diamond's POV**

Diamond struggled against the two men trying to drag her down the dimly lit hallway. She wasn't pissed anymore; she was terrified at not knowing where they were taking her and wanted answers but neither of the men spoke. She felt like cattle going to the slaughterhouse.

"Get your fuckin' hands off me!" Diamond's voice rang in her ears as she continued to scream.

She dug her heels in the tile floor and leaned back, trying to slow their movements, but it didn't work. Nothing she tried worked in her favor. When she wouldn't go willingly, they lifted her up and carried her, and no matter how hard she fought against them, Diamond couldn't break free of their hold.

"Master has been notified and is on his way now to deal with her. He won't be pleased to hear about your behavior." The woman said curtly, following close behind the struggling trio. "He will set you straight."

"Keep runnin' that mouth bitch and watch what happens!" Diamond strained her neck to the side only to find the woman smirking down at her.

"We shall see about that."

The men holding Diamond remained stone-faced and silent throughout their short exchange, and Diamond soon learned that the more she fought against them, the tighter their fingers dug into her flesh. It wasn't until she went limp, becoming dead weight in their arms, that they were forced to stop and drop her feet.

The woman shifted past them, being careful to stay clear of Diamond newly freed feet as she pulled a ring of color-coded keys from her pocket. She flicked through them, trying to find the correct one.

Diamond saw her chance. Using the men's firm grip on her arms to ad advantage, she lashed out with her feet, but only grazed the woman's shoulder as she dodged the blow that would have struck her right in the head.

"Let me go!"

"Inside." The woman ushered the men forward and into the room, "Quickly now, before she causes a scene!"

The men rushed forward and deposited Diamond into a chair, finally releasing her arms.

"Now leave us be." The woman said sternly, but before they could leave she added, "But stay close in case she tries anything." The woman's gaze moved toward Diamond, who was too busy rubbing her aching arms to look up.

When the woman closed the door, and the two were left alone, Diamond attacked. Within seconds she was on her feet and charging at the woman's back, thinking she could tackle her to the ground. "Big mistake bit-"

The woman whirled around, clutching a pink stun gun in her hand and wore a sinister grin.

Diamond didn't have enough time to stop. She ran right into the active electrical prongs and experienced the shock of a lifetime.

Her legs buckled beneath her and she collapsed to the floor at the woman's feet.

 **Declan's POV**

The door flew open, and a frustrated Declan stormed into the small room. His gaze landed immediately on Diamond sprawled out on the floor then shot up to the woman standing above her, "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded, bending down to help Diamond up.

"This is what happens when you bring rubbish into the garden. If you insist on bringing outsiders into the mix, you must train them properly as to not to behave like heathens!" The woman's eyes are mere slits. Her face crimson with fury. "Your father-"

Declan stood up, towering over the woman whose face had gone ghostly pale, "Would have had you strung up by your toes and skinned alive for even daring to speak to a male like you are their equal." he spat.

He took another threatening step forward, making the woman take a submissive step backward. She didn't stop until her back pressed up against the wall.

His voice dropped to a smoldering growl, "You speak of women not knowing their place yet you have clearly forgotten yours. Haven't you?"

The woman bowed her head, refusing to meet his gaze any longer. She mumbled a whispered apology.

"I'm sorry," Declan's hand came to rest against the wall near her head. He leaned into her. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I haven't forgotten my place, Sir." She glanced up at him with genuine fear etched across her face. Declan smiled down at her. Thinking it was an act of mercy, the woman added, "I am only trying to make things run smoothly for you. As you expected of me, Sir."

"That's what I thought." His hand brushed her hair out of her face, "But I think you need a reminder of where you came from."

"What?" her eyes widened in terror, "You don't mean-"

"Indeed I do." Declan's fingers sunk into the woman's hair. Gripping it tightly, he pulled her head back with a sharp tug, enjoying the cry that passed her lips, "A one night only auction. If you're lucky maybe someone other than Master Humphrey with bid on you."

"You can't do this!" She hissed out of both anger and fear, "He'll ruin me! You must know of his ways with women."

"You've brought this on yourself." Declan yanked the woman forward by her hair and dragged her towards the middle of the room.

Diamond sat up, looking dazed and confused. "Now apologize to my guest." He enunciated the last word.

"Guest?" the woman asked and realization set in instantly, "Oh dear god," she groaned, "I didn't know! I swear it. I thought she was the new one you've taken on." She was visibly shaking now. Tears formed in her eyes and flooded her reddening cheeks. "I'm truly sorry for my mistake, Sir. Surely you understand?"

"Don't apologize to me." Declan dragged her by the hair and made her look at Diamond, "Apologize to Diamond and beg her for forgiveness."

"Please accept my sincerest apology as I didn't know you were simply a guest in tonight's festivities." The woman cried.

Diamond's hand still covered the wound on her upper arm as she silently nodded her head, too stunned by the situation in front of her to speak.

The woman tried to turn her head towards Declan, "Isn't there another punishment?" she pleaded. "You promised me I'd never work the auctions again."

"And still you push your boundaries with me." He pulled her roughly to her feet and toward the door.

"Please!" she cried out.

Declan yanked the door open and passed her to the two men in the hallway.

The sobbing woman shrieked. "I beg you to show me an ounce of mercy! He'll kill me if he wins! You know this!"

"Better him than me." He snarled. "Take her to the gallery. Inform the staff that she's to be prepped for auction. If she so much as puts up a fight deliver her directly to Master Humphry as a personal gift from me. Understood?" The woman's sobs died down as the men took hold of each of her arms.

"Will do, Sir." The men lead her back the way they came; her frame wilted and meek against the authority flanking her sides.

It was the woman's turn to kick and scream, to dig her heels into the tile in hopes of slowing them down. But she didn't, Declan saw, because she knew what would become of her if she dared.

Declan closed the door and leaned his forehead against the cold wood for a moment, trying to compose himself before turning around to face Diamond.

"I'm terribly sorry she hurt you." He went to help Diamond to her feet and examined the two swelling lumps on her arm. "Let me fix this. Please, sit." He motioned to the chair and went to grab a first aid kit.

"I can't believe the bitch tased me." Diamond seemed dazed.

Declan laughed as he kelt at her feet. "You should be honored." He met her gaze.

"Why?"

"I kneel to no one, yet here I am in front of you, kneeling as a servant would." He handled Diamond with great care, probing lightly at her tender skin with his fingers. "How are you feeling?"

"Shocked." She cracked a weak smile.

"I would imagine that's how one would feel." He dabbed a cotton ball with some rosemary-scented oil and ran it gingerly over the two welts. "It should heal just fine and shouldn't scar, but it will be tender."

"Scar?" Diamond snapped out of her daze and looked down at her arm. "That bitch." She hissed.

"Don't you worry about her. She's been dealt with accordingly." Declan glanced up at her with that same kind smile. "I'm actually glad to have gotten you alone."

"Really?"

"Absolutely." He tossed the cotton ball into a nearby trashcan and held her hands in his. "You gave a brilliant performance out there. I couldn't look away."

"Now you're just being nice."

"No, I'm being honest." He cupped her cheek, "Never doubt yourself in my company, Diamond. You were made to perform." He stood up, "Are you ready to continue our night?"

"I don't have my dress. It's still in the dressing room."

"Have no fear." He brought the back of her hand to his lips, kissing it and headed to the door. "I'll have someone fetch it for you."

"Declan?" She asked when his hand grabbed the brass doorknob. "What happens as these auctions?"

"Needn't you mind, my dear; they'll never concern you." He gave her a convincing grin that seems to calm her nerves. "You're in safe hands with me."

Diamond frowned as if wanting to push the subject but chose instead, to drop it. "Thanks for taking care of me."

Declan opened the door, "I aim to please, Ms. Hastings. I hope you won't forget that later this evening when I get you alone again." His comment erased the frown from her face. She smiled at him from the chair, showing off her dimples. "If only you knew what that smile does to me."


	31. 30 - We Got To Get Out Of The Place

**We Got To Get Out Of This Place**

After Eden's Performance

"Eden you need to calm down," Rose spoke softly, but Eden wasn't having any of it. She wanted out. Out of the room. Out of the mansion. And definitely out of Declan's life forever.

Eden rushed from the wings.

"Wait! Come back. You mustn't go that way." Rose ran after her.

Eden darted out of the nearest door she could open and hurried into the dimly lit corridor beyond. Not knowing precisely where to go, she chose to head toward the right. She'd see where that led her and go from there.

"If you go any further I'll be forced to get Declan." Rose huffed out.

Eden stopped dead in her tracks and brushed the back of a shaking hand across her cheeks to wipe away her tears. She panted for air that wouldn't satisfy her aching lungs. They burned; her entire body blazed and shook with rage.

There was the clicking of hurried footsteps echoing towards her.

Eden managed to pull her robe shut before Rose could see her naked body and judge her as unworthy. She could only imagine how insane she must look, but Eden didn't care one bit.

 _It doesn't matter anymore. Declan won, and I lost_. Eden brought her shaking hands to her face and did the only thing she could think of. She cried.

Declan had somehow managed to make Eden feel even more pitiful than ever before. And she couldn't help but think that it was all her fault. She never should have come here.

 _What have I done?_ Eden paced the width of the hallway in a panic. _Couldn't you have offered a normal routine, maybe one that left something to the imagination? Christ! You're such a fool! You allowed him to get under your skin and now you'll be forced to face him for another round of humiliation._

Rose approached Eden with caution. "Eden?"

Eden stopped moving. She lifted her head and recognized the pity in Rose's eyes. "Why does he hate me?" She wept.

Rose took one look at Eden's disheveled appearance and went to her. "I tried to warn you, Dear. Declan isn't one for surprises." She gathered Eden into a warm, comforting embrace and allowed her to release all of the emotions she held in, "There, there let it all out then dry your eyes." She added a little awkwardly as Eden began to gather her wits.

"I hate him," Eden whispered. "I truly _do_ hate that man."

Rose stiffened, and immediately pulled away. A dark frown settled over her brow as she shook her head no and whispered harshly. "You must never say such things here in this house. There are eyes and ears everywhere."

"I don't care! Declan is an awful person." Eden responded too hastily in a fit of anger, "Why must he constantly put me down? They were begging for more out there, yet he dismissed me like I was trash!" she hissed as a man passed by them with a curious glance.

"Blessed evening, ladies." He nodded, eyeing Eden closely before carrying on down the hall.

"Please. You must keep your voice down." Rose gripped Eden's arm. "You'll only make things worse for you."

"How could things possibly get any worse than they are right now?"

 _I haven't felt this hurt since-_ Eden felt sick. _\- Since Keelan._ And there it was. The answer Eden was looking for all along. Declan reminded her of Keelan. The two shared the same demeanor, temperament, and fondness for making her life a living hell for their benefit.

Rose tugged on Eden's arm, shaking her from her thoughts. "You're correct. Things can't get any worse when you've already hit rock bottom." She led them back the way they came. "But there is a positive in this."

"I doubt that."

"In times of darkness; you must search for the little blessings around you and hold them near. Heed that, and you will survive anything." Rose paused, motioning back down the sloping hallway from which they came. "For instance, take that corridor. If I hadn't stopped you, you would have disappeared into the labyrinth underneath the mansion."

"Which would have made things a wee bit worse," Eden stated flatly.

"Exactly, making me your little blessing in this shadow of darkness." Rose perked up. "And if you had gotten lost I would never be able to reunite you to your friend."

"Diamond?" Eden, in her fit of despair, had forgotten all about her.

"She's been asking for you."

"She has?"

"Indeed she has." Rose giggled. "And gone as far as to refuse to leave her room until she speaks with you. She's quite the stubborn woman, that one."

"You'd be surprised, Stubborn is her middle name."

Rose scrunched up her face, "How unfortunate."

Eden, feeling an overwhelming urge to hug Rose, threw her arms around her neck. "Thank you," she whispered. "For treating me like a person."

"You're more than welcome, dear." Rose gave Eden a small nod and smiled sweetly up at her, "All better now?"

Eden sighed, "Yeah. I think I am."

"Splendid! I should inform you there are plenty of houses partaking in tonight festivities and can assure you that Master Declan isn't the only man worthy of your time. You most certainly won the favor of more than one house tonight." She giggled softly, leaning into Eden to whisper, "You know, I watched you out there. I bet you'll receive multiple offers tonight from both men and women. It will be a bidding frenzy."

Eden hadn't a clue what Rose was talking about. But the compliment brought a light blush to her cheeks.

It was hard to understand why Eden cared so much to have Declan's approval when she never cared what people thought of her, mainly because their opinions tended to lean in her favor. Only with Declan, it was different. His opinion didn't feed her ego. That bothered her.

"Let it go, Eden." Rose snapped Eden out of her thoughts, "He's a complicated man at best, and isn't one for compliments."

"He enjoys Diamond," Eden grumbled, surprising herself a little by the annoyance coloring her tone. "It's not her fault."

Rose sighed and shook her head, "Jealousy is an ugly emotion. It destroys the soul and darkens the heart but we face it all the same. We learn to overcome our feelings to the best of our abilities and carry on."

"You've been watching Dr. Phil haven't you?"

"Doctor who?"

"Never mind." Eden patted Rose's hand gently.

The women jumped back as a door behind them burst open. Loud voices and laughter echoed from the room and filtered into the hall. A man existed wearing nothing but a sky blue cape and golden mask.

Eden did a double take, wanting to make sure the person walking briskly past them was indeed a well-endowed male with a cock as thick as her wrist. "What's going on in there?" she did her best to catch a glimpse of the rest of the room before the door shut her out. The room was a melting pot of colored capes.

"That would be the Gallery." Rose kept her voice low as they entered into a different corridor. "They're preparing for the auction tonight. All proceeds are going to the Chandler house this year."

"Is it for art?"

"Something like that, yes," Rose smiled a toothy grin. "Everything is considered art nowadays, right? Now let's go see your friend shall we."

"Lead the way."

The pair fell into silence.

Rose continued forward at a brisk pace, and soon Eden lost track of all twists and turns that led them up to the first floor of the mansion. They grew quiet, each too preoccupied with their own thoughts to speak.

Another door appeared up ahead. Without pause, Rose pulled a key ring from her pocket. She searched for the correct one, and opened the door marked private.

"Don't you look lovely!" Rose gushed when she opened the door.

Diamond's head shot up from the mirror in her hand.

"Thank God you're alive!" she threw her arms around Eden's neck. "You were right." Her words were barely a whisper in Eden's ear.

"I'll go grab your dress." Rose headed towards the clothing rack at the back of the room.

"What happened to your arm?" Eden's eyes widened with shock as the sight of the two angry welts.

"Get over here and be quiet." Diamond yanked Eden down onto the seat next to her. "Girl, I was wrong about everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you white people are into some freaky shit, but I think I just walked in on a room full of rainbow clan lookin' mother fuckers, I shit you not. And I ain't lookin' to reenact the musical version of Roots, so I need to get my black ass up and out of this bitch."

"Calm down, Dee." Eden glanced over her shoulder, spotting a blissfully oblivious Rose sorting through the rack of dresses. "Rose told me about that. It's some kind of art auction. I saw someone come out of a room down the hall. I highly doubt they're selling people. This is America for Christ sake, not the black market."

Diamond arched an eyebrow at Eden and shook her head in disbelief. "Girl, your more naïve than I thought if you believe one word of that mess."

"I found it!" Rose called out before Eden could answer. "Come now. Let's get you dressed and ready for the banquet." She waved Eden over.

When Eden tried to stand, Diamond yanked her back down next to her. "What if they're lookin' to harvest our organs? Have you thought of that? We gotta get out of this house and away from these people. Something ain't right here."

"Now who's the one being dramatic?"

"You'll be singin' a different tune when your ass wakes up in an ice bath, and you're missing one of your kidneys."

"You aren't involved in black market organs are you?" Eden asked Rose.

"Heavens no!"

"See Dee." Eden stood. "There's nothing to worry about."

Rose laughed the question off like it was a joke, "Good, viable organs are hard to come by nowadays."

"Wait, what?" The girls asked Rose in unison.

"You both are going to have a swell time tonight." Rose changed the topic, "Now Eden take that robe off and let's get you dressed. Hurry or we'll be late. Master isn't fond of tardiness." She stuck out her hand and waited until Eden slipped the robe from her body.

Eden glanced back at Diamond and the two exchange a concerned look.


	32. 31 - Ballroom Boredom

**Ballroom Boredom**

Less than twenty minutes went by before Eden and Diamond were dressed and ready to present themselves to the guests waiting in the banquet hall.

Rose led the women back through the maze-like hallways, through the central part of the mansion that remained empty and silent and stopped at a set of cherry wood French doors. She opened the doors wide and ushered them in.

Eden and Diamond were too stunned to speak.

Their gazes swept across the crowded room, took in the large dance floor in the middle and the scattering of white covered banquet tables surrounding it.

Men and women, dressed in their finest, milled around the room, talking with glasses of champagne in hand. Their voices drowned out the lovely piano man's notes.

"This is where I leave you." Rose turned toward the girls who were still busy surveying the room. "Declan should be here momentarily. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." She pointed near the front of the room.

Declan sat with a group of people, having an in-depth conversation and hadn't a clue they were watching him. He seemed relaxed as he laughed.

"Go to him. He'll want to show you off. A quick word of advice." Rose waited until she got their full attention. "Don't speak unless spoken to first. It will drive them wild." And with that Rose left them alone.

Diamond turned to Eden when Rose was out of earshot, "Do you smell that?"

"I don't smell anything"

"It's the smell of easy money." Diamond's red lips curled into a broad grin as she rubbed her hands together.

"What happened to you wanting to leave this place?"

"I was thinking about that. If we demand to leave now, we won't see one damn cent of that forty grand. Then all of this would have been for nothing."

"Then we stay and finish out the night?" Eden asked.

"Yes, but we stick together. No one leaves this room without the other, okay?" Diamond held out her pinky, and Eden linked hers around it, sealing the pact.

"Deal."

There was no way in hell Eden would leave this room with anyone other than Diamond at her side. These people were strangers. And a part of herself feared that maybe she would wake up in a tub of ice without a kidney.

The two entered the room as though they owned it and their entrance garnered more than a few people's attention. At the last second, Eden slipped her hand into Diamonds and allowed her to lead the way.

They cut across the nearly empty dance floor and made a beeline for Declan's table.

He turned towards them as they approached and a convincing smile claimed his lips.

No longer was he the hardened individual that Eden dealt with after her performance. In his place was the perfect gentleman. But Eden saw through his bullshit facade the moment his gaze met hers. The side of his mouth lifted a little higher and looked almost surprised to see her.

Eden brushed him off and acted as though nothing had occurred between them. When she glanced away, she heard him chuckle.

Declan stood and snaked an arm around each of the girl's waists. "I'd like to introduce you all to Diamond and Eden. They're my guest for the evening's affairs."

His tone was smooth, like liquid velvet, but when his hand dipped and ran along her lower back and came to rest against her hip, Eden tensed. He gave her a teasing squeeze and pulled her against him.

"Do not resist me," Declan murmured against her ear. "Keep sweet and smile now to show you understand." his lips brushed her cheek.

Eden delivered a convincing grin and fought the urge to swat his hand away.

 _He's showing off is all._ Eden thought. _The bastard._

"We've heard so much about you both." A young woman with silky blonde hair and dull blue eyes stood up and embraced Eden. "So beautiful." She cupped Eden's cheeks.

When she moved to Diamond, she added, "You'll make an excellent addition."

An older Asian man, with high cheekbones and shaggy black hair, stepped in. He pulled the girl off of Diamond with gentle force.

"Kristen you're going to frighten them away if you don't let them be." He mocked a scold. "Please excuse my wife. It's her first ball. She's a little overzealous about bidding tonight and has claimed almost everything she sets her sights on." His chuckled.

"The first auction is the most exciting. It's perfectly understandable." Declan reassured him. "Have you met with the other houses? There are plenty up for auction tonight. You can take a peak in the Gallery to access the finer details."

"You told me the Gallery was off limits!" Kristen slapped at her husband's chest, playfully pouting. "I want to know what I'm bidding on and don't forget you promised me two tonight to celebrate our anniversary."

"How long have you two been married?" Eden's gazed bounced between the pair. The man seemed to be at least fifteen years her senior and for a moment the term gold-digger entered her mind.

Kristen looked as though she recently graduated high school and possessed the body of a perky teen and was untouched by time. Eden envied the way Kristen looked at her husband. And no matter what negative thoughts filled her mind, it was clear the two were in deeply in love so who was she to judge their bond. Hell, their love story outshined Eden's last disastrous relationship.

"It's been a year today!" Kristen leaned against his chest and wrapped her slim arms around him in a tight hug, "And we're celebrating with everyone in the Cellar tonight. It's going to be an amazing experience. I hope you both will participate."

"Sadly, they won't be available," Declan answered. "By the time the auction commences these two will have already retired to their room."

"I wouldn't mind seeing the art that's been donated for the auction," Eden said.

"Art?" Kristen frowned, looking more than confused at the sudden change in topic. "I thought-"

Declan cleared his throat, "Kristen the Gallery should be open. Why don't the both of you go and place your bids early. Make sure you get her something extra good? May I offer something from my own personal collection?"

Kristen gazed up at her husband, "Please, can we?"

"You've been waiting patiently for all night." His eyes crinkled as he smiled, "You ladies have a good evening. Declan we'll meet up later, yes?"

"Of course." Declan clapped him on the shoulder. "I wouldn't miss the celebration."

Over the next hour, Declan took his time introducing them to around. After the third face and name, Eden lost track of who was who, which house the belonged to, and how far they've traveled for the event. Faces blurred together, and names no longer existed.

One suit-clad man happened to be a close companion of Declan's from his schoolyard days while the next man was a business associate.

Eden smiled and nodded right along with Diamond. They both answered the same questions that were asked of them and provided the same answers. And by the look of utter boredom on Diamond's face, she was in the same boat as Eden.

Eden downed the last of her third champagne glass and thought back to the little blessing Rose had mentioned. The only little blessing here was that her glass didn't remain empty for long.


	33. 32 - An Introduction to Harold Humphrey

**An Introduction to Harold Humphrey**

 *****Declan's POV*****

The atmosphere in the ballroom improved the moment Mariama showed up. With her mass of short black curls, smooth brown skin, and dark eyes she demanded the attention of everyone around her and attention was exactly what she got.

"Declan!" Mariama cried out as the trio grew near. "Where have you been hiding all night?"

Declan stepped away from Diamond and Eden to embrace the other woman, "You told me you weren't attending." Their hold lingered much longer than a normal friendly hug. "It's been months since I even heard from you."

"Plans have changed, and now I'm here to make the most of it." Mariama pulled away only to give him a lingering kiss. "How I've missed that mouth of yours. It's been too long, my friend." she kissed him again. "We have a lot of catching up to do.

 *****Eden's POV*****

Eden glanced over at Diamond, noticed the annoyance at this woman's intrusion clear on her face, and did her best to hide her grin. Diamond had just met her match all right. She leaned into her friend, "Breath."

Diamond cleared her throat, trying to get Declan's attention but failed. She shifted her weight; irritated that another woman could steal Declan's attention away so fast. Declan was all too willing to leave the two behind, standing awkwardly alone a few yards away from their excited exchange.

"Ain't this some bullshit." Diamond grumbled under her breath. "Can't even introduce us to this heifer."

"Will you stop?" Eden teased, shielding her laugh by sipping her freshly fill champagne. "Never thought you would be jealous."

"Damn right I'm jealous. That's my dick tonight."

"Wait, what?" Eden did a double take and stopped laughing. She was confused at the sudden change of plan, "What happened to us staying together?"

"Well, I got to do something when you go to sleep so it might as well be Declan." Diamond shrugged, never taking her eyes from the pair. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at them in aggravated silence.

"Let's make a toast." Eden raised her glass towards Diamond.

"Okay."

"To forty grand for one night of total bullshit." Eden clinked her glass on Diamond's then promptly drained it. "I don't know about you, but after tonight I plan to forget all about Declan Payne. Except for when I spend his money. Then maybe I'll think of him a little bit."

 *****Declan's POV*****

"Speaking of mouths where is Jude hiding?" Mariama's smile returns, showing off the little dimples in each of her cheeks, "I've been dreaming about that sweet girl for weeks now and have been dying to get my hands on her again."

"You fancy a woman tonight?" Declan cocks an eyebrow, "And here I thought you came all this way to see me." He throws his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close to kiss her forehead. "She's in the Gallery."

"Is she now?" She sighed, "Is it an open bid?"

"I assume so." Declan shrugged; "I'm not in charge of the Gallery tonight."

"Could you possible pulls a few strings for me? Just this one time?"

Declan shook his head no.

"Oh come on," She linked her arm through his and looked up at him, "I'll allow you to watch. I know how much you cherish that bit." She stood on tiptoes to kiss him lightly on his cheek. "Consider it an act of love if you must."

"Great punishments come to those who cheat." Declan pulled her into one last lingering kiss, savoring it before releasing her. "If you want Jude then go and win her fairly." He smirked, "Plus all proceeds tonight go to charity. To the Chandler chapter of the Sister's House."

She pouted and rolled her eyes.

"That pout will get you nowhere but over my knee."

"How I miss our little games together." She gave into him. "Fine I'll go about the bid, but promise you will save me a dance?"

"That is something I can most certainly do for you." Declan glanced back over his shoulder and caught both Eden and Diamond staring at them.

They quickly looked away, busying themselves with other sights to camouflage their spying.

"Are those the new additions to your collection?" She asked, checking them out.

"I haven't deiced yet." Declan became serious, staring at the two girls in deep thought. "Tell me now, if you could choose between the two, which one would you desire?"

"I wouldn't mind trying the white one on."

"That so?" Declan reacted a little surprised. "I'm leaning for towards the other. She's exquisite."

"I could have fun with either of them or maybe both. Oh, don't look at me like that." She playfully hit at his arm. "It's been so long since I've played with others that I've almost forgotten how."

"Go find Jude, Mariama. I'm sure she will be delighted to see you too." He offered her one last embrace and watched her walk away.

"The offer still stands, Declan. I'll be partaking in the Cellar tonight if you wish to watch." Mariama offered him a small wave before walking away.

The side of his mouth curled up at the idea of playing with her himself. It had been ages since they fucked and he missed her touch. Maybe he would take her up on that offer.

When Declan turned back around, this time planning to go back to Diamond and Eden, someone else called out to him.

Declan froze in his tracks. His smile and good-natured attitude disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Awe! Declan, you are just the man I've been looking for." The voice was low, gravely, and belongs to none other than Harold Humphrey himself.

He was a man of 65 years young, as he preferred to refer to his age, was short and rather large for his hobbit-like stature. His long, curly salt and pepper hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and sported a longish beard that was scraggly and poorly manicured.

To any outside person, who set their sights on Harold Humprey would surely think him a homeless person and not one of the wealthiest men in the club.

"Humphrey my man." Declan clapped him on the shoulder. "How have you been?"

"Never better." Humphrey sucked at his teeth. His eyes drifted away from Declan and past him towards the girls. "Are those the new editions I've heard so much about?" He licked his lips and was positively panting. "How much are you asking for them?" His attention returned to Declan, "Name your price, and I'll cut you a check."

"They aren't for sale."

"Are you mad?" Humphrey almost shouted. "That's preposterous! I don't believe a word of it. Now tell me, who got to you first? I will double whatever they offered."

"They aren't for sale because they're here as my guests."

"Guests, you say?" Humphrey's chubby hand tugged at the bottom of his beard, deep in thought. "Would they be missed?"

"Now don't you go getting any ideas, old man." Declan's tone was stern. "They may not be officially mine, but they are my responsibility."

"And that would mean what exactly?"

"Hands off the potential merchandise. No one touches them until they've been properly assessed, processed, and documented in the books."

Humphrey cleared his throat and sucked his teeth again, "Then don't just stand there my boy, introduce me to these beauties and let's start the assessment."

Declan led the way back over the crowded dance floor and to the girls. His charming demeanor was back. "Ladies, please accept my apologies for leaving you two alone for so long. I just ran into a few acquaintances I haven't seen in a while."

Harold Humphrey immediately took a liking to Eden. "Such an exquisite girl you are." His thick fingers traced Eden's hair, and when the back of a finger grazed her cheek, she flinched back and bumped right into Declan.

"Why so jumpy child?" Humphrey's laugh sent a whoosh of foul smelling breath right into Eden's face and her nose wrinkled in disgust.

Eden forced a smile when Declan nudged her forward. His head dipped low against her ear, "Don't be rude, Eden, say hello."

"I'm Eden." She held her hand out.

Humprey brought it to his thick lips, and his touch made her skin crawl.

"You smell delightful!" He pulled her closer to examine her a little more closely.

Eden glanced back at Declan and Diamond, wondering if either of them was going to put a stop to this madness, but they seemed to be deep in conversation. "No need to be shy around me girl." He pinched her ass and the sudden sting made her yelp.

"Diamond why don't we go get some drinks for the men?" Eden edged her way closer to Declan's side, almost using him as a shield against the foul creture. "Wouldn't you like another drink?"

"A waiter should be around shortly. There is a need to rush. Enjoy yourself. You're work is done. Now mingle with the other guests." Declan slipped an arm over her shoulders, and his other was already tightly around Diamond's waist.

"May I borrow Eden for a bit? Maybe be alone to get to know her a little more intimately." Humphrey ran his hand down the length of his beard. His hungry gaze never left Eden's body.

Declan's tone was anything but sincere when he whispered, "I think you have yet another admirer, Eden. You must be so proud of yourself." The heat of his breath on the side of her neck chilled her.

 _This was a game for him._ The thought of him furthering her embarrassment while dangling her on his arm made her stomach twist into a knot that felt like pure torture.

A fire ignited in Eden's core. She glared up at Declan's smug face and could no longer prevent herself from saying how she truly felt.

"It seems as though everyone attending this function, minus you, of course, enjoyed my company and appreciated my talent." She shrugged his arm from around her shoulders and smiled her best fuck you to the moon and back grin. "So in a way you are right, Declan. I should go where I'm wanted." Her tone seemed to catch him off guard, but only slightly, for he was quick to cover any telling emotion from his features.

"Then so be it." Declan was once again the dazzling gentleman that everyone was used to seeing. "She's all yours, Humphrey. But be sure to bring her back to me in one piece."

Eden glanced at her friend, almost begging Diamond to step in and stop this splitting of pairs, "No one leaves." Eden stated, making it clear that it wasn't a question.

Diamond gave her a small nod of understanding and grabbed Eden's hand, "Go have fun. I'll be here the entire time. Greenish Brown." She smiled.

"Female sheep." Eden finished their sentiment.

When she turned around, Eden came face to forehead with a grinning Harold Humphrey.

"Declan may be one of the most handsome men here, but he sure isn't the smartest cock in the mansion for letting you out of his sight." His foul breath assaulted her nose again, but this time she laughed at his joke because she couldn't have agreed more. Delcan was a fool for allowing her out of his sights.

"You're getting senile old man!" Declan clapped the much shorter man on the shoulder. "I'm keeping my eyes on you two."

"So tell me a little more about yourself Eden." Humphrey slid his meaty arm around her waist. His fingers settled into a firm grip on her hip as he guided her away from the only faces she knew in the crowd.

A part of Eden wanted to turn and run back to Diamond's side, but she wasn't a child anymore. She needed to prove; not only to herself but also to Diamond and Declan, that she didn't need anyone but herself.


	34. 33 - The Slap Heard Around The World

**The Slap Heard Around The World**

"You are quite the woman, Eden." Harold Humphrey spoke with genuine admiration. His meaty hands slipped down Eden's back and came to rest on her backside. He was even so kind as to offer her cheeks a firm squeeze as he added, "I could dance with you for an eternity."

I bet you'd like more than just a dance from me. Eden removed his hands from her ass for the hundredth time in the last hour they've spent together. Three drinks, a total of five dances, and much conversation had filled their time together.

She quickly learned that Harold Humphrey was one of the elites within the social ranking system of the club. He never married, fathered no children that he knew of, and wreaked of wealth Eden could only dream of having, yet he showed no signs of actually having any, save for his fancy suit and Rolex watch strapped to his wrist. And the more Eden drank, the less Humphrey's breath stank, the less she cared about his curious hands, and the less she thought about Declan.

Time passed slowly. As it was quickly reaching midnight, she found herself enjoying his company, save for his migrating hands and her constant need to correct their direction. Only she found that she couldn't keep herself from stealing little glances at the happier pair across the dance floor.

Declan seems infatuated as ever by Diamond, and Diamond him. She held him close and allowed his hands to roam wherever they wished. Not once did Eden catch her friend correct them. The pair laughed, danced, and every now and then Eden would spot them sharing an intimate kiss.

Jealousy initially drove Eden to watch them. But it was the utter fear of them leaving her behind held her attention.

"I can tell you admire Declan," Harold said when he caught Eden staring at them.

"Not in the least bit. I'm only looking out for my friend is all." Eden forced her attention back to him and offered him a kind smile.

"Declan is a swell man both in business and his personal affairs. Your friend is in great hands. I wouldn't fret." Humphrey grinned. "You, on the other hand, are in the hands of a God."

Eden burst out laughing. She couldn't help herself. "That's a mighty opinion to have."

"I speak nothing but the truth." His hands dipped low again, and this time, he pulled her forward against his bulging belly and held her there. "Would you care to encounter my greatness, to bask in my glory, and experience the greatest of pleasure? Come home with me, Eden, and I will show you what true wealth can bring."

"I'm not leaving this room with anyone else but my friend over there." Eden tried to remove his hands from her backside, but they were unrelenting. His grip tightened at her dismissal. "Now please remove your hands. I think I've had my fill for tonight."

"I know how you desire wealth above anything else, yet you pass it by without care or thought? You're an odd woman, Eden."

"Please remove your hands from my ass. I'm not going to ask you again, Mr. Humphrey." She withered in his grasp, trying to pull away from him, but to no avail.

"And what if I said no?"

They stopped moving. Eden glanced back at Declan, hoping she could garner his attention long enough to make him notice his drunk and disorderly friend. But his gaze wouldn't leave Diamond's upturned face.

Eden was left to fend for herself.

"He will be of no help to you here."

Eden continued to pry his hand off of her, "I don't appreciate your behavior." she said.

"Then perhaps we could retire to your room for the rest of the evening. Or partake in the Cellar and give everyone a little show of war own? I promise to make it worth your while of course. Money is of little importance. Simply name your price, and you will be rewarded greatly. "

"I'm not interested in your money." Eden finally broke free of his hold. "I think it's best to call it a night.

"Are you rejecting my company?"

"Look," She lowered her voice and glanced around at the others on the dance floor. "You've had too much to drink. I'm trying to save you from regret."

He sighed, and they continued their dance. His hands remained locked on Eden's waist as they began to sway to the music. Still, Humphrey pushed the topic.

"You drive a hard bargain." He grinned up at her. "What do I have to say for you to pleasure my cock?"

Eden was taken aback by his crudeness. "You're drunk."

"You women are all alike." He shook his head. "Play hard to get, knowing full well you'll fold in the end."

"Good night, Mr. Humphrey." Eden turned to leave.

Humphrey's meaty hand clamped down on her wrist and pulled her back with great force. "Running off already?" Eden smashed against his body and his arm trapped her. "I desire to taste that cunt of yours. Give me what I want, and I'll allow you to leave."

"You're sick." She hissed, "Let-"

Harold Humphrey kissed her.

His foul breath entered her lungs with such force that she couldn't breathe without gagging. Pushing against his chest, Eden fought against the bile rising in her throat, and did the only thing she could think to do to stop him.

She slapped him.

The blow landed hard against his face, sent him staggering back into a pair of unsuspecting dancers and away from Eden. The noise was a thunderous clap in the ballroom and didn't go unnoticed.

"How dare you treat a male with such insolence!" Humphrey bellowed. His raising voice gathered the attention of everyone around them. "Declan!"

Declan stormed across the room with Diamond right at his heels.

Eden glared at Humphrey in stunned silence. "You had no right-"

"You speak of rights like your worthy of them." Humphrey took a threatening step toward Eden; his thick-fingered hand raised like he was about to strike her back.

Eden dodged out of Humphrey's way and ran right into Declan's path, knocking into him. His gripped her upper arms to steady her and held her in place.

"What have you done?" Declan glared down at her with fear in his eyes.

"I didn't do anything he didn't deserve." Eden spat out

"Lies!" Bellowed Humphrey.

It was around this time that Eden noticed a crowd formed. They gathered around in a wide circle with Eden, Declan, a stunned but silent Diamond, and a red-faced belligerent Humphrey at its center.

Then all was silence for what seemed to be an eternity, save for Humphrey's ragged breathing.

"Don't just stand there, boy!" Humphrey ranted. "Do something."

"You need to listen to me and leave this room." Declan physically passed Eden to Diamond adding, "I will deal with you both later."

Diamond glanced nervously around at the crowd. Fear consumed her features as she back up.

"Harold, calm down chap. I'm going to handle things privately." Declan spoke softly, trying to clam the other man's fury.

"That is going against everything we stand for," Humphrey shouted. "Punishment should be carried out swiftly and with witnesses. Make an example out of her or I will."

Eden didn't need to be told twice this time to leave. The night had made a turn for the worse. There would be no little blessing found here in this room.

Diamond grabbed Eden's arm in a panic, pulled her through the throngs of people and never once looked back. But some of the lurkers were reluctant to move out of their way as the rushed toward the ballroom exist.

Eden glanced back over her shoulder.

Declan and Humphrey were in the middle of a heated conversation. Hands jutted up into the air; fingers pointed at something embedded in the rafters above their heads.

Eden caught sight of hooks lining the dark wood at each intersection of each plank.

When Eden looked back toward the men, she found Declan glaring at her with cold fury burning behind his eyes.

What have I done? Eden thought as she stumbled out of the banquet hall and into the quiet corridor beyond.

She had little time to compose herself before Diamond yanked her forward, leading them deeper into the Mansions depths.

"What were you thinking?" Diamond asked as they entered into what looked to be the foyer.

"I was thinking about not throwing up. I thought why this man assumed it was okay to force himself on me after I told him no."

"You picked the wrong time to joke." Diamond yanked her towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"Our room, if we're even allowed to stay after that stunt you just pulled back there. I hope you're happy. You probably just cost up our payday."

"Are you seriously blaming me for this?" Eden pulled her arm out of Diamond's grip when they reached the stairs. "Oh my God, you are!"

"Look, all I know is this. There's a room full of angry white people who happen to bleed money. Then we have you, the glorified stripper who just assaulted one of their own. Do you seriously think they give a fuck about your feelings or your rights? We mean shit to them!" Diamond stormed up the stairs, and Eden followed a few steps behind. "I won't be surprised that man presses charges."

"I'll fix it." Eden rushed passed her on the stairs and stopped to stand in front of Diamond. "I'll make things right."

"I highly doubt you can."

"Dee-"

"I'm done talking about it. You need to grow the fuck up and stop thinking the world owes you shit." Diamond stepped around Eden and continued on her way without looking back.

Eden had no choice but to run after her friend; if she didn't, she'd be left to wonder the second floor in search for their room. "Look, I can-"

"Just stop."

"Diamond!" Eden hissed.

When they reached the landed to the second floor Diamond turned on her. "Do you think I enjoy sucking dick and having sex with half the men I dance for at Harvey's? I hate it. It's degrading. But do it anyway because when I go home and see my baby asleep, I hope that one day he'll break the cycle. I suffer and go without so he can have the childhood and education I never got growing up. But you couldn't kiss someone you didn't like. I'm done, Eden. I'm just done with all your bullshit." With that Diamond turned on her heels and walked away.


	35. 34 - Ima Drowned You In That Tub

**Ima drowned You In That Tub**

Eden lowered her body into the steaming water and allowed herself the opportunity to relax just for a little bit before the other foot dropped.

Diamond was currently giving Eden the silent treatment from the bedroom. But Eden could hear the muttering curses. Diamond let loose in the other room while changing into her night clothes. Eden knew their friendship was in jeopardy, but she didn't much care anymore. If Diamond honestly believed that she should have allowed that man to force himself upon her person, then she didn't need her friendship any longer. Once again Eden was reminded that she could only count on herself.

Sucking in a lungful of air, Eden slipped beneath the soapy surface of the water and succumbed to the nothingness that waited below.

She imagined that she was at home, in her cramped apartment, just like any other night and when she surfaced Mr. Darcy would be there to keep her company. In her fantasy this night never occurred, her mind even went as far as wiping Declan clear of her memory. Only it didn't last long.

But the night had occurred.

There wasn't a simple way to go about erasing it, no matter how badly she wished to do so. It had happened.

Eden surfaced, gasping for fresh breath and found Diamond leaning against the bathroom counter. She glared silently down at Eden in the tub with a look of pure loathing on her face. She had changed from her evening gown and had slipped into a black tank top and red pajama pants.

"Okay. Out with it. Let's get this over with." Eden prompted her to speak.

Diamond folded her arms across her chest, "I was having a good time. You just had to go and ruin everything didn't you?"

Eden laughed, "What was I supposed to do, Dee? The creep was feeling me up the entire night then tried to kiss me after I repeatedly told him no and to stop groping my ass. It's his own damn fault."

"You could have just rolled with it. It was just a kiss."

"Screw you, Dee! You would have done the same." Eden sat up in the tub, exposing her breasts above the water. "And you know it."

"That's where you're wrong. I wouldn't have done shit. Not with forty grand at stake. I would have milked that mother fucker for all that he was worth."

"Well I'm sorry, but I'll never be that desperate for money."

Diamond rolled her eyes and turned her back to Eden, obviously annoyed. She proceeded to take her makeup off in a huff and added, "You really are a bitch, you know that? I don't know why I wasted this opportunity on you. I should have brought someone else. Anyone else would have enjoyed this night."

Her words stung Eden at her core. "What's crawled up your ass all of a sudden?"

"You best watch that tone bitch or Ima came of over there and drowned you in that tub." Diamond rubbed furiously at her face with a makeup remover cloth. "And wipe that damn look off ya face. God, you are so fucking ungrateful." She threw the cloth down on the counter and whirled around. Angry tears were glistening in her eyes, "Eden, I brought you here to make contacts. Those people out there throw these parties every few months. You should have been flirting with them, but instead, you chose to slap one of the clubs founders? What is wrong with you?"

"Shit." Eden leaned against the back of the tub. "I didn't know."

"Yeah. Shit. You probably cost us both more gigs and our forty grand payday with that slap."

"I'll fix it."

"Yeah? How so?"

"I'll talk to Declan. I'll make him understand it was all my doing. So don't worry. You'll get your damn money."

"It's not just about the money!"

There was a series of raps against the bathroom door before it burst open. Neither one of the girls had time to react before Declan stormed into the room. He was disheveled and highly agitated.

Eden covered her breasts with soap suds and did her best to look innocent and small within the tub.

Declan towered in the doorway observing Eden with a look of pure contempt. He dug his thumb against the inside of his palm and continued to glare at her.

"Hope you don't mind me using your tub," Eden said when neither him or Diamond moved to speak.

"You." Declan took a threatening step forward and pointed at her. "Out."

Eden caught Declan's gaze drift down to her breasts. She straightened her shoulders and challenged him. "I'm not finished yet."

Declan struggled to contain his fury as he charged the side of the tub. He rested a hand on either side of Eden and leaned towards her. His eyes were positively glowing with hatred, "Get out NOW!" he roared less than a foot away from her face.

Eden cowered back, refusing to listen to him at first. "Have it your way." His hands found her upper arms. He hauled her from the water and up to her feet.

"Let go of me!" she screamed and pushed against his chest. "I don't like people touching me."

When Declan forcefully tried to removed Eden from the tub, she slapped him like she had Harold Humphrey.

"You are starting to really piss me off; you know that?" Declan finally released her and Eden hurried to steady her stance; afraid that at any moment Declan might strike her back.

But he didn't. He stood in front of her, panting for air.

"I don't think you realize what you've done, Eden. And you." He turned toward Diamond. "It's urgent that I speak with you right away."

"Sure." Diamond spoke quietly, staring between Declan and a dripping Eden.

"Alone." Declan added before heading out of the room.

Diamond gave Eden an aggravated glare that cut her to her core. If Declan wouldn't talk to Eden, then she couldn't explain herself.

Eden mouthed the words, "I'm sorry." Before a very distraught Diamond left the room.

Diamond closed the door behind her, leaving Eden standing alone and dripping in the tub.

It only took Eden a moment longer to sink back into the soothing water. She settled back against the tub and took another deep breath then slipped underneath the surface of the water and screamed out her true feelings.

When her lungs started to throb for another breath, she resurfaced to find that she was still alone, still in the tub, and still in Declan's mansion.

Only now Eden needed to think of a way to convince Declan that Diamond had nothing to do with her actions against that disgusting man Harold Humphrey. She'd cut her loses on her forty grand payday, but she needed to make sure Diamond got her. That was the only way she knew how to fix things.


	36. 35 - Diamond Cuts A Deal

**Diamond Cuts a Deal**

Diamond was equal parts angry and terrified when she left the bathroom to chase after Declan. He didn't wait for her and was already halfway down the hall by the time she exited the bedroom. He didn't even slow his long strides. She was left jogging after him to keep up, so she didn't get lost.

Declan entered his bedroom, briefly waited for Diamond to slip past him then promptly slammed the door behind her. It shook in its frame as he stormed across the room.

He paced the space in aggravated silence, ripping at his tie and pulling it free from around his neck while mumbling to himself. He chucked it on his desk with an angry curse. "That woman never ceases to amaze me. Such insolence!" He kicked a chair out of his way before absentmindedly circling back around the room.

"Declan?" Diamond took a hesitant step forward. "What's going on?" She placed a tentative hand on his arm to stop him from continuing his rampage.

Declan turned on her, pointing at her. He drove her backward across the room and up against the bedroom door. His burning glare terrified her.

"Your friend just threw me into a terrible position."

"I'm sorry about all of this mess. If I knew Eden would have behaved like that, I would've come alone or with someone else entirely."

Declan seized Diamond's face between both of his hands and leaned into her, panting for breath. "Never apologize for other people's mistakes. It will only make you seem weak." He caught her off guard by dipping his head and kissing her lightly on the mouth. "And you are anything but weak." He mumbled against her lips.

The gentle touch turned into a fevered event of parting lips and colliding tongues. They stumbled backward over the wooden floor until they crashed into the bed.

Declan parted from their kiss and stood breathlessly over her for a moment before saying, "I wanted to tell you how exquisite you were tonight. No one could take their eyes off of you. I know I certainly couldn't."

They carried on as before, kissing and toying with each other's mouths and limbs but when Diamond moved to work at his belt, Declan stopped her.

"Not just yet." He whispered. "We have something important to discuss."

"That's a hell of a way to kill the moment." Diamond pouted up at him, her hands still on his belt. She tugged him forward. "Come to bed. Take out your frustrations there with me. Then we'll worry about the Eden situation. I'm sure it can wait a little while longer."

"Don't worry," Declan grinned down at her before giving her another lingering kiss that sent shockwaves down her spine. "I plan on enjoying every orifice you have to offer tonight. But first, we have some important business to figure out."

"I'm not sure I like where you're going with this." Diamond gave in with a huff. "But out with it."

"There's been a change of plans."

"What do you mean?" Now Diamond was concerned, genuinely concerned for what might be at stake. She couldn't help but feel that Eden had screwed them both over with her slap-happy hands.

"You may want to take a seat."

Diamond shook her head no, but when Declan's eyebrow arched, questioning her defiance, she perched on the edge of the bed and waited for him to continue.

A million and one thoughts raced through her mind. From little things as that man pressing charges on Eden to Declan denying payment for their participation. The idea of losing her money infuriated her to no end, and if that was the case, she might as well go pack her shit up and leave now instead of later. She wouldn't sleep with him, even if she wanted to if he took her massive payday away from her.

"You have a tough decision ahead of you."

Diamond wondered if he was toying with her, "Oh I get where you're going with this. Who's gonna be on top?" Her hands moved to the button of his pants, "You don't have to do a damn thing, Honey. Just lay back and let me do all the work." She hoped this would sway him.

Declan grabbed both of her wrists and drew each of her hands to his lips. "Listen. I'm allowing you this choice because you've pleased me immensely tonight. Your willingness to comply with my every demand tonight makes me want to bend you over this bed right now and take you. Trust me when I tell you this, it's taking much restraint not to act on my desires." He kissed her again, drawing out the action. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah but I'm not sure I'm following."

"One of you isn't leaving this house." Declan's tone hardened and an icy chill settled over her skin.

"Is this some freaky foreplay shit or did you just tell me one of us is not leaving this house?"

"As I said, this is a tough decision and it's one that shouldn't be taken lightly. I'll allow you the rest of the night to choose-"

"Eden." Diamond's voice was emotionless, calm and indifferent as she stared down at their feet.

"Are you confident with your answer?"

"I choose Eden." She glanced up and stated her answer firmly. "I don't need any time to think it through. She can stay."

Declan cocked an eyebrow, "What, no fight or objections? No begging or bargaining to be made? I'm surprised. I thought I'd see a little more emotion, Eden being your closest friend and all." He laughed.

"I have an eight-year-old son who expects his mama home by noon tomorrow. If I don't' show up, if I'm even a minute late, he's been instructed to call the police immediately and tell them I'm with Declan Payne, license plate number PIP-002." Diamond cracked a tiny smirk, "I'm sure that would lead them right here."

"That was certainly clever of you. Tell me, do you always think so far ahead?" Declan ran his thumb over her cheek.

"I do when it involves me steppin' foot in a strangers house. You can never be too trusting in my line of work."

"That's such a pity." He brushed his lips against hers, pausing to enjoy their little moment, and sighed heavily. "I won't lie though, I was hoping for a different outcome. You'd make a fine addition to my collection of beauties."

"Thanks for the offer but no."

"Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?"

"Damn sure." Diamond hands gripped the waist of his pants again, and with a firm tug, she yanked him forward, "Now shut the hell up and come over here." She kissed him and bit playfully at his bottom lip.

"Would you care to let Eden know of your choice tonight?" Declan asked.

Diamond threw herself back on the bed. She was left horny and annoyed at his constant change of topic.

"And tell her what exactly?" she asked.

"You can start with the truth."

"Never gonna happen, Honey."

"That's your choice." Declan nodded, "Now, what would you like in return?"

Diamond perked up, leaning on her elbow. "What do you mean in return?"

"We're conducting a business deal, Diamond." Declan laughed. "Surely you'd want something in return. Name your conditions." He took a seat next to her.

Diamond laid back on the bed and thought it through.

"There's no rush. Take all the time you need." He plucked at the drawstring of her pajama bottoms and dragged them off of her body. "No underwear?" He stared down at her hairless sex and cocked an eyebrow.

"I figured it was one less thing to take off. Declan!" She squealed as he dragged her to the edge of the bed and parted her legs wide to expose everything.

Declan knelt before her parted legs, kissing the inside of each of her thighs. "But I'd like an answer before you cum." He nipped at her skin, making her squeal again.

"That's not fair." Diamond moaned under the pleasure of Declan's working mouth. His tongue worked furiously against her clit, circling and flicking it. "Damn! You're good."

He slipped his hands under her ass and held her wiggling hips in place, "I'm waiting for your demands."

Diamond couldn't think about anything but how close he was driving her to the edge of orgasm. Her legs twitched on either side of his head as she tried to come up with something, anything. She thought of Eden. Of her slapping that man.

"I want Eden's cut."

Her fingers ran through his hair as another moan slipped past her lips.

"And?" His fingers teased her sensitive opening, probing and circling it before plunging deep inside her vagina.

He crawled onto the bed, laying next to her, while he slipped a third finger into her.

Diamond moved to pull him closer. She wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him as his hand picked up speed.

"What is it you want? Tell me now." He growled against her neck.

Diamond's mind swarmed with thoughts of everything she ever wanted. But there was only one constant want in her life and that was cold hard cash.

"I want $100,000 grand for every year Eden's with you. And I want it all in cash."

His thumb circled her clit. The friction sent a jolt of pleasure through her core. "Anything else?"

"No." Diamond's legs began to shake, her hips rocked with the fevered movements of his hand. Her breath quicken as she teetered over the edge and into oblivion. She cried out in pure ecstasy and panted against his mouth. The taste of her still lingered on his lips.

But his hand was unrelenting as she withered next him. "Beg me to allow you to cum again." Diamond tried to kiss him but he moved away from her. "Beg."

He gave her cunt a teasing slap that made her cry out in shock. The sting of the blow was positively euphoric though. It sent a pulse surging through her body.

"Say it." He slapped her harder then drove his fingers into her again.

"Pl-" She gasped for air, "please!" and she barely got the word out before she had another explosive orgasm.

This time Diamond clamped her legs around his hand and quickly rolled to her side to make him stop. Her muscles clenched around his fingers as she rode the rest of the pleasure wave.

Declan laid next to her and planted little kisses on the back of her neck. "Greed is the ugliest sin of all, yet it's always the first to be used."

"Did I ask for too much?" Diamond released his hand when she rolled his way.

"Not at all. You drive a hard bargain Ms. Hastings, but it's a deal. I'll have my lawyers draw up the agreement tomorrow. All you need to do is sign and the money is yours." His brought his slick fingers to his lips to taste her, "Unless I managed to change your mind."

"The answer is still no."

"It never hurts to ask." Declan drew her into a deep kiss and she knew he was trying to convince her.

"So what's the catch?" Diamond asked, "There has to be a catch."

Declan grasped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "You breathe a word of this arrangement to anyone on the outside I'll be forced to take your son and do to him what will be done to Eden, and you'll never see him again. Is that understood?"

"You don't have to worry-" Declan covered Diamond's mouth with his hand to silence her.

"It's important that you understand that I have eyes and ears everywhere. Your trusted doctors, lawyers, police, judges, and even your politicians are in my back pocket. Word will get back to me and I promise you will suffer immensely if you choose to cross me."

"I swear I won't tell anyone."

Declan drew a condom from the back pocket of his pants and handed it to her. "Now undress and get to work."


	37. Choose Your Own Kidnapping and AN

Helllllllooooooooo everybody!

As you all have noticed (hopefully), Breaking Eden is a little different from the standard FSOG fanfic. That's because it is in almost every way but one. I took the cliché setting, millionaire character role, and smut, rolled it all up and began writing BR. This story centers around what would genuinely occur out in the real world in a situation like this.

The fact is, you are more likely to be raped and murdered within the first 48 hours of being kidnapped then you are to be provided with a mansion, luxury cars, fancy shopping sprees and loads and loads of respect.

I essentially started writing BR back in Oct. 2017 as a response to all the stalker/kidnapper books on Wattpad. You know the storyline. It always involves a powerful, rich dude who stalks and eventually kidnaps a vulnerable girl. He shows her nothing but disrespect but wins her favor over through materialistic things and a whole bunch of dick. Overall, I wanted something different but with the same general plot.

Breaking Eden will be packed full of mystery, adventure, love, horror, and a whole mess of the smutty good stuff everyone likes. It's actually become a hit over on Wattpad and is already nearing 31,000 reads. You can find Breaking Eden and all my other stories over there under K_E_Francis.

The reason I ended up posting this story here on Fanfiction is because someone found out I wrote it and was poking fun at the story and said, "Hope you have fun with your trashy Fifty Shades fanfic." He was trying to embarrass me, which didn't work at all. That jab got me thinking, and instead of getting mad, I ran with it and chose to do just that.

I threw Breaking Eden up on this site and wanted to see what would happen. No joke. Within the first 24 hours alone I had over 1,000 reads, and now I'm nearing 2,000. Hahaha So jokes on that dick drip.

So what is 'Choose your own kidnapping'?

I have three possible ways Eden can get kidnapped. The problem is, I can't figure out which one is the best version because they're all great in their own way. Each option offers up a different twist or turn but has the same ending with her being taken and held against her will and all that jazz.

So I call upon all of my amazing readers to vote. Help me choose the best kidnapping. Don't forget to tell me why you think it should make it into the published book.


	38. Option 1 Rude Awakenings

**Option #1 – Rude Awakenings**

Time slipped by slowly after Diamond left Eden alone with her thoughts. Consumed with regret and worried about what was to come for this, she finished up her bath as quickly as she could and decided to call it a night.

Her arms where sore from where Declan pulled her from the water, and a part of her knew she would have bruises in the morning. Wrapping a towel tightly around her self, she stepped from the bath and went about drying her body and hair.

At least she felt clean, that's all that she worried about now. The rest was history that couldn't be erased, no matter how badly she wanted it to be.

She opened the window nearest her bed to gain a little fresh air before crawling underneath the thick covers.

That was, of course, a few hours ago.

Now, Eden was left tossing around in bed, trapped in the depths of restless sleep. Her cluttered dreams went from happy images of opening nights at Harvey's to something entirely sinister. As the night wore on, Eden struggled to gain control over her nightmares.

Harold Humphrey had made an appearance, as did Declan, but something was different this time around. Humphrey never tried to kiss her so that dreaded slap never occurred. Instead, after a pleasant dance, the pair parted, going their separate ways. Declan swooped in, and in her dreams, he was the kindest gentleman, genuine smiles, and light touches that left her feeling content in his arms.

He showered her with the attention she had craved so much from him, and when he begged for a kiss, she shook her head, teasing him just a tiny bit before giving into him.

It was magnificent, the kiss, equal parts tender and passionate that left her desiring more.

Only when Eden opened her eyes to tell him such things, it wasn't Declan she was breaking a kiss with, it was Harold Humphrey.

As she struggled against him, tried her best to pull away from his disgusting mouth. That same putrid smell washed over her, overpowering her senses and intoxicating her.

A crowd had gathered around them, chanting in unison as they tightened around the pair.

Humphrey's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he opened his mouth wide, exposing rows upon rows of needle-like teeth. There was a sickening crack as his jaw unhinged. It grew lower and lower until he leaned forward, devouring Eden headfirst like a snake eating its prey.

Eden bolted upright in bed, gasping for air. A scream threatened to slip past her lips as she searched the darkness for the monster plaguing her nightmares.

It was only a dream. Eden fell back against her pillows with a heavy sigh and brushed some tangled hair out of her face.

The room was unreasonably quiet without the soothing hum of a fan, and the air was too stuffy for her to get anywhere near comfortable.

Eden rolled to her side, but the mattress felt nothing like the old piece of crap she slept on at home. It was too hard and not broken in. It felt wrong and unfamiliar sleeping here in this room, in this house and away from everything he knew.

The pillows were too soft. She folded one in half and tried her best to get comfortable. But nothing worked. It seemed like hours since she'd opened the window to get a refreshing breeze yet the room still felt stagnate and humid.

 _How can such a beautiful place be so awful?_ Eden groaned as she readjusted herself for the millionth time. She quickly concluded that comfort was never to come.

Eden threw back the covers with a heavy sigh and stared at the canopy overhead. The delicate lace panels drifted softly in the slight breeze the night had to offer.

 _There's no way I'm going to get back to sleep._ Her thoughts drifted back to Diamond. She had yet to return to the room and figured that Declan was currently balls deep in her friend. They would both be too occupied with each other to worry about her and the slap that ruined their night. Or so Eden hoped was the case.

 _Maybe if Diamond sleeps with him, he won't be so mad._ Eden doubted she'd be that lucky though. Declan didn't seem the type to forget or forgive anything.

The growing sound of crunching gravel drowned out the insects chirping crickets outside.

Eden sat up, straining to listen to what was occurring in the driveway below her window. Perhaps it wasn't as late as she thought. Maybe the guests were just now heading home for the evening.

She scrambled from the bed and raced for her bags to find her cell phone. The screen brightened when she slid it up, exposing the time in bright white numbers. She squinted against the sudden shift in light and tried to comprehend the time.

It was going on four in the morning. There was no way the party was still occurring downstairs.

A car door slammed shut then hushed voices drifted up into the night. For the life of her, Eden couldn't make out a single word that was spoken. As quick as the conversation started, it was over.

Eden dropped her cellphone back onto her bag and, for the first time, noticed that Diamond's duffle bag was gone. Perhaps Diamond did come back after all, but only for her things, and chose to spend the rest of her time locked away in Declan's room. If that were the case, then that would also mean Diamond was more than likely still upset with her as well.

She crept towards the open window; afraid she'd make too much noise and give herself away. Peaking around the curtain, Eden glanced down at the dark driveway below.

The massive willow trembled in the breeze; its long spidery branches swayed in the invisible current. Right in front of the tree was the limo.

Cliff opened the back door and motioned for someone to get in. Moments later a dark figure emerged from the front door.

 _Diamond?_ Eden pulled the curtain further aside to get a better look.

A porch light flickered on, illuminating the darkness right as Diamond climbed into the back of the limo. Cliff shut the door behind her and headed towards the driver's side door.

 _What the hell is going on?_ Eden didn't have time to think.

She raced back to her bag, threw on whichever clothes she grabbed first, and bolted from the room. Why was Diamond getting into the limo without her? There had to be a reasonable answer.

 _Diamond wouldn't leave without me._ Eden panicked. _We made a deal._

She tried to remember the way they came but for the life of her, she couldn't. There was only one thing left to do, Eden ran. The silent halls were soon filled with the sounds of her ragged breathing as she searched for the staircase that would lead her down to the main floor.

Seconds felt like minutes and minutes passed like hours. Eden rounded another corner and skidded to a halt.

 _The stairs!_ Eden rushed down the stairs two at a time and bolted for the front door, hoping they hadn't left without her.

She threw open the door only to find a man standing on the other side with his back to her. His muscled frame filled the doorway and towered over her.

The man turned around to greet her. Declan seemed surprised to see her standing behind him, "Good, you're up. We have much to discuss."

He walked past her without a second glance, leaving Eden to close the door behind him.

"Where did Diamond go?" Eden followed Declan into a formal dining room. Ten high-backed chairs lined a long cherry wood table, four on either side and one at each end.

"I assume she's on her way home as we speak," Declan took a seat at the head of the table. When Eden made no move to sit, he motioned to the chair cattycorner to him. "Please, don't just stand there, sit."

Eden couldn't shake the dread that crept up inside of her. Something was wrong, terribly wrong with this situation and she wanted, no she needed, answers.

"Did she happen to forget that I came here with her?" Eden's grip tightened on the back of the chair.

Declan picked up the folded newspaper next to his empty plate, ignoring her as he unfolded it and began to read.

"Answer me! Why did Diamond leave without me?" Eden's voice wavered, exposing her anxiety-ridden nerves.

"Diamond knew perfectly well what she was doing. Now sit, have some tea, and let's have ourselves a little chat, shall we."

Eden drew the chair out a little more and sat, but Declan wouldn't look away from the paper in his hands.

"Is this about last night? If I embarrassed you, I'm sorry, but that horrible man wouldn't stop harassing me."

Declan merely laughed, turned the page, and said, "I'll explain everything to you in due time. But if you insist on interrupting my morning tea, then the least you can do is join me. Drink up before it gets too cold. It tends to become a little bitter when it cools down."

Eden poured herself a cup and noticed there was only one set out. "Aren't you going to having any?"

"You weren't expected to come down so soon." He flipped down the top of his paper, finally glancing her way, "By all means, have mine. I've suddenly lost my appetite."

"Are you always this rude?" Eden couldn't stop herself.

"You speak of rudeness yet show little respect for those around you." The paper went right back up, shielding his face from her again.

The steaming liquid smelled terrific as she brought the cup to her lips and drank in silence. It was slightly bitter, the tea, and reminded her of the kind her mother used to make.

"There are sugar cubes and honey," Declan said from behind his paper. "Have as much as you wish."

Sure enough, there was a small dish filled with pink colored sugar cubes and next to it sat a small jar of amber colored honey.

Eden dropped three of the cubes into her cup and began to stir them with a tiny spoon. They dissolved and crumbled almost instantly, mixing with the tea, creating another intoxicatingly sweet aroma.

It filled her nose. Without a second thought, she brought the cup back to her mouth to taste it and found that it was even more incredible than before.

It was sweet like vanilla but had a slight kick to it. Eden couldn't quite place it though.

Before she knew it, half of the cup was gone. Surprisingly, Eden felt calm, relaxed even. She giggled as she finished the rest of the tea. She added more from the teapot, threw three more cubes into the mix and stirred.

The same sweet aroma drifted up. She brought it back to her nose and breathed deeply.

I don't think I've smelled anything this amazing before. Eden gazed into the darkening liquid before taking another large drink. The warmth of the beverage filled her.

"Is there vanilla in this?" Eden asked, feeling a slight dizziness settle over her.

"Indeed there is and elderberry extract."

"That must be it then." Eden took another enjoyable sip. "I could drink this all day," she giggled.

Declan lowered his paper, finally facing her. His gaze burned into hers. "I get the cubes specially imported from Brazil. They're some of the finest in the world and are barely detectable. But I add the flavors myself to mask the bitter taste of the sedative."

Eden spat the tea from her mouth, the liquid showering the table in a fine mist. She dropped the cup to the floor and it shattered at her feet.

"Now Eden, that wasn't very polite." Declan folded the paper back up and set it aside.

Eden staggered to her feet, gripping the side of the chair for balance. "You put something in my drink?"

Her legs shook beneath her weight. She found herself leaning against the dining table as not to fall backward into the chair.

"I have done no such thing. I simply offered it to you the means. You took it of your own free will." Declan leaned back in his chair, looking satisfied as ever, or so she assumed since there were now two wavering images of him before her. "I wish to make this transition as smooth as possible. You don't look to well. Come," He motioned her forward, "sit back down before you fall and hurt yourself."

Eden took a staggering step away from the table, away from his reaching hand and shook her head. "Don't touch me." The words seemed foreign coming from her lips; the sound echoing around in her head.

She planned to head straight for the front door, but everything was spinning. The table was behind her; then it blocked her path. Her lungs felt tight as she gasped for air.

"Easy now." Declan stood.

Eden heard the deep rumble of his tone, but she couldn't decipher any of it.

"Stay –" She took another step forward, faltered terribly as her legs went numb beneath her. No longer governing her weight, her knees buckled.

Declan caught her, dragged her up into his arms before Eden could hit the floor.

"Up we go now." He scooped her up and carried her from the room with little effort.

Her limbs were heavy, dangling from her body like a rag doll. She couldn't lift her head long enough to see who it was that was holding her so close.

Declan headed towards the labyrinth beneath the mansion and straight for the medical ward.

The last words Eden heard before she slipped beneath the surface of unconsciousness were, "Welcome home, Eden Burrows."


	39. Option 2 The Next Morning

**Option #2 – The Next Morning**

Eden awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping outside her open window. When she opened her eyes, it was to a room bathed in warm sunlight, and the sky was a bright cloudless blue. It was indeed a marvelous greeting to witness.

But she frowned at the open curtains. Each set had been drawn back and tied into place, by whom Eden didn't know. She had shut them herself the night before. Then crawled into bed to sleep the terrible night away. As for the windows themselves, they remained closed save for the one nearest the bed. It remained wide open and filled the room with a light breeze.

Eden rolled to her back and stretched her arms high above her head. Arching her spine, she savored the feel of her shoulders popping and groaned. Her muscles were tense from her encounter with Declan in the tub.

Her mood instantly soured at the thought of him. She rolled to her side, expecting to find Diamond asleep next to her but the bed was empty. When she slid her arm over the space, it was cold to the touch.

 _Diamond had never come back to the room._ Eden covered her face with her hands and sighed as memories of the night before came rushing back. It was all instant regret on her part. What depressed Eden, even more, was how she didn't know how to fix things.

Eden dragged herself from the comfort of the blankets and went about getting dressed.

It wasn't until she pulled on her fuzzy pink slippers that Eden noticed the door to the bedroom stood open. Her gazed dropped to the floor, to the area where Diamonds bag once sat and found it empty just like her side of the bed had been. Every trace of Diamond disappeared from the room, as though she never even stepped foot inside it.

Eden sat on the edge of the bed and dreaded the next thought that crept into her mind. _Diamond is still mad. She probably slept in Declan's bed to get away from you._

Eden poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher on the nightstand and chugged it down, trying hard to shake the thoughts plaguing her mind.

 _What was there left to do?_ Eden set the glass aside, grabbed her duffle bag, and headed downstairs. _Might as well get this over with then. Face the firing squad head on and with your head held high._

"Hello?" Eden called out when she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Diamond?"

She listened to the eerie silence that filled the main floor and added, "Anyone here?" Her voice echoed out into the foyer.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd grace us with your presence." Came the familiar voice of Declan Payne. "Come to the dining room. I need to speak with you for a moment."

Eden clutched the strap of her duffle bag, straightened her posture, and followed the sound of his voice. She entered the dining room and found Declan sitting alone at the dining table reading a newspaper. Diamond was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Diamond?"

"I'd assume she's safe at home by now, seeing as she left a few hours ago." He spoke from behind his paper.

"That can't be right. She wouldn't leave without me." Eden brushed him off, "Seriously where is she?"

"Is that so?" Declan finally lowered the newspaper and motioned for her to sit down. "I offered Diamond a choice, and she chose to leave this house shortly after midnight, much to my dismay. You have to understand that I've taken quite the liking to her. You, on the other hand, annoy me to no end. Now sit. I will not ask you again."

"I'd rather be paid and taken home. I'm more than ready to leave now if there's a driver available." There was a hint of nervousness coloring her tone, and Declan could sense it like blood to a shark.

Declan folded his paper neatly in half and laid it on the table. He took his time arranging everything in front of him, laying it out perfectly and evenly spaced each item apart.

When he finally spoke, his tone had darkened, shifted to something cold and menacing. "You aren't going home. Diamond chose for you to stay in her place. Now please, I wish to make this transition as smooth a possible. I will explain everything in due time."

"Like hell I am!" Eden dropped her bag at her feet and ran for the front door.

"Do not make this harder than it needs to be, Eden. You won't enjoy the outcome." He sprang from his chair and followed after her. It was only when Eden threw open the front door and ran into the early morning sunlight that he quickened his pace. "If it's a fight you desire then it's a fight you shall receive," He called after her.

Eden bolted from the house and ran down the stone steps as fast as her feet would carry her.

One of her pink slippers fell off at the bottom of the stairs. She staggered forward, almost falling to her knees, but regained her balance. But running with one slipper was cumbersome at best. She kicked the remaining slipper free a few yards away from the first to help steady her pace.

She ran around the curve of the willow tree, hoping to God no one jumped out from underneath its thick branches to tackle her to the ground. When nothing came, she shot down the long driveway and headed straight to the main gates.

 _Forget about the money. Forget about the ride._ Eden thought. She decided that she'd leave this place and walk home, even though she hadn't a clue where she was. Little things like that would have to be worried about later when she was away from this place. She had to focus on breaking free first.

It was a longer than she thought, the path to the main gate. With every step, bits of gravel dug into the soles of her feet. But she didn't dare slow down.

She glanced back over her shoulder, fearing Declan would be right on her heels, but he was nowhere to be seen.

 _Maybe he had given up and decided I wasn't worth the hassle._ Her hopes shattered the moment she saw Declan come around the same willow.

There wasn't a sense of urgency to his stride. That worried Eden. She expected him to chase her down, not walk after her.

Still, she pushed herself forward, refusing to give into the pain.

Her muscles ached, and her breath became ragged to her ears. But the thought of slowing down, even the tiniest bit, never crossed her mind, for if she did slow her pace, Declan was bound to catch up with her and gain the upper hand. There was no way she'd allow that to happen.

When the main gates came into view, she nearly cried out with glee. _I made it! I made it!_

The guard's station door was thrown open and the same man from the night before appeared in the doorway. He eyed her curiously as she ran towards him.

"Open the gates!" Eden screamed, and when the guard made no move to do so, she cried out. "Hurry! He's coming."

"Sorry, Ma'am. I can't do that." The guard shook his head and merely watched her run past his station.

Eden launched herself at the gates, hoping to wedge them open wide enough for her to slip through but her efforts came to no avail. The iron bars wouldn't budge an inch. She pulled herself up the gate, thinking that would be the way she'd break free. _Go over it instead. Yes! How hard could it be to climb a simple gate like this one?_

But the thorns covering the thick vines pierced her hands, dug into her arms and legs as she struggled to pull herself up and over the top. She managed to claw herself halfway up the gates before slipping down and dropped to her feet.

"Open them _NOW_!" She panted for breath and took a threatening step towards him. "Let me out."

The guard silently raised the rifle at his side and pointed it directly at her head. He motioned her back, to move away from him. "I wouldn't do that, Ma'am. I've been instructed to keep the main gates closed and closed they shall remain until otherwise notified."

"He's right, you know. Those gates will not open without my say so."

Eden froze at the sound of Declan's voice.

"Stay the fuck away from me you freak!" Eden spat out and pressed herself against the gate.

 _I'm trapped._ Terror consumed her. _I don't know what to do._

Declan was halfway down the gravel driveway now, still walking at a blissfully calm and steady pace. All the while he wore that predator-like grin of his. He motioned her forward. "Come back inside, Eden. I'm willing to forget all about this little outburst of yours. But if you carry on with this ordeal, there will be a much different outcome for you. And I promise you won't prefer it."

Eden's heart pounded in her chest, her fluttering pulse echoed in her head.

 _This was the reason why he remained so calm. There isn't a way out of here._ She thought as panic welled up inside of her. The bars of the gate pressed against her back. She looked up at the towering bars and made up her mind. She was going to try again.

She attacked the rails, ripping at the vines to gain a firmer grip.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Declan called out as she began crushing the stalks.

Amber sap leaked out from the torn edges. It oiled the bars, making it that much harder to climb.

"Shit!" She hissed through clenched teeth as the sap began to burn her skin.

"I tried to warn you." Declan laughed as though he was proud to see her in pain. "The sap in those vines is an irritant to flesh. Soon your hands will feel like you've placed them on a hot stove. It'll worsen until you wash it off."

Declan was right. She had never experienced such pain in her life.

Eden stared down at her reddening hands and stifled a cry the blister forming at the center of her palm.

"Come with me, and I'll help you wash it off. We'll bandage you up and talk about how things will be going forward."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you sick fuck!" Eden glared up at him, wiping her hands down the front of her shirt. She winched when the blister popped and sucked in a sharp breath when the sap settled over her open wound. " _Now let me the hell out of here._ "

"Such langue is never going to improve your situation. You'll only manage to piss me off." Declan finally quickened his pace. "You're in pain. Stop behaving like a stubborn child and allow me to help you."

Eden shook her head and knelt to the ground. She scooped up a handful of gravel and slowly stood back up.

"Fuck. You." She bellowed right before throwing the fist full of stones at him.

Declan's composed demeanor disappear. His smile faltered, flattening into a firm white line.

Eden didn't stick around. She sprinted from the gage, cut across the gravel path and fled over the lush green grass that made up the front yard.

"Fine have it your way then." Declan started after her.

Then the chase was on.

Even with the few yards head start it wasn't a match for Declan. He was faster than Eden could ever be, and it didn't take long for him to close in. When he did, he tackled her to the ground, pinning her face down with his body.

"Get off of _ME_!" She withered underneath him, trying desperately to crawl away.

"You are only making things worse for yourself." He struggled to pin her arms down. Eden managed to pull one from his grasp. She thrust her elbow back as hard as she could and made contact with his face.

And just like that, his weight was gone and Eden was free.

Declan growled a string of angry curses as he rolled to the side and clutched his face.

Eden crawled away from him, clawing at the grass beneath her to get away. She managed to get a few yards before Declan pounced on her.

His hand clamped down over her ankle, his grip tightening the more she tried to shake him free. With a firm yank, Declan flipped Eden over onto her back and straddled her thrashing hips.

"No!" She slapped at his chest, his neck, even his face received a few good licks before he could successfully stop her. "Get off of me." She glared up at him, gasping her air.

"Are you done?" He panted.

The sprinklers turned on, showering them with water but neither of them really noticed.

When Eden continued to struggle beneath him, Declan pulled her up and slammed her back into the grass. This time pinning her hands above her head so she couldn't harm him any further.

Declan's nose was bleeding.

Eden had hurt him and the sight of his pain made her feel alive like she managed to win, just the tiniest bit.

Blood dripped down his mouth. It passed over his parted lips and gathered at the tip of his chin before dribbling free. The drops landed on her chest, dotting it in several places. He leaned into her, his breath hot again her neck.

"Are you done?" he asked again. His eyes narrowed when she refused to respond. "Answer me." His grip tightened around her wrists.

In her last attempt to defy him, Eden spat in Declan's face.

"Now why would you go and do a thing like that?" Declan growled before pulling back his fist and punching her in the face.

The blow sent Eden's head flying back against the ground, stunning her long enough for Declan to slip his hands around her neck and squeeze the very breath from her lips.

There was an explosion of light then dots danced before her eyes as her vision wavered.

Eden grabbed weakly at his forearms, tried to pry his fingers from around her neck so she could breathe but he wouldn't let up.

The more she struggled, the tighter his grip became.

The last things Eden saw before she passed out were his eyes, burning deep into her soul, and that shark-like grin that dripped with his blood.


	40. Option 3 After Thoughts

**Option #3 – After Thoughts**

Time slipped at an agonizingly slow pace as Eden waited for Diamond's return. She remained in the bathtub, soaking in its warmth until her fingers and toes shriveled up like prunes and the water turned uncomfortably cold.

Eden snagged the chain connected to the drain stopper and yanked it free. She watched, almost hypnotized, as a funnel formed between her feet and when the cloudy water dipped past her knees, she stood.

Diamond wasn't coming back anytime soon, and neither would Declan. The latter part made her happy. God only knew she could do without seeing him again tonight.

Eden wrapped a towel around her shivering body and stepped out onto of the tub.

As she yanked her shirt over her head, Eden spotted a mark on her upper arm. Her eyes narrowed at the offending burse that was sure to come.

"That son of a bitch." She moved closer to the mirror, inspecting it with a critical glare. _You got to be kidding me!_ She wanted to scream.

Declan had left his mark on her all right. The darkening red line matched the length of a finger. She covered it with one of hers and sighed.

 _How long will it take for this to go away?_ She thought while drying her hair.

When she finished, she flung the damp towel into the still draining tub, proud at her defying act. It plopped into the water and was soaked within moments.

 _Let Declan clean that up._ Eden switched off the bathroom light and opened the door. She froze at what was waiting for her on the other side.

"When did you come back?" Eden noticed that Diamond had changed back into her regular clothes. She leaned over her duffle bag, too busy packing up her things to turn around and answer Eden.

Eden crawled onto the bed, yawning. "Still giving me the silent treatment I see."

Diamond shoved her pajamas into her bag and shook her head. "Girl." Diamond mumbled more to herself than for Eden.

Eden fluffed a pillow and watched Diamond move about the room, collecting her things. "You don't want to even share a room with me? What happened to not splitting up?"

"That was before." Diamond jerked to a stop.

"Awe, she can talk!" Eden laughed. "So spill, did you fuck Declan?"

Diamond zipped up her bag and shouldered the strap. "It's none of your damn business. You don't even like the guy so why the hell do you care?"

"Seriously, how long do you plan on being mad at me?"

Diamond slipped on her shoes and paused long enough to say, "Pack your things he's sending up home tonight." With that, she disappeared into the hallway and shut the door behind her.

Eden bolted up. _Shit, this isn't good._

She gathered her things, shoving them randomly into her duffle bag.

Her heart sank as she slipped on her fuzzy pink slippers. Is this why she was so pissed?

Eden left the room a few minutes after Diamond; her bag draped across her chest and bouncing at her side as anxiety welled up inside of her.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, a sullen looking Diamond greeted her. She refused to meet Eden's gaze and next to Diamond stood a satisfied looking Declan.

Eden's gaze dropped to the two manila envelops clutched in his hands, and she smiled.

Declan held one out toward each of them, "Forty thousand cash as promised for your time. You may count it if you wish but I assure you it's all there."

Diamond slipped hers into her bag without a word and remained silent at Declan's side.

Eden, on the other hand, allowed curious to get the better of her. She wanted to see what forty thousand looked like in cold hard cash. Sure enough, when she opened the envelope, it was as glorious as she thought it would be. Her smile widened at the sight of all the bills bound in banker's tags.

"Holy shit," Eden mumbled, looking up at Diamond who was void of any emotion. She stared blankly down at her shoes.

Something isn't right about this. Eden thought as the front door clicked open behind her.

Cliff entered into the foyer, "The limo's out front whenever you'd like me to take them home, Sir." his hulking frame filled the doorway.

Unbeknownst to Eden, the other foot was about to fall.

Declan stepped forward, "There's been a change of plans."

"What's going on?" Eden whispered to Diamond.

Diamond merely shrugged her shoulders and said nothing.

"Would you be so kind as to tell your friend what our new arrangement is?" Declan asked, standing in front of both of them.

Diamond's head snapped up. Anger contorted her features. "You promised you wouldn't make me do this." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Eden gaze bounced between the two of them, her frown deepening, "What the hell is going on? What arrangement is he talking about?"

Diamond finally met Eden's gaze. Tears were glistening in her eyes. It was at this time that Eden knew something was seriously wrong.

"I'm sorry." Diamond spoke quietly, her voice wavering, "He said it was either you or me. And I got Trey to look out for. You don't have anyone to worry about." Her eyes dropped to Eden's envelope, "You won't be needing this." She pulled it free from Eden's shaking hands with little effort.

Eden shook her head, confused. "This is a joke, right? You both are just screwing with me."

"Not at all. I gave your friend here, and I use that term very loosely at the moment, a choice. She could either say here with me, or you would stay in her place. I don't think I need to tell you who she chose." Declan's shark-like grin returned, and his gazed devoured Eden whole.

This can't be happening. Eden glared at Diamond, who now had tears streaming freely down her cheeks, her bottom lip shook as she tried to compose herself. "I'm really sorry, Eden."

"I should add that Diamond didn't hesitate with her answer."

"You asshole!" Diamond narrowed her eyes at Declan.

"Is that true?"

"Now Eden-" Declan started.

"Shut up!" Eden held her hand up to quiet him. "Is it true?" She took a step towards Diamond her body trembling with a mixture of rage and fear. "Tell me it's not true!"

"I'm sorry, but you brought this on yourself." Diamond finally answered. "I didn't have a choice."

Declan slipped an arm over Diamond's shoulders and pulled her close, "Now that's the boldest lie I've heard all week. Take pride in your choice." He kissed the top of her head. "Clifford here has been instructed to see you get home safely but remember your side of the arrangement," he whispered before handing Diamond to Cliff. "Not a word to anyone. Understood?"

Diamond quickly nodded her head.

"Tell me you understand." he caught her chin between his fingertips.

"No one will ever know she's here." Diamond stammered, and Eden saw the fright on her face.

Eden stared at them in disbelief. "What did you do Diamond?" Panic colored her tone. The raw emotion welled up inside of her, making her feel sick to her stomach.

Diamond only glanced back to Eden, her hands gripping Eden's money to her chest.

"What the fuck did you just do?" Eden bellowed as Diamond stepped into the open night air.

Declan shifted, his frame filling the doorway. "Why, your friend just sold you to the highest bidder."

Eden froze when Declan closed the door and headed back her way.

She made her move and bolted for the front door. Dodging Declan was the easy part, but as she gripped the doorknob, Eden understood why. The door wouldn't open.

"You'll need this to unlock it." Declan held up a little controller. "None of the doors or windows on this floor will open without my say so." He took a menacing step forward.

"Stay away from me!" Eden backed up as Declan continued to close the distance.

"There isn't a way out of here." The corner of his mouth twitched up. "I'm going to offer you a choice, and you may have as much time as you need."

"You're crazy." Eden stammered, "You're-"

"It's rude to interrupt people when they're speaking." Declan slipped a black pouch from his back pocket and unzipped it. "Now, you can choose the easy route. Which is preferably a less painfully one or I can offer you a sedative, and by offering, I mean forcefully inject you with it." He pulled out a syringe filled with clear liquid. "Now, which would you prefer? Choose wisely now because I do not wish to hurt you, but I will if I must."

Eden edged her way towards the staircase, feeling like a caged animal under his burning glare. There wasn't anywhere for her to go but up if the windows and doors wouldn't open.

She stepped to the side, slowly trying to circle him and made it a yard away before he spoke again.

"Making a go for the stairs, are you?"

"Screw you, you fucking freak!" Eden lunged for the stairs, her duffle bag crashing against her hip.

"Very well then, have it your way." He grabbed for her, reaching over the railing. His hand caught hold of the strap of her duffle bag. With one hard yank, she fell backward, tumbling down the few stairs she managed to climb.

Eden's back slammed against the ground at his feet.

"Are you done?" He watched her roll to her stomach and started to crawl away from him. His shoe caught her ass, pushing her to the side.

Eden refused to look back at him. She concentrated on the steps in front of her.

"Allow me to help you up." Declan reached for her.

Eden flinched back, trying desperately to crawl away from him but his fingers buried deep into her hair. He hauled her up to her feet and slammed her hard against the wall, pinning her against it with his body.

Eden fought against him, screaming for him to let her go.

"You've cost me dearly tonight with that little stunt you pulled." His breath was hot against the side of her face. "Consider this as payment." Declan jabbed the needle deep into her neck and plunged the lever down.

Whatever was in the syringe burned Eden's veins. The liquid spread like fire throughout her body, seeping over her chest and shoulders, down her arms, weakening them her fight against him.

Declan's forearm dug painfully into the back of her neck as the sedative took her legs, her muscles went slack.

Eden's eyes rolled to the back of her head then everything dissolved into oblivion.


	41. 40 - The Dark Place

The Dark Place

Pain. Pure anguish. Darkness.

Throbbing. All consuming. Isolation.

Waves of never-ending misery broke her.

It was all Eden felt in the dark place.

She began to rise from the murky depths of unconsciousness and resurfaced into reality. Overwhelming dizziness consumed every fiber of her being. All she could do was drift with the relenting push and pull of the current.

She fought against the churning waters to stay afloat, gasping for air, as billions of burning stars rained down like sparks from the Heavens above. Each one landed in the thrashing waves around her. Their glow was never fading, and soon the ocean became a violent night sky.

 _Help me!_ She cried out into the void, hoping someone would hear her pleas and rescue her.

Another wave broke over her, forcing her underneath the surface. Her senses were in overdrive, igniting every nerve.

She fought for breath and struggled to regain full consciousness.

Then just like that, everything was calm. The storm had passed. The water receded, leaving Eden in a circle of brilliant light.

Eden stirred.

The air reeked of sterile chemicals. The smell reminded Eden of the free healthcare clinics she went to as a teen. Her skin prickled, making her hair stand straight and she was left shivering.

There was movement, then a soft mumbling of voices. The sound of squeaky wheels turning filled the space. It traced the length of the room then stopped abruptly. Then hands were upon her, touching her, moving her limbs into an awkward position.

Eden didn't resist. She couldn't because her arms and legs were heavy. They remained useless at her sides.

She cracked her eyes open long enough for the bright fluorescent lights overhead to blind her. The pain in her temple intensified with each passing second they remained open and only dulled when she allowed them to fall shut.

Someone spoke. The words morphed into something foreign, something indecipherable. Eden couldn't comprehend any of it.

But the pain and the overwhelming darkness threatened to pull her back down into its depths.

 _Where am I?_ She lifted her head for a few moments, caught sight of a muddled and blurry form near her side, before falling back against the hard surface. _It hurts too much to move, to think clearly._

Wheels began to squeak again. Then more movement surrounded her. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed in the space. When the person stopped, hands heaved her up.

Her head lulled back. Her limbs dangled lifelessly at her sides like a rag doll.

The hands worked at her top; pulling it up over her head before laying her gently back against the surface.

Without a pause, the person positioned her arms high above her head. They did this without so much as a hint of a struggle from Eden. When the person leaned in close, to wrap something around her wrists, she got a strong whiff of aftershave. The scent was strong, intoxicating.

Eden remained silent and still throughout this encounter. A part of her afraid to show signs of consciousness while the other part of her fought to stay awake.

When the person finished, the footsteps retreated. The person moved towards her feet. Seconds later, their hands were on her again, this time slipping their fingers under the band of her pants and stripping them and her underwear off her person.

Her legs were hoisted high, bent at the knees, and placed into stirrups. Each one was secured with buckled straps, holding them in place.

They took their time securing two more straps, one at her hips and the other just under her breasts. Then something resembling a sheet was thrown over her, covering everything from the neck down.

She willed her eyes to open, but they wouldn't budge.

The wheels began to squeak once more as the person settled near her feet. Hands drew her legs apart. The stirrups clicked wide, then wider, exposing her sex to the fridged air and the person sitting between her legs

Something was inserted inside of her. There was the mechanical click, click, clicking and immense pressure.

 _What are you doing?_ Eden fought hard to speak those words, but all that came from her was a pitiful groan.

There was a mumble of voices as darkness began to creep back in. It tightened its ranks around Eden until she was a mere dot floating in a sea of endless black.

But she didn't fight it.

Instead, she welcomed the churning waters. Took what little joy it offered her in not knowing what those hands were doing to her.

Eden stopped fighting against the surging waves. She sunk beneath the surface and disappeared into the nothingness below.


	42. 41-Liars and Questions and Tests, Oh My!

**Liars and Questions and Tests, Oh My!**

*** Sometime later***

Eden's eyes snapped open.

An empty room, doused in blinding light, greeted her. She was alone in the medical ward. To her left was a counter with a small sink and matching white cabinets above it. A rolling stool sat vacant and unmoving next to it.

It was at this time; Eden noticed the thin paper sheet covering her from the chest down. Her raised thighs were splayed apart, and the covering dipped between her bare legs.

She attempted to sit up, but her arms were secured to something above her head. Straining her neck, she glanced up to find the points of her elbows draped over the top of the gynecologist table. Her forearms and hands were nowhere in sight.

Eden tugged as hard as she could with no luck. Her hands were tightly bound to something just out of sight. She pulled again, harder this time, and still, nothing gave.

She glanced at her feet, was able to move her toes and ankles freely, but when it came to lifting her calves, she noticed the thick leather straps pinning her to the stirrups.

Panic welled up inside her, burning her to the core. But her struggles were futile against the bindings pinning her to the exam table. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as the first cry formed on her lips.

 _This can't be happening._ Eden mustered up every ounce of strength and yanked at the binds, straining her arm muscles to the max. She wiggled and thrashed around until she was left screaming for help.

The door clicked open.

The sudden noise made Eden freeze. Her gaze darted towards the widening gap, fearing Declan would return. But it wasn't him. This man was someone she'd never seen before.

An older man, wearing a white lab coat strolled in and quickly shut the door behind him.

Dressed in a dark blue dress shirt, black tie, and black pants, he seemed kind as he smiled at her. He was older, perhaps in his early fifties, with a clean-shaven face, and was bald-headed save for the three-inch strip of dark hair that ran around the back of his head from ear to ear.

Tears streamed freely down her cheeks as panic consumed her. "What the hell is going on?"

"You're in luck. I can disclose that much." He tone was gentle and his eyes were kind as he took a seat next to her. His gaze fell momentarily to her bare chest and flitted back to Eden's face, almost embarrassed.

"May I?" He asked. The wheels of the stool squeaked under his big frame as he scooted forward to readjust the sheet covering her body. "All better, yes?"

Eden offered him a meek nod and asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Morrison, and you'll be under my care for the foreseeable future Miss…" His eyes dropped to the open file in his hands, "Eden Burrows. That's a particular name. Were you named after the Biblical garden?"

"No. My mother named me after a lounge signer she saw on a billboard on the side of a highway. Can you help me?" She mumbled, frowning up at him.

 _Why was he so calm about this situation?_ She wondered.

"The rope is cutting into my wrists." She added when he didn't move to help her.

Dr. Morison abruptly cleared his throat. "At the moment, no."

"My name is Eden Burrows." She glared at him. "I've been taken against my will by some _fucking_ psychopath and I need your help. _Please untie me._ "

An intercom buzzed. Another voice filled the room. It was one that made Eden's stomach twist into a knot. "Dr. Morison has completed your internal examination and will send your samples off for testing."

"What?" Eden couldn't remember any such thing happening.

Dr. Morrison glances at her. "I wouldn't worry. Everything seemed normal."

"Why would you-" Tears filled her eyes as she stared up of the doctor in disbelief.

Declan cut her off. "Now that you're coherent enough, he's now going to ask you a series of questions. You need to answer truthfully and without pause. And remember, I will know if you're lying, Eden. If you choose not to willingly comply I'll be forced to sedate you and will try it again when you wake up. Do you understand what is being asked of you?"

Eden glared up at the ceiling, refusing to give Declan what he wanted. "My name is Eden Burrows, and I've been taken against my will. I did _not_ comply with any such physical exam and I will _not_ answer any prying questions. Now let me the _FUCK_ out of here!" She screamed and the fight inside her ignited once again.

She struggled against the straps holding her down and screamed until all there was, was the sound of her echoing voice.

Dr. Morison clicked his pen and began to scribble notes into her chart. He allowed her to continue until she was left gasping for breath.

When she fell silent, the intercom clicked on once more. Declan's voice filtered in and gave the command. "You may proceed with the sedative."

"You can't do this!" Eden sobbed and tried to scoot away from the doctor as he stood. "Isn't there some kind code of ethics doctors follow?"

Dr. Morison only frowned, as though he was considering her question. But in the end, he pulled open the medicine cabinet above the sink and brought down a small glass medicine vial. "I'm only going to offer enough to calm you down. I can't have you struggling when Declan comes in to do his own assessment."

Eden continued to glare at the ceiling in complete disgust. The tears returned with a vengeance. She held strong through her fear at know Declan would come next and repeated her statement. "My name is Eden Burrows. I've been taken against my will, and _I do not consent to any of this!_ "

"I'm truly sorry about everything that will happen to you in this household." Dr. Morrison seemed sincere as he uncapped the needle, plunged it into the rubber stopper, and began to load the barrel. "If I could, I'd release you from this madness but, you see, my hands are tied much like yours are, but my binds are invisible."

"You can help. Just untie me." Eden begged him. "I'll find my own way out. And I promise not to tell anyone."

"I'm sorry, Miss. Burrows, I can't do that."

 _"Please!"_ Eden resorted to begging as he swiped an alcohol wipe over the fleshy part of her arm.

"You will remain health under my care. That much I can promise you. I take great care with my patients. How try to relax." He pinched her flesh and there was a sharp sting when he inserted the needle then plunged the lever down.

The sedative burned.

The heat radiated outward as it spread throughout her body.

Eden's struggling continued, if only for a minute longer, before her movements weakened. Her thrashing ceased, and she was left staring up at the wavering lights overhead in complete silence as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

The high the sedative gave her was exhilarating and made all her worries disappear if only for a little while. The pain she felt was quickly replaced with a warm numbness.

 _Let them do as they please._ Eden thought as her muscles relaxed. _I won't feel a thing. If anything, I'll retreat to the dark place where everything will be fine. It'll be like old times with…_

"Keelan." Eden groaned the name.

"What was that?" The doctor asked as he disposed of the needle into a plastic container.

Eden groaned again, and her eyes fluttered shut. "My name-" She gave up trying to repeat her statement and mumbled. "I'm so tired."

"As you should be, Eden, " Dr. Morrison began, "Now, I'm going to ask you a series of questions. You'll need to answer honestly so I can take care of you, okay?"

Her thoughts swirled together, and she couldn't form a coherent sentence. It took a lot of effort, but she managed to offer the doctor a tiny nod of understanding. _Let them ask their questions. Allow them to pry into my past all they want. I'll reveal nothing significant. My secrets stay with me._

"How many sexual partners have you had?"

"Two."

"Any pregnancies or abortions I need to be aware of?"

Eden felt the side of her mouth lift up, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Have you or have you not experienced any pregnancies or abortions?"

"No comment. Next question."

The intercom clicked on again.

"Do you require my assistance?" Declan's tone was warning enough for her to stop playing around. She didn't want to see him, and she didn't want him ever to touch her again.

Dr. Morrison tapped his pen against his papers, ready to mark the yes or no box. "Are you ready to answer the question?"

"No," Eden stated flatly. "I've never been pregnant, and I never wish to be if that's one of your questions. I don't like children."

"Duly noted." Dr. Morrison chuckled and moved down the list. "When was your last STI screening?"

"I don't remember."

"Do you participate in unprotected sex?"

"That would be a negative." Eden sighed. "Remember, I don't want any crotch demons."

"That's an odd term to use for a baby. Children are a gift."

"Children are the enemy. After all that's why I'm here and Diamond isn't."

He choice to ignore her last comment, "Are you on any form of birth control?"

"The Depo shot. You never can be too careful about those pesky crotch demons." She erupted into a fit of giggles. Declan was far from her mind now.

"I'm may have given you a little too much sedative." He leaned forward and grasped her chin. "Can you open your eyes for me, Eden?" She listened to him.

"Is it bad that I can't feel my face." she burst into another fit of laugher. "Come to think of it; I can't feel much of anything. Am I dead? Is this my form of Hell?"

"I can assure you that you're not dead. Let's carry on, shall we? Now, I can continue giving you the shot if that's what you prefer."

"Can I ask you a question, Doc?" The strange sounds coming from her mouth felt slow and drawn out.

"I guess that would be fair."

"How do you know I'm telling you the truth?"

"I don't." Dr. Morrison closed the file and leaned against the counter. " _Are_ you telling the truth, Miss. Burrows?"

"Maybe." Eden's head rolled towards him, and she offered him a Cheshire grin. "Then again, maybe not."

"Well, then I guess we have ourselves a little predicament. Your medical history is vital if I'm to take proper care of your health. Are you being truthful with your responses?"

Eden sighed and dragged her gaze back toward the ceiling again, "Don't worry Doc. I'm telling the truth."

"I'll find out either way in the end. I've already put in a request so I can acquire your medical records from one," He flipped through a few pages, "Dr. Ford?"

"How-"

"Medical records never lie." It was Dr. Morrison's turn to smile at her. "Either way we'll learn the truth at some point. It's just easier to be completely transparent from the start."

Eden fell silent. Her eyes fluttered shut. She strained against the straps, trying to move.

"Why can't I sit up? What's going on?" The room started to spin faster, and now two doctors were sitting next to her. Their images shimmered before her eyes.

They both frowned down at her, "Eden, open your eyes. Don't go to sleep."

"I don't feel so-" Her eyes rolled back into her head and the darkness swallowed her.

Shortly after Eden passed out, Dr. Morrison exited the exam room, crossed the dimly lit hallway and entered into another room. He found Declan sitting at his desk. His gaze intently glued to the screen of his laptop. On it was an enlarged image of Eden in the other room, legs in the air with a paper sheet covering her.

"Have you finished?" Declan glanced up.

"I've collected everything but the blood samples."

Declan motioned toward the screen of his laptop and ran his finger over the blurry image of Eden's face. "I would assume now would be the perfect opportunity to collect some, wouldn't you?"

"I won't without her consent." Dr. Morrison pulled up a chair. "I already crossed the line with having her semi alert during her exam."

"Then we'll wait for Eden to wake up. How much did you give her?"

"A normal dose but she may be sensitive to this kind of drug."


	43. 42 - Blood Letting

**Blood Letting**

 *****Declan's POV*****

 *****Sometime later*****

Declan leaned back in his chair, staring at the blurred image of Eden on his monitor screen. She stirred in her sleep, her feet moving, her head leaning one way then the other as if she were trying to swim. She had awakened just in time for him to make his grand entrance and perform his own kind of exam.

Something odd caught his attention, made him hold back from leaving. Dr. Morrison sat at Eden's side and tried to speak with her, but like before, she refused to answer any of his questions.

Her gaze remained glued to the ceiling, glue to his gaze. It felt as though she was glaring right at him, knowing he was watching her.

His cock stirred at the sight of her sprawled out on the examination table. He would like nothing more than to strip that paper cloth from her body and take pleasure in the sight of her nakedness and her vulnerable state.

 _Such a defiant woman you are._ Declan traced the line of her body, tapping the spot between her spread legs, and switched off the monitor without a second thought.

He would force Eden to talk and would make her do so much more in the coming days, weeks, months, and maybe even years of her stay with him. She belonged to him now, and only him for the foreseeable future.

Declan switched off the lights in the little room and shut the door behind him when he existed. _Its show time, folks._

He sauntered down the short passageway, taking his time to get to her. The door to her medical room turned without a hitch.

"Hello Eden," Declan spoke. "Good to see you're finally awake."

Eden still refused to acknowledge his presence. She continued to stare up at the ceiling in the form of stubborn silence.

Fine. Have it your way then. Declan moved towards her arms, began to work at the ropes binding her wrists overhead and muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "Why do you insist on being so rude? Disobedience will get you nowhere."

His hands paused at the knots, testing her stubbornness. She seemed not to care the slightest bit either way as she stared past him with a vacant glare.

"Here I am, about to release you, and you still refuse to show me an ounce of respect for my effort. Shall I keep you here another day or two, tied up, and at my mercy?"He cocked an eyebrow down at her, thinking that threat alone would conjure up some form of emotional response from her but she offered him nothing of the sort; not even a frown wrinkled her brow. "Maybe then you'll show some respect."

Declan took a step backward. Dr. Morison moved to speak, but Declan held his hand up to silence him. He wanted to show Eden he would leave her there, alone, and in the dark.

A silent standoff ensued between the pair. Declan, glaring at Eden. Eden, staring at the ceiling. Dr. Morrison, looking as bored as ever. It seemed to last an eternity before either of them moved.

Then it happened. Someone moved.

Eden's gaze shifted from the ceiling.

She glared up at him with hatred burning bright within her eyes. "It's you." She spat the words out like they were poison on her tongue. "Fuck. You."

"Keep that attitude up my dear, and you will experience a proper fucking." His fingers went back to work, yanking at the knots, loosening them until one of her hands worked free. The sight of the raw and irritated skin beneath the ropes made him sigh. "You've put up quite the fight." He pressed his thumb into the wound, making Eden wince. "Are you in pain, Eden?" The side of his mouth jerked up.

"Like you'd give a shit." She muttered quietly.

Eden grimaced as he inspected her wound under the bright lights. A frown settled over her brow when she saw it for herself. Then she glanced away, choosing to ignore Declan's probing touch.

Ignoring her outburst, Declan continued, but his demeanor changed, morphing into something that was so unlike him. "I can fix this."

His touch turned gentle, almost affectionate. "Dr. Morison here is going to draw some blood. It wouldn't be wise of you to fight him. Look what your struggles have already earned you." He held her hand out so she could see the raw ring circling her wrist. "Painful, isn't it? What a pity to mark such beautiful skin."

The side of Eden's mouth twitched up, almost mocking him. "Was that a compliment?"

"Don't flatter yourself. My concern is purely selfish. I want to be the cause of all your markings, of all your wounds, of all of your pain." Declan held her arm against the table, but his grip remained light, as though he didn't want to hurt her. "Don't want to take any chances." He added.

During this short exchange, Dr. Morison gathered five long collection tubes. He set them neatly in a row on a rolling tray before pulling on a fresh pair of gloves and interrupting them.

***Eden's POV***

Dr. Morrison's head appeared in her line of vision, his smile reached his eyes, but she hated him all the same. "Do you pass out at the sight of blood?"

Eden shook her head, no.

"That's good to hear." Dr. Morrison winked at her. "Between you and me. I passed out once when donating blood."

"Seriously?" Eden asked.

"As serious as a heart attack, as my late father used to say." Dr. Morison's finger ran over the inside of her elbow, looking for a suitable vein. "I passed out, ripped out the needle and blood was everywhere." His laughter filled the room.

When he found it, he nodded. "Awe, that's a juicy one right there." He ran an alcohol soaked cotton ball lightly over her skin, waited for the area to dry, and added. "Now you'll feel a slight pinch." He readied the needle, bevel up, and pushed.

"I hate needles." Eden groaned as it pierced her skin and hit home. She gripped the only thing within her reach, which was Declan's arm. The feel of his skin against her palm was oddly comforting.

"Focus on my face." Declan knelt down. "Concentrate on your breathing." He brushed some hair out of her face and offered a convincing grin. "We need to make sure you're healthy before we carry on with your assessment."

Dr. Morrison switched to a fresh tube and then another and another with expert speed and smoothness. Within minutes the containers were filled, labeled and placed in a bag to be sent off for testing.

"All done. You've been an excellent patient, Eden." Dr. Morrison placed a fresh cotton ball over the wound, extracted the needle, and placed a Band-Aid over it to hold it in place.

"What, no lollypop?" Eden asked.

The Doctor patted Eden's shoulder, offering her a sympathetic grin before turning toward Declan. "I should have the results in a few days. In the meantime, I'd advise condoms. Not that you enjoy using them."

"I look forward to your call." Declan showed Dr. Morrison to the door and locked it behind him. No one would be able to disturb them now.


	44. 43 - Declan

**Declan's Examination**

 ***** Declan's POV*****

Declan strolled back to the exam table, eyeing Eden carefully. The side of his mouth lifted as, once again, his mind filtered through everything he wanted to do to her there on the table.

"You won't be needing this pesky thing any longer." Declan yanked the paper covering from Eden's body. His gaze devoured Eden's body, traveling from her breasts, to her navel, and dipping between her legs. He balled it up and shoved it into the trash near the door.

Strapped to the table with her knees high and legs spread wide, Eden's pale skin almost glowed under the fluorescent lights. The sight alone made his cock stir and his mouth water.

His thumb dug into the palm of his hand.

He was itching to touch Eden, to savor every inch of her flesh. He wanted to free his cock and take her there on the table, wanted to feel her tight warmth around him, but denied himself the satisfaction of a release so soon.

 _It isn't the right time._ Declan thought as he dragged his gaze away from her body. _But it will be soon. And when that time comes, I will consume her. I will have her._

 ***** Eden's POV*****

Eden's eyes fluttered open.

She moved to sit up, but only one arm was free. In her burry haze, she tried to cover her breasts, shivering. "Give me back my blanket. It's cold." She groaned.

"You won't be needing it any longer." Declan snagged a pair of gloves from a box on the counter and slipped them on. "I'm going to ask you about your sexual experiences, and you will answer each question in a timely fashion. It that clear?"

"No more questions." Eden managed to lift her head.

Her eyes traveled down to her body to her legs. They widened at the sight of the straps holding her chest, hips, thighs, and calves in place. The thick leather bands dug into her.

 _No wonder I couldn't move._ Eden thought.

Her fingers started to work at the belt under her breasts, but Declan's hand stopped her working fingers, calmed her moving hand under his, but not before she managed to loosen it the slightest bit.

When she attempted to pull her hand free from under his, his grip tightened, holding her in place a moment longer.

"There will be none of that." He said and lifted her hand back up above her head to tie it back up.

A wave of nausea hit Eden hard, making her mouth water and her stomach flip. "I don't feel too well."

"No worries. My exam won't take long." Declan ran his gloved hands down the length of her arms, savoring the feel of her warm skin beneath his fingertips. His eyes dropped to her bare breasts. They were topped with hardened pink nipples.

He cupped them both, giving them each a firm squeeze.

"A handful is good enough for some, but I prefer a little more up top." His thumbs circled her nipples, teasing them. The touch made Eden squirm. "Have you considered plastic surgery? Bigger breasts could be profitable."

"Never." Eden shifted under his hands, but there wasn't anywhere for her to go. Declan continued to molest her breasts, pressing and probing them, as though checking for lumps or deformities.

He seemed deep in thought. "I suppose they'll do."

"Stop touching me." She cried out when Declan gave her nipples a hard pinch. He lifted them up, pulling and stretching them, turning them into cones. Her nipples ached, throbbed between his fingers.

Declan released his hold.

When she glanced down to inspect the damage, Eden found that the once pink skin was now an angry shade of bruised red.

"You will quickly learn that I won't tolerate disobedience. Continue to struggle, and I'll do it again. Do you understand?"

Eden glared at him. Fresh tears filled her eyes, but she nodded her understanding.

"And stop with the tears. They'll never work on me because I do not care if you cry." His hands moved from her breasts. His fingertips grazed her sides, tracing the curves of her waist all the way to her hips.

"You're scared." He traced the scare under her ribs. "I didn't know that." A shadow crossed his face.

"I don't like people touching me." Eden worked to conceal her raw emotions, but the tears dampening her cheeks gave her away. "Haven't you done enough?"

"We're only getting started." He stepped around her raised knees and stood between her spread legs. His hands pressed them further apart.

Click.

Click.

Click.

There wasn't an ounce of modesty allotted with this pose. Everything was on display, and there wasn't anything Eden could do about it.

"Please stop." Eden groaned as nausea took over. Declan chose to ignore her request and carried on as before.

"Have you truly been with only two sexual partners?" Declan ran his hands up the inside of her thighs, kneading her flesh. They were positively trembling underneath his touch, making Eden whimper. He stepped closer, closing the gap.

"Answer me." He slapped the inside of her thigh, making her yelp in surprise.

"Why would I lie?" She strained against the ropes again, rattling the stirrups. This reaction received another hash slap, this time on the opposite thigh.

That shark-like grin returned when Eden cried out again.

"Stop moving." He growled, pinching her this time.

Eden shrieked, "STOP!" But her cries fell on deaf ears as she thrashed against her binds. "Why are you doing this?"

Declan continued toying with her a little more before getting down to the real part of his exam. His thumbs dipped lower and ran over her sex, parting the outer lips, allowing him a better view. "You have a beautiful cunt." Declan inserted a gloved finger into her and felt her muscles clench around him.

"What are you doing?" Eden eyed his working hands.

"You resist, yet your body betrays you, Eden." He easily slipped another finger into her, warming her up for another. "You're tight, which is good. No one desires a worn cunt less you're into fisting. Tell me, do you desire a fist inside of you?"

" _No!_ " Eden cried out when a third finger was inserted into her, stretching her open.

She strained harder against the binds, trying to get away from his prying fingers, worrying that he'd show her what it would be like to have his entire hand inside of her. Every muscle tensed under his touch. She screamed for him to stop touching her, to leave her be, and let her go.

But all the clenching did was double her pain and widen the smile on Declan's lips. He was enjoying her embarrassment.

As soon as Declan inserted his fingers, he withdrew them as though offering Eden an ounce of mercy. He examined his fingertips under the harsh lights, and the grin on his face widened. "We'll need to work on opening you up a little more. I will find great pleasure in doing that."

Declan rubbed his thumb over her clitoris, knowing she would enjoy the touch but all she did was cry harder out of shame and anger. His thumb circled the nub of nerves, relishing the heat of her skin intensifying with every pass.

He drove three fingers into her cunt again and was surprised by the slight bucking of Eden's hips, as though she was trying to impale herself onto him. But in reality, Declan knew she was merely trying to get away from him.

He withdrew his fingers for the last time and slid them lower, pausing over her anus. "How about anal sex? Have you experienced that before?"

Eden choked on a sob, trying to catch her breath like she knew what was going to occur next. "No." She begged.

"Let's see, shall we?" Declan's thumb probed at her puckered hole and pressed into it. Her muscles clenched tighter than ever, as though trying to bar his entrance, but he managed to reach his first knuckle with a little force.

The stirrups rattled as she fought against the straps and screamed out her pain. " _Stop it!_ " His thumb drove in deeper, penetrating her tight opening.

"I believe you." He withdrew his thumb. "We're down for now. Is there anything else you'd wish to tell me?" He slipped the gloves off and tossed them into the trash.

"Just let me go!" Eden sobbed. "I won't tell anyone, I swear it on my life."

Declan leaned down, his face less than a foot from hers. He brushed her damp hair from her cheek and tucked it gently behind her ear. "Eden, I want you to understand something, okay? You no longer exist outside of this house. No one is looking for you; I'll make sure of that soon enough."

"Harvey will."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!" Eden's eyes narrowed. She had found her out. "He'll know something is wrong when I don't show up for rehearsal."

Declan's grin widened. "How many girls stop showing up without notice?"

The color drained from Eden's face. She went silent.

"I highly doubt Harvey will look for you after he forced you to perform a private dance you openly didn't want to do. I'm sure he'll figure you just couldn't cut it like all the others before you who stopped showing up." His hand lightly brushed her cheek, offering her an ounce of sympathy.

Eden didn't like it. She was quickly learning that his kindness was short lived and always came with a price.

The tears came back with a vengeance.

"I want to go home. Please, I'm begging you just let me go. If it's sex you want then fuck me. Get it over with and let me _go home_. _Please_." Her voice wavered; her bottom lip quaked underneath his thumb as she tried to give him a convincing smile. "Will you let me go if I allow you to fuck me?"

Declan's stare turned cold.

"Did I say something wrong?" Eden asked.

"If I wanted to fuck you, Eden, I would have done so hours ago and multiple times by now. I would have enjoyed every orifice you have to offer, and you would be begging me for more and not begging me to leave." He kissed her forehead, and his hand left her cheek.

A part of her wanted his hand to return to her cheek, to any part of her body, and it made her sick. She didn't exactly want him per se, no, she wanted the comforting feel of someone who could ease her worries and make her feel wanted.

"You will _never_ leave this house. No amount of begging or bargaining will change your sentence. Now," He moved toward her hands, "I'm going to untie you. If you fight me, I will tie you back up and leave you here to stew in your own mess for a few days until I feel like collecting you. Understood?"

His words were a punch to her gut. There was no way out for her.

"Why?" This was all Eden managed to get out until she succumbed to more tears. She gasped for air between each gut retching sob and wondered how she had gotten into this mess.

What she wanted to ask him was _'Why me? What have I done to you to deserve all this? A slap doesn't deserve a lifetime of misery! It just doesn't!'_ She ached to scream this at him. She wanted to hit him to make him understand that none of this was right. That she didn't belong here.

She was nearly hyperventilating now.

The walls were beginning to close in around her. Everything was spinning, creating a muddled blur of sterile whites and greys. "I don't –" She fought against the urge to throw up, "I don't feel so good."

"It's the sedative. You'll be fine in a few hours when it's out of your system." Declan unbuckled both of the straps on her calves, massaging the slightly indented flesh before moving to the ones securing her thighs. He lifted each of her legs with great care and gently lowered them to the table.

"Noooo-" The word came out as a weak grown. "Something isn't right." Eden's will to fight was extinguished as dizziness consumed her. She struggled against the wave of sick rising in her throat, knowing she was going to vomit any second. But not like this. Not on her back. She'd suffocate.

Declan's fingers were warm against her chilled skin. He worked at the strap at her hips then moved to the one under her breasts. The back of his hand grazed the underside of her breast, then her nipple.

The touch sent an unnerving jolt of unwanted pleasure rushing through her core.

He turned Eden's face towards him and she could barely open her eyes. "Are you going to fight me when I release your hands?"

Eden opened her mouth to speak but couldn't form the words so she shook her head, no.

She frowned up at the two wavering images of Declan and wasn't quite sure which was truly him and which was the hallucination.

Perhaps it was the right. She focused on that shimmering form for a moment longer. Or maybe the real on was on the left. She tried to concentrate on the shimmering forms, but it only made her that much sicker when they'd separate then blend back together just to separate once more.

They both spoke to her now. Their mouths moving in synchronized patterns, their voices slow and drawn out, yet were clear as day.

"Good." His thumb ran across his cheek, wiping away her tears. "I'd hate to have to mark up such a pretty face up so soon."


	45. 44 - A Beautiful Disaster

**A Beautiful Disaster**

Eden was currently in a state of delirium. Was he offering her a few words of kindness? Or was this a game? Was any of this even real or even happening right now?

At this point, she didn't know what was real and what was false anymore.

 _Which one of the shimmering forms of Declan belonged to the kinder one?_ She squinted at him, trying to decipher the gentle from the brute but couldn't.

Her eyelids fluttered shut. The side of her mouth lifted up the slightest bit and her speech began to slur.

"You think I'm pretty?" She laughed against his hand, her breath hot against his skin. "Yet you were a complete prick the entire night. Go figure." She leaned against the palm of his hand, enjoying the kindness behind this gentle touch. She wouldn't mind having more in this version of him.

"You have great potential. I'll iron out the few kinks you do have and make you perfect for auction." Declan released one of her hands and brought it to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand before laying it down over her belly.

He began on the other one. His fingers worked slowly at the buckle, loosening it, making sure to do it as gently.

"You smell nice." Eden mused against the fabric of his shirt when he leaned over her to get to the other clasp. She giggled as the fabric brushed against her cheek, tickling it. "Like honeysuckle and self-loathing."

"I think Dr. Morrison gave you a little too much sedative." He glanced down at her, nestled up against his shirt. "You're speaking nonsense."

"I speak nothing but the truth." She stated firmly. "I know that you like me and hate me equally," Eden spoke softly, more to her self. "I hate and like you equally too. There's this odd attraction. Do you feel it? Together, we make a beautiful disaster."

"Now you're seriously talking nonsense." Declan freed her hand and brought the back of it to his lips, kissing it. "You smell of regret and bad choices."

She gazed up at the two shimmering images that were holding her hand. "Which one of you wants to fuck me and which one of you wants to kill me? I only want to speak with the kind one right now. Bring him back to me."

"You're hallucinating." Declan lowered her hand, laying over the other one.

"No one here will harm you unless you do something unforgivable." He held her face gently between his hands.

"Are you going to kiss me now?"

"If you listen and obey what is asked of you then you will live a long and happy life here in my home. I'm a man of my word, Eden. Behave and I will fulfill your every desire. Cross me and you will suffer."

Eden remained silent for the longest time, trying to stare up at him. "If you were smart you would kill me now and be done with me." Her words came out weak as though she was contemplating her choices.

"Are you telling me you wish to die?"

"Not at all." She couldn't move even though she tried. Her body was too heavy, her limbs too weak to hold her up.

She lay there like dead weight, wanting so badly to sit up, but she couldn't. If she could, she would have held Declan's hands up against her face a little longer to savor his warmth, would have kissed the palms of his hands and asked for this gentle side of him to stay with her.

But she couldn't so she didn't.

Instead, she settled for something else entirely, a warning of what would come.

"I'm a horrible person who has done terrible things to innocent people. I am a curse that will bring you nothing but misery. Then again, maybe we were made for each other. Two terrible people who've been thrown together by fate, isn't that be ironic."

"How philosophical of you to think that we were meant to be." Declan gripped both of her arms and hauled her up into a sitting position, but her body went slack against his.

Her head lulled to the side, then back to stare up at him.

"I will be your end." She mumbled incoherently.

"Eden." He slapped her gently. "Stay with me now."

Eden couldn't fight the sick rising in her throat now that she was sitting up.

Her mouth watered, filling with hot saliva.

Her stomach heaved.

Seconds later, her throat burned, her mouth filled with vomit, and she threw up. Her sick hit the front of Declan's shirt, soaking it with a mixture of water and stomach acid.

"How do you like me now?" Eden mumbled as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Then she was falling backward. Falling back into the black waters of the dark place. Where the waves began to thrash around her. The push and pull of the current tossed her around before dragging her beneath its turbulent surface and sent her into oblivion.


	46. 45 - Eden

**Eden's High Escape**

 *****Declan POV*****

Declan managed to catch Eden before she fell backward off the table and onto the hard tile floor below.

"Shit!" He hissed when he found her unresponsive. He laid her carefully down on her side, afraid she would get sick again and end up choking on her own vomit.

"Eden?" He brushed the drape of hair shielding her face, searching for any sign of life.

He slapped her. Nothing.

He slapped her harder this time. The sound echoed in the small room. This brought about a meek response, but a response nonetheless.

Eden groaned.

She didn't open her eyes or attempt to speak out against him for striking her. But that was all he needed to hear.

"You're experiencing a negative reaction to the sedative. I'm going to find Dr. Morrison." He pulled his shirt over his head, utterly disgusted with the hot mess soaking its front and tossed the garment to the side.

He paused at the foot of the table, contemplating strapping her back down, or at least her arms so she couldn't leave the room but decided against wasting time.

Declan hurried from the room in search of the doctor. He would know how to fix this.

 *****Eden's POV*****

When the door clicked shut Eden opened her eyes and blinked. She found herself alone in the room. Declan was gone, and she wasn't tied up.

Freedom was just beyond that door and somewhere down the hallway. All she needed to do was pull herself up and climb off the table.

She was dizzier than all hell, but she was free to move around as she pleased.

With a lot of effort, Eden pulled herself up into a sitting position. The room continued to spin around her, making the objects blur together.

 _Stand up._ Eden ordered herself to get moving, to get off the table to leave the room before Declan came back for her.

She slid from the examination table, and her foot landed right into a puddle of her vomit.

Her foot slipped out from under her, pitching her forward. She crashed against the counter, her forearm taking the brunt of the impact.

The sharp corner of the counter dug into her skin, leaving behind a trail of jagged edges and blood.

"Shit." Eden hisses through clenched teeth. She clamped her free hand over the wound and held it to her chest.

Her head hurt.

Her body hurt.

Everything hurt, and she was terrified of Declan coming back for her, finding her like this. Blood everywhere, smelling of vomit.

The tears returned as she struggled to pull herself from the floor. She sidestepped Declan's castaway shirt and stepped over the puddle of her sick and made it to the door.

To her absolute surprise, there was a soft click, and the doorknob turned. When she tugged on the door, thinking it would remain shut and sealed tight, it opened, offering her a view into the hallway on the other side.

 _He didn't lock the door!_ Hope surged through her. _Stop wasting time and move it along._

Eden leaned her weight against the door to steady herself and took her first step out into the hall.

The passageway seemed never-ending in both directions.

To the right, the hall branched off into a giant "T" while the left side made a sharp right and that was it.

Eden chose to head toward the left and follow it, hoping it would lead to a way out. If it weren't a way out then, she'd be doomed to wander around down here, lost and afraid.

Eden remembered Rose telling her there was a labyrinth of hallways below the mansion, which a person could easily get lost if they didn't know their way around.

She pushed through the fog clouding her mind and forced her feet to keep moving forward.

Leaning against the wall, she stumbled on, gripping the railing as though her life depended on it. In a way it did. If she did get out now, she most likely would never get out.

The sedative was terrible. It was fucking with her mind in the worst possible ways.

Her feet were bulky, brick-like and uncooperative. She quickly realized that she depended more on the wall and railing for support than she did her quivering legs that were threatening to give out beneath her.

 _Don't give up! You're so close to getting out of here. A few more steps will bring you to the turn._ Eden groaned as the fog in her mind closed in.

Blood dripped from her fingertips, spotting the tile at her feet. Through her struggle to walk, she had left behind a fairly obvious trail. There was no way she was getting out without them finding her now.

She clung to the railing and stifled a sob. Another wave of nausea hit her hard and nearly took her out. Something was terribly wrong with her.

She squinted, trying to judge the distance to the turn up ahead. Two yards tops.

Half leaning on the railing, she pulled herself forward the rest of the way, one unsteady step at a time. The tiles beneath her feet wavered. I'm gonna pass out again. Or throw up and then pass out. Just keep going! She pushed forward through the pain in her arm and the queasiness in her gut.

There was noise up ahead. Footsteps. Harsh tones and words being exchanged.

Eden ignored her uneasy feelings, thinking it was the raging waters of her consciousness returning to pull her back into the void.

No, she had to keep going, to try to escape, to leave this house for good.

Eden rounded the corner and walked right into the path of Declan and Dr. Morrison who were currently buried in a heated conversation.

Eden froze, terrified at being caught. For a moment, in her drug-induced haze, she wondered if they could see her if she didn't move.

The men paused, eyeing Eden peculiar behavior.

Dr. Morison was the first to acknowledge her.

"She seems fine – " His voice trailed off when he spotted the blood dripping onto the floor.

But Eden stared up at Declan, her breathing ragged, her legs on the verge of giving out for real.

"You-" She struggled to speak, to form the natural sounds of coherent words, so she could carry out her accusation of him abandoning her. "You left me there alone!"

She squinted at them both, and their wavering forms morphed into grotesque images that chilled her. One moved towards her. Then the other followed suit. Their mouths twisted in a gaping crevis filled with shark teeth.

"You're bleeding." Declan reached for her hand, but she pulled away from him. She didn't want him touching her. "Let me help you."

"You left me to fall into my own vomit." Eden's knees buckled beneath her and she fell forward, crashing against the tile at their feet.

But in her mind, she was falling into the void, back into the thrashing waves of the dark place. Back into oblivion, where there was nothing but pain, sorrow, and loneliness for all who dared enter its depths.


	47. 46 - Eden

**Eden's New Room**

Eden awoke to a brilliant sunny morning. A new day. A fresh start. A do-over. Yes, that's precisely what this was, a do-over.

The curtains were pulled back, allowing this bright new beginning to greet her with full force. The sight and feel of the warm sunshine brought a smile to her lips. All four windows were wide open. She inhaled deeply, allowing the fresh, crisp air to fill her lungs.

Then she heard it, her favorite morning greeting.

The sweet sound of chirping crickets and other morning life floated up. It was all music to Eden's ears.

 _It was all a dream._ Eden thought. _It was just a terrible, terrible nightmare. But now I'm awake, and everything is as it should be. I'll gather my things, head downstairs and go home with Diamond at my side and we'll both be forty grand richer._

She rolled to her side, naked underneath the covers, and comfortably warm, if not a little hot. She winced at the sudden pain in her lower arm and her smile faltered, then faded to a scowl as she noticed a white patch over her arm.

 _No. No… NO! This can't be real. It was just a dream damn it; it was not real!_ But the white bandage covering the length of the inside of her forearm told a different story.

It wasn't a dream. She had slapped Harold Humphrey. She had been betrayed by her closest friend, her person, for a little bit of money.

Eden bolted up and gasped at the pain stabbing her temple. Suddenly the sunshine filtering into the room was bothersome, and she wanted it to go away.

 _This can't be happening to me._ Eden groaned out her frustration into her hands.

"Good morning, Eden." Came a cheery voice from the dimly lit bathroom across the room. The owner of the voice was British, and the tone of it reminded Eden of Mary Poppins. Stern but sweet at the same time, if that was even possible.

"Who's there?" Eden hissed when she shifted her weight and leaned on her wounded arm to try to catch a glimpse of who was in the dimly lit bathroom.

She could only make out the shadow of movement beyond the mouth of the doorway, heard the light clinking of bottles shuffling around and the soft hum of a lullaby. Moments later, the sound of rushing water filtered out as a tub was beginning to fill.

The visitor finally revealed herself.

An older woman, dressed in a neatly pressed dark gray and white maid outfit, poked her head out of the bathroom. Her salt and pepper hair was pinned back into a tight bun and not a hair was out of place. The fine lines around her mouth and eyes revealed her age as her smile reached her eyes.

"I'm Matilda, Dearie." The woman's pleasantries seemed genuine and claimed Eden's racing heart. She came to sit at the end of Eden's bed and went about straightening the covers, tucking them around Eden's legs like a mother would her child. "I'm your keeper for the time being."

Eden's gathered the covers around her to hide her naked body. "What happened to me?"

"No need to cover up, love. You have nothing I haven't seen before. You mustn't need to feel modest in this house." Matilda became silent. Her hands stopped tucking Eden in and laid over her feet.

"Oh dear, you've had quite a nasty fall." Matilda filled an empty glass with water from the pitcher on the nightstand and pressed it into Eden's hand and handed her some white pills. "How are you feeling, love? Any pain?"

Eden silently eyed the glass of water, wondering if it was tainted with something that would send her back into the dark place. "You aren't trying to drug me are you?"

"Of course not, Dearie. Why in heavens would I do such a thing?" Matilda patted her leg and laughed like Eden just said the craziest thing she had ever heard. "Now drink up while I finish running you a bath."

Matilda left Eden and disappeared into the bathroom. She was signing a song that Eden didn't know, but the melody itself was familiar.

Eden popped the pills into her mouth and chased them with gulp after refreshing gulp of chilled water. The soft lull of the tub filling in the other room drowned out the other woman's singing. She chugged the rest of the water and quickly refilled the glass, not realizing how thirsty she was.

 _Please let her be telling me the truth. If I just drugged myself, I'm going to be pissed. I'll end up back in the medical ward._ A chill rushed through at the thought of being strapped spread eagle to that table, and an aching fear settled in at the thought of Declan touching her, probing her, again.

Eden's gaze dropped to the bandage covering the majority of her forearm. She couldn't remember hurting herself, couldn't remember anything but being strapped to the table and at his mercy.

Curiosity got the better of her. She began to pick at the medical tape holding it in place and peeled back a corner.

A hiss escaped her lips.

 _How did this happen?_ Eden's eyes narrowed at the jagged cut running diagonally across her skin. It wasn't too deep, but it was swollen and red. When she pressed lightly against the edges, she winced.

"Such a shame to mark fair skin." Matilda stood in the bathroom doorway, watching Eden intently. "I have special oil to help with the scaring." She came to sit next to Eden against, this time to inspect the wound with gentle fingers. "Such a pity." She repeated softly before ripping the rest of the bandage free.

"I want to go home." Eden dared to meet Matilda's kind brown eyes while her own were beginning to brim with fresh tears. Tears. Yes! Cry, and she'll help you. Women look after each other, right? Talk her into helping you get out of this shit hole.

Eden faked a heart-wrenching sob and begged. "Please, I just want to go home." She was sure this was going to work.

"Oh love this is not something to weep about. Master himself has chosen you." Matilda cupped Eden's cheeks and thumbed away her tears. She kissed Eden's forehead and whispered. "You are home, darling, but don't you fret." She released Eden's face and straightened her posture. "Master Payne is a stern man, but he'll shower you with affection as long as you don't cross him."

Eden tried to stop herself from grinning but failed.

"Master Payne?" Eden blurted out. Her tears were entirely forgotten now as she succumbed to giggling hysterically at the ridiculous name.

Matilda frowned, not understanding the joke. "Did I say something funny, dearie?"

Eden brought her hands to her mouth to calm her laughing fit long enough to try to explain. "Master Payne sounds like a bad rappers name." She dissolved into another fit of immature giggles and gasped out the name. "Grand Master Payne."

"Oh Dearie, I think those sedatives are still affecting your mind. You aren't making a lick of sense."

Eden shook her head, dropping the subject.

But as soon as she stopped laughing reality set in. I'm still here, trapped in this house and unable to go home.

There weren't any tears now, real or fake. There was only a sullen silence as Eden quietly contemplated her situation. What would her next move be? She didn't have a clue. It was clear Matilda wouldn't help her. She thought it was a gift to be here.

The pair lapsed into an awkward silence, each deep in thought.

Matilda filled Eden's cup with more water, offering it to her.

Eden took it and gulped it down, looking anywhere but at her.

"Anyway love, I've drawn you a bath and brought you this." She pulled out a small blue bottle of oil. "Massage this into your skin twice a day, and you shall be good as new."

Eden uncorked the bottle and sniffed it. "Peppermint oil?"

"And a few other ingredients that shall remain nameless. Now follow me." She stood and held out her hand to Eden. "I need to bath and prep you for Master Payne."

Eden's eyes widen. She couldn't move. She sat frozen, perched on the bed and stared up at the older woman and slowly shook her head, no.

"Don't be frightened, Dearie. He won't be touching you tonight. He simply wishes to speak with you." This time Matilda took hold of both of Eden's hands and urged her to stand. "Don't you want to be clean for master?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Rule number one." Matilda led Eden towards the mouth of the bathroom. "We must always present our finest appearance to Master. Don't fret. I'm to train you on how to appropriately ready yourself to his liking."

Matilda paused in the doorway, turning back toward Eden to add, "We'll cover the basics for now. I don't want to overwhelm you just yet. Hair and face are the most important." She cupped Eden's cheek and urged Eden to listen. "Impress Master with your eagerness to learn our ways. Show him you desire to be his and Master will reward you with great pleasure."

"And if I don't do any of it? Then what happens?"

"Then Master will take great pleasure in punishing you. It wouldn't be wise to disappoint him, Eden." Matilda pulled Eden into the bathroom and towards the steaming tub. "Now, in you go, Dearie. We must get you prepped and ready."

Eden stepped into the steaming water and sunk into its fragrant suds. "The water smells nice."

"That would be the lavender oil, Dearie, and I'll have you know that it's imported straight from France. Isn't it just lovely?" She sprinkled some rose petals into the water. "I plucked these from the garden." Matilda knelt down next to the tub and ran her fingertips over the surface of the water, mixing them.

"The first night spent alone with Master can be a little frightening. I want to ease your worries to the best of my ability. May I wash your hair?"

"If I said no?" Eden leaned back, allowing the water to wash over her breasts. "Would you still do it?"

"Of course I would, Dearie. It's my duty to prepare you for Master." Matilda settled at the head of the tub and gathered Eden's hair. "You wouldn't want to see me punished, would you?"

Eden turned around to face the other woman and was shocked. A frown settled over her brow. "Declan would punish you because I wouldn't let you wash my hair?"

"You are under my care. If I can't manage you and guide you in learning our ways, then I've failed at my duty." Matilda leaned Eden back into the water to soak her hair then brought her back up to lather it with shampoo. "No one in this house is immune to punishment. You'll do well to remember that, Dearie."

"So Declan controls people by threatening violence against others?" Eden allowed Matilda to lather her hair and massage her scalp. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. Something was calming, almost comforting, in someone else washing her hair.

"We obey, or we get punished. It's as simple as that, love. Now settle back and allow me to prep you for his arrival."

Eden leaned back without another word. The thought of Declan hitting this older woman didn't sit well with her. She would allow Matilda to fix her up for Declan solely because she showed her kindness and Eden didn't want her hurt because of her own disobedience.


	48. 47 - Declan

**Declan's Arrival**

The bath ended all too soon. Eden could have sat in the tub for another hour if it wasn't for Matilda urging her to sit up so she could brush her hair.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you, Dearie, seem to be enjoying yourself." Matilda ran the brush gently through Eden's hair, pulling it all back to the nape of her neck.

"Sorry." Eden mumbled, a little embarrassed, "I forgot where I was for a moment."

"There is nothing to be sorry for, child." Matilda parted Eden's hair into three sections and proceeded to braid it, tightening each section as she went. "I'm glad to have been able to offer you a tiny escape. But you needn't worry about Master tonight."

Her interaction with Declan in the medical ward rushed through her mind and she shuddered. "You don't know what he's capable of."

Matilda chuckled, never missing a beat. "Oh sweet girl. I know full well what Master is capable of. I raised him myself, I did. Changed his nappy, fed him, and held him when he cried. I even witnessed his first fucking."

Eden abruptly turned around; shock consuming her features.

Matilda's hold tightened in Eden's hair, forcing her back around. "Don't move."

"Your his mother?"

"Heavens no, Dearie." She came to the end of the braid and tied it off with a red ribbon. "The woman who birthed Master is no longer with us."

"Oh." Eden was free to turn around. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be sorry, love." Matilda cupped Eden's cheeks, her kind smile returning if only for a moment. "She served her purpose. She produced a male heir and sacrificed so much for the greater good." She stood and straightened her skirt, smoothing it over her thighs, "Now, how about I go fetch Master and let him know you're awake and ready to see him? I'm sure he'll be eager to speak with you."

Eden merely nodded her head as Matilda left the bathroom. She leaned back in the tub and shut her eyes, concentrating on her breathing.

 _In. Out._

 _In. Out._

 _In. Out._ She repeated this, hoping to calm her racing heartbeat. Her nervousness was replaced with raw fear but she refused to give Declan the satisfaction of seeing her true emotional state.

 _This will be a performance like no other._ Eden couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she settled deeper into the water, allowing it to cover her breasts.

A giggle escaped her lips at the thought of him believing her act. _I will make him realize keeping me was a mistake. If he wanted someone he should have kept Diamond. He'll regret everything soon enough._

*** Around 20 minutes later***

A light rapping sounded against the bathroom door.

Eden cracked an eye open, knowing full well who it would be even before she saw him.

Declan. He stood in the doorway, filling it with his muscled frame. Dressed in sweat pants and a loose fitting black shirt, he looked ready for a morning run or a morning assault.

 _God what a beast! The sight of him made her skin crawl._ Eden stared blankly up at him, trying her best not to scowl. _What did Diamond even see in him?_

Their gazes met. His eyes. That was the first thing she noticed about him. That piercing stare bore into her soul.

 _Fine._ Eden forced herself to admit his one and only attractive feature. _He has nice eyes. But that's it. I swear it. I can't stand anything else about him. Who cares if he is pleasantly fit? He's probably compensating for a small dick. I wouldn't be surprised if he takes steroids and his body turned them into shriveled prunes._ She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing out loud. The last thing she needed was to anger him. 

Declan leaned against the doorway, his arms folded across his chest, showing off his biceps. He arched an eyebrow as though he was waiting for her to speak first. She wouldn't though, not in a million years. Now, she had to fight the urge to roll her eyes and his blatant display of toxic masculinity.

When she didn't make a move to speak, he entered the room, being sure to take his time. His gaze never left hers. He leaned against the bathroom counter and continued to study her. "Good morning, Eden."

"Hello Grand Master Payne." Eden cracked a smile.

Declan frowned, not understanding the joke like Matilda before him. "Are the sedatives still affecting you?"

"How does no one see the irony of this?" Eden caught his gaze drifting to her breasts. She quickly sunk beneath the surface and gathered suds around her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I've been drugged for your grouping pleasure, asshole." Eden spat out but grew quiet at the shadow crossing his features. His jaw clenched, mouth pressing into a firm line. His thumb started to rub the middle of his palm.

She purposely smiled her most innocent fuck you grin and asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

"I came inform you that you won't receive that sedative again."

"But you still plan on drugging me?"

"That's entirely up to you, Eden. If you choose to comply with all of my requests then no, the sedative won't be needed. But if you choose to be difficult you won't leave me any other choice."

Eden actually rolled her eyes this time. "Well you better stock up because I'm never going to make any of this easy for you."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He stepped toward her.

"Don't come near me." Eden flinched away. Water sloshed over the side and splashed against the floor, soaking the rug on the other side of the tub.

 _Damn it!_ She regretted showing him an ounce of fear when the side of his mouth perked him. He was amused.

"Stand up. Come with me." He offered her his hand but she didn't move to take it.

Her muscles locked up, she couldn't move an inch. All she could do was stare up at him, then at his hand, still waiting for her to take it.

"I'm naked." She blurted this out; knowing, full well, she sounded like a complete idiot.

"As one would be while taking a bath." He took another step forward. This time he knelt next to the tub. "Give me your hand."

Eden shook her head, terrified.

"Matilda said you weren't going to touch me tonight." She finally admitted.

"And she spoke the truth." His fingers trailed down the thick braid at the back of her head. "I'm only here to talk." He stood up and headed out of the bathroom without another word.

Eden frowned, wondering what he was up to out in the bedroom.

Drawers were being rapidly opened and shut as though he was searching for something. There was the sound of shuffling feet echoing around the space then a long period of silence. Then muttering voices.

 _What is he doing out there?_ Eden leaned forward, straining her neck to see past the doorway. She caught sight of his shadow moving over the end over the bed.

Then everything stopped.

Silence.

She leaned further out, gripping the edge of the tub for support. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears. _Where did he go?_

Suddenly, Declan reappeared.

Eden cried out.

In her state of utter surprise, her palm slipped out from under her. Her full weight fell against her injured arm, reopening the cut, and now she screamed for another reason. The oil and soap in the water seeped into her wound. It burned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Eden shouted as she clutched her wounded arm against her chest.

He held a red robe between his hands and thrust it towards her, "Stand up. I will allow you this comfort if it will get you to listen." He even went so far as to opening it for her. "Put the robe on or you'll get the sedative again."

"Close your eyes."

"I think I've seen everything you have to offer."

Eden blushed, her cheeks burning as bright as the robe he was holding. "I said, close your eyes and I will get out." She repeated firmly and, to her surprise, Declan closed his eyes and shook out the robe.

"Now out." He spoke but Eden was already standing up.

She stepped out of the tub and slipped into the robe, making sure to stay clear him. When she knotted the belt and turned around she found him staring at her.

"You were watching me the whole time, weren't you?" She pulled the robe tighter around her and flinched at her pain in her arm.

"Of course I was watching you. No one tells me what I can and can't do in my home." He pulled her braid free of the robe and laid it gently against her back. "Now come to the bedroom. I have everything ready."

 _No._ Panic welled up inside of her and she struggled to control it.

"What's-" She cleared her throat, trying to toughen her tone. "What's in there?"

"Come and find out." He left her standing there, in the middle of the bathroom, and disappeared through the doorway.

Eden glanced at her reflection in the mirror. The girl in the reflection wasn't her, or wasn't the person she was used to seeing. This version of her seemed lost, looking afraid if not completely terrified. She resembled the little girl from her past.

She straightened her posture, took a deep, not all that calming breath, and left the bathroom. A part of her hoped he'd give her another sedative. Would he give it to her upon request? That way she'll be unconscious and won't remember anything he would do to her.

 _If all else fails I'll fight him. That would force him to give it to me._ Eden made up her mind.

But when she reached the doorway she had to force herself to take a step into the other room. To see what he had set up for her.

Declan sat at the foot of the bed, waiting patiently for her arrival. The covers were drawn and fresh bandage materials were laid out in front of him, along with the blue bottle Matilda had left for her.

"What's all this?" Eden didn't bother hiding her surprise.

He motioned her to sit in front of him. "You're in pain. The least I can do is help you."

Eden crawled into bed, still making sure not too get to close to him.

"It would be much easier without this." He tugged at the sleeve.

"It stays."

"So be it." He worked at rolling the bulky fabric to her elbow. "This may hurt a bit." He opened the blue bottle and pored a tiny portion onto his fingertip then pressed them lightly to her wound.

Eden gritted her teeth against the sting of his touch. Although she would admit it was gentle, almost affectionate, like he felt bad causing her pain.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She willed him to meet her gaze but his was set on her wound.

"You were hurt due to my negligence." His fingers continued to massage the peppermint oil into her skin. The pain was easing up as the oil warmed her skin. He finally paused and met her gaze. "And for that I offer you my sincere apologies." He brought the palm of her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"You're playing with me now." She pulled her hand away from him but he quickly took it back.

"What if I'm not the monster you think I am?"

"Then let me go."

Declan pressed fresh gauze and started to tape it into place. "That won't be possible."

"If you let me go home I promise never to tell anyone about any of this." She grabbed his hand, hoping this would somehow sway him to at least consider the possibility.

"Please understand that this is purely a business arrangement, Eden."

"Then you are a monster." Eden drew her legs up and pressed her back against the head bored. Anger and fear surged through her body.

"You speak of monsters but it's clear you've never seen a true monster." He drew near, sitting right in front of her. "I'll have you know that I actually saved you from a terrible fate. If I didn't buy you-"

"Buy me?" Eden's eyes widened. "You can't just buy people!"

"In my world it's a daily occurrence." He took hold of her arm.

"Who was going to buy me?"

"Harold Humphrey."

"The man-"

"You slapped is Harold Humphrey." Declan finished for her. "That slap cost me dearly and will continue to cost me for as long as you're in my possession."

Eden buried her face in her hands. "This can't be happening."

"You will learn our way of life and come to appreciate it in due time."

"I didn't mean to hit him." Tears filled her eyes. "You have to believe me."

"What's done is done."

Eden glanced up from her hands, wiping the tears off her cheeks as she glared at him. "That's it? You're not even going to consider letting me go home?"

"No."

"Fine." Eden's eyes narrowed. "If I'm going to stay here I have my own demands."

"Is that so?" He seemed amused as her sudden demands.

"My brother Keelan is a resident at Sherbrook, you know, the mental institution. I pay for-"

"Consider it done." He cut her off with a smile. "I will make sure everything is set up for him."

"There's one other thing I want."

"Don't get greedy." His tone darkened, "My kindness only goes so far."

"My cat is an indoor one and I only gave him enough food and water for a few days."

"And you wish for me to go fetch him for you?"

"You did almost kill me, remember?" She put on her most convincing smile.

"Anything else?" He stood up, towering over her.

"I still don't like you."

He swooped down on her, lightly kissing her forehead and whispered. "The feeling is mutual, my dear."

He released her in mere second of the slight touch and head towards the bedroom door.

"Grand Master Payne?" Eden giggled at the funny sounding name again.

Declan stopped in the mouth of the doorway but didn't say anything.

"Thank you for not being a complete asshole about my demands."


	49. 48 - The Painted Woman

**8 – The Painted Woman**

Eden awoke from her nap, still draped in the robe from her morning encounter with Declan; only the belt at her waist had loosened during her rest. The terry cloth was sprawled open at the front, displaying her naked body. She pulled the sides closed and eyed the open door to the bedroom.

 _Had someone come in? No, I would have woken up._ She thought as she pulled herself off the bed to trudge toward the door to shut it. Pressing her forehead against the cool dark wood, Eden sighed. _It opened because I was tossing and turning in my sleep. No one came into the room to open it. No one._ She repeated this firmly in her mind.

But a part of her wondered if someone did come into her room if only to see what was under the robe.

She shrugged off the robe and tossed it aside like it was something filthy and proceeds to get dressed in what she came in with. The moment she was back into her yoga pants and t-shirt she felt comfortable and at ease.

 _Now what do I do?_ Eden thought as she pulled the ribbon from her hair and uncoiled the braid. _Am I to say in this room until someone comes for me or am I free to wander as I please?_

She shook her hair out and caught sight of the white bandage covering her arm. The pain was gone; it wasn't even the least bit sore. She resisted the urge to take it off to inspect the wound. _Later. I'll change it later._

Eden existed her room and headed down the hallway towards the stairs. For the first time, she noticed all the painting decorating the walls on either side of her. They were portraits of men, woman, and children of all ages. Each one was encased in a gleaming gold frame with a little light above it, illuminating the painting.

The paintings themselves seemed old-fashioned, resembling something of the medieval times. All the men wore the same style of stuffy black suits while the women wore the most elegant of dresses with their hair pinned up. The children's portraits were just as stiff. Some smiled sweetly out at her while others wore the same stiff lined mouth.

 _Why so serious?_ Eden paused in front of a painting of a young teenaged boy.

His blonde hair was slicked neatly to the side. The corner of his mouth was locked into an eternal smirk and his eyes, Declan's eyes, bore into her. _So this is what you looked like as a teen._

Once upon a time, a teenaged Eden would have fallen head for heels for this boy. But certainly not for the man he became.

 _What happened to you?_ She wanted to ask that young boy.

The portrait next to his caught her attention, not because she was beautiful like all the rest but because she was entirely different. The woman in this painted was nude against a solid black backdrop. Her dark hair was plated and trailed over her shoulder, ending just beneath her swollen belly.

She was pregnant that was clear as day.

Her gaze was straightforward, hands protecting her belly, holding it. She beamed nothing was love.

Her gaze dropped to the bottom of the frame. All the other portraits had nameplates, distinguishing the name of the person in the picture, but this one didn't have an engraving. It's nameplate remained smooth and shinny underneath the lights.

"Who are you?" Eden's words were barely above a whisper.

Her stomach growled reminding her how hungry she was so she carried on down the hallway, merely glancing at the painting until she reached the grand wooden staircase.

The delicious smells of food drifted up from the dinning room as she descended the stairs. Her intense hunger pushed aside her feeling about having to see Declan. But when she entered the dining room she froze at what was awaiting her.


	50. 49 - Welcome To The Family

**Welcome To The Family**

Declan sat at the head of the table, fully clothed, with a wine glass in hand. There were four other people, two on either of the table. Their heads were bent forward, as though in prayer.

"Awe, you're up." Declan spoke before taking a sip of his wine. The others didn't seem to notice her entrance at all. "Please, sit. You must be ravished." He motioned toward the vacant chair at his side but she didn't move, she couldn't.

The others stirred when Eden didn't take her seat.

Their heads lifted from their payer pose in wonderment. They turned her way, yet none of them spoke to her. They merely stared at her in complete silence and Eden stared back, stunned by their appearance.

A frown settled over her brow as she glanced back at Declan.

"Am I mistaken? Are you not hungry after all?" He cocked his head towards the chair. "Come here."

"You're all naked." Eden glanced back at the other, taking in their nakedness.

"You are quite the observer aren't you?" Declan motioned again for Eden to sit. "I won't ask you again."

Eden sat even though she didn't want to and noticed the redhead at the end of the table. She was the one from the ball, the one who went on before Diamond. Her pale skin glowed and her hair laid in a tight braid down her back. Her large blue eyes stared blankly up at her.

The man next to the redhead cracked a smile at her. He was handsome, boyish, and lean. His brown hair was cropped short.

The man and woman across from them where their exact opposite. They held each other's hand, showing their bond. He was a giant of a man, with broad shoulders, strong muscles, and dark brown skin. The woman on the other hand was small. Her petit frame sat in his shadow. Her olive skin was beautiful. She was beautiful. Brown eyes, dark hair pulled back in the same style of braid at the redhead. Her thick lips parted into a wide grin as she met Eden's stare.

"Lucky me, I've stumbled upon a nudist colony." Eden sat across from the man sitting next to the red head.

Their gazes met and Eden openly smiled at him.

"You'll be joining their ranks soon enough."

Eden burst out laughing and flicked her wrist as though shooing him away.

Declan leaned back in his chair, lifting the wine glass to his lips for another drink and asked, "Did I say something funny?"

"In your wildest dreams, Romeo. I'll wear these every day before I join the likes of them." Eden motioned towards the others at the table and quickly added, "No offense."

"None taken." The redhead spoke, her voice as soft as silk. She giggled behind a pale hand and leaned into the man at her side. The man's gaze never left Eden's face as he laughed right along with the redhead.

Then the others followed suit.

They shift into an uncomfortable silence under Declan's commanding glare.

"Silence." Declan's tone darkened. "Is something funny, Ben?"

"No sir." The man, who Eden will later come to know as Benjamin, answered quickly. His gaze dropped to his lap and he bowed his head, refusing to look at Eden.

"That's what I thought. I'll deal with you later in my chamber." Declan set his glass down and turned back towards Eden. "Eden, I'd like you to meet Ben. He seems to have taken quiet the liking to you already."

Eden's gaze danced between Declan and Ben, only Ben sat straight in his chair, shoulders back, head down and remained silent.

"The gorgeous woman next to him is Sofia-"

The redhead gave Eden a little wave and the smile widened on her face.

"I actually met her the other night before we were preforming."

"Can I finish?"

"By all means, continue, Grand Master Payne."

Declan slammed his hand down onto the table. "Enough!"

Matilda rushed out of the kitchen's swinging doors, a silver-rolling cart squeaking away in front of her. She came to a stop of the opposite end of Declan and proceeded to pass out covered plates of food.

As she uncovered each of the plates, Eden's stomach rumbled at the sight of the steaming food underneath.

"The pair next to you is Darius and Jude. I've acquired them from other house after their Master's death." He nodded towards each of them.

Darius, the brutish giant, sat stone-faced and listen, staring straight ahead as though no one else existed. Not an ounce of emotion touched his features. But Jude, she was everything he wasn't. She leaned toward Eden, her fingers dancing over Eden's forearm.

"Welcome to the family." Jude's thick French accent was smooth and breathy, her smile sweet and intoxicatingly divine. "I hope to get to know you better, Eden. We've heard so much about you." She gave Eden's arm a gentle squeeze before releasing her.

"Can I ask a question?" Eden glanced Declan's way. Matilda shook her head in warning behind Declan's back before placing his plate in front of him.

"I have a feeling nothing is going to stop you from doing so, so ask away." Declan replied.

"Is this a clothes optional event?" Eden meet Ben's gaze, laughing at her own joke and he laughed right a long with her.

"Leave this table." Declan's tone dripped with annoyance. Once again his thumb was rubbing at the inside of his palm, his narrowed eyes on her.

"But I haven't eaten yet." Eden didn't budge from her chair, knowing he must be joking.

Matilda was about to place a plate in front of Eden but she paused when Declan motioned for her to stop.

"Ms. Burrows won't be partaking in dinner tonight."

Eden grabbed her filled wine glass and gulped it down to the very last drop then threw her cloth napkin onto the table. "You know, you aren't a very good host." The other, except for Darius, fought to control their laughter. Each one bowed their head or covered their mouths to hide their amusement from the seething man at the head of the table.

Again, Declan slammed his hand down against the table. "You will leave this table without another word or so help me God I will whip the skin off of you for your intolerable behavior! And the next person who dares crack the tiniest of grins will be strung up with her."

No one dared to look at Eden.

Their heads bowed, even Darius lowered his head out of respect. They all shunned her but Eden didn't blame them. But she held her ground all the same.

Matilda placed Eden's plate back onto the cart and headed silently for the kitchen.

Eden stared at Declan, almost challenging him to make his next move. Instead, he ignored her now, cut off all forms of acknowledgment and attention as he began to cut into his steak.

"Eat." He commanded of the others.

Soon the silence was filled with metal scrapping against plates. No one spoke or even looked at the person across from them. All but Ben. He stole the quickest of glances at Eden and she could have sworn there was a grin tugging at the side of his mouth before his gaze dropped back to his food and remained there.

Eden stood from the table.

No one seemed to notice as she headed for the stairs. At the mouth of the dinning room hallway she offered them a curtsy, fanning out her shirt like a dress, "It's been a pleasure." Her eyes locked with Declan's and all he did was shake his head as she bounded up the stair without another word.


	51. 50 - A Lesson In Punishment

**A Lesson In Punishment**

Declan pinched the bridge of his nose and motioned for Ben to stand up.

Ben did so without the slightest bit of hesitation. His gaze never dared to leave the floor as he stood silently next to Declan as though waiting for his next command.

Declan strolled toward Eden. A small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Your display of constant immaturity ceases to amaze me, Eden."

"I'm not the one walking around with my cock-"

Declan's movements were quick, surprising, and caught her completely off guard.

He slapped her across the face, sending her head toward the side. "I will not tolerate any more disrespect from you. Not here in my home."

Eden stared up at Declan in stunned silence, fighting the urge to scream at him, to slap him back, to tell him he couldn't hit her like that, to say something, anything but stand there in dumbfounded silence like an idiot.

"You're learning." His grin widened into a full leer. "You don't seem to have a snappy comeback. Or am I wrong?"

Eden's eyes narrowed. "Suck my-"

Declan's slapped her again, this time harder than the last. The sting of the blow brought tears to her eyes this time. "Anything else you wish to add to that lovely sentiment?"

Eden remained silent, hand against her burning cheek. But she held her tongue even though it was itching to rip into Declan. "Ben, go to near the bed." Declan's gaze remained on Eden, knowing full Ben would listen.

And he did. Ben moved toward the end of the bed, standing silently next to it, and waited for further instruction.

Fear set in. It settled deep in the pit of her stomach.

What does he have planned for me? She took a hesitant step back towards the bathroom.

Declan followed her, speaking softly, explaining their situation. "Life is full of decisions. If you choose to run, you'll be punished. You don't want me to have to punish you, do you?"

Eden paused mid-step and remained silent.

"I allow you to speak and still you chose to disrespect me?" He rubbed at the inside of his palm, and took another threatening step forward, finally closing the distance between them.

She held her ground and squared her shoulders, hoping she came off fearless instead of fearful. "I will be going home tonight. That is the only choice I'm making tonight."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"You won't be leaving." He reached out. His sudden movement made her flinch back. "Now, I would like for you to undress."

"What?"

"I noticed you were admiring young Benjamine earlier." Eden frowned, not comprehending what Declan was saying. "He's exquisite wouldn't you agree?" Declan motioned for Ben to come forward.

Ben came to stand directly in front of Eden. Yet he still refused to look at her. His head was bent forward, eyes downcast.

"Does he need to be naked?" Eden held her hand up, blocking his nether regions once more.

Declan immediately lowered her hand and pulled her forward. "We are all adults in here, Eden. Try not to forget that."

Eden pulled her hand free from his grip. "Why are you doing this?"

Declan ignored Eden's question. "It's time to undressed. Don't be rude and keep Ben waiting."

"No." She tried to step back, but Declan's caught her hand. His grip only tightened the more she struggled.

He forced her forward, positioning her less than a foot away from Ben. "You're acting very disrespectful towards Ben right now."

"I don't ca-"

Declan slapped her.

Eden stumbled back a few steps, clutching her burning cheek. This time she gave in to her anger.

"You son of a bitch!" she went to hit him, but he was too fast.

Eden cried out when he grabbed her hair.

He ordered Ben back to the bed and proceeded to drag Eden across the room by her hair.

No amount of struggling shook him free.

Declan deposited her in front of Ben.

Ben, who hadn't seemed to notice her, finally looked up. His features set in an emotionless and vacant stare. It was as though he was merely looking through Eden and not registering that she was standing in front of him.

Declan spoke, his tone darkening. "Apologize."

Eden cried out when his grip tightened. "Fine! I'm sorry."

"Sadly that isn't good enough."

"What else is there to say?"

"Kiss him." Declan drew her closer to Ben.

Ben's gaze shifted, landing on Eden's face, her lips.

"And if I don't?"

"Are you refusing to follow a simple request?"

Eden struggled to free her hair from Declan's grasp. When she was free, she stood on her tiptoes to kiss Ben's cheek. "There. Done."

"Did that satisfy you, Ben?"

Ben's eyes shifted toward Declan. His response was mechanical, unfeeling. "If it satisfies you then it satisfies me, Sir."

"It doesn't though, does it, Ben?" Declan's gaze traveled down Ben's slimly toned chest and abs, landing directly on his flaccid cock, nestled in downy brown hair. "Answer truthfully now. Where you truly please?"

Eden moved before Declan could get the pleasure of demanding her to kiss Ben's mouth.

She grabbed Ben face between her hand, stood on tiptoes, and kissed him full on the mouth, lingering for longer than she liked to admit. When she broke the kiss, Eden was left breathless, wondering if she just made another mistake. Would her not waiting for his command set him off? She didn't know.

"Does that please you, Sir?" She spat and finally stepped away from Ben.

Declan raised a hand.

Eden flinched back, thinking he was going to strike her again, but he stopped her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Instead, he ran the pad of his thumb lightly across her bottom lip. "Maybe I'm wrong about you after all."

His hand slipped behind her head, drawing her forwarded. He kissed her, gently at first then with a fevered passion on his part. She felt like she was going to vomit at any moment.

When Declan broke the kiss, he released a stunned Eden. He glanced back toward Ben then down at his now erect cock. It stood ridged and ready.

"You've awoken him. Now undress and offer Ben a release."

Eden shook her head, no. "I'm not having sex with him. You can't make me."

"You will please him either with your mouth or your cunt." Declan stepped towards her. "Do I need to help you undress? It would bring me great pleasure to rip those clothes from your body." Eden shook her head, defeated.

The tears were back, and within moments her cheeks were wet.

"It's rape," Standing in front of Ben, Eden forced him to look at her, to see her and not drift back into that mechanical state. But the life was already draining from his eyes. "Please don't do this."

Ben didn't move nor did he speak a single word to her. Instead, he looked at Declan.

"Ben will be of no help to you, Eden. He'll do whatever I ask of him. Isn't that right, Ben?"

"Yes, Sir," Ben stated flatly.

Eden fought against the tears welling in her eyes but lost. A sob escaped her lips. "Why are you doing this?"

"Have it your way." Declan reached for Eden, but she slinked away. "Do not-"

"I'll do it!" Eden wailed. "Just don't fucking touch me." Her hands shook as she pulled the sweater over her head and clutched it to her bare chest.

"Give it here." Declan held out his hand. "Come on now. You weren't this unwilling to bare it all the other night."

Eden's head shot up at his words. "I wasn't being forced, Asshole." She chucked the sweater at his face.

"Now lose the rest of it." His gaze drifted down to her pants.

Eden glared at Ben. How could he not step in and put a stop to this madness?

In a last-ditch effort, she asked, "Is this truly what you want? You'll be a rapist if you go through with this. You know that, right?"

To Eden's surprise, Ben spoke. "We have no choices here. We simply do what is required of us." But there was a sincere look of regret and sadness in his eyes.

"If he told you to kill me would you?" She asked Ben, thinking he'd say no. "Look at me and tell me you would kill me if Declan told you to."

Ben's back stiffened, and his gaze wandered back to Declan. He remained silent. Eden knew he wanted to say so much more than he was able to.

"Make him say it," Eden spoke to Declan, but her gaze never left Ben's face. He was retreating into himself again, disappearing right before her eyes. "What is wrong with you?"

Shame overtook Ben's demeanor.

"No one is being murdered tonight, Eden," Declan said. "Now off with the pants."

Eden yanked down her pants, stepped out of them, and balled them up.

"No underwear?" Declan smirked. "How trailer park of you."

"I couldn't find the pair I had, Asshole." She hurled the pants at him, noticing the bathroom door stood ajar in the background. There was a lock on the door. If she could get there, she could stop this from happening.

"I'm going to allow Ben to fuck you."

"You mean you're going to have him rape me." Eden was quick to correct him.

Declan pulled a foil packet from his pocket and tossed it toward Ben. "Her tests haven't come back yet. In the meantime, you'll need to wear this."

Ben opened it, positioned it over the head of his cock and rolled it down the shaft.

"How would you like her?" Declan asked.

Ben took hold of Eden's hand and guided her towards the end of the bed while Declan took a seat in one of the chairs across the room to watch.

"Turn around and bend over the end of the bed."

"I'm begging you." Eden pleaded, "Please don't do this!"

Ben merely repeated his request. "Turn around and bend over the end of the bed."

When Eden still didn't move, Ben forced her to turn around, only his hands were gentle on her arms. His mouth brushed against her ear as he mumbled a quick apology. "I'm sorry."

Ben bent her over the end of the mattress.

She balled her hands into tight fists beneath her chest and willed herself not to cry.

This isn't happening.

This can't be happening.

Declan spoke from across the room. "I want you to remember this moment, Eden, when you feel the urge to disobey me. There will always be consequences with every choice you make. Everything you say and do will end with a reward or a punishment. And I will take great pleasure in offering you both."

Eden buried her face into the thick covers and let loose a pitiful sob when Ben nudged her feet apart. "You don't have to do this!" she shouted when Ben's hands trailed over her hips.

"Carry on." Declan pushed for Ben to continue.

Without thinking anything trough, Eden made her move. As Ben pressed his erection against her sex, positioning himself at her entrance, she struck out.

Eden threw her elbow backward with as much force as she could muster up.

The blow connected with Ben's nose, breaking it, sending him stumbling back a few paces before falling on his ass.

Clutching his bleeding face, Ben howled in pain and now it was his turn to cry.

Eden didn't hesitate.

She hurried, knowing full well her time was short and sprinted for the bathroom door. She ducked inside the room and slammed the door shut, but something blocked its path. The door had slammed down on Declan's forearm, trapping it.

He roared out his pain and pushed against the door with all his weight, but it didn't budge. Eden pushed harder, refusing to allow him to enter the room and planted a foot at the bottom of the door.

Suddenly Declan withdrew his arm, and the door slammed shut. Locking it, Eden leaned against the cold wood and tried to steady her heavy breathing.

Now, what are you going to do? Her gaze frantically swept the room as she wondered what her next move was going to be. It was then that she realized that she never thought she'd actually make it to the room.


	52. 51 - Breaking Free

**Breaking Free**

Eden staggered back from the door when Declan began to pound against it on the other side. His booming voice tore through the room. "You've made a grave mistake, Eden!"

"Fuck you, you freak!" She screamed just as loudly back at him.

Another series of thunderous blows erupted against the door. The wood shuddered underneath it, threating to burst open at any moment.

"If you open this door right now I will only allow Ben to lay with you tonight. If you choose not to obey, then I will allow every cock in this house to turn you inside out. Do you understand me?" His tone dripped with an oddly calm authority and for a mere second Eden considered opening the door.

Eden grabbed any heavy object she could get her hands on and chucked them at the door, screaming like a bloody lunatic. "I'd rather die!"

Her hand landed on a silver jewelry box. Without hesitation, she slammed it against the long mirror over the double sink. The mirror shattered into a million lethal shards. They twinkled down like rainfall, covering the counter and sprinkling the floor at Eden's feet.

Declan slammed his muscled bulk against the door causing it to shutter in its frame. But the lock held strong.

Eden knew it was only a matter of time before it would weaken and Declan would be granted access to the room. Then what would become of her? Would he really make every man in this house rape her?

A part of her willed her hand to open the door, to allow Ben to have her because the thought of Declan following through with his other threat terrified her.

She glanced around the room as panic consumed her every thought. There has to be a way out of here.

The jewelry box she had thrown at the mirror lay on its side in the sink, partially covered in shards of broken glass. She grabbed it, cutting the side of her hand in the process and thought she could aim for Declan's head once he got in. Incapacitate him then run like hell.

The picturesque window caught her attention; only there wasn't a way to open it. It was just a large rectangle pane of glass overlooking a section of slanted roof.

Her gaze dropped to the jewelry box clutched in her hand then back towards the window. This was her way out. This was her only way out of this mess. She ran at the window, stopped long enough to pull her arm back to pitch the metal object as hard as she could, aiming for the middle of the glass.

The window exploded on impact. Like the mirror before it, glass rained down, clinking and clattering together.

The heavy blows against the bathroom door quickened. The door jam cracked, loosening the locks hold even more. "Eden! What have you done?" he roared.

Eden didn't answer. She ran toward the window at top speed, oblivious to the glass biting into the soles of her feet. She smashed the remaining shards of glass from the windowsill, clearing it to crawl out onto the roof beyond.

The door jam gave under a final blow, the final blow that got Declan into the room right as Eden pulled herself onto the roof.

Their gazes connected.

Panic surged through Eden's veins as he charged towards the window with pure rage etched across his face.

Eden's grip on the windowsill tightened. She leaned out, trying to see where the roof led to on either side of her.

That was her first mistake.

She shouldn't have taken her eyes off of the doorway, off of Declan.

He grabbed Eden's injured arm in a death-like grip. His hold sent a bolt of pain shooting up the entire length of her arm.

She cried out, struggling to pull free as he yanked her closer to the gaping window and back into the bathroom.

"Let go of me you freak!" Her words echoed out into the inky night as she threw her weight backward.

The sudden movement almost dragged Declan out of the window after her. His grip sipped down to her wrist, then the palm of her bleeding hand; over her fingers then he held nothing but air.

This was Eden's second mistake.

In her urgency to escape, she fell backward, landing hard against the slanting roof where she slid, scrapping her back against the sandpaper-like tiles.

She stared up at a brilliant dark sky filled with billions of beautiful stars. Then her feet came into view, followed by her legs. They tumbled over her head as she somersaulted backward off the roof into the open air.

She was free falling.

It happened so fast she didn't have time to utter the smallest of screams. She tumbled through the air, not knowing what end was up or where she would land.

Her back slammed against the surface of freezing water.

Her body plunged to the bottom where her head smacked against something hard. Perhaps it was a step or the shallow end of the pool. She didn't know nor did she really care.

In her state of confusion, she sucked in what was supposed to be air. Instead, water filled her lungs, chocking off her screams.

She couldn't move.

She couldn't breath.

She couldn't see anything.

There was only pain and darkness. The void, her oblivion, had somehow morphed together with her reality.

It was then that she realized she was drowning. The billions of stars she had once experienced in the void were now real, right in front of her. They were above her, consuming her with their effortless light.

They rained down like sparks from the heavens, landing beside her in the darkness below the surface.

She gasped for air.

More water filled her mouth.

Her body shuddered once, twice, and then went oddly still as she floated towards the surface as though God himself had dipped his hands in the depths to bring her home.

She was free now. Free from the pain. Free from the threat of what Declan had in store for her. Free of her past.

Eden welcomed the final darkness surrounding her and embraced it with open arms.


	53. 52 - Declan Saves The Day

**Declan saves the day**

Declan never saw Eden's attempt to escape coming. Never in a million years did he think she'd be stupid enough to climb out onto the roof without even knowing where it led to or how high of a fall would take place.

When Eden struck out, throwing her elbow back into Ben's face, it played out in slow motion. He watched Ben grab his nose and fall back on his ass. Heard him screaming, "She broke my nose!" as bright red blood seeped between his fingers.

There was a flash of pale skin in his peripheral vision. When he looked up, Eden had bolted towards the bathroom door.

He was already up and moving, running after her. Had made it just in time for her to slam to the door on his arm.

He howled in pain, right along with Ben, who was sobbing on his side and crying out for help. Declan barely managed to pull his arm free before Eden slammed it shut and locked it, barring him from entering.

His patience wore thin. Fury burned ignited within him, searing his veins.

How dare she defy me! That bitch will suffer dearly for what she's done. I'll make sure of it. His filled with such thoughts of vengeance as his fists hammered against the door. The wood rattled in the frame, threating to give at any moment.

In his fit of rage, Declan swore to have every cock in the house turn Eden inside out for his viewing pleasure, and he meant every word.

Then he heard it, the crashing and shattering of objects from within. Eden was going ballistic, destroying everything in her path. Like a child having a tantrum, she cursed him out, called him a freak then something hard smashed against the other side of the door right where his head would have been.

A lengthy pause filled with complete silence save for his pounding heart and ragged breathing.

The mirror, or so he guessed, shattered. Eden screamed at him. The sound of her rage only fueled his own. She had no right to be angry. She had disobeyed him, had assaulted Ben's face.

His fists rained down harder than ever, pummeling the wood with rapid blows. And with each strike came the satisfied feeling of a weakening lock, a splintering door jam. He was so close to snuffing out her fight.

He slammed his shoulder against the door, not once but twice and on the third ramming his weight shattered the frame. He staggered forward into the destroyed bathroom.

Pieces of broken mirror lay in his path. The jagged shards threw back a twisted version of himself. There was a trail of smeared blood leading toward the other end of the room.

Eden had cut herself badly, judging by the amount of blood at his feet.

He spotted her at the broken window. She pulled the rest of her body from the bathroom and hoisted herself out onto the angled roof.

His fury died. It morphed into worry at the growing streaks of blood at the window.

He charged for the window, cutting the soles of his feet in the process and never slowed his pace. Not until his hand clasped around Eden's arm, stopping her from going any further. In his mind, he was saving her.

He squeezed Eden's injured arm, knowing full well the amount of pain this would bring her. But he wasn't paying attention to that, he was concerned with the amount of blood dripping from the gash on her hand.

A part of him wanted to punish her, to let her fall and suffer the consequence of her bad decisions. It would be a hard lesson learned, but she would learn it. But the other part of him wished her no harm. He wanted to pull her back in the bathroom, patch her up then punish her some other way. Maybe an act of humiliation would have sufficed instead of physical harm.

He had made his own rash decisions tonight, and he wasn't the least bit proud of this outcome. Deviating from his usual routine, Declan had lashed out in anger, which was something he rarely did with first offenses. His punishments were thoroughly thought out beforehand, planed down to the exact minute it would start and it's ending. But Eden's lack of respect drove him mad, and now they were all suffering for it.

Eden screamed at him to let her go but he wouldn't, no he couldn't, for if he did she would fall. She fought hard to pull her arm out of his grasp, and eventually, it worked. The blood soaking her arm made her skin slippery, weakening his grip.

And just like that Eden was pinwheeling her arms, falling to her back and tumbling ass overhead.

Within seconds she disappeared over the edge of the roof and landed, with a hallow splash into the pool below.

He could only hope she didn't hit the edge or land into the shallow end.

Declan ran from of the bathroom, nearly tumbling over a dazed-looking Ben who had crawled to the mouth of the doorway.

Blood flowed over Ben's lips, dripping down his chin and spotted his chest. "She broke my nose." He groaned.

"Get up!" Declan dragged Ben to his feet and sprinted from the room. Ben was at his heels, still clutching his nose and half groaning and crying as he struggled to keep up.

Matilda came rushing down the hall, knotting a robe tightly around her waist. She was in a state of panic; her grey peppered hair a long frizzy mess. Her eyes wild with bewilderment. "What on Earth is going on?"

"Call Dr. Morrison!" Declan shouted. "Tell him we have an emergency."

Declan didn't stick around. He sprinted off down the maze of hallways until he reached the central stairway and bounded down them in record time.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus, what have you done?" Matilda cried out at the top of the staircase, eyeing Ben's bloody face. "Did Eden do this to you?"

"Call him. Now!" Declan barked.

He fled from the house, flew down the stone steps and sprinted towards the far corner of the mansion. Rounding the turn, he ran straight for the pool, right toward the spot where Eden would have fallen.

In the light of the full moon, Declan spotted her pale form floating face down in the disturbed water. He dove beneath the surface, gliding through the darkness towards her. When he resurfaced, it was next to her limp body. Flipping Eden onto her back, he checked for any sign of life.

Nothing.

He dragged her towards the side of the pool and lifted her to solid ground before dragging himself from the water.

Placing the heal of his hand between her chest and his other hand over that, Declan began the first round of CPR with thirty chest compressions. He tilted back her head, parted her mouth, and gave her two solid breaths before moving back to compressions.

 _Come on._ Declan's focus never left Eden parted lips. _Breath!_

Completing round after round of breaths and compression brought about no change in her. Eden remained still beneath him.

He bent down, ready to give her another breath only to have her cough up a lung full of water right into his face.

He rolled Eden to her side, allowing her to expel the last of the water from her lungs then held her as she coughed, shuddered, and gasped for air as she struggled to regain her composure. At no time did she fight him and at no time did he let her go.

Declan lifted her up, cradling her to his chest. "Eden, can you hear me?"

She didn't respond, but the furrow in her brow was the only sign he needed to see.

"You're going to be okay." He gathered Eden in his arms and hauled her up. "Everything is going to be just fine." He carried her back up the stone steps and into the house.

"The doctor is on his way." Matilda clutched the cordless phone in both of her small hands and gasped at the sight of Eden lying naked in Declan's arms.

She cupped Eden's cheek, tears filling her grey-blue eyes at how cold her skin was. When she looked back up at Declan, her eyes narrowed. "What have you done to this poor girl?"

"She thought she could fly. What do you think happened!" Declan hissed while rushing down the hallway towards the medical ward beneath the house.

Matilda followed close behind, not missing a step. "I warned you not to be too harsh with her! It looks to me you've done the exact opposite. Have you no control?"

"Now is not the time, Tilly." Declan pushed open a door and continued down a second long hallway, "Ben's nose was broken. Will you care for him while I tend to one?" He shifted Eden in his arms, and she groaned. Relief flooded through him at the feel of her soft breath against his neck.

Matilda's lips pressed into a firm line of disapproval. She lifted her chin, clearly livid with him and offered a curt nod. "Very well then." Her tone remained sharp. "I'll let Dr. Morrison know to come here first to see Eden. I'll go tend to Ben."

Without waiting for a response, Matilda turned on her heel and fled back the way she came.

Declan laid Eden gently on the table where she remained silent and still.

"What am I going to do with you?" He brushed some hair out of Eden's face, noticing some of his was stained pink with blood. "You must have a death wish for you to pull a stunt like that."

Declan stood, retrieved a bottle from the cabinet the sink and a fresh syringe from the top drawer. He only took his eyes off of Eden long enough to fill a mild dose of sedative. Her pain for the night was over.

Eden stirred, a groan escaped her lips as she tried to cough. Her eyelids briefly fluttered open. "Why did you save me?"

Declan pushed the needle into Eden's arm, plunging the sedative into her body to help ease her discomfort. "Because you are no good to me dead."

He sat next to her, holding a towel against her bloody hand and waited for the doctor to arrive.


	54. 53 - Back So Soon?

**1 – Back so soon?**

Eden woke to a new day, back inside the medical ward and under its daunting white lights. She was stretched out on the same table she was on only days before and posed a certain way. Her arms were once again tied above her head.

She strained her neck, trying to see the binding as her wrists and could only view of two jutting elbows at the top of the table. The same styled paper sheet covered her body, only this time her legs lay motionlessly flat, and for that she was grateful.

 _Is this some sort of Groundhog day situation I'm having? Am I doomed to relive this horrid day over and over for the rest of my miserable life?_

"No." Panic surged through her veins, pulsing along with her racing heart. "This can't be happening."

The only thing her struggling brought on was a radiating pain in the back of her head. It shot bolts of fire down her neck and into her shoulders, bringing fresh tears to her eyes.

"Just let me go home!" She shouted this into the quiet room, flinching at the shrillness of her plea echoing around her. "I don't want to be here anymore." Her words were but a mere whisper on her lips. Then nothing but silence.

There came the simple clearing of a throat. It was loud enough to still Eden's thrashing movements. Her eyes narrowed at the offending sound, and a string of curse words threatened to rip free from her mouth when she recognized him.

He was the reason she had been placed back in this room. "It's you." She spat the words at him like were poison on her tongue.

By the looks of him, it was clear that Ben's nose was broken. And judging by the faint beginning of two black eyes he'd have two beautiful shiners for a while. A satisfied grin lifted her mouth as she took in all his wounds.

 _It serves him right._ The thought was bitter but soothing. _I want him to feel everything._

Ben seemed forlorn, deep in thought, as though he was struggling to find the words to make things right. But Eden knew there was nothing he could say to make this right, and she wasn't the least bit open to hearing any form of apology he might think up. Not today, maybe not ever after what he was going to do to me.

The thought of him going through with Declan's demand made her skin crawl, made her physically ill. If she hadn't have hit him when she had the chance, the outcome would have ended in rape.

All the thinking, the trying to remember what happened after she hit Ben, made her anger return that much stronger. The pain in her head intensified as dizziness settled in. Her head fell against the table, hitting the wrong spot that sent another searing pain through her scalp.

Gritting her teeth, Eden groaned out her misery and anguish the only way she knew how. She clamped her bottom lip between her teeth and tried her best not to cry. She lasted at most ten seconds before tears started to leak from the corners of her eyes.

"Please don't cry." There was a rustle of movement across the room as Ben sat up. "About last night-"

"I don't want to talk about it." The blanket covering her top half had slipped, revealing a naked breast. "I don't ever want to talk about it."

Could today possibly get any worse? There she was, exposed on the table for his viewing pleasure.

"For what it's worth." Ben readjusted the sheet, covering her back up. She shivered when the backs of his fingertips grazed her skin. "I didn't want to do it."

Eden forced herself to remain calm. He was too close, and she couldn't stand him touching her, even if it were to help her, she didn't want him near her. "The that you are referring to is rape."

"Call it what you will. I would never willingly hurt anyone." A part of her wanted to believe him, that the distraught man standing in front of her wouldn't be capable of such a brutal act.

"But you-" Their talk died when the door suddenly clicked opened.

Ben jumped back onto his side table. They greeted Dr. Morrison with steady gazes as he entered the room. Declan was right on his heels.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Eden dared to speak out loud, staring right at Declan as he came to stand near her feet. He responded by snatching the paper covering from her body, crumpled it up, and tossed it aside.

"You live to see another day." The side of his mouth lifted. He moved towards Ben, whose gaze had drifted to the floor. With a stiff back, Ben obediently clasped his hands behind his neck without being asked.

Declan's fingers lifted Ben's chin.

"You did well. Let me see you." A frown settled over Eden's brow as she witnessed Declan act so gentle towards Ben. What happened next stole the very breath from her lungs. Leaning forward, Declan's lips brushed against Ben's in a loving kiss. "A reward will be waiting for you tonight in your chambers. What do you wish for?"

A brilliant flame of excitement grew behind Ben's eyes, but he remained quiet and calm.

"Don't be shy. Would you rather I pick for you, Ben?" He leaned into him. For a moment Eden thought he was going to kiss Ben again and a part of her wanted to see it.

Ben nodded his agreement. "Yes, Sir."

"So be it." Declan took his time figuring everything out. "Perhaps a night with Jessica will soothe your pain?"

The side of Ben's mouth lifted.

"Then it's settled. I'll have Matilda inform Jessica that she is to comfort you however you see fit. She is at your will."

"Thank you." Ben's tone was soft, as though he whispered his thanks for only Declan's ears.

"You're seriously going to reward a would-be rapist?" The words were out of Eden's mouth before she could stop herself. "This is crazy. Pure fucking insanity!"

Declan appeared at Eden's side.

Leaning over, he placed his hands on either side of the table and was less than a foot from her face. He wasn't pleased with her outburst. "You will remain silent until I'm ready to speak with you. Do you understand?"

"You don't scare me." They both knew that was a blatant lie. Declan didn't scare Eden; he terrified her.

He closed what little distance was left. Eden tried to move, but the damn ropes held her in place. They were almost nose to nose now. He was so close that she could smell the cool peppermint on his breath.

"Do not test me." His eyes traveled down to her lips. "For if you do, you won't like the outcome."

Her lips parted. She was dying to say something foolish but couldn't. For the first time, Eden was speechless.

The side of Declan's mouth lifted into a satisfying sneer. "You're learning." His head dipped low to plant a firm kiss in the middle of Eden's forehead. "There's hope for you yet." He mumbled against her skin.

 _What the hell just happened?_ Eden was left wondering while Declan returned to the doctor's side.

Dr. Morrison offered Ben an orange bottle. "I brought these for the pain. Eden certainly did a number on your face, didn't she?"

"He deserved it." The words came out so easy, perhaps because they were true.

"What did you hit him with?" The doctor turned towards her.

"My elbow." Her gaze shifted towards Declan who was glaring at her. "And for the record, I'll do it again to whoever tries to hurt me."

"I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that blow." His joke fell flat. When no one laughed, he refocused his attention back on Ben. "Now, I've reset your nose so everything should heal nicely." His fingers probed lightly at the bandage. "But if it starts bleeding again and you can't stop it, or he has trouble breathing then give me a call. It should heal perfectly fine though. But no more hits to the face."

Declan walked Ben to the door, speaking quietly as he showed him out.

"As for you. Eden." Her attention was pulled towards the doctor. "You've managed to get ten stitches in the back of your head and glass embedded in the soles of your feet. Care to tell me what the hell happened last night?"

"Does he need to be here?"

A rugged laugh came from Declan. "I will always be here."

Clamping her bottom lip between her teeth, Eden held strong. She blinked away the tear burning in her eyes and allowed herself a second to compose herself, then stated, "I refuse to talk to you if he's in the room."

It took less than thirty-seconds for Dr. Morrison to fold. "Would you mind stepping out for a moment so I can speak with Eden? If I'm to care for her, I need Eden to be open with me."

Declan challenged both of them, crossing his arms across his broad chest as though he was stating that he didn't plan on backing down. When no one said another word and Eden continued to stare silently up at the ceiling, ignoring him, Declan's mouth pressed into a hard line. He gave in. "Ten minutes. Not a second more. And I'll be right outside this door if she tries anything."

"Sounds reasonable." Dr. Morrison turned towards Eden. "Are you okay with that?"

Eden offered him a stiff nod, but when the door closed, she dissolved into a blubbering mess of a human being. Deep, gut retching sobs consumed her shaking body. Her emotions were in overdrive. Everything she was fighting to hold in came out in a hurricane of confusing nonsense.

Dr. Morrison pulled up the rolling stool, sat at her side, and let her cry. His hand came to rest on her arm; his touch was one of sympathy and understanding. "What happened to you, Eden?" There was a sense of sincerity to his tone, and it helped calm her tears.

"I had no other choice!" Her words came out in a rush, a jumbled mess of sounds and pitches. Then suddenly she found herself bearing her soul, as though he truly cared about her wellbeing. "Ben was going to rape me under Declan's demand. What was I supposed to do? Lay there and take it?"

Dr. Morrison's thumb massaged the underside of her arm, trying his best to comfort her. Yet, he didn't look the least bit shocked at her revelations. It was as though he heard this story a dozen times before her and he had become desensitized to it all.

His smile faded. " Eventually you will learn to just that."

"You can't be serious!" The pitch of her voice rose. Her eyes widened in confusion. What she wanted to ask him was, 'What the hell is wrong with you people? Have you no morals, no humanity?' Instead, she shook her head no, repeating, "You can't be fucking serious."

"I've met hundreds of girls like you, Eden. You're all strong, defiant even. And I'm sure you'll give him hell at every turn just like they did. But those are the girls that fall the hardest, that suffer the most." His thumb stopped moving as a shadow crossed his face. "Do yourself a favor and submit your will. Stop all this unnecessary suffering. That is the only way out for you. If you continue on this path, your pain will only get worse, and our meeting will only increase. Is that what you want for yourself?" His words were a punch in the gut.

"What I _want_ is to get THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" She shouted. "You're all fucking insane." Anger bubbled in the pit of her stomach, churning around and creating an acidic pool of rage. "Are you hearing what you're saying? You want me to allow him to hurt me? That's sick! You're sick if you honestly believe that is something I'd do."

"Then my time here is done." He withdrew his hand with a heavy sigh and stood up. "I've said my piece. In the meantime, I've brought you some pain meds and sedatives to help you sleep. But I can't risk you doing something drastic again, so I've given them to Declan. He'll manage your medications until further notice. I'm sure I'll be seeing much more of you in the coming weeks." He seemed almost disappointed.

When he turned to leave, Eden stopped him.

"Wait! Can you at least untie me first, before you go?" When the doctor shook his head, she began to beg. "Please. I don't want to be tied up when he comes back. I won't be able to protect myself." Panic colored her tone.

His voice dropped almost to a whisper. "Allow Declan to lead you, as a master does his slave, and you will shine brighter than any midnight sky, but continue to fight him, and you will surely die. Which would you prefer to happen?"

"And if I chose death? Then what?" She asked.

"Then you'll simply be choosing the same path as dozens before you."

The door opened, ending their discussion on a bitter note as Declan reappeared, stony as ever. He clapped Dr. Morrison on the back. "Jude is ready for you upstairs."

"You shouldn't have."

"Only the best, for an old friend." The shark-like grin returned to Declan's lips. "You may spend the evening with her."

It hit Eden all at once as she listened to their short exchange. Dr. Morrison willingly involved himself and part took in these 'rewards' Declan offered. That being said, he was not to be trusted. Her hopes of having someone on her side dwindled to a sputtering spark that burned out.

Dr. Morrison stepped from the room, leaving them alone. Declan locked the door and leaned against it, eyeing Eden sprawled out on the table, naked and at his mercy.

Yet, she still refused to talk, to even look in Declan's direction. Instead, her body stiffened in response to him taking the same spot the doctor was in only moments ago, right next to her side. He was too close.

She focused on the small smudge in the middle of the ceiling as he began his assault on her body.

Declan trailed his fingertips over her calf, to her knee, then up her thigh. They lingered on the smooth curve of her hip, toying with her, trying to force her to meet his gaze.

He didn't stop.

His fingers slid up her side, over her flat stomach and between her breasts only to grip her neck in an iron-like hold. "What should I do with you?" His lips brushed against her upstretched arm. "I can do absolutely anything I want to you here, like this, where you're so vulnerable and weak and at my mercy." His teeth grazed her skin, nipping her. The touch sent a wave of chills throughout her body, yet, at the same time, a flutter of warm grew in her groin.

"But I won't." His hand slipped to her breast, cupping it, squeezing it gently. "Unless you want me to." He kissed her skin. "Do you want me to allow you a release, Eden?"

His hand slipped down her belly towards her sex, but she clamped her thighs together, blocking his access to her.

When Eden didn't answer him, he slapped her thigh. The pain brought out the tiniest yelp of surprise. "The silent treatment will never work. I have ways of making people speak."

Declan caught her jaw, forcing her to face him now. "Maybe I should give that same treatment to your brother."

"We had a deal." She wanted to shout this in his face but what came out was the pitiful whine of a defeated person.

"A deal you apparently forgot about the moment you trashed my bathroom and broke my window. There is no longer a deal. You should feel lucky that I don't make you pick up every sliver of broken glass with your mouth."

Eden did the first thing that came to mind. She spat in his face. The large glob of saliva splattered over his eye and cheek.

With lightning speed, Declan slammed his fist into her stomach. The blow knocked all the air from her lungs, and she was left gasping for air, drawing her knees up and rolling to the side.

"You shouldn't have done that." He got to his feet. "I've been trying to be nice and this is what I get in return? You brother's days are numbered, thanks to your little stunt. I hope it was worth it."

Eden struggled to breathe. Bile rose up in her throat as she chocked out, "You can't-"

"You seriously need to stop underestimating me." Declan slammed the lights off. "I want you to think about what your selfishness cost your brother." The door slammed shut behind him.


	55. 54 - Here Today, Gone Tomorrow

**Here Today, Gone Tomorrow**

The door creaked opened. A flick of a switch and everything became alive with movement.

Moments later the darkness, for which Eden had succumbed to, changed to a muted red behind her closed eyelids. She cracked her eyes open, blinded by the overwhelming light above her, and stirred.

The atmosphere in the room darkened when Declan stepped in. His steely gaze bore holes into her body.

Doped up on pain meds and still tied to the bed of the medical room, Eden's hands had long ago grown numb. Her arms and shoulders ached from fighting against the ropes all night.

"Are you ready to listen?" Declan paused at her side.

Eden tried to lift her throbbing head but couldn't.

"Water." She croaked.

"What was that?" He pulled up the stool and sat next to her, grinning like a madman. "Was that you trying to tell me you're ready and willing to behave like an adult?"

It took more effort for Eden to nod than it would have been to speak the word he was looking for. Saying yes to him would destroy the last bit of hope she had of getting out of this place. Speaking that word would have shown him her weakness, and she wasn't having that.

"Very well then." Declan pulled a paper cup down from the cabinet above the sink and filled it. "Don't drink too fast." Slipping a hand behind her head, he lifted it and brought the cup to her parched lips.

Greedily, Eden gulped down the water.

"Would you care for some more?"

Eden nodded as her throat burned for more.

With his back turned, Eden began to cough, then chock. Her stomach heaved. The water she had drunk was coming back up. Panic ensued when she could roll her head. Her arms were blocking either side of her face, and her neck was too sore.

"Shit!" In Declan's hast to get to Eden, he dropped the cup he had just filled. It fell to the floor at his feet, sending water everywhere. He rolled Eden onto her side, twisting her arms painfully across each other, so she didn't inhale her vomit.

Her stomach heaved again, expelling the last bits of the water, stomach acid, and pain meds onto the floor. Her lungs throbbed, as did her stomach, yet she was left staring up at him, wondering again why he helped her. He worked at the ropes at her wrists, loosening them before tugging her hand free.

"I told you not to drink so fast." He brushed some matted puke soaked hair off of her wet cheek. "All better now?" His hand rubbed soothing circles over her back.

"More." Eden coughed.

"Water?"

She nodded.

His hand paused in mid-circle. "Are you going to listen to me this time and not drink too quickly?"

Eden nodded again, wincing in pain as her arms became pins and needles, now that the ropes were gone the life was coming back into them.

Declan helped her up when she struggled to sit up on her own. He held both of her hand in his, frowning at her raw and bleeding wrists. "You're quite the fighter, Eden. Look what you've done to yourself."

Eden couldn't bring herself to look up at him. Her eyes were glued to her wounds. For the first time, she saw the stitches running up the length of her hand. Tiny threads held the cut closed.

Moments later, Declan appeared with another cup in hand. "Slowly this time." He warned before bringing it to her lips.

The urge to gulp the drink down was overwhelming, but she forced herself to follow his demand and drank at a snail's pace until she reached the bottom of the cup. In the end, she found that her hand came to rest over his, guiding the cups tilt.

His skin was warm against her cool fingertips. When she glanced up at him, she noticed that his hardened features had softened. There was a slight curve to the corners of his mouth, and his eyes never left hers.

"All better now?" His words were soft, almost kind. He seemed to be an entirely different person now.

She released his hand in response.

Declan tossed the cup into the trash and went about searching through the few drawers and cabinets for peroxide, gauze, and medical tape.

"Shall we clean you up?" He glanced at her from over his shoulder and caught her staring at him.

Heat built up in her cheeks. She could only imagine the red hue of humiliation illuminated on her face under the harsh lights.

He steered clear of the puddle she had made and sat on the stool.

"This may sting a bit." He dabbed a cotton ball, soaked with peroxide, gingerly over her wounds. She hissed, clenching her jaw against the pain of the touch and tried to pull her hand out of his.

"It's okay." There was that almost caring tone again, the one that seemed to hate the idea of hurting her. He blew gently on her wrists and glanced up at her. "I may not be a doctor, but I make a mighty fine nurse."

The laughter that crossed her lips surprised them both. She hadn't seen it coming.

The side of his mouth lifted. "I've got some emotion out of you yet. You have a beautiful laugh." His lips widened into a full-fledged grin.

For the first time, Eden noticed the slight creases of laugh lines around his eyes and mouth. She imagined what it would feel like to run her fingers through his hair, to kiss him again.

Eden abruptly stopped laughing, remembering why she was here in the first place. No amount of charm would sway her way of thinking. He is a monster, plain and simple. But a part of her wanted this side of him to be real. She wanted this side of him to stay, if only for a little while longer.

"I've lost you again, haven't I?" And just like that the coldness of his stare returned, and he focused on wrapping clean gauze around her wrists, binding it with medical tape. "Are you ready to go upstairs to get cleaned up? I had Matilda run you a bath."

Eden nodded and shifted to the end of the table, but he stopped her before she could stand.

"Do you want me to carry you up?"

Eden shook her head, no. She didn't want him touching her any more than he absolutely needed to.

Declan stepped back, allowing her to move. "Then, by all means, lead the way."

She stepped down from the table and collapsed into Declan's chest. He swept her up into his arms. "You're too prideful, Eden. It's okay to admit when you need help."

Eden gripped at his shirt, thinking at any moment the other foot was going to fall and he'd drop her.

"What are you thinking?"

 _I'm thinking about how it would feel to kiss you, to have you hold me until I fall asleep. But most of all I want to know why you chose me._ Those were the things Eden tried to get herself to tell him, but this was what she said, "Nothing."

Without another word, Declan carried Eden from the medical ward and entered into the labyrinth of tunnels underneath the mansion, heading up toward the main floor. Without pause, he carried her up to her room.

They found Matilda turning down Eden's bed and laying out some clothes. Her crisp accent rang out. "The water is hot and ready for her. Shall I stay and give her a proper scrubbing?"

"That won't be necessary, Tilly." His hold tightened around Eden, "I'll be doing it myself." Her body tensed at the thought of him bathing her. It was bad enough that he was holding her so close.

Matilda offered him a curt nod. "Very well then, Sir. I'll see to my other duties." With that she was gone, closing the door behind her and leaving them alone.

"This is no time to be modest, Eden." Declan grinned at Eden's reddening cheeks. "Let's get you clean."

The bathroom was spectacular and clean. There wasn't a shard of glass to be found anywhere on the floor or countertop. The spot above the sinks, where the mirror had been, remained a blank white wall. As for the window, a wooden plyboard covered the length of it and, to her surprise; the bathroom door was missing.

"What happened to the door?"

"There will be no more mistakes made." Declan lowered Eden's feet into the water, holding her hands as she lowered herself down.

When the water reached Eden's chest, she settled back, breathing in the strong aroma of peppermint.

Declan knelt at the side of the tub and dipped a rag into the water. "You know I still have to punish you, right?" He ran the soapy cloth over Eden's chest.

And just like that, her moment of comfort ceased to exist. Her pulse quickened, her heart pounded.

The cloth dipped beneath the water, stopping between her legs. "But I want you clean before we start."


	56. 55 - Rewards and Punishments

**3 – Rewards and Punishments**

Fresh from the bath, Eden pulled the pajama top that Matilda had laid out for her over her head and tugged it down. The plaid fabric flooded her small frame and pooled around her knees. Other than that she wore nothing, was left naked and exposed, which was something she usually liked. But in this situation she loathed it.

Eden was afraid of what Declan had planned for her next. His threat of having every man in the house fuck her was echoing in her mind like a blaring siren, reminding her of what could come her way. She had to ready herself, both mentally and physically.

Would he seriously go through with that though? She didn't know and didn't necessarily want to find out. Either way, she needed to prepare herself for whatever outcome he chose.

Eden paced the room, ignoring the pain in her feet and thought of a new way out, a move that would become a successful escape. If she could make it safely to the ground, Eden could run or, at the very least, hobble her way towards the gate. All she had to do was face the vines with the acidic sap, and she'd be scot-free.

 _The guard station!_ Eden dashed across the room.

She stalked the bank of windows, trying to spot the faint lights of the guard's station near the front gate. There must be a panel of controls in that room. Surely there was a button to open the gate; possibly there were a whole bunch of buttons that controlled this entire fucking show. She searched the darkness, moving from window to window.

There it was.

If she stood on her tiptoes and squinted, she could spot a faint glow in the far distance.

She pried open the window and immediately her dreams her dashed. With no section of roof to climb out on it was a straight drop, one that would inevitably break at least one of her legs, if not both of them, leaving her a crippled mess.

 _Damn it!_ Pain shot up her arm when the side of her injured hand hit the windowsill. _Shit balls! Mother fucker!_ She wanted to shout these words out loud, wanted to cry out her frustration. To do something, anything really, other than suffer the feeling of her hopes of escaping dwindle away right before her eyes.

The bathroom was her only hope. She trudged back to the broken window to inspect the plywood covering it. Nails secured the board in place, and there was no way she could pry it off with just her fingers. If anything, she'd end up ripping her nails off in the process.

 _There has to be a way out of this mess._ Eden leaned her forehead against the cool wood. Think of something.

Without a protective bathroom door with a reliable lock to hide behind or window to crawl out of, the room was no longer safe or of any use to her. Any kind of escape was non-existent at this point. Her gaze landed on the balled up rag balancing on the edge of the empty iron clawed tub. The muscles in her legs clenched at the thought of Declan's hand roaming every inch of her body.

******** One hour ago*********

Declan ran the cloth over Eden's shoulders. She struggled to hold back the tears that threaten to overtake her and pressed that much harder into her upraised knees as he continued to wash her back.

The pair was silent for the longest time. Eden was deep in thought, and Declan seemed to be enjoying himself. When he finally spoke it surprised her. His tone was one of agitation laced with understanding.

"You gave me no other choice." Declan motioned for her to lean back against the tub. She did so without pause and was careful to lay her arms over the edge of the tub so her bandages wouldn't get wet. "Your behavior towards me was deplorable at best. I need to guarantee that you'll never act out like that again."

Eden wiped a shaky hand across her cheeks, her vision clouding with more tears and found herself nodding her understanding.

"I'll have sex with Ben or with you or whomever you want me to sleep with but please don't hurt Keelan because of something I did." She clasped his hand against her chest with both of hers and turned to him to make her plea. "I'm sorry, I truly am sorry for what I did to Ben. I regret –"

"It's too late." His statement was a punch to her gut.

"What-" Her hands flew to her mouth to stifle the sob that was building in the back of her throat. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He spoke softly. "Yet."

His fingers grasped her chin, pulling her attention to him. "You care deeply for him don't you?"

She nodded, her gaze bouncing between his eyes and lips.

The side of his mouth lifted. "No more nodding. Say it."

"Don't hurt him." Her voice was a mere squeak. "He's the only family I have left."

"It wouldn't be smart to get rid of someone so useful."

"Then he's alive?" Eden's eyes widened. A heavyweight was immediately lifted from her chest. "He's alive." She repeated more for herself and this time her tears were from happiness.

"Yes, he's alive, and he'll remain that way as long as you obey me."

"Thank you!" Relief extinguished the panic welling up inside her. She threw her arms around Declan's neck and almost dragged him into the tub with her.

Declan froze in her arms. His back stiffened and he pried her arms from around his neck. "I still need to punish you."

"Ben can have sex with me. I won't fight him this time. If that's what you want then I'll do it."

"That isn't the type of punishment I was thinking of." He kissed each of her hands. "Finish your bath."

"What are you going to do?" Fear crept back inside her chest, tightening her lungs as the heavyweight returned full force.

He lifted her chin only to kiss her softly on the lips. "I'll be back in a little while to deal with you." He released her to stand up and left her wondering what was about to happen.

Declan paused at the mouth of the doorway, speaking to Matilda. "You may finish up Eden's bath. I want her prepped and ready for my return."

Matilda came into view, holding the plaid shirt. "Will do, Sir." The two disappeared deeper into the bedroom and out of earshot.

From the look of it, they were in the middle of a heated argument. It ended with Matilda storming into the bathroom. Her cheeks were flushed, her mouth set into a tight line as she shook her head and muttered under her breath.

"Do you know what he's going to do to me?" Hope edged its way into her tone.

Matilda shook her head as she knelt next to the tub. "It seems like I don't know much of anything these days." With that, their conversation ended, and she began to scrub furiously at Eden's skin.

"I'm sorry if I got you into trouble," Eden said.

"Never you mind, child." Matilda sighed.

Eden's hair was promptly washed, combed and braided into a painfully tight French braid. Next, Matilda slathered Eden's skin in sweet-smelling creams.

"Get dress and wait for Master's return." Those were the last words Matilda said to her before she left Eden alone.

***Present time***

Eden sat at a vanity, admiring Matilda's work when the bedroom door creaked open. The light sound of a jingling bell pulled her attention away from the mirror. Next came the distinct cry of none other than Mr. Darcy, her cat.

When she turned around, she almost screamed with joy. "Oh my god, Mr. Darcy!"

She fell to her knees. Tears flooded her cheeks as she scooped him up and hugged him to her chest. When her cat head-butted her chin, she found herself laughing as he purred his hello. "I've missed you so much." She planted a kiss against his head.

Declan had entered the room at some point unbeknownst to her. She hadn't a clue he was standing at the door, watching her intently. "Hello, Eden. I hope you like your surprise."

"You went and got Mr. Darcy after all."

"You name your cat after a Jane Austin character?" There was that smirk again, tugging at the corner of his mouth. But she didn't care not in the least bit.

 _Let him think I'm stupid. I don't care. All that matters is I have Mr. Darcy here with me, to keep me company in this hellhole._

"He's a smug little thing. You'll understand once you get to know him." Eden cooed against the top of the cat's head. "I can't believe you went and got him for me. Thank you."

Declan stepped away from the door.

He took his time strolling her way. The smile slipped from his lips, his mood changing with every step. He knelt down in front of Eden only to take the cat from her hands.

"He is kind of cute." Declan held him up, as though studying him. "Is he crossed eyed?"

"In one eye, yeah." Eden pulled herself from the ground and went to him. "It gives him character. Don't you think?"

"Eden," The smile left her lips at the mention of her name. "I need you to watch this, okay? I need you to remember there are rewards and consequences for everything you say and do here."

"What's going on?" She reached for Mr. Darcy, but Declan stepped back, shaking his head.

"Are you watching?"

Eden didn't have enough time to react, to tell him anything before he lifted Mr. Darcy up by the scruff of his fur and snapped his neck. The limp body hit the floor with a heavy thud.

"No!" The scream that erupted from Eden's throat echoed out into the quiet room. She launched herself at him, slapping him across the face.

Without missing a beat, Declan slapped Eden back.

Their fight turned into some sort of slapping fit. One slapping the other, each blow harder than the last.

Eden screamed and pushed at his chest, pounding her fists against him over and over as the rage beneath her skin consumed every fiber of her being.

Declan pushed her away and backhanded her. The blow sent her stumbling to the floor. She fell right on top of the body of her dead cat.

Eden scrambled away from Declan's aggressive approach. "Have you forgotten about your brother so quickly?"

He brushed the body of the cat aside with a kick of his foot.

"Stop! Just stop." Crawling towards her cat, she cradled the limp body in her arms, rocking slowly back and forth. "How could you?" She wailed.

Declan pulled her braid backward, forcing her head back at a painful angle. "I want you to remember this moment. The next time you choose to defy me will end with your brother's death."

When he released her, pushing her away with such force, she fell to her side.

Eden's rage turned to sorrow as she held Mr. Darcy in her shaking hands. She had found him wandering the streets as a kitten, lost just like her teenaged self after her parent's death. Together they found hope, comfort, and love when no one else cared about them. And now she had nothing, no one.

"Just GO!" She hugged her cat closer to her chest. "Just leave me alone."

She paid him no mind. Eventually, his footsteps retreated followed by the bedroom door slamming shut behind him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered against his fur and continued to rock him as though he was merely sleeping. "I'm so fucking sorry!"


	57. 56 - The Next Morning

**4 – The Next Morning**

Eden awoke the next morning with an aching hole inside her heart and a killer migraine. The cloudy sky outside the windows matched her depressed mood. She buried her face into her pillow and willed herself to wake up from this horrid nightmare. But no amount of hoping or wishing would change what occurred in this room the night before.

 _I just want to sleep this all away._

Pulling the covers tighter around her, Eden closed her eyes and drifted back into a restless sleep. Only her dreams offered no comfort, just images and memories of everything she'd ever lost. Eden relived the day she found Mr. Darcy.

How she found his tiny body huddled in a discarded cardboard box in the middle of a rainstorm, scared shitless. He was drenched, shivering, and nearly skin and bones. But he had a mighty cry that warmed her heart immensity.

It was then that Eden knew they were meant to have found each other. He proved to be a little fighter, just like herself. She tucked his tiny body into the pocket of her hoody and snuck him into her room at her current foster family's house. If it weren't for his gravelly yowling when she left for school, he would have gone unnoticed.

But eventually, his cries garnered the wrong kind of attention from the other kids in the house and those nosey little fuckers outted her.

Eden had come home to find her foster family with a terrified Mr. Darcy refusing to come out from under her bed. They wanted to take him to the pound, but she pleaded with them to keep him. She turned on the waterworks and said he had become somewhat like an emotional support animal. That her therapist even said he'd do her some good.

In the end, Eden's tears paid off. She was allowed to keep her cat so long as she could pay for its food and litter, which she did. She saved up all her money and bought him everything he ever needed.

When Eden opened her eyes for the second time, she hoped a new day had come, but the same cloudy sky greeted her. Only this time the wind drove rain against the windows. A storm was brewing.

 _It's a new day in Hell._ Eden rolled to her side, away from the flooded windows only to find the bedroom door stood wide open.

Eden bolted up, fearing the worst, that he was somewhere in the room. Declan had locked that door after he left so who had opened it?

She pulled herself to the foot of the bed and peeked over the side, expecting to see Mr. Darcy's body.

It was gone. The wood floor lay empty in shadows.

Scrambling over the side, she landed in a heap on the floor and glanced under dust ruffle.

Nothing. Not a damn thing was under the bed.

Eden let the heavy fabric fall back into place and sighed.

 _Mr. Darcy is gone._ Tears clouded Eden's vision as she clawed her way back up onto the bed. She drew up her legs, hugging them tightly to her chest and laid there, unmoving and numb. He's really gone.

Eden began to weep again. Deep, gut-wrenching sobs shook her to the core. She cried for the act of betrayal committed by someone she thought was a friend, one of her only friends, for the cat Declan murdered right in front of her, and finally, she cried for the future death of her brother, knowing full well it was bound to happen at some point.

She needed to ready herself for it now while she had the chance because she made up her mind. Freedom was her only goal from here on out. She was going to get out of this one way or another.

When there weren't any more tears to shed, Eden dragged a hand across her cheeks and forced herself to sit up.

 _Now that's enough of that. No more crying._

A large manila envelope rested on the nightstand. Next to it was a glass of water and two oval white pills with a note propped up against the glass. She reached for the note.

It read: _I took the liberty of removing your mistake. Hope you don't mind. In the meantime, here's something to soothe the pain you're undoubtedly feeling._

It was signed with _his_ initials _DP_.

She crumpled the page in her hands and chucked it across the room with an aggravated grunt. That bastard!

Her gaze fell to the pills.

Tossing them into her mouth, Eden chased them with gulp after satisfying gulp of chilled water and didn't stop until the last drop. She didn't bother touching the envelope, knowing full well she wasn't going to like whatever was inside.

A smile lifted the corners of her mouth. It was time to make her grand appearance. Her brother was the only thing he could use to control her. If Declan got rid of him, he'd have no more leverage.

 _It's time to call his bluff._ Eden set the empty glass down on the unopened envelope and headed for the stairs in the same plaid shirt. Let them see me like this. Let them all know what Declan had done to a defenseless cat.

Eden paused at the entrance of the dining room, lingering in the shadows long enough to scope out the occupants at the table. They were all there, sitting in the same spots as before and eating breakfast, or was it lunch? She didn't know, nor did she care what they were eating. The only thing that mattered was their presence. They needed to be there to witness her truth.

Her grand entrance was ruined when Declan noticed her hovering in the hallway.

 _Shit!_ She pressed her back against the wall, imagining herself disappearing into the gaudy wallpaper.

"Come, sit down." Declan commanded.

Eden pushed back. She took her time heading toward the table, glaring at Declan the entire time. "Declan killed my cat." She said matter of factly, as though she was stating that it was raining outside.

Their knives and forks continued to clink and scrape against porcelain plates. None of them dared to speak, to even glace in Eden's direction.

"I thought you'd all like to know you're not only dinning with an animal murderer, but an attempted rapist." Her hands came to rest on the back of Ben's chair, gripping it. "Isn't that right, Ben?"

Ben's posture stiffened as his hand went to the bandage over his nose. If that wasn't enough proof, then the two healing black eyes most certainly were.

She leaned down to whisper in Ben's ear. "How's the nose doing, rapist? I hope you're not in too much pain." The side of her mouth lifted in a devilish smirk as she took the empty seat next to Ben.

Sofia bent her head; trying to hide her laugh with a pale, thin hand. She stopped the moment Declan cleared his throat.

Everyone stopped eating. Everybody pretty much stopped breathing as well as they seemed too terrified to move.

Declan cleared his throat again, louder this time. "May I ask you something?" He propped his chin in the palm of his hand and stared at her.

"You ask me like I have a choice in listening to you." Eden shot back.

"Do you have the memory of a retarded goldfish or are you just trying to annoy me?"

"And now you're making fun of the mentally challenged? How very kind and thoughtful of you." Eden flipped out her cloth napkin and laid it over her lap.

This time both Jude and Sofia laughed. Ben shoved the last bit of toast in his mouth, chewing quietly before downing the last of his orange juice.

Darius, on the other hand, stared at her. Like before, there wasn't an ounce of emotion. He remained a living and breath statue with moving parts.

"And what's with Lurch over here." Eden met Darius's stony gaze from across the table. "You're fuckin' weird; you know that?"

The others went oddly quiet as Declan stood abruptly from the table. Without a single word to any of them, he headed towards the kitchen.

Ben pushed his chair back and stood to leave, but Declan motioned for him to sit back down. "No one leaves this room."

Eden took her chance. She balled the cloth napkin in her lap, scooted her chair back with a noticeable scrape, and stood up, openly defying Declan's order.

Sofia quickly reached for Eden's hand, urging her to sit back down. Eden shook her off. She squared her shoulders and held firm.

He will not break me. Eden's jaw clenched at those comforting words. I will die before I allow that to happen.

"Sit down this instant!" Declan's massive frame rushed towards her, dwarfed by his size.

"Cat killing mother fucker." Her eyes narrowed. "Are you going to hit me again in front of all of them?"

Declan took a threatening step towards her, closing the rest of the distance. "What did you say?"

On the outside Eden held strong, but inside she was a quivering mess of nerves, and her stomach threatened to heave up the pills she had taken a moment ago.

She tilted her chin up. "You heard me, cat killer."

The swinging doors of the kitchen burst open, and whatever was boiling up between simmered.

Matilda rushed out, holding a covered plate in her hands. She wedged herself between the two feuding asses and forced them apart.

"Come now, Deary. Sit down before your food gets cold. Nobody likes cold eggs." She set the plate down in front of Eden's spot and had to move Eden into the chair. "Sit."

When Eden returned to her seat, Matilda lifted the cover over the plate. Fresh toast, eggs, hash browns, bacon, and sausage stared up at her, and it smelled terrific.

Yet, she couldn't bring herself to eat even though the sight and smell made her stomach growl.

Declan sat back in his chair at the head of the table. "Is there a reason why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Do you wish for your brother to go hungry with you? I'm sure I can arrange that."

Eden pushed her plate to the edge of the table. Her gaze never leaving him as she mimicked something Mr. Darcy always did to her.

"Don't you dare-"

 _This is for my cat, you bastard!_ With a final tap, Eden sent the plate flipping over the edge of the table. It crashed against the floor, sending bits of shattered porcelain and food everywhere.

The others froze; their gazes glued to Declan as though waiting for his brutish reaction.

But he didn't fall for it. Instead, he picked up his knife and fork and began to eat. "I know what you are trying to do and it isn't going to work." He took a sip of his drink. "You're not permitted to eat for the rest of the day. Now kindly leave this table."

"It's been swell." Those were Eden's parting words. She took the stairs two at a time, and when she reached her room, she slammed her bedroom door like a child having a tantrum.

Eden threw herself across the bed and wondered what he would try to do to her next. Would Declan's threat of hurting her brother become a reality? She banked on him not doing anything to him because without him he had nothing to dangle in front of her.

But an uneasy feeling settled in when she thought about everything he could do to Keelan that didn't involve killing him. Then that thought lead to everything Declan could do to her.


	58. 57 - Declan

**Declan's Last Nerve (Bonus Chapter)**

 **Declan's POV**

Declan sat back in his seat, wholly infuriated at Eden's behavior.

 _Had she learned nothing last night?_

His thumb dug into his aching palm. This was no time to overreact. He had to hold back the rage that coursed through him and send Eden away. It was difficult to show that much restraint towards her, especially in front of the others.

In a few days time, Eden's tests would come back and then he could handle her how he would all the rest, with swift punishments and pleasurable rewards. Until then he had to stew in his misery and find a release else were.

 _But with whom should he inflict my aggression on?_

"Matilda find someone to clean this mess up." He flicked his wrist in her direction and gave up trying to salvage the rest of their meal. "As for the rest of you, you're free to do whatever you please. You are dismissed." He left the table, leaving behind his unfinished food and headed toward the only place that offered him refuge. His office.

He fought the urge to take the stairs up to Eden's room, to confront her head on. He would love nothing more than to show her how bad it could get for her if she continued her ways.

Instead, he quickened his pace, wouldn't even allow himself the slightest glance at the staircase as he breezed past it to head down a different hallway.

 _Bid your time wisely. Allow Eden to think she has won._ He burst through his office door and slammed it shut behind him.

Declan threw himself into what he excelled at. His work. He busied himself to get his mind off of Eden, yet there she remained. Her soft skin under his palm. The taste of her lips against his. The feel of her near him. She continued to plague his thoughts as he tried to work.

He unrolled at large sheet of parchment and began to go over his newest prototype. The Cock Blocker was going to be the forerunner to next season's selection.

Within minutes his imagination drifted once again the shew upstairs.

No amount of work would shake Eden from his thoughts. He managed to go over a twenty-page report only for his mind to wandering back to Eden. He couldn't remember a thing he had just read.

Images of her experiencing these prototypes first hand lead to ones involving him.

His hands roamed the valleys of Eden's smooth skin. He'd taste her lips and savor the touch this time. With his hips nestled between her widespread thighs, he'd thrust into her and wouldn't stop until he found his much-needed release.

Bound in thick leather straps beneath him, she'd wither in ecstasy. Her muffled cries muted by the ball gag lodged in her mouth. He'd cum inside of her cunt, knowing his seed would slowly leak out of her and drip onto the floor. Maybe he'd allow Ben to come to clean her with his mouth.

Declan brushed the stack of papers he was reading aside and leaned back in his seat with an irritated sigh. He was never one for waiting, and it was undoubtedly taking a toll on him. _What have you done to me, Eden?_

He knew Eden hadn't opened the envelop he left for her on the nightstand, for if she did she wouldn't have acted so poorly at meal time. She would have sat in her seat and remained silent until further instruction.

A knock on the door pulled Declan from his turbulent thoughts. "It's open." He grumbled.

Jude peaked her head inside. "May I come in? I wish to speak with you for a moment. If you're free, that is."

"I'll never be too busy for you, love." He motioned her inside.

"You need to be kinder toward Eden." Jude perched on the edge of Declan's desk, making sure her full breasts were eye level to him. Her legs remained parted, offering a glimpse of her sex. "I adore her."

"You adore everyone."

"That isn't the least bit true, and you know it." She nudges his leg with hers, flashing Declan a better view of what he was craving. He wished to forget about the conversation and bury his face between her thighs and get lost in her folds of passion. "That Humphrey fellow is a mighty prick if I ever did see one. And his breath smells like the stables on a hot summer day." She lip twisted in disgust. "You and I both know he deserved much more than a simple slap."

"Don't mention that name." Declan pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned at his dying erection. "Remind me again why I didn't allow Humphrey to claim Eden as his own? She's been nothing but a prick in my ass since I've met her."

Jude cupped his face between her hands, her palms warm against his cheeks. "Because you are an honorable Master who protects those he cares for." Her smile grew as he brought her hands to his mouth, kissing each of her fingertips before pulling her onto his lap.

"I don't like you like this." She ran a thumb over his furrowed brow. "So stressed and serious all the time. I miss your smile." Her thumb moved to trace his lips. "Let me please you."

"So eager to please." Declan cooed against the side of Jude's neck as she leaned back against him, pressing herself into him. "It's why I love you." His hands cupped her breasts.

Her legs fell on either side of his thighs. She gave off a little moan as he spread his legs to open hers that much more.

Jude moved Declan's hand down to her sex. "I want you to touch me here." Her breath was light against his lips.

"You are quite the demanding one aren't you." He indulged her wish by teasing her lips with the tips of his fingers.

"And you're just a tease." She giggled then gave a proper yelp when he gave her sex a sudden slap.

"What do we have here?" The crude pencil sketch on Declan's desk caught Jude's attention. She leaned forward to take a closer look. "This looks peculiar. What is it?" She held up the draft of an expandable cock that offered a real-life ejaculation.

He brought her back against him. "It's the Cum Buster. Care to be the first to experience it?"

"Do you even need to ask?" She rubbed against him. "I think someone has awoken." Their lips met in a fever passion. "May I please you now?"

"On your knees."

Jude obediently slipped from his lap and knelt between his legs. Her hands worked at his belt.

"Every drop?" His eyebrow arched in question.

"As you wish, Master." Jude took his hardened shaft into her mouth. Circling the head of his cock with her tongue, she teased him. She worked him at an achingly slow pace, her gaze never leaving his.

Up and down, deep throating him now and then as a little surprise.

His hand found its way to the back of her head, holding her down, almost choking her with his erection as he took control. Guiding at a steady pace, Jude's head bobbed in his lap. He leaned back in his chair and allowed his mind to wander.

She was there waiting for him. Eden, with her pale naked skin and round eyes, smiled her hello. She beckoned him forward.

When Declan opened his eyes, it was no longer Jude kneeling in front of him. It was Eden's head bobbing in his lap. The French braid clutched in his hands. He pulled her up. "What do you desire most, Eden?"

"Your cock." Her hands continued to work at his organ.

"Where do you want it?"

Eden grew shy. Her gaze drifted towards her lap.

"Saw it."

"I want you in my cunt."

Declan hauled Eden up by her hair in one swift movement and slammed her over his clutter desk. His forearm pressed into the back of her neck. "You want it here?" His fingers toyed with her sex, exploring her tight opening before delving into her.

"Yes." She willingly widened her stance, jutting her hips up.

With one hard thrust, Declan was inside of her. He knew it was Jude beneath him but in his mind, he gripped Eden's hair. Pinning her to the table, he pounded into her, each thrust harder than the last.

To his dismay it ended all too soon. He dragged Eden to her knees and shoved his cock into her mouth, pumping her head until he came.

He collapsed back into his chair and gathered her into his arms. "You never cease to amazing me." His thumb grazed Eden's bottom lip before kissing her.

But when Eden spoke, it was Jude's voice he heard. "Are you satisfied with your release?"

"I'm always satisfied with you." His lips met hers again. This time in a passionate kiss.

When he opened his eyes, Jude was with him again.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Jude nuzzled against him. "I haven't seen that side of you in a while. I can't say I haven't missed it though."

"You've offered me a glorious release. But I need to get back to work."

Jude's smile faltered as she sighed. "As you wish." She offered his one last peck on his cheek and left the room.

When Jude shut the door, Declan turned on his computer monitor and watched the security camera in Eden's room.

 _Let's see what you're up to in there._

To Declan's surprise, Eden was laying on the bed reading the contract, and she seemed livid. She tossed and turned over the covers, sometimes laughing, other times she appeared to be screaming out her hatred. Now and then, she'd turn the page and shake her head, but she kept reading, that's all that mattered.

A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth when she reached the end.

Eden bolted up and threw the packet across the room. The bundle held strong when it slammed against the wall and fell to the floor. She yelled something he couldn't hear, motioning around with her hands like an utter lunatic as she paced around the room like a caged animal.

Watching her only made him laugh.

Eden briefly glanced up towards the corner of the room, where the camera was stationed and looked away to continued her ranting. She paused, did a double take, and noticed the camera for the first time. The look of shock on her face was priceless.

Eden stormed across the room and dragged the chair from the vanity, positioning it under the camera.

Crouching down, she grabbed the bundle of papers off the floor and climbed onto the chair. She thrust the pages up, shaking them at the camera. There was no mistaking what Eden was trying to say. "What the fuck is this shit?"

In her fit of anger, she flipped the camera off only to lose her balance on the unstable chair. She missed stepped and fell, landing hard on her ass. The paged in her hand went flying to the floor. She stayed down and didn't move for the longest time.

Declan howled with laughter, yet a part of him appreciated Eden's toughness when she finally pulled herself to her feet. She kicked out, hitting the chair with her foot and another howl of laughter came from him as she hopped and hobbled her way back to the bed.

He switched the monitor off and turned his attention back to his work.

 _Her results will come in any day. Until then focus on what's important._ He flipped to the first page of the report and began to reread it.


	59. 58 - The Contract

**6 – The Contract**

 ******After mealtime******

Eden stormed into her room, slamming the door shut behind her in a fit of rage. She threw herself onto the bed. Burying her face into one of the downy pillows, she screamed until her lungs couldn't handle it anymore.

She gasped for air, trying to calm her racing heart.

 _How dare he! The bastard._ Eden wiped her damp cheeks with the sleeve of her top and stared silently up of the lacy canopy overhead. _I can't take this anymore. I need to get out of here._

She expected Declan to storm in shortly after her, to verbally or physically assault her again, but he came. He never graced her with his presence, and for that she was grateful. If she ever saw him again, it would be too soon.

Her stomach growled.

 _I'm hungry._ Eden clutched the pillow to her chest and groaned out her frustration. _I hate him. I will always hate him._ Her stomach rumbled again, making her regret throwing that delicious smelling food to the floor in spite. Now she was left hungry and overall miserable.

The envelope on the nightstand caught her attention. She rolled away from it, facing the rain splattered windows. The willow's branches thrashed around in the whipping winds, drifting one way than the other.

 _Forget about what's inside the envelope. Nothing good will come from opening it. Instead, focus on the rain._ Eden wished she could go outdoors in the elements. She wanted to smell the rain, to feel it on her skin. Mainly, she wanted to be anywhere but here, in this room alone like a prisoner.

But curiosity got the better of Eden. Before she could talk herself out of it, she rolled back over and snatched the envelope from the nightstand, pulling it onto her lap.

There wasn't any writing telling her what was inside. She flipped it over. Nothing. She pried up the metal prongs and shook out the contents. A thick packet of paper fell into the covers.

The cover read: _Laws of the Obedient Slave._

She pushed it away. _I'm not reading that shit. What the hell does he mean by the slave? Does he expect me to work for him as punishment? Be a maid like Matilda? Fuck that with something hard and sandpapery._

Her temper flared, cheeks flushing a deep red as she flipped the first page.

 ** _(List of rules so far. I still need to go back and edit later. Be on the look out for updates on this list.)_**

 ** _Rules of conduct_**

 **Appearance**

1) The Slave shall keep a well-groomed appearance at all times. One must never lack proper grooming habits for it will reflect poorly on their Master ability to care for their Slave correctly.

2) The Slave's face shall be clean and uncovered at all times. One must never hide their beauty or strength from their Master for if they do they deny their keeper from taking pleasure in their image.

3) The Slave's hair must be braided and off the face at all times.

4) The Slave will remain without clothing unless otherwise instructed by the Master. One's body must be available for sex when His needs are awoken. To deny Master His rightful pleasure will come with great punishment.

5) The slave's pubic hair will be appropriately maintained and trimmed, never shaven. All other hair will be addressed individually.

 **Health**

1) The Slave's health is of the utmost importance. Any health-related issues must be addressed promptly by the doctor on staff. Failure to report any illness will result in punishment.

2) The Slave shall be checked for sexually transmitted diseases routinely. Contraception will only be used with members outside the Master's household. Breeding and Studding requires special treatment.

3) The Slave will maintain a balanced diet and will remain in good health. Nutritionists and personal trainers will be on hand.

4) The Slave will not refuse food or drink. If one refuses such an offering, it will be met with a swift and just punishment.

5) Any Slave who attempts to self-harm will be deemed unfit to serve until their health needs are corrected.

6) Any Slave who attempts to harm Master or another person in their house will be publicly punished.

 **Rules**

1) A Slave will not speak until called upon or spoken too. One must observe great restraint to please their Master.

2) A Slave will properly present themselves when in Master's chambers. Hands will be clasped behind one's neck. Slave shall be kneeling with legs parted to display genitals. Head will be raised to offer a clear view of the Slaves body. The slave is not to make eye contact unless otherwise intrusted. To do so without permission will result in punishment.

3) The Slave will attend all meals. They are to arrive no later than ten minutes before Master's arrival. Hands shall be clasped behind their necks and heads will be bowed.

4) The Slave will respond obediently and promptly to any request made to them by their Master or by someone of their choosing. Any hesitation will result in punishment.

5) The Slave shall accept any sexual advances or demands given by their Master or someone of their choosing without hesitation or delay.

 **(Just a reminder….this isn't the full list.)**

Eden spent the next hour reading page after infuriating page of bullshit rules he expected her to follow. When she reached the last page, she sat up and chucked the packet across the room. It crashed into the wall with an echoing thud and fell to the floor in a tattered heap.

 _Screw him and his toxic, misogynistic self. Fuck all of this shit!_ Eden paced around the room, going to the line of windows, to the bedroom door, then all the way back full circle. _I won't do it. I refuse to bend to him or any of them. If they try to make me, I'll go down fighting. I'll make things so impossible for him that he'll be forced to let me go._

Her ranting became belligerent nonsense as she went about blaming everyone for a reason for being here.

Declan was a fucking mental case. Diamond was a bitch for turning her back and betraying their friendship. Cliff was just as guilty for aiding and abetting Declan's sick ways. As the others, the whole lot of them, they were brainwashed idiots who deserved to be here if they were stupid enough to play along with this nonsense.

Eden glared at the door, thinking she was going to go back down there and face Declan one last time. But before she made a run for the door, a flashing red light high up in the corner of the room flashed, drawing her attention.

She did a double take, thinking she didn't see anything, but there it came again. A quick flash and it was gone.

She froze.

Every twenty or so seconds brought about another flash of red.

 _A camera!_ There had been a video camera above her bedroom door, tucked away in the corner this whole time. How did she not notice this before? It was clearly a security camera but didn't resemble one. There was a little bubble of glass encasing it.

"You're spying on me?" She shouted up at it. "Can you be any more of a freak you sick son of a bitch!"

Eden rushed toward the vanity and dragged the chair across the room, muttering hateful words the entire way, and parked the chair underneath the camera. The packet of papers caught her eye. She picked it up and waved it over her head, making sure to flip him off.

Climbing up onto the chair, she waved the packet at the camera and shouted, "What the fuck is this shit? This is never going to happen!"

She took a step back, forgetting she was on a wobbly chair and lost her balance. Her arms pin wheeled at her sides. The pages flew from her hand as she fell backward off the chair and right onto her ass.

She cried out as a bolt of fire shot up her spine. All she could do was lay there, unmoving on the floorboards and struggled to breathe through the pain and anger.

She gathered herself to her feet and kicked the chair aside. This time she cried out for another reason. Her foot throbbed as she hobbled her way to the bed.

Declan planned to keep her here by any means, and once her results come back, she's going to have to face the cruel truth of her situation. She would be at his mercy. Her body no longer her own. She would work off her debts.

Declan planned to make her one of them. One of those demented, mindless, servants he called his slaves, pimped out like whores and beaten into submission.

 _Not to me. That will never happen to me._ Eden clutched a pillow to her chest. _I have to get to that guard's station. But how? You know what you need to do to get that to happen._ The thought sent a chill down Eden's spine. _You have to follow Declan's rules and play his games. Get him to trust you. That is how you'll escape._

She limped to the window, squinting through the rain in search of the faint glow of the guard's station in the far distance. _I have to get into that room._


	60. 59 - Refusing to Eat

**Refusing to Eat**

Nearly week had passed since she last seen Declan. He hadn't made another appearance, neither had any of the others. The eggshells Eden tiptoed over faded away, and an odd sense of comfort started to settle in.

Her daily routine was one of complete and utter boredom. She stuck to her room, refusing to leave it for mealtime or any other activities.

The fear of facing Declan's wrath stopped her from leaving the room. Every time she'd touch the doorknob she'd freeze. Her chest would tighten. Her breathing would quicken as she thought of opening that door and finding Declan waiting on the other side.

The crippling feel of dread would only cease when she'd let go of the handle and back away from the door.

She'd find herself crawling back underneath the cover and burying herself in their warmth only to succumb to disturbing dreams where Declan managed to dominate them as well.

In one Declan had forced himself upon Eden in the most savage way, ripping the clothes from her body and beating her until she bled and begged for mercy.

Other's involved a replay of the night Ben had almost raped her. But in the dream version, it was oddly different. Eden didn't need to hit Ben because he refused to listen to Declan's order. Instead, he told Eden to dress and leave the room. In a fit of rage, Declan was the one that hit Ben, punching him right in the face before slammed Ben face down over the foot of the bed. Declan made Eden watch as he raped Ben. But unlike Eden, Ben didn't fight against it. He laid there motionless, trapped underneath Declan's thrusting hips and allowed the assault to happen. Ben stared at Eden with vacant eyes, slipping into his own version of the void. It was the place that would offer him the most mind-numbing comfort.

She'd awaken in a cold sweat and stare at the canopy above the bed until the sun rose and filtered into the room, signifying a new day in her personal version of hell on Earth.

Matilda kept her company, for the most part, dropping in at mealtimes to urge Eden to go downstairs or merely bringing meals to her room, which she always refused.

Eden had made up her mind. She was on a hunger strike.

But if it weren't for Matilda or one of the other maids that occasionally checked in on her, Eden would have spent her days sleeping the world away. Would have sunk deeper into the dark depression that was clawing at the edges of her new reality.

 _Starving one's self will do that._ Eden mused, fighting off a wave of dizziness.

It would have been simple to allow the void to swallow her whole, to get lost in the sea of nothingness and check out. But a part of Eden clung to the thought of breaking free of this madness.

She stalked the bank of windows now, watching the faint glint of yellow at the end of the drive.

 _It's there. It's right fucking there, and I can't do jack shit about getting there._ Eden stood on tiptoes to get a better view. _So close. At this rate, it could be miles away._ She rested her forehead against the cold glass. Think. There has to be some way.

The setting sun sunk deeper into the horizon, painting the sky in burning reds and oranges, signifying another day of her life lost to this house.

 _I'd be getting ready to perform right now._ Movement at the door garnered Eden's attention. A bolt of fear surged through her core but was quickly stifled when Matilda came in with yet another covered tray.

 _It must be dinnertime._ Eden's hand landed over her growling stomach. _No food. Only water. Be strong. Don't give in. That's what Declan wants._ She repeated these sentences over and over like a mantra, hoping it would ease the hunger pains.

But the pain in her stomach continued to chew at her.

"Come sit down." Matilda motioned Eden away from the window with a flick of her head towards the bed. "You must be starving." She set the tray atop the bed and drew the cover away. "I hope you like steak, potatoes, and salad."

When Eden's gaze drifted to the steaming food, her stomach made an audible roar. One so loud that Matilda heard it.

"You need to eat." Matilda griped Eden's arm and guided her towards the bed. "A hunger strike will not solve your problems, Eden. It will only make you weak. And a strong girl like yourself cannot afford such a disadvantage at this time."

"Where's Declan?" The question surprised Eden. She didn't care where he was as long as he wasn't near her, yet she still asked.

Matilda handed Eden sliver wear wrapped in a cloth napkin. "Never you mind. End this silliness now and eat or you'll soon be passing out."

Eden took her time unwrapping the knife and fork, mouth watering at the delicious sight and smells coming from the food. She wasn't one for red meat, yet there she was, fighting the urge to devour the whole slab that took up nearly half of the plate. She could already taste the juices running off the steak, the buttery sweetness of the baked potato, and the crisp crunch of fresh lettuce.

 _Resist._ Eden forced her eyes away as she picked up the knife and held it up.

"You trust me with this?" Eden asked, looking at Matilda for the first time since she sat down.

A warm smile spread over Matilda's lips as her hand came to rest over Eden's. "You are a kind person. You would never hurt an old woman like myself."

The thought of stabbing Matilda had crossed Eden's mind. She envisioned slitting the old woman's throat and making a run for it. But she'd have to open the door, which was something she couldn't get her self to do. The opportunity was there, yet she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Matilda showed her kindness when Declan only showed her misery. She was just another victim of Declan's.

"You don't know a damn thing about me." Eden rewrapped the silverware and went back towards the window. "Take it away. I don't want anything from him. I'd rather starve."

"Your stubbornness is bound to get you killed. Do you understand what you're doing to yourself?" Matilda covered up the plate and went to stand next to Eden. "Master wants you weakened. Is that what you want?"

"I don't care what he wants. He will be forced to make a move is I am of ill health, right?" Eden's tone was void of emotion, lifeless, yet truthful.

Something in the driveway caught Eden's attention. Jude and Ben strolled past the willow tree in the fading sunlight, hand in hand, talking, laughing, as though this was their normal routine.

 _How odd._ Eden's eyes narrowed when Ben kissed Jude's cheek. _Freaks. The whole lot of them. Brainwashed, demented freaks. And I refuse to become one of them._

Matilda threw open one of the windows and called down to them. "Good evening Benjamin and Judith. Fancy an evening stroll do ya?"

Ben smiled up at them, offering a quick wave. But it was Jude who spoke. "We're headed to the gardens. Come join us, yeah?"

"What say you, Eden?" The corner of Ben's mouth lifted. "Fancy a stroll through the garden."

"The weather is divine tonight." Jude linked her arm through Ben's.

Eden couldn't speak. Her hand answered them for her by shutting the window, almost smashing Matilda's thumb in the process. She proceeded to pull the curtains closed, all four sets, one right after the other, in hopes of blocking Ben's face from her view.

But the damage was done.

Her ribs became a vice around her lungs, squeezing them tight, almost suffocating her.

"What in heaven's name has gotten into you?" Matilda held her hands to her chest, watching Eden's with wide eyes.

"Close them." The words came out as a chocked gasp as she yanked the last of the curtains closed.

She fell to her knees in a panic.

 _I can't breathe._ Eden's fingers tore at the neck of the plaid shirt. Seeing Ben's face was a cruel reminder of what Declan was capable of. _Why did they want me to go with them? Was Declan out there waiting for me to come out?_

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Matilda knelt next to Eden's trembling body and pulled her into a motherly embrace. "Nobody is going to hurt you, child. Breathe." Eden struggled to take a full breath.

Her heart thundered in her chest, pulse racing in her ears like a hummingbirds wings. Breathing became easier, almost normal. But with it came the crippling rush of emotions she had pushed aside. She clung to Matilda's arms like a child would its mother and cried.

"I knew this was coming." Matilda cooed against Eden's hair. "There there now. Let it all out. You'll feel much better after a proper cry."

"You have to help me get out of here." Eden gasped between dying sobs. "Get me to the guard's station, and I'll do the rest myself."

"Why on Earth would you want inside guard's quarters?" Matilda lifted Eden's chin up to face her. "You won't find anything of use to you in there."

"If I can open that gate-"

"Do you have any idea where you are?"

"No," Eden admitted.

"You won't get far that's for sure. A guard will likely shoot you down if a bear or wild animal doesn't maul you first." Matilda shifted her weight against the wall, still holding Eden close. "Do you ever get tired of fighting?"

Eden dried her cheeks. "I don't belong here."

"You're right." A chuckle escaped Matilda's mouth. "It's been a few years since we've seen such a strong-willed person."

They lapsed into a long silence during which time Eden gathered her wits about her and was able to breathe freely again.

"You must know of a way I can get out of here."

"I'll make you a deal. Eat something, and I'll tell you." With that Matilda shifted her body and gathered herself to her feet. Her wrinkled hands smoothed out her apron as she waited for Eden to follow her up.

Eden cut into the steak, severing a small piece and brought it to her lips. She eyed, wondering if it was safe to eat.

"Oh for heaven's sake! There's no need for hesitation. It isn't poisoned." Matilda snagged the chunk of meat from the fork with her mouth and chewed. "See?"

Eden worked at sawing another chunk off. "How do I get out of here?" Popping the steak into her mouth, she began to chew. She was never one to moan while eating but since she'd gone days without so much as a crumb, it became the best thing she ever tasted.

"You need to bid your time. Work to win over Master's trust." Matilda's dark eyebrow arched up when Eden set the knife and fork down on the tray. "I want to see at least half of that steak eaten by the time I'm finished talking."

Eden got to work on cutting another bite. This time it was larger than the last. She eagerly ate it, savoring the juices before downing half a glass of water.

"Your best bet is the auction ball. People are coming and going all night. It could make slipping away that much easier."

"When is the next ball?" Eden asked around a mouth full of baked potato. She was sure to chase it with more water.

"In about three months time."

Eden's face paled. She almost choked on the last swallow. "Three months! I can't stay here for three months."

"You haven't a choice. Be patient."

Eden downed the rest of her water. "Can I have some more water?"

Matilda took the glass and headed towards the sink in the bathroom.

Eden cut off a large portion of the steak, dropped it on the floor and kicked it under the bed.

"Here you go, Dearie." Eden took the glass and gulped it down.

"Was that so difficult?" Matilda paused before covering the plate with its lid. "Would you like some dessert?"

Eden shook her head.

Matilda headed towards the door with the tray in hand. "Don't forget to throw away the meat you hid under the bed. I don't want it rotting and getting maggots."

"How-"

"I'm not an idiot. But at least you ate a little." Matilda closed the door behind her, leaving Eden alone with her thoughts.

Scrambling from the bed, Eden fished the meat out from under it and rushed to the bathroom. She filled the glass one last time and chugged it down before kneeling before the toilet. She tossed the chunk of meat into the bowl and got to work.

She shoved two fingers down her throat, going as deep as she possibly could to make herself gag and eventually vomit. The water she chugged throughout each bite helped immensely. Within moments her stomach was once again running on empty.

The sense of losing the hunger strike faded as she flushed the toilet. She washed her hands, brushed her teeth before heading to bed where she'd have another sleepless night filled with dark dreams.


	61. New Chapters!

The following chapters have not been edited. They are raw first drafts but I wanted to upload new content but haven't had the time to edit. I hope you all enjoy these new chapters. And don't forget that all my updated and edited work can be found on Wattpad. Follow me for more Breaking Eden, bonus content, and all my other stories.

Look me up under K_E_Francis


	62. 60 - Fifth Day with no food

**Fifth Day with no Food**

Another five days passed by in a crawl. Morning morphed into afternoons and before she knew it the moon was out and high in the sky while she remained trapped in her prison. Eden could focus on nothing but making it to the next auction ball.

With no food in her belly, her senses weren't as strong, her thoughts clouded and incoherent. She spent most of her time in bed now, occasionally getting out with use the bathroom. And it's been days since she showered. She figured if she smelled terrible Declan wouldn't want to touch her or have anything to do with her.

With a shaky hand, Eden brought the glass of water to her lips and took a long drink.

Matilda was busy in the bathroom filling the tub for Eden's bath. She had finally had enough of Eden's antics and was putting her foot down. That morning she'd stormed into the room and thrown the curtains open to bring some natural light back into the room.

"You smell like a pig pen." Matilda tone was harsh but true. Eden was fully aware of her pungent smell, but she didn't care. She was too hungry and too exhausted to give a shit.

But now she hadn't a choice. She was to get into the tub or face Declan.

Eden stood up from the bed a little too fast. Her vision blurred, wavering as all the objects around her shifted, doubled, then morphed back together. Then she saw nothing but darkness as her knees buckled beneath her and she fell backward onto the bed.

Matilda found her slumped on the edge of the bed, with her hands braced on her thighs to stop herself from falling forward onto the hard wooden floor.

"Eden!"

There came a slight sting against Eden's numbed cheek, awakening slightly her from her daze. Her vision began to clear in one eye. She was no longer perched on the bed. Instead, she had somehow rolled onto the floor and she had a clear view of the groves in the floorboards.

Footsteps hurried towards her. Hands rolled Eden to her back and a face appeared. A worried frown settled over Matilda's brow. "What –" Eden tried to make sense of what had just occurred but couldn't. She was standing up to get into the bath and then – she couldn't remember. "-happened?"

"Your foolishness is going to kill you." Matilda's lips pressed into a firm line of disapproval. "Such a stubborn girl!" She hoisted Eden up, struggling to drag her onto the bed. "A little help would suffice." She grunted through clenched teeth.

Eden began to claw at the covers strewn across the bed in an attempt to help. In the end, they managed to get her up. All Eden could do was lay there on her side as the world came back together.

"I will not tolerate this any longer." Matilda slumped on the corner of the bed. "You've given me no other choice. I'm getting Declan. He'll sort you out right quick."

"I'm fine." Eden tried to sit up but the dizziness overwhelmed her and she fell back against the pillows. "I'm fine."

"You most certainly aren't fine." The weight on the end of the bed shifted. Moments later the cover were once again enveloping Eden in its comforting warmth.

Eden rolled to her side, snuggling deeper to get warm. "I'm tired is all." She said this to an empty room for Matilda had already left.

Minutes ticked by, turning into hours. Soon the sunlight outside the windows faded, dark, darker, and then pitch black sprinkled with sparks of light. The night sky was alive, yet Eden missed all of it as she slept beneath the covers.

It was eight pm when Eden's bedroom door burst open only to slam shut seconds later. But what awoke her was the distinct sound of a door locking. There was only one person she knew of who locked the door behind them.

Declan.

He had finally made his appearance. This was done most likely after an urgent plea from a worried Matilda.

The protective covers were snatched from her body and tossed at her feet. Eden rolled to her belly and crawled her way towards the other side of the bed at a snails pace. There was no escaping him. Her movements were delayed.

A strong hand gripped her ankle. With a hard jerk, Eden was pulled backwards and flipped over. He leaned over her. As he did this Eden got an up close look at his features. They were set into a look of disappointment then changed to one of disgust as the smell of her hit him.

Declan leaned her back against a tall stack of pillows, propping her up to face him since she couldn't manage it on her own.

Tossing her a tinfoil packet, Declan spoke, "Eat."

Eden, still trying to keep up with her defiant ways, pushed the packet away. "No."

"You can either eat this or I'll drag you down to the medical ward and have a feeding tube shoved down your miserable throat."

When Eden didn't answer him quickly enough and he dragged her from of bed. "Have it your way then. Let's go."

Eden became dead weight in his hands, making it that much harder to move her. The numbness receded as panic bubbled up. The thought of going back down into that room, being strapped to the table, locked up for days in the cold was enough for her to admit her defeat. "I'll eat! I'll eat! Just let go of me."

And he did let go of her.

She slumped back against the mound of pillows, completely disgusted with herself. _You're weak. You deserve all of this._ She demeaned herself, which was followed with the reason why she needed to cave to his demand. _I can't go back into that room. I won't come back the same person and he'll make sure of it._

Declan held the foil packet towards her.

When she opened it, she found a partially burned grilled cheese sandwich inside. Cheese had bubbled out from one of the sides and oozed over the side.

She hesitated, eyeing the buttered bread after prying the slices apart to inspect it. "What you lace with one with?"

Declan, had moved toward the desk, he pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat. "Eat."

But Eden couldn't bring herself to possibly ingest another drug that will end with her waking up in the medical ward. Her hesitation triggers his anger.

Declan grabbed the sandwich from her hand and took a bite. "See?" He tossed it back onto the foil. "Now eat.

With a shaky hand, Eden brought the grilled cheese to her mouth. She took a small bite off the corner Declan bit from and began to eat.

The hunger she felt overwhelmed her. Before she knew it, her small bites turned into bigger ones. Then she was all but shoving the bread into her mouth. If the steak she had days ago was the best meal she'd ever had then this was a Godsend, utterly divine. She wanted more of it, yet the foil lay empty.

"Did you enjoy that?" Declan leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

Eden nodded while she folded the foil back up. Her stomach made an audible burble. To her dismay, she was still hungry.

"Have another one." He pulled a second one from the pocket of his blazer and handed it to her.

A laugh escaped her lips. "How many of these do you have in there?" She asked as she unwrapped the foil.

"It's good to see you laugh." His words made Eden's cheeks burn with embarrassment as she consumed the other sandwich. He watched silently as she ate the last bite. A grin played on is lips.

She couldn't help but take his smile as something genuine. It was one that she didn't necessarily want to end.

 _Why are you laughing with someone you hate?_ Their positive moment ended. _Don't fall for his game. He's the devil with an angels face, a wolf in sheep's clothing. You are to tread lightly for if you don't you will suffer his wrath over and over until you learn he isn't to be trusted._ She knew her thoughts were true but she wished they weren't. She wished that Declan was capable of mercy, of tolerance, but knew that he wasn't.

Declan stood. "Don't disappear on me."

Eden flinched away as he drew near her side.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his thigh pressing against hers. His warm palm came to rest against her bare skin, thumb running soothing circles.

"So be it." He pressed his lips against her forehead, kissing her gently. "Goodnight, Eden. And take a bath. You smell like a well used whore."

She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing.

Without another word, Declan left the room, taking the two foil packets with him.

Follow me on wattpad K_E_Francis


	63. 61 - Rules are made to be broken

**Rules are made to be broken**

The next afternoon Eden found she wanted to go downstairs to eat but didn't out of pure stubbornness. It was simple. She didn't want to give Declan the satisfaction of seeing her among the others. So, she stuck to her daily routine, only this time she added a bath before crawling back into bed to sleep the day away.

Matilda brought up another tray containing a hot bowl of vegetable soup. She set it on the table and motioned Eden to leave the bed. Her energy levels were still low but Eden managed to walk on steady legs and took her seat.

"Thank you." Eden didn't know if she was thanking Matilda for the soup or for forcing her to end the hunger strike the night before by informing Declan of her hunger strike. Either way she was thankful that Matilda cared enough to save her.

With a clearer head, Eden had time to think. She realized how stupid it was to start a hunger strike. Of course Declan would have thought of a feeding tube. He probably thought of ways to handle any and all situations of disobedience. So her change of coming up with a way to force his hand was slim.

Eden took her seat at the small table. She slipped the spoon into the steaming liquid and brought a chunk of carrot and tomato in broth to her mouth. Chewing, Eden savored the taste of fresh vegetables. "Did you make this?"

"Heaven's no. I am not a skilled cook. My role if to manage the house and the other maids." Matilda went to the windows and opened each of them. "Some fresh air will do us some good."

She went about her other duties, dusting, and straitening the room.

The last thing she tackled was the bed. Eden wouldn't allow Matilda to change the sheets, but now with her out of bed she was free to do as she wished.

Eden didn't care. But a part of her didn't mind getting clean bedding.

Matilda stripped the bed, balling the sheets up and tossing them near the bedroom door. She made sure to tuck the corners of the new ones and took pride in making the bed look pristine and untouched.

When Matilda was done, her attention went back towards Eden. She pulled up a chair, sitting opposite Eden. "Let's sit crooked and talk straight."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Have you read the contact, Love?"

Eden nibbled on a cracker but nodded that she had indeed read that awful thing.

"Have you signed it?"

"No." Eden recovered her tray. She'd suddenly lost her appetite. "And before you say anything more. I don't plan on signing it."

"It isn't a legally binding contract." Matilda laid a warm hand over Eden's. "Think of it more as a submittal of ones control."

Eden leaned back in her chair and groaned into her hands. "Because that is so much better."

"You may not understand just yet but you will in due time. It will help you cope with being here." There was a sense of urgency to Matilda words. "To be honest, it would show Declan growth and your willingness for change. It's a step in winning over his trust."

"Say I do sign it? Then what?"

"You'll need to officially submit your will to Declan. It should be done publicly, properly, and traditionally. Some choose to submit themselves at the auction balls. They make it a grand affair and it turns night into one of joyous celebration. Smaller houses tend to hold them privately, to make it feel more intimate. Which do you desire, Dearie? I fancy you doing something public for the attention."

"I desire none of it." The words were rapid fire off Eden's tongue. Could she go through with it? Allow Declan to hurt her, to rape her whenever he pleased?

 _No. I can't do that. I won't just lie there and let Declan do whatever he wants to me. Who would willingly want that for themselves?_ Her mood instantly darkened. _But what other way do I have out of here? If the key to my escape lies in him trusting me then I have to do it. But I can't!_ One second she felt like she could talk herself into signing it just to gain his trust but the more logical side of her still resisted.

"Are you listening to me, Eden?"

Eden's gaze bounced back to Matilda's. She had zoned out and hadn't a clue what she was going on about. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"You must claim Declan as you one true Master and wait for him to approve of your submittal. He isn't a very patient man so it wouldn't take but an hour or two. After he accepts control over you. He'll have you properly assessed and trained in the duties of a slave."

There's that word again. _Slave._ It was bitter against her tongue.

Matilda opened the envelope and slid the packet of pages out. She held it now with great care. "I remember signing something just like this." The side of her mouth lifted up.

"You were a slave?"

"I was, at one point, one of Master's favorites but that was many years ago, Love." Matilda seemed to drift into the past. "Only Declan is a much kinder man compared to his father, so loving and gentle he is. He's truly a good boy."

Eden fought back her laughter. _Is she serious? A 'good boy' wouldn't do anything he's doing._

"Master was born with his mother's kindness in his heart but inherited his father's stubbornness in life. I find that same stubborn streak within you, Eden." Matilda set the contract down. "You and Master both want to be top dog but at some point in time one of you must bend to the other's will and allow them to lead you."

"Tell me about your time here. What is going to happen to me?"

"We don't have time for stories, Love. You read this over again and sign it. Show Master your willingness to obey. Allow him you lead you in your new role here in this house and he will shower you with affection and greatness. If you don't," She lifted a hand to Eden's cheek. "I don't wish to see you suffer. Believe in yourself. You know what needs to be done to end this."

Eden flipped through the pages, landing on the last one, he most important page. A blank space near the bottom of the page caught her attention. Underneath the empty line was her name Eden Burrows.

Matilda stood and started gathering up the tray to leave. "I almost forgot. Master will be expecting you in his chambers at 9:00pm sharp. Your results are in and he wishes to speak with you."

A rush of panic hit her. She thought she'd have more time.

"Don't be afraid tonight. Behave and listen. Do as he wishes and you will be in good hands."

"Then I better get to reading this obedience manual again, right?"

"You do that dear." Matilda said before she left the room.

Follow me on Wattpad K_E_Francis


	64. 62 - The Contract part two

**The Contract part two**

Eden settled back in the chair and reread through the 50 pages of the dos and don'ts of her new life.

 **(need to add to/edit these later)**

 **Rewards, Punishments, and Expectations**

 **Ground zero: (Strictest level)**

The slave will ask permission from their Master to do the following tasks.

1) Eat meals outside of restricted meal times. Breakfast is served promptly at seven, lunch at noon, and dinner at six. No snacking between meals is permitted unless otherwise instructed by Master. Lateness will not be tolerated. If the slave chooses to be late they will forfeit their meal. Master will handle any and all punishment he sees fit.

2) Sleep outside restricted times. A slave shall sleep in their room unless otherwise summoned to Master's chamber. Sleep is permitted between the hours of midnight and six am. Those caught sleeping outside the designated hours will forfeit their sleep for the current night. Master will handle any and all punishment he sees fit.

3) The mansion grounds, which include the pool, the rose garden the stables and the surrounding woods are strictly forbidden unless Master personally accompanies them. Any slave caught outside the mansion walls shall be severely punished.

4) A slave shall complete their daily chores to Master's standards. The lady of the house shall inspect the slave's work upon completion of every task. If the task isn't completed properly and doesn't meet Master's expectations the slave will be forced to start the task over. Any hesitation to complete said task will earn the slave a punishment of Master's choice.

5) Free time shall be spent however Master sees fit. All leisure activities, library, theater, and ballroom are off limits unless personally accompanied by Master. Slaves who are caught in these restricted quarters will be severely punished.

6) All demands and orders placed upon the slave by their master shall be completed without hesitation, resistance, or disobedience. If the slave misbehaves and shows disrespect they will be properly punished.

 **Punishments**

Punishments will include but are not limited to the following for Ground Zero: food restriction; sleep deprivation, lost of privileges gained from displaying good behavior. Physical and/or sexual punishments will be dealt out accordingly on an individual basis. The Master has full authority over delivering such punishments on days and times of their choosing.

 **Rewards**

Rewards will be offered to slave who behave in accordance to the above stated rules and regulations and to slaves who act without hesitation or resistance. These rewards will include but are not limited to the following for Ground Zero: Extra time with Master in his chambers, sexual gratification during training sessions, permission to sleep in Master's chambers, access to restricted areas in his presence, extra food, small gifts and tokens of appreciation, passes from work duties, and other such small rewards. 

**Level one: (earned after one month of good behavior)**

1) All meals require attendance. Breakfast is served promptly at seven, lunch at noon, and dinner at six. One snack will be permitted with Master's permission. Time and style of snack will be negotiated upon reward. Slaves caught with food or snacks outside permitted times shall be issued one demerit for each offense. Three demerits will earn a punishment up to and including a drop to Ground level rules and regulations. Master will choose his form of punishment fit for the individual slave.

2) Sleep restrictions are lengthened allowing more time for rest. Hours of sleep are now from eleven pm to six am and the slave will be allowed one nap of one extra hour per week with the permission of Master. Slaves caught sleeping outside of the restricted time slots will forfeit their sleep for the current night and will earn a demerit. Three demerits will earn a punishment up to and including a drop to Ground level rules and regulations. Master will choose his form of punishment fit for the individual slave.

3) The mansion grounds, which include the pool, the rose garden the stables and the surrounding woods, are now open. The slave is free to occupy the space only in the company of Master or someone of his choosing. Any slave caught outside the mansion walls without Master or a proper chaperone shall be severely punished. The slave will earn one demerit. Three demerits will earn a punishment up to and including a drop to Ground level rules and regulations. Master will choose his form of punishment fit for the individual slave.

4) Daily chores will decrease. The lady of the house shall inspect the slave's work upon completion of every task. All tasks that don't meet Master expectations will result in a demerit. Three demerits will earn a punishment up to and including a drop to Ground level rules and regulations. Any hesitation to complete said chores will earn the slave a punishment of Master's choice.

5) Free time shall be spent however Master and slave sees fit. All leisure activities, library, theater, and ballroom are open while personally accompanied by Master or someone of his choosing. Any slave caught in these quarters without Master or a proper chaperone shall be severely punished. The slave will earn one demerit. Three demerits will earn a punishment up to and including a drop to Ground level rules and regulations. Master will choose his form of punishment fit for the individual slave.

6) All demands and orders placed upon the slave by their master shall be completed without hesitation, resistance, or disobedience. If the slave misbehaves and shows disrespect they will be properly punished. If the slave continues to resist the guidance of their Master they will earn a demerit. Three demerits will earn a punishment up to and including a drop to Ground level rules and regulations.

 **Punishments**

Punishments will include but are not limited to the following for Level One: food restriction; sleep deprivation, lost of privileges gained from displaying good behavior. Physical and/or sexual punishments will be dealt out accordingly on an individual basis; the level of pain and/or pleasure will be intensified. The Master has full authority over delivering such punishments on days and times of their choosing. In addition if will allow others to carryout punishments on the slave in his place.

 **Rewards**

Rewards will be offered to slave who behave in accordance to the above stated rules and regulations and to slaves who act without hesitation or resistance. These rewards will include but are not limited to the following for Level One: Extra time with Master in his chambers or else where in the mansion, sexual gratification during training sessions up to and including multiple orgasms, penetration, different partners besides Master, permission to sleep in Master's chambers, access to restricted areas without his presence, extra food and snacks, larger gifts and tokens of appreciation, passes from work duties while spending time with Master, and other such rewards. 

**Level two: (Earned after two months of good behavior)**

1) All meals require attendance unless otherwise specified by master. Breakfast is served promptly at seven, lunch at noon, and dinner at six. Two snacks will be permitted without Master's permission first. Times and style of snacks will still be negotiated upon reward. Slaves caught with food or snacks outside permitted times shall be issued one demerit for each offense. Three demerits will earn a punishment up to and including a drop to Level One: rules and regulations. Master will choose his form of punishment fit for the individual slave.

2) Sleep restrictions are lengthened allowing more time for rest. Hours of sleep are now from ten pm to six am and the slave will be allowed two naps of one extra hour per nap per week with the permission of Master. Naps will now be carried out in the slave's or Master's chamber. Slaves caught sleeping outside of the restricted time slots will forfeit their sleep for the current night and naps for the week. The slave will earn one demerit for each offense. Three demerits will earn a punishment up to and including a drop to Level One: rules and regulations. Master will choose his form of punishment fit for the individual slave.

3) The mansion grounds, which include the pool, the rose garden the stables and the surrounding woods, are now open. The slave is free to occupy the space with someone of Master's choosing. Any slave caught outside the mansion walls without a proper chaperone shall be severely punished. The slave will earn one demerit. Three demerits will earn a punishment up to and including a drop to Level one: rules and regulations. Master will choose his form of punishment fit for the individual slave.

4) Daily chores will decrease. The lady of the house shall inspect the slave's work randomly throughout the week. All tasks that don't meet Master expectations will result in one demerit and one immediate punishment carried out by Master or someone of his choosing. Three demerits will earn a punishment up to and including a drop to Level one: rules and regulations. Any hesitation to complete said chores will earn the slave a punishment of Master's choice.

5) Free time shall be spent however Master and slave sees fit. All leisure activities, library, theater, and ballroom are open while accompanied by someone of Master's choosing. The Slave shall be given the opportunity to complete actives by themselves and without supervision on two days and during a set time set forth by the slave and the Master. Any slave caught in these quarters without a proper chaperone or without the permission to be alone shall be severely punished. The slave will earn one demerit. Three demerits will earn a punishment up to and including a drop to Level one: rules and regulations. Master will choose his form of punishment fit for the individual slave.

6) All demands and orders placed upon the slave by their master shall be completed without hesitation, resistance, or disobedience. If the slave misbehaves and shows disrespect they will be properly punished. If the slave continues to resist the guidance of their Master they will earn one demerit for each offense. Three demerits will earn a punishment up to and including a drop to Level one: rules and regulations.

 **Punishments**

Punishments will include but are not limited to the following for Level Two: food restriction; sleep deprivation, lost of privileges gained from displaying good behavior, loss of individual time. Physical and/or sexual punishments will be dealt out accordingly on an individual basis; the level of pain and/or pleasure will be intensified with the sure of restraints for lengths of time. The Master has full authority over delivering such punishments on days and times of their choosing. In addition the Master will allow others to carryout punishments on the slave in their place.

 **Rewards**

Rewards will be offered to slaves who behave in accordance to the above stated rules and regulations and to slaves who act without hesitation or resistance. These rewards will include but are not limited to the following for Level Two: Extra time with Master in his chambers or else where in the mansion, sexual gratification during training sessions up to and including multiple orgasms, penetration, different partners besides Master, Multiple partners, permission to sleep in Master's chambers, access to restricted areas without his presence, extra food and snacks, larger gifts and tokens of appreciation, celebrations with Master, outings with Master, passes from work duties while spending time with Master, and other such rewards. 

**Level three: (earned after three months of good behavior)**

1) All meals will be eaten either in the dinning room or the slave's chambers with Master's permission. Breakfast will still be served promptly at seven, lunch at noon, and dinner at six. Two snacks will be permitted daily at any time of day. Slaves caught storing or sharing food or snacks outside permitted rewards shall be issued one demerit for each offense. Three demerits will earn a punishment up to and including a drop to Level Two: rules and regulations. Master will choose his form of punishment fit for the individual slave and offense.

2) Sleep restrictions are lengthened allowing more time for rest. Hours of sleep are now from nine pm to six am and the slave will be allowed four naps of one extra hour per nap per week without the permission of Master. Naps will now be carried out in the slave's or Master's chamber. Slaves caught sleeping outside of the restricted time slots will forfeit their sleep for the current night and naps for the week. The slave will earn one demerit for each offense. Three demerits will earn a punishment up to and including a drop to Level Two: rules and regulations. Master will choose his form of punishment fit for the individual slave.

3) The mansion grounds, which include the pool, the rose garden the stables and the surrounding woods, are now completely open. The slave is free to occupy the space and any time either with Master, a chaperone or by themselves. Any slave outside the mansion walls by themselves will be on camera and guards will be alerted. The slave will earn a punishment up to and including a drop to Ground zero: rules and regulations if they are caught trying to escape. Master will choose his form of punishment fit for the individual slave and for the offense.

4) Daily chores are no longer enforced. In turn the slave will be given a permanent position within the mansion or it's grounds. Focus will now center on training for auction. If the slave fails to meet Masters standers of satisfaction they will earn one demerit. Three demerits will earn a punishment up to and including a drop to Level Two: rules and regulations. Punishments and extra training will be dealt out accordingly. If the slave isn't fit for auction they will not be invited to participate.

5) Free time shall be spent however the slave wishes. All leisure activities, library, theater, and ballroom are open while accompanied by someone of Master's choosing. The Slave shall be given the opportunity to complete actives by themselves and without supervision on four days and during a set time set forth by the slave and the Master. Any slave caught in these quarters without a proper chaperone or without the permission to be alone shall be severely punished. The slave will earn one demerit. Three demerits will earn a punishment up to and including a drop to Level Two: rules and regulations. Master will choose his form of punishment fit for the individual slave.

6) All demands and orders placed upon the slave by their master shall be completed without hesitation, resistance, or disobedience. If the slave misbehaves and shows disrespect they will be properly punished. If the slave continues to resist the guidance of their Master they will earn one demerit for each offense. Three demerits will earn a punishment up to and including a drop to Level Two: rules and regulations.

 **Punishments**

Punishments will include but are not limited to the following for Level Three: food restriction; sleep deprivation, lost of privileges gained from displaying good behavior, loss of individual time. Physical and/or sexual punishments will be dealt out accordingly on an individual basis; the level of pain and/or pleasure will be intensified with the sure of restraints for lengths of time, the use of whips, paddles, and other such devices will be used. The Master has full authority over delivering such punishments on days and times of their choosing. In addition the Master will allow others to carryout punishments on the slave in their place.

 **Rewards**

Rewards will be offered to slaves who behave in accordance to the above stated rules and regulations and to slaves who act without hesitation or resistance. These rewards will include but are not limited to the following for Level Three: Extra time with Master in his chambers or else where in the mansion, sexual gratification during training sessions up to and including multiple orgasms, penetration, different partners besides Master, multiple partners, option to choose their sexual partners, permission to sleep in Master's chambers, access to restricted areas without his presence or any others, extra food and snacks, larger gifts and tokens of appreciation, celebrations with Master, outing with Master and other slaves, and other such rewards. 

**(Still need to go over these and add to them later)**

Eden turned the page and came to the end. She was supposed to sign her life away now.

 _Sign the dotted line and everything will be just fine._ Eden picked up the pen, tapping the point against the line. _Sign the dotted line and everything will be just fine._

She stared at the line for what felt like an eternity, tapping the page and leaving little speck of red ink behind. Then she made up her mind.

Follow me on Wattpad at K_E_Francis


	65. 63 - 8:59 pm that night

**8:59 pm that night**

Eden stood outside Declan's door, frozen with her knuckles poised against the door. She'd been standing like that for the past few minutes, willing herself to knock but couldn't bring herself to follow through. She clutched the envelop to her chest as though it was a shield that could protect her from what was about to occur in room behind the door.

She forced herself to knock. Three swift distinct raps against the cool wood then she hugged the envelop closer.

"Come in." Declan called out from the other side.

When Eden opened the door she was greeted with shadowy darkness filled with flickering light from the roaring fireplace. On any other night, with any other man, she'd have taken this in as a romantic setting. One that would hopefully filled with bottles of wine and sex.

Dressed in nothing but a pair of sleep pant, Declan stood facing the flickering flames. He was bathed in a warm golden hue, which enhanced every muscle in his back and arms. "I was starting to wonder if you chose to disobey me."

Eden took in a shaky breath and stepped further into the room. With every step her fingers gripped the envelope that much tighter. _You can do this. Stand strong. You are in control._

Declan turned, muscles rippling in the wavering glow.

She was taken aback at his appearance. If he were anyone other than Declan Payne, Eden would have ravaged him, would have jumped at the chance to explore his body with her own and take any pleasure he would offer her.

 _How can such a beautiful human being be so evil?_ Her grip around the envelope slackened.

"Have you signed them?" His voice was liquid velvet to her ears.

Eden shook her head, no. Her heart began to pound.

"I can't say I'm surprised. Come here." He motioned her further into the room.

She went to him, behavior like the obedient slave he expected her to be. But before he could stop her, Eden tossed the packet into the flame.

The envelope hit the burning logs with an audible whoosh, displacing the pile. Sparks and flames erupted into the air. It didn't take long for the paper to catch on fire.

" Are you insane?" Declan fished the burning packet out with an iron poker and stomped the flames out with a bare foot before kicking it aside.

"I- " Her voice wavered. _Say it clearly. You can do this._ "I won't sign my life away. Not to you. Not to anybody."

His approach was quick. He rounded on her in seconds, catching her off guard. Stumbling back, Eden shielded her face with her hands, expecting him to strike her but nothing came.

Instead of fury, Declan offered her kindness, compassion.

He lowered her hands and gently brushed his thumbs over her cheeks to whip away tears that she didn't even realize were there. "Maybe not tonight. Eventually you will sign them of your own free will and you'll throw yourself at my feet and beg me to take you as my own." His lips grazed the spot his thumb had just cleared. "And when you do you'll wonder why it took you so long to allow yourself everything I could offer you."

Eden's pulse fluttered and was visibly shaking at his touch.

"Why are you so frightened of me?"

 _Let me count the ways._ Eden thought. _You're holding me against my will. You've hit me on more than one occasion, tried to force someone to rape me. Oh and you killed my cat and are threatening to do the same to my brother._

 _Instead she said,_ "I'm not." She's be damned if he'd know the truth.

"Don't lie to me." He grip tightened.

"If you're going to rape me then just get on with it. No more games." Her gaze bore into his and he began to laugh. "What's so funny?" A frown knitted her brows.

 _He would laugh about something so serious._ A flicker of anger began to burn inside her.

"Is that what you think I brought you in here for? To rape you?" His laughter became that much louder.

"Why else would you have me come to your room?"

"I'm never going to have sex with you, Eden."

His words were a jumbled mess inside her head. "What?"

"I will not fuck you until you throw yourself at my feet and submit your will to me. I'm not one for rape."

"You'll just demand it of others." The anger-fueled flame grew into a roaring bon fire. "That's never going to happen."

"There's the fighter I was expecting to show up." He released her and stepped back, "Kneel."

Eden stood, staring blankly up at him. "Wha-"

Declan slapped her. But the hit was to surprise Eden, not hurt her. "You will obey me in my chamber."

She braced herself for another blow that was sure to come after she spit in his face.

"It's always the hard way with you isn't it?" He slapped her before she could respond.

The blow was harder this time and was indeed meant to hurt her. "You –"

Declan backhanded her. She lost her balance and fell to the floor. "You need to learn to obey me."

Declan towered over her as she coward in his shadow. "We have some things to discuss. Are you ready to talk about your results?" His hands rested on his hips.

"Fuck yo-" Declan's foot caught Eden in the stomach and just like that all the air was knocked out of her lungs. She curled up onto her side, gasping for breath as pain radiated through her side.

He knelt down next to her. Took his time brushing some hair off her face before he asked, "Are you ready to listen?" His tone remained calm and unnerving. "Speak up now."

Eden sucked in a deep and shaking breath and gathered herself to her hands and knees.

"Pick your words wisely now." He watched her struggling.

When Eden opened her mouth to speak the only thing that made it past her lips was a shrill scream that was cut short when Declan punch her in the face, knocking her out cold.

Follow me on Wattpad at K_E_Francis


	66. 64 - Introduction to Phase One

**Introduction to Phase One**

Eden awoke on the cold hard wood floor. It seemed that every muscle in her body protested her movements. Her face throbbed and there was a terrible metallic taste in her mouth. The tip of her tongue ran over her split lip.

She moaned and cracked her eyes open.

Declan stood in front of the blazing fireplace, his back was once again towards her.

Eden forced herself to push through the pain ripping through her side as she rolled to her stomach and gathered herself to her hands and knees.

He didn't acknowledge her movement, didn't even bother to turn around.

"You-" Pulling herself to her knees, Eden almost doubled over again as a bolt of pain shot through her ribs. But she held strong and gritted her teeth. "-had no right."

Declan laughed, a hauntingly peculiar one, and finally turned to face her. "You speak of rights that you no longer have. Such a poor pathetic girl you are." He trusted his hand towards her. "Stand up."

"I don't need your help." She ignored his offer by slapping his hand away and took her time gathering herself to her feet.

For shits and giggles, Declan knocked her hand out from under her with a swift knock his foot. She fell to the floor at his feet. "You're self sufficient, I'll give you that much but it won't do you any good. Consider submitting your will to me now while you're down there and thing can end differently tonight."

Eden glared up at him. "Never."

She threw herself forward; attacking him however she could but it was difficult on her knees. Her fist aimed for his belly but connected with his balls by a fortunate mistake on her part. The strike brought Declan to his knees.

With a mighty roar he was upon her. His hands pinning her to the floor by her neck, chocking the life out of her. His face was twisted into a mask of pure rage as he straddled her thrashing hips to gain control over her. She slapped at his arms, his chest, tried to push his face up and away from hers but couldn't gather enough strength.

The claw-like fingers of the void plucked at the edges of her vision as the sound of its turbulent waves invaded her mind. Her face darkened, turning a suffocating red as panic set in. _This is how I die. He's going to strangle me in this room._

Her grip on his forearms weakened as the void claimed more of her conciseness. Before she succumbed to the darkness she caught a look of realization cross his features.

Declan released his hold and sat back, pinning her legs beneath his weight.

Air never felt so good as she sucked in the first lung full, which enviably triggered a coughing fit like no other. She glared up at Declan through flooded eyes and didn't move. "Yo-"

Declan's fist slammed into her side, the side that had only burned from his kick but now sent a paralyzing agony through her middle. "Would you like another?"

She remained motionless and silent beneath him, save for her still struggling to breath. It was clear she had learned her lesson. There was nothing else she could do, except for maybe cry, but even the thought of doing that hurt.

Relenting was her only option. When she did, Declan's weight shifted. He crawled off of her and fell back against the floor.

The silence between them was deafening. Less than a few inches apart, they panted for air and ended their fight.

Eden rolled to her side and drew up her knees, making her feel small. But as she moved the throbbing in her body intensified as every nerve inside her ignited. She let out a pitiful groan.

"By the way, you're not pregnant and have no sexual disease to worry about." His hand landed on her hip. "We'll proceed with your assessment and training in the coming days. In the mean time I've found some discrepancies in your intake interview."

She didn't say a word, just glared at the flickering flames in the fireplace and silence. The tears she had fought back broke the surface.

"Allow me to help you up." He reached for her and pulled her to her feet. "Now, take off your clothes and put them on the bed. You will no longer be permitted to wear them."

She wrapped her arm around her middle and struggled to stand up straight. "Why are you doing this? Haven't you done enough?"

His hand shot out and gripped her back her hair. "You will not speak unless I tell you to do so. Do you understand?"

"You can't do this." She gasped. "I haven't signed the contract!"

"I think we both know that's a lie."

"What?"

"We'll start with the basics." Declan yanked her towards the bed, leading her by the hair. "Now strip."

Eden fell against the bed. The thought of crawling across the bed and making a run for it crossed her mind but the likelihood of her making it was small to none. Winching, she pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it at him. There was already a large red burse forming where he kicked her and it was burning hot to the touch.

"Do you need my assistance?" Eden couldn't bring herself to say the word yes, but she did, in fact, need Declan's help.

She offered him the tiniest nod instead.

"Say it. Would you like my help?"

She glared up at him. "Yes. It hurts to move."

He knelt down and in one smooth move pulled down her pajama bottoms. His touch was gentle as she lifted one foot and then her other. "All better." He tossed them aside but his gaze lingered on her sex before dragging up the length of her body to meet her own.

His fingers probed at her side without warning and Eden jumped back.

"Come here." Declan motioned her back. "I need to check if they're broken."

She reluctantly went back to him. It took all the strength she had left not to move away, to not give up. The more he probed her aching side the more tears trailed down her cheeks. When the assault on her body was over, he stood. "You'll be fine."

"Do not move an inch." He stepped behind her, gathered her hair and began to braid it. "You hair is to be tied back at all times in this room. I want your skin clear of any make up."

The tips of his fingers trailed down her back. His touch sent a spreading wave of goose bumps over her skin. His hands stopped at her ass. "You may need to do some extra squats to tighten this up." And with that he gave her a firm smack.

Eden bit the inside of her unharmed cheek and struggled to remain still.

Declan's yanked on Eden's braid, forcing her head back and now she understood why he was so adamant with that rule. It was easier to rein her in.

"You're learning restraint." He moved in close, slipping his hands around her waist and up over her breasts. "These also could be bigger, fuller maybe. Are you opposed to plastic surgery?"

Eden had enough. She pried his hands from her chest and turned around.

"I seem to have struck a nerve." The shark-like grin pulled at his mouth. ""

She covered her chest. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Never had she ever allowed anyone to make her feel so ugly.

"Come here." He motioned her forward but Eden held her ground. "You're pathetic, you know that?" He stepped forward. "You are nothing but a weak and ugly little girl who uses her body to make money. You make the most sleazy and diseased ridden whores look like high-end escorts."

"Stop it!" Eden turned her back towards him and covered her face when she couldn't stop the tears from coming.

Declan pressed up against her back. "You even try to mimic the body of a pre-pubescent child." His hand slipped between her legs and cupped her hairless sex in his palm.

She bent over trying to deny Declan access but ended up getting that much closer to him as he went with her.

"I will never have sex with someone as sick and disgusting as you are."

She fell to her knees, dissolving into a quivering mess. "Why are you saying all this!" Her words were muffled behind her hands.

Declan knelt down next to her and pulled her back by the hair. "I want you to understand how worthless you are. No one cares about you. Hell, your own friend sold you to me for a bargain and she didn't even hesitate to get rid of you."

"That isn't true! I do have a family." She cried out.

Declan released Eden's hair to stand up. "A criminally insane brother who murdered your parents doesn't count."

Eden head snapped up. "How did you-"

"Know?" His laugh echoed in the room. "I'm no armature. I know every about Keelan. So tell me many years have you been fucking your brother?"

"You don't understand!" To hear him say those words out loud was another kick to her gut.

"What's not to understand, Eden? You fucked you own flesh and blood. You committed incest. How can you live with yourself?"

"Please stop." She pleaded with him and clawed her way up to her feet with the help of the bedpost. "You don't understand." Her words hitched in her throat as she tried to calm herself.

"You lied about never having an abortion. Fourteen is quite the young age. I take it you didn't want to carry on that gene pool and have yourself a little inbred _Deliverance_ baby."

Eden threw herself at him, working through the pain. "Shut up! Shut up!" She screamed over and over until she was hoarse. "Stop talking about him!"

He caught her by the neck and squeezed, lifting her off the ground until she was balanced on her tiptoes. "Have you learned nothing?" He released her. She collapsed at his feet, coughing and sucking in s much air as her lungs could hold. "On your knees."

When she still didn't do what he asked of her, he pulled her to the ground by her hair, making her kneel before him. "Stay like that." He released her and began to pace the length of the fireplace, watching almost daring her to disobey him.

"You're to obey my every request." Declan spoke, enunciating every word as his gaze drifted toward the floor. "If you choose to disobey me, you'll be punished severely and without mercy for your indiscretions. Nod if you understand."

Eden offered him a timid nodded.

"These punishments will be dealt out regularly and for any reason I see fit. They will be carried out either by myself or someone of my choosing. Do you understand?" There came an unnerving pause when she didn't answer him.

"Speak!" He rounded on her.

Eden flinched back and struggled to crawl away from his fury. But his hands were already on her, pulling her back towards the middle of the room by her hair. He forced her head back. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes!" Eden became a rag doll in his grip. Wherever his hand went, she was forced to follow. "I understand."

He knelt in front of her. The light from the fire twisted his features into a demonic mask.

"Over time you will learn to respect me. Perhaps you'll even learn to love me." His thumb traced her quivering bottom lip. "But I'm not interested in your love, Eden. I'm much more interested in experiencing your pain. And personally speaking, I'm going to enjoy every moment it takes to break you."

Eden began to sob great big gut retching cries as she realized just how sick Declan was. He wished to harm her, to take pleasure in her misery.

Declan pushed her away. She fell to her side in a blubbering heap at his feet. "Now get out of my sight. I except you well rested for tomorrows festivities, we start at dawn."

Eden crawled to her hands and knees. Pain erupted through her middle as she tried to stand. She managed to make her way to the foot of the bod and pulled herself to her feet. The muscles in her legs trembled as she limped towards the bedroom door.

"Better hurry before I change my mind." Fear struck her hard. She quickened her pace, pushing herself forward and existed the room without so much as a glance back.

*** Declan's POV***

Declan knelt to pick up the scorched envelope and shuffled through the burnt pages, flipping to the most important one in the back. A smile tugged at his mouth and a low grumbling chuckle filled the silence.

Eden had sign the contract. Large looping cursive spelled out her name and underneath it were her favorite words for him. 'fuck you.'

Follow me on Wattpad at K_E_Francis


	67. 65 - The Past That Haunts

**The Past That Haunts**

Eden leaned against the wall and tried like hell to steady her steps. The throbbing in her side radiated up into her chest, tightening it, making it difficult to breath as she staggered on. Every now and then she had to take a break to catch her breath. It seemed like an eternity before she reached the end of the main hallway.

She headed right and found Matilda pacing in front of Eden's door. When the maid caught sight of Eden her hand flew to her mouth.

"I was afraid you would fight him." Matilda rushed forward and Eden collapsed into her arms. Without pause, she ushered Eden into the room and over towards her bed. "You've taken an awful beating haven't you, Dearie?"

Eden remained emotionless and silent. Her thought swarmed with everything Declan had told her. How ugly and weak she was to him. But what hurt the most was his lack of affection in those last cold moments.

"Am I ugly?" Eden's eyes flitted up towards Matilda as she took her seat next to her.

"Why on earth would you think such a thing?"

"Because I'm starting to think it's true." The tears brimming in Eden's eye overflowed and all she could do was cry. "I don't want to be here anymore." She cried and winched as her caked lip cracked back open.

Matilda drew her into her arms. "You didn't sign the contract did you?" Her voice was feather light against Eden's hair.

Eden pulled away. "But I did sign them."

"Then why-"

"I can't sign my life away." Eden brought her fingers to her bleeding lip and saw the blood. "Is this what I have to look forward to, threats of beatings and rape if I don't obey his every word? I'd rather die."

"Don't you ever say such a thing like that again." Matilda was quick to answer. "You will learn to listen to him. When you do things will be different."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to handle anymore."

"How about I draw you a bath, Love? Get your mind off of things." Matilda cupped Eden's unharmed cheek. "Would you like that? The warmth will sooth your wounds and what it doesn't, my oils can fix." She didn't wait for Eden to answer. Instead, she abruptly stood and disappeared into the bathroom. Moments later the light pattering of water filling tub echoed out of the small space.

Eden stood and stumbled towards the vanity on shaky legs. She wanted to see herself in its mirror, more importantly; she wanted to see the damage Declan had caused. The person staring back at her was a stranger.

Her swollen lip was caked with drying blood. Streaks of drying blood smeared over her mouth. As for her cheek, it burned beneath her fingertips. Her gaze lowered to her darkening side. _I'm lucky to be standing._

Probing lightly against her ribs, she inspected the damage and came to the same conclusion as Declan. They weren't broken but were heavily bruised. She could only imagine the pain she'd feel in the morning.

Matilda existed the bathroom, catching Eden at the mirror and rushed forward. "You mustn't stand in your condition." She ushered Eden toward the tub and help her into the water.

She returned to the tub holding a glass of water and a little orange bottle of pills. "I've brought you something for the pain." Uncapping the bottle, she shook two pills into the palm of her hand and passed them to Eden.

Eden chased the pills with the water, draining the glass in a few short gulps.

Matilda did her best to keep up the conversation but Eden remained silence, trapped in her own self-loathing as the other woman bathed her.

She had no desire to talk anymore than she had wanted to sit in the tub.

What Declan said about her body, how her ass could be firmer, her breasts bigger, was a major blow to her ego. And, for the life of her, Eden couldn't understand why his option bothered her so much. The fact that he didn't want her and didn't find her attractive was driving her mad. It was as though the more Declan pushed her away and denied her praise the more she sought his affection out.

Before she knew it the pain pills kicked in, dulling her aches and numbing her body. She allowed Matilda to dab at her cut lip with her concoctions of oils and tuck her into bed.

When Matilda turned the light out and shut the door, Eden rolled to her side and tried to get some sleep.

 ******Into the past******

A fourteen-year-old Eden lay on a stretcher. The paramedics above her were offering words of encouragement. "You're one of the lucky ones." The man near her head spoke as he pushed the stretcher past the master bedroom door. Beyond that threshold lay the mutilated corpuses of her parents.

They rushed to load Eden into the back of an ambulance. The gauze pressed to her abdomen was drenched in red. Before they could get the doors closed an altercation broke out near the front door.

Keelan was drug, kicking and screaming, from the house by two burly cops. Covered in blood and shrieking like a banshee, he cried out for his sister. "You tell them! You tell them God dammit, I ain't do shit!"

He slipped free and sprinted towards her. The manic depravity in his gaze made Eden scream for them to shut the doors.

One of the cops drew his gun. An order for him to stop was ordered. Then a shot rang out. Keelan pitched forward into the dirt, dropping face first into the dirt and lay still.

Eden began to scream.

 ******Eden wakes up******

Eden jerked awake and winched at the pain in her body. _I don't want to remember that day._

She threw off the cover and went to the bedroom door only to find it locked. Sleep was the last thing she wanted right now. Her stride carried her toward the windows. _I think some fresh air will do me good._

Her fingers worked at one of the latches and she cranked open the window, welcoming the cool midnight breeze. Fall was just around the corner. She inhaled the crisp air and wished she could go outside and surround herself in it.

The moons light bathed the mansion grounds below in a glowing sliver. The sky twinkled with millions of tiny lights. _It's beautiful._ She leaned further outside the window and closed her eyes to the soothing sound of crickets.

There came the quick flick of a lighter, the hiss of flame meeting paper.

"Go to sleep, Eden." Declan stood beneath her window, smoking a fresh cigarette. "I can come-"

Eden shut the window before Declan could finish his sentence. She crawled back into bed and buried herself beneath the covers.

Follow me at K_E_Francis


	68. 66 - Eden's First Lesson

**Eden's First Lesson**

Eden was up with sun mainly because she couldn't get back to sleep. It was her first day of training and like the night before wanted none of it. But Matilda shooed her out of bed and into a quick bath then handed Eden two more glorious white pills that would numb her pain.

Matilda dabbed more oil on Eden's wounded lip and fixed her hair. But after that Eden was on her own to wander down for breakfast, which she wasn't even hungry for.

She hesitated in the hallway; to embarrassed to enter the dinning room naked as the day she was born. The thought of everyone seeing her like this made her stomach twist in a knot but she forced herself onward and existed the hallway.

"You've made it with minuets to spare." Declan lowered his morning paper long enough to watch Eden reach the only empty chair at the table. Sadly for her, it was next to him. When she moved to take a seat, Declan cleared his throat. "You haven't earned your spot at this table, Eden."

Eden paused with the back of the chair gripped tightly in her hands. She didn't dare say a word, wouldn't even look at him. Her gaze was fixed to her hands, as she wanted for him to say something.

"Matilda darling?" Declan's voice bellowed out into the quite room. Moments later the maid popped out of the kitchen. "Fetch me Eden's plate."

"Yes, Master." The swinging doors shut with a soft swoosh behind her. When she reappeared she held a covered tray and brought it to the table.

Declan stood to take the tray. "I'll handle it from here, thank you."

"As you wish." Matilda offered him a small bow of respect and hightailed it back to the kitchen.

Declan placed the plate on the floor next to his chair. "You'll be eating all of your meals here, next to me."

Eden winched as she at bit her lower lip, stopping herself from telling him off.

"Do you wish to say something?" The corner of his mouth lifted.

Eden shook her head, no. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of punishing her in front of all the others.

"Come here." He motioned her forward. Eden took a hesitant step away from the chair and made it to Declan's side.

He leaned into her, breathing in her scent. "I can smell your fear." His lips brushed against her bruised ribs and glanced up at her. When she refused to meet his gaze and instead continued her death like stare at the wall behind his chair. He leaned toward the trays cover and brought it up. "You'll be eating on your hands and knees like a little pup."

Her stomach plummeted to her feet at the mound of wet dog food in the center of the plate. _I am not touching that._ Sofia giggled and Eden shot her a nasty look.

"Don't take your anger out on Sofia." Declan drew her attention back toward him. "Everything you receive will be earned, starting with your seat at the table."

Jude's look of distain reassured Eden that at least one person thought this act was ridiculous. The men, on the other hand, watched on in complete silence. Although Eden caught Ben's gaze dancing over her nakedness, jumping from her face, to her breasts, back to her face, then dipped lower. Eden slid her hands in front of her, shielding her sex from his prying eyes.

"You must be famished after all the excitement last night."

Eden remained silent but her glare spoke volumes.

"You may speak but only to answer my question. Anything else will earn you a punishment."

"No, not particularly"

"You won't be leaving this room until that plate is licked clean." He motioned to the empty floor besides him. "Now on your knees little pup it's feeding time."

Eden sank to her knees with the help of the table. The pain, although numb, gave off a quiver of discomfort as she reached the floor.

Declan nudged the plate away with the toe of his shoe. "Turn around. I don't want to look at you." Even thought it killed her, Eden listened and turned around, facing the others at the table.

Sofia seemed almost elated with Eden's embarrassment. Her lips spread into a satisfied grin. She nudged Ben's side and whispered something in his ear. Ben glanced down at Eden who was lest than a yard from him. She caught the pity in his eyes before he looked away.

 _Look away like you don't see anything wrong. That's how you cope. If you don't see it then it must not be happening right?_ She wanted to shout that him. _This is real! This is happening. Don't look away so you can feel better about not stopping this madness._

"On your hands and knees." Eden flinched when the toe and Declan's dress shoe nudged her butt cheek.

She lifted herself to her hands and knees and glared at the floor through flooded eyes. No mater how hard she tried to hide her true feelings, she couldn't. Her tied back hair wouldn't allow her that small bit of mercy. Instead, her reddened remained on display for all to witness.

A soft giggle came from Sofia and when she spoke there wasn't an ounce of sympathy in her tone. "You've made her cry again."

Eden bit her bottom lip and tasted blood.

Jude dropped her sliver wear against her plate and pushed her chair back. "May I be excused, Sir?" Her tone was anything but amused.

"You haven't finished your food."

"I'm feeling ill at the moment."

Eden took the risk and glanced up. Jude and Declan seemed to be in the middle of a silent staring match of sorts, neither one of them giving into the other.

"You're excused." Declan flicked his wrist in her direction and added. "Dr. Morrison expects to see you today."

"I'll be ready for his arrival." Jude stood with plate in hand; ready to deliver it to the kitchen but Declan stopped her.

"Before you leave offer me a kiss." Without pause, Jude went to his side and kissed him. "Be a dear and your scraps to Eden. We wouldn't want to be wasteful now would we?"

"As you wish, Master." Jude went around the table and knelt by Eden's side, piling her uneaten food onto Eden's plate. The sound of metal scrapping porcelain filled the air.

When she glanced up she caught the pity in Jude's eyes.

"Do not look at her." The toe of Declan's shoe caught Eden's hip, sending her to the side.

"St-" Eden caught herself before she could earn herself another blow.

The corner of Declan's mouth lifted. "Is there something you wish to say?"

Eden gritted her teeth and steadied herself back onto her hands and knees, refusing to acknowledge him or his self please antics. Once against she turned her attention down at the floor.

The pile in front of her had almost doubled in size. She picked up a half eaten slice of toast and watched strawberry jam drip off and splat against a clump of scrambled egg. _There is no way I can eat all this._

Another firm nudge landed against Eden's backside. "You will not use your hands."

Eden dropped the toast and finally glared up at Declan. His smile widened. He had gotten the response he desired. "How am I-"

His foot lashed out, landing hard against her hip. A bolt of pain shot down her thigh as she felt to the side with a pitiful yelp.

"Make it work."

She caught Ben staring at her with the same pity filled expression as Jude.

 _Don't look at me!_ Eden wanted to take her anger out on someone less likely to strike back, but knew she couldn't.

"Do not look to Ben for help. He's of no use to you. Consecrate on your task." The toe of Declan's shoe grazed her inner thigh and she resisted the urge to brush it away. "How are you going to eat little pup?"

Eden lowered her face and took a bit of egg into her mouth. The chunk was lukewarm and tasteless on her tongue.

"Good girl." Declan reached down to pet her head. His fingers trailed down the thick plate done her back then over her backside before dipping between her legs to invade her cunt. "You are an odd one Eden. You resist me yet your body reacts in quite the opposite way." His probing fingers jutted into her, stretching her open but there was no pain, only warmth building in her gut. "Tell me. Are you enjoying this treatment?"

Eden said nothing.

"Your silence is answer enough." He withdrew his fingers and carried on with his morning paper.

The others snapped out of their trance like states as Declan flicked open the newspaper and became to read. Soon the silence filled with the soft clinks of silverware against plates.

Shame consumed Eden's thoughts. She didn't want him touching yet there was an odd sense of pleasure building up inside of her.

 _You're sick if you think his behavior is anything close to normal. He is no man of honor. He's a beast, a monster that lacks humanity._ Yet the feeling remained. Her body yearned for something other than pain. She wanted pleasure a much-needed release. _What is wrong with me?_

She lowered herself again, this time snagging the edge of the dropped slice of toast, and bit down as fresh tears stung her eyes. _Hold strong. Do what you must to get him to trust you._ The thought of making it to the up coming ball offered her the strength she needed to chew, to eat more.

When it felt safe to pause, she realized she had gotten half way through her plate. The portion below her seemed smaller, more manageable than before. Her knees were sore, as were her arms from holding her weight up. She didn't know how much more she could manage remaining in this stance.

The others at the table were excused, leaving only Declan and Eden. She felt him watching her every move, every time her head dipped low to take another bite and then as she chewed.

Declan nudged Eden's legs wider. "Lean on your elbows." He ordered.

Eden lowered herself as requested; her face mere inched from her plate.

"Arch your back. I wish to see that cunt of yours."

Eden obeyed quicker than she would have wanted to.

"Do not move." The toe of his shoe grazed the lips of her sex. His touch made her squirm. "Continue to eat." He continued his assault, pressing the tip of his shoe against her tight opening, nudging against it then dragging it down to her clitoris. He remained there, teasing her relentlessly.

"Why aren't you eating?" The toe of his show never ceased its movement.

Eden's breath caught in her throat. Her fingers curled into tight fists beneath her hands as that warmth from before came back ten fold. She imagined his fingers were on her, creasing her, invading her.

"Are you not able to answer?" She didn't have to see his grin to know that it was there it was in his tone. He was doing this on purpose. "Answer me!" There came a sharp tap against her heated lips, which almost made her want to cry out, but not from the pain, from the sick pleasure she received from it.

"I can't eat anymore." She rested her forehead against the cool wood floor and arched her hips up.

"And why is that?" Declan's movements quickened. "Tell me."

"If I do I'm afraid I'm going to be sick."

Declan delivered one last tap that sent her over the edge of orgasm. She sunk to the ground, covered her face with her shaking hands and began to cry. She didn't understand the emotions flooding through her system. She hated him, yet wanted him to allow her an ounce of pleasure.

 _There's something terribly wrong with me._ A sob racked her body.

As if on queue Declan appeared, kneeling at her side, his hand stroking her back as though he was trying to comfort her. His words fell in line with her thought and it broke her heart. "There is something wicked inside of you, Eden." His tone simmered with heat, a dangerous desire. "I hold that same wickedness within myself." His hand held her up on her knees by her braid. "You will stay here until you lick this plate clean."

Eden couldn't stop the floodgates from bursting open. "If I eat anymore I'm going to throw up."

"Then you will eat that as well." His gaze burned into hers. "Do not disappoint me." He released her.

Matilda came from the kitchen to clear the table. Her eyes landed on Eden, sitting on her knees red faced and nearly hyperventilating.

"I can't!" Eden wailed, looking to Matilda for help.

Declan stood. "You've arrived just in time. I need your assistance."

"How so, Sir?"

"I have to go into the office today but I've instructed Eden here to lick this plate clean. She isn't to leave this spot until she's done just that. Understood?"

"Very well, Sir."

He turned his attention back toward Eden. "Once you're done you'll have the rest of the day to do whatever you wish. Does that seem fair?" His hand forced her to nod through another sob. "But if you choose not to finish what's in front of you then we'll have another session in my chambers tonight. Would you like that, Eden? Something tells me you would." That shark-like grin returned.

 _I won't let that happen._ Eden promised herself as she took in the portion of food on her plate. In reality it wasn't all that much and given the rest of the day she was sure she'd be able to finish it all. _I will not cave. I will force myself to eat every last bit of that food. And I will lick that plate clean so he can't say otherwise._

"Well then," He stood and headed toward the breakfast cart. Eden stares on in horror as he scraps all the remaining food into a grey tub and came back to set it on the floor in front of her. "I suggest you start eating."

 _Surely he doesn't expect me to eat all that!_ Eden frowned down at the mountain of food that could easily feed four people. Eggs, bacon, sausage, triangles of toast, and bits of shredded potato were all mixed together, creating some sort of slop. _Oh God._ The sight of it alone made her nauseous.

Follow me on Wattpad at K_E_Francis


	69. 67 - Declan Comes Home Early

**Declan Comes Home Early (Bonus Chapter)**

 *****Declan's POV*****

Declan came home early to find Eden in the dinning room. She remained on her hands and knees, hovering above the food bin in a trance like state. He paused only to spot a few scraps of food left at the bottom.

 _She did well but failed to satisfy his request._ Her obeying his demand brought a genuine smile to his lips, the first in days. He had outright believed he'd return to find Eden sitting in front of an untouched bin. Perhaps he misjudged her defiantness. But he still needed to punish her.

An odd discomfort settled over him as he took his coat off to lie over the back of a dinning chair. As he unbuttoned each of his cuffs and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows he realized that he didn't necessarily want to punish Eden even though he knew he would have to.

 _It can wait a day._ He watched Eden lift a clump of cold potato to her mouth and changed direction. Instead of attending Eden he went into the kitchen in search of Matilda. He wanted a progress update.

Matilda was busy running the kitchen staff, ordering her little worker bees around with grace and speed. "Home before diner, are we?" She wiped her flour-covered hands over her apron and approached.

"How was she today?" Declan asked before kissing Matilda's cheek.

Matilda reached up to loosen Declan's tie. "That girl is a strong one."

"Those are the hardest to break."

"As they should be." She slid the tie from his neck and folded it neatly in half. "Shall I run you a bath? I can send up one of the girls to service your needs if your needs need to be met."

"You're too good to me." He pulled her into his arms for a quick embrace. "What did I ever do to disserve you?"

"Your mother, God rest her soul, was my family." Matilda looked up. "You are my family. Well look after our own, yes?"

"That we do, old girl."

"Now you're speaking rubbish!" She batted his arm. "I'll have you know that Eden hadn't moved from that spot since you left."

"Really?"

"She wouldn't even accept a glass of water when I offered it."

Declan cocked his head.

"Don't look at me like that." Matilda flicked her wrist at him. "I wasn't going to deny the girl water. That would be utterly barbaric."

"My father would have." Declan lean against the counter top. "Better yet. I remember him doing something just like that to you."

Her joking demeanor hardened, becoming serious in seconds. "You are not your father, Declan. I won't ever allow you to forget that. You offer mercy when your father never could." She pointed at his chest. "There is a heart inside of you even if you refuse to admit it. Your father, on the other hand, was filled with nothing but hatred and darkness."

"She didn't finish her food." Declan spoke softly, more to himself than anyone else.

"Then you punish her like you would any other slave in your possession."

"But I'm not sure I want to."

"You must follow through with your discipline. It's the only way she'll learn." A smile pulled at the corners of her wrinkled mouth.

"What are you saying?"

"Not all punishments need to involve pain."

"She didn't submit her will."

"I'm not telling you to go to the sheets with the girl." Matilda laughed. "She's an entertainer, right? Make her do what she does best. She won't see it as a punishment and you won't have to feel guilty."

***Eden***

Eden groaned around a mouthful of food. Her parched lips and mouth yearned for moisture, for water, for something that would make swallowing easier.

When Matilda first offered her water she ignored her, wouldn't even look at her for fear of begging for help and wouldn't be offered. The second time was difficult and the third was down right impossible. She gulped the water down in seconds and came up gasping for air.

"Our little secret, Dearie? No one needs to know about this." Matilda had taken the glass and left Eden be.

That was hours ago. Now Eden's legs had gone numb, her arms ached with the strain of holding her weight up. She hadn't even noticed that Declan had come back.

Declan knelt next to Eden, lifting her head by her braid. "It's a shame that you haven't finished your food."

She forced herself to swallow the remaining clump in her mouth to speak. "I tried. I honestly did."

"Stand up." He stood, clearly expecting her to follow suit. But she didn't. Not because she didn't want to. It was because she couldn't move. Her limbs would hold her weight.

"I can't-"

"Are you already defying me?"

"No." She mumbled and fell to her hip. "I can't feel my legs."

"Well then, we have ourselves quite the predicament."

"Give it some time." Her belly was full to the max and she feared that at any moment it would burst or she was going to vomit. "The feeling should come back."

"Come." He bent down and scooped Eden up into his arms. "I'm taking you to bed."

"Lead the way." She had no energy to fight him.

"No fight?"

She let loose an echoing burp. "Nope."

"Well that was charming." They reached the stairs and headed up.

"Would you rather I fart on you?" She asked. "Are you in to that? Maybe I can muster something up."

"You fart on me and I will drop you down these stairs."

"You wouldn't"

"I'm a man of my word." Declan faked like he was going to drop her when he reached the top of the stairs.

Eden threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him.

Their faces were mere inches from each other. "Your breath smells like old eggs."

"Yeah? Well you need a proper shave."

He shook his head, laughing to himself. "You're lucky I'm not taking you to my chambers."

"I'd say you're lucky too."

"How so?" He carried her down the last hallway and paused in front of her room.

"If you tried anything I'd likely vomit all over you." This time Eden laughed. "Are you in to that kind of thing?"

"I'm not depraved." He eased her to the ground, allowing her to stand. "I do have standards, Eden."

Eden hissed out her discomfort. "Pins and needles." With that she was back in his arms and was carried to the bed.

She settled back against the pillows while Declan disappeared into the bathroom. He came back with a glass of water and set it on the nightstand.

Declan pulled the covers up around Eden's shoulders, covering her bare breasts, and stroked her cheek. "You did well today."

"I didn't finish the food."

"No one's ever been able to finish it."

Declan leaned down and pressed a kiss to Eden's forehead. "Sleep well Eden for tomorrow night is a new adventure."

Follow me on Wattpad at K_E_Francis


	70. 68 - Dance For Me

**Dance For Me**

The next evening Matilda sat Eden in front of the vanity and began to brush out her hair. The women were deep in conversation.

"You have such beautiful hair." Matilda smiled behind her, continuing to brush the same area until the hair was silky soft and smooth to the touch.

"Declan doesn't think so. He doesn't even like the sight of me."

"That isn't true."

"It is!"

"You should hear him speak about you when you aren't around." She winked at Eden. "He thinks very highly of you."

Eden couldn't help but laugh. _There is no ounce of like coming from him. Don't fall for it. It's a trick. They want your guard down. Don't believe a word of it._

"Declan enjoys all of his girls."

Eden's smile disappeared. _Of course he does. They're all brainwashed loons who allow him to do whatever it is that he wants with them. Kind of like how you allowed him to please you with his- STOP!_ She didn't want to remember that incident. It was a terrible lapse in judgment. She didn't ask for him to do that. Declan just did it because he could. He had all the control while Eden had nothing.

 _And you allowed it to happen!_ She stared at her reflection, hating herself more than ever. _What was I suppose do to? Huh? Smack him and get the shit beat out of me? And there you have it. The brainwashing has begun. Soon you'll become one of them._

"Don't look so glum, Dearie." Matilda hadn't a clue about the war going on inside Eden's head. "Jealousy doesn't suit you. You're too pretty for that sin."

"Anyway, you should be excited. He's brought you something special for your meeting tonight."

Eden turned in her seat. "A pair of knee pads?"

"Why on Earth would he get you those, dear?" Matilda moved Eden back to face the mirror so she can finish curling her hair. Her slim fingers worked fast at pulling small sections up, pinning it in place.

"What did he bring me then?"

"Let me finish your hair. Then we can open gifts." Matilda giggled. "I knew you'd be excited."

But Eden wasn't excited, not really, because Declan's gifts would come with strings attached. What would he want in return? _I'm body, my mouth, or my cunt?_ The thought not only chilled her but depressed her. _I don't want any of that. Then fight him. Don't let him hurt you like Keelan did._

Matilda set the curling iron aside and disappeared into the closet, leaving Eden alone with her thoughts.

 _But if I fight him he won't learn to trust me. If he doesn't trust me then I won't be invited to the ball. And you know what will happen if you don't go the ball. Three more months of hell and you'll need to win him over again. Do you really want that to happen?_ Eden felt trapped, like a caged animal. The bars around her were closing in, suffocating her.

Her breathing quickened. Her heart pounded behind her ears. _I can't do this._ She needed air. No, what she needed was to be out of this room, this house and it's oppressive walls stealing the breath from her lungs little by little until she was nothing but a numb shell. A shadow of her former self.

She stood up, knocked the chair back onto the floor and staggered towards the window. _I can't breathe! I can't breathe!_ The room began to tilt on its axis, circling around her.

Crashing against the bay of windows, she fumbled with its lock before throwing it open and sucking in a lungful of cool night breeze.

"What on earth?" Matilda dropped something on the foot of the bed and raced towards the hot curling iron resting on the floor. "Are you trying to burn the house down?"

Eden paid her no mind and pulled at the robe that was now to tight. Her gaze flitted around the room, searching for an object to help ground her.

Matilda slipped in front of her, held her firmly by the shoulders. "What has gotten into you."

"I-" Eden ripped the robe off and pointed towards her chest. "-can't"

Matilda slapped Eden hard across the face, stunning her. "Calm yourself." Her tone was stern and unforgiving. "Now breathe."

Eden held a hand to her stinging cheek and sank to the floor, exhausted.

The burning in her face made Eden focus on something other than her breathing, or lack there of, and racing heart. After a few deep breaths, she glanced up at Matilda and tried to speak, "How did you-"

"Sofia is prone to these sort of episodes too. I've seen it dozens of times." The older woman reached down to help pull Eden up of the floor.

"You mean anxiety and panic attacks?"

"Call it what you will." Matilda led Eden towards the bed. "It's nothing a hard slap won't fix. You should see the fits Sofia has. That child will be the death of me yet." She laughed as though it was normal.

"Are they bad?"

"Terrible." She touched Eden's cheek, inspecting the damage. "I'll explain to Declan why you're marked. He'll understand."

Eden grabbed her hand. "He can't know about these."

"I will not lie about your health. Dr. Morrison needs to be informed. Are you taking medication for them?"

Eden shook her head, no. "I haven't in years. Not since I was a teen. I don't like pills."

"Then how do you cope?"

"I ground myself. It helps to focus on objects, sounds, and my breathing."

"Do they happen often?"

"Being here hasn't helped them."

Matilda nudged the ribbon wrapped box across the bed. "Are you well enough for a present? I don't exactly know what it is but Declan tends to go all out with his gifts."

Eden stared down at the thick red ribbon sealing the box shut and at the huge bow resting at its center.

"Well don't just stand there. Open it!"

Eden pulled at the ribbon, untying it and found she wondering what could be inside. Judging from the size it was large. Images of Mr. Darcy slipping into her room only to be killed moments later filled her with dread.

"I can't." Eden pushed the box away and managed to dislodge the lid. "You open it." What if it was another dead animal or even worse her brothers severed limb or head for punishment.

Would Declan be that cruel though? _He killed your cat. He beat you. Almost made someone rape you. It's pretty clear that Declan is capable of pretty much anything._

A sick feeling settled over her. "Please open it." Her gaze could leave the small wedge of open space between the crooked lid and box. It was too dark to see what was within it.

Matilda lifted the lid and gushed. "Isn't it beautiful!" She fished it out of the tissue paper and held it up against Eden. "You'll look dashing. Come. Let's get you into it."

"Do you think it will fit?"

"Well there's only one way to find out. Come now. Hurry. We haven't got all night to dilly dally."

Eden stepped into the dress and slid it up her body. It wasn't a perfect fit but it was close, tight in all the right areas and loose around the hips.

"Perhaps Master's planning to take you out for the evening. You've certainly earned it."

"You think Declan would do that? Take me out, I mean?" Hope filled her and Matilda caught the fire burning in Eden's eyes.

"Anything can happen." She fixed a few curls to frame Eden's face. "Not put these on." Matilda passed Eden a pair of black skyscraper heels. "We mustn't be late."

****Eden goes to Declan's room****

Dressed in a royal blue and black lace gown, Eden stood before Declan's bedroom door; her hand was posed against the wood, ready to knock. She glanced back down the hallway, to where Matilda stood waiting in the shadows. The older woman beckoned her to knock.

Eden tapped her knuckles against the door and waited in complete silence. There was movement within the room, a mutter of speech then his voice.

"Come in." Declan ordered.

The hallway from which she had come stood empty now. Matilda was gone. Eden had hope she'd be there to offer her one last encouraging nudge.

 _You're in control. Remember that and everything will be okay. He'll take you out tonight._ Eden opened the door and slipped into the darkened room.

All hope of venturing outside the mansion walls died the moment she spotted Declan standing in front of the flickering fireplace. He was bare foot and shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants that hug low on his hips.

She shut the door and steadied her breathing. _Don't let him see your true feelings. Behave like everything is normal. Nothing has changed. It was only a possibility that he'd take you out._

There was movement behind her, breath against the back of her neck.

She turned around and came fast to chest with him. The top of her head barely reached his chin. When she tilted her head up to meet his smoldering gaze she almost laughed. He had a bit of cappuccino foam at the corner of his mouth.

Without pause, Eden reached up to wipe it away. Heat radiated off of him. It seeped into her bones. His sudden closeness made her press her back against the cool wood of his bedroom door.

He grabbed her hand and brought the foam-covered fingertip to his lips, licking it cleaning. "It actually fits." His eyes dropped to her chest, scrutinizing the gown.

"You really know how to kill a moment." Eden pulled her hand from his.

"I wasn't aware we were having one." He pulled her forward, towards the center of the room. The warmth of the fireplace set the mood. "Come here. Dance with me." He swung her around, pulling her close to him and started to sway to a rhythm that only he could hear.

They spun around in fluid circles, dancing here and there. For a brief moment Eden felt at ease within his arm and found that she was almost enjoying herself in his company. _This was good side of Declan Payne._

In the last second, Declan dipped her and Eden yelped out her surprise and laughed. When she came back up they were left standing still, mere inches from each other. Their gazed intertwined.

 _He's going to kiss you._ The thought sent a bubble of nervous excitement through her core. _Allow him this small act but nothing more. He won't expect you to allow it._

Eden leaned into him, bringing their lips closer than before. 

"I want you to dance for me." His tone was low, laced with desire. Yet he didn't kiss her.

She stepped back, breaking their connection. "Is that why you brought me in here?"

"Did you think I was going to take you on a date?"

Eden shrugged but her embarrassment had already set in. "Maybe."

"Oh my sweet simple minded Eden" He cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Don't be so foolish next time. You can't be trusted with such freedom."

"How long will it take?"

"Could be months, maybe even years to earn that level of freedom. Then again it may never happen. But that all depends on you." He lifted her chin. "Will you obey me?"

He left Eden standing in the flickering glow of the firelight to pull up a chair a few feet in front of her. He didn't speak again until he took his seat. "I want you to dance for me."

"There isn't any music."

"I'm sure you can do without it."

It was nearly impossible to dance without any music. Her movements felt stiff and uncoordinated at best. She imagined one of her usual routines at Harvey's and carried out the steps but when it came time to unzip her dress the zipper got stuck.

She turned her back toward Declan, asking, "Unzip me?"

His fingers pulled at the tab, lowering it with ease. The fabric slipped from her shoulders, down the rest of her body to pool around her feet.

She was naked now, save for her skyscraper heels. Declan's eyes traveled down her body, tracing every curve.

"That enough." He stood.

 _This is it. The part you knew was going to happen._ Eden froze when moved in front of her.

"Chin up." His fingers lifted her head then trailed down her neck and stopped at her breast, cupping it, fondling her flesh. "Spread you feet shoulder length apart."

"Why?"

He pinched her nipple. The slight sting sent a wave of something she didn't want to admit to herself. "Obey and act without hesitation."

Eden parted her legs and he moved to assault her other breast, rolling the puckered nipple between his fingers. When she looked up, she caught him staring at her. She figured he'd be staring at her naked body, not her face.

His touch, although unwanted, was oddly gentle and affectionate, as though he cared for her when she knew he didn't. It scared her. In a way he was using gentle force, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to stop him. If she allowed him to touch her he played nice. But if she didn't he'd switch back over to his cruel side and inflict pain.

 _I don't want it._ Eden opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She feared her words would only upset him and that would only bring her pain.

He closed what little distanced was between them. The smile that pulled at the side of his mouth was contagious. _Stop feeding into him. It's a trap. He wants your guard down._

His hand crept lower, trailing between her breasts and over her stomach, stopping only at her cunt. He toyed with her, grazing the tips of his fingers over the lips between her thighs. The slight brush of skin against skin sent shock waves rushing through her groin and surging heat.

When his hand cupped her sex completely she gasped.

 _You don't want this. You can't want this._ Her back stiffened, her demeanor changed.

"The desire to summit your will to me is painful, yea?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yet she did know.

"But you're allowing your stubbornness to stand in the way of your pleasure."

"You know nothing."

Declan's slipped his middle finger into her. The sudden moment caught Eden off guard. She grabbed onto Declan's upper arm and found herself almost leaning into him

"Tell me you don't enjoy this." He challenged her by inserting a second finger into her.

 _This is a game to him._ Eden tried to move away but he held her in place.

"Do not move again." The gentleness of his touch hardened as his smoldering glare returned with such force it nearly took her breath away.

 _She wasn't going to deal with this side of him. Not anymore._

Eden's eyebrow arched and a smile crept across her lips as she released her bladder into his hand. Hot urine filled his palm, trickled through fingers and onto the floor. "I bet you liked that as much as I did." But her satisfaction didn't last long.

Declan slapped Eden with his urine soaked hand and forced her to the ground by her hair.

With her face pressed into the small puddle, his words were clear. "Lick it up."

She tried to breathe through her nose, refusing to open her mouth.

"Now!" He smeared her face into the puddle. Urine stung her eye, matted some loose hair to her cheek.

With a shuddering cry she did what she was told. She licked it up, hating herself for having acted so outrageous.

He didn't release her until the floorboards were clean, or as clean as it could be.

"Now go shower." He pushed her towards the bathroom.

Follow me on Wattpad at K_E_Francis


	71. Choose my Nanowrimo project!

I'm letting all my followers and readers choose my nano project. Which should i choose.

1) write the next 50,000 words of Breaking Eden

or

2) start a new project.

Vote on which I should work on for the month of November here or on Wattpad.

Follow me on Wattpad as K_E_Francis


	72. 69 - In The Bathroom

**The following chapters have been written for Nano so they have yet to be edited at all. I plan on doing hard core edits on this whole book in Jan. That being said please keep that in mind while reading. Also I'm not sure how to edit thing on this site so if you you want to reread the edited version you can do so on Wattpad (it's easier to deal with updates/edits over there) Look me under K_E_Francis. Other than that thanks for checking out my book and I love all the feedback I'm getting. Good or bad I'm open to hearing it all if it will help make this story the best it can be. :0)**

 **In The Bathroom**

Eden knelt beneath the spray of hot water and shoved her fingers deep into her mouth until tears filled her eyes and she gagged, spewing urine near the drain. She continued until she felt sure there was nothing left.

Humiliation set in rather quickly as she curled her knees up to her bare chest and hung her head in shame. _You did this to yourself. Of course he'd make you drink it up. Why wouldn't head make you do something so vile after having pissed on him! What were you thinking? You really are nothing but a stupid girl._

"Shut up." She moaned against her forearm. But her inner thoughts were right. Starving herself would get her nowhere and peeing on him seemed to only make things worse.

Eden remembered a news article where a woman fought off her rapist by pissing on him. It worked. He was so disgusted by her that he couldn't get it up. Instead he went into a fit of rage and beat the shit out of her. But the woman lived knowing she stopped her would be rape from happening.

"I didn't want him touching me so I peed on him." A smile pulled at her mouth. "So I did want I needed to do to make him stop."

She ran her tongue over her acid bathed teeth and grimaced that the gritty feel. What she needed now was a toothbrush to get the sour taste out of her mouth. Tilting her head back, she allowed her mouth to fill up with water and swished it around before spitting it out between her legs. _That will have to do for now._

A sudden pounding against the bathroom door made her jump. "I want you clean and out there in five minutes. There's been a change of plans."

 _Oh no._ Eden stood on shaking legs. The consequences of her actions set in. _You're in for it now. He probably already has your brother out there. Strung up by his neck and is waiting to kick the chair out from beneath him until you open the bathroom door._

She slid a bar of soap quickly over her body, absentmindedly washing herself. A part of her was terrified to end this shower, to open the door and great whatever horrors he had planed for her next. But at last her shower was finished.

Grabbing a large cream-colored towel from a hook, Eden wrapped it tightly around her with an odd since of comfort as though the cloth stood any chance in protecting her from harm. She stood now; in front of the grand gold-framed mirror above his bathroom sinks. The woman staring back at her with the faint scar running down the side of her face wasn't the Eden she grew up to be. Instead the figure was that of a scared little girl, her round eyes were sad and panicked stricken.

 _He's coming!_ The little mouth moved but no sound came out. _We've got to hide._

The child version ran, leaving Eden behind. "I won't let him hurt you." The words were but a whisper on her lips. "You will feel no pain. Trust in me to protect you."

The fire returned in Eden's core, her eyes blazed with a steely coldness. She forced her feet to move toward the door and when she opened it, it was with a strength she hadn't felt in years.

Follow me on Wattpad at K_E_Francis


	73. 70 - A Lesson With Darius

**The following chapters have been written for Nano so they have yet to be edited at all. I plan on doing hard core edits on this whole book in Jan. That being said please keep that in mind while reading. Also I'm not sure how to edit thing on this site so if you you want to reread the edited version you can do so on Wattpad (it's easier to deal with updates/edits over there) Look me under K_E_Francis. Other than that thanks for checking out my book and I love all the feedback I'm getting. Good or bad I'm open to hearing it all if it will help make this story the best it can be. :0)**

 **A Lesson With Darius**

Eden stood waiting silently in the empty room. Declan was nowhere to be seen but she knew she wasn't lucky enough to have him had forgotten their little spat. The comforting warmth of the fireplace soothed her otherwise anxiety-riddled nerves. Perhaps she could tell him she was sorry for her childish antics and she'd sleep with him without a fight. Maybe that would help calm their tumultuous waters.

But her hope her dashed when his bedroom door was thrown open. She took a hesitant step back, bringing her closer to the end of his bed, as Declan entered the room.

"Hand me the towel, Eden." He held out his hand, expecting her to offer it up without a second thought.

Eden clutched it to her chest as though savoring the last bit of comfort and showing a sad attempt at resistance. When Declan raised an eyebrow in her direction she submitted to his requested and slipped the towel off her body and handed it over.

Declan laid the damp cloth over the side of the bed so that half of it hung over the side and the other was splayed neatly over the covers.

 _He doesn't want to get his bedding messy._ Eden stood frozen next to the blazing fireplace. It's flicker flames were no longer a source of warmth. Instead it cast daunting shadows around the room, morphing the once gorgeous gothic design into something sinister and demonic.

"Come here." Declan held his hand out toward her, beckoning her forward. The shadows danced around his features, making it hard for Eden to determine his reasoning.

 _Is that a welcoming smile or a devilish grin?_ She couldn't tell, not in the least bit. For the flickering flames changed like a mask.

He snapped his fingers. The sudden noise pulled her from her thoughts. "Come now. I will not ask you again."

Eden went to him, fearing that any hesitation would make her situation worse.

Declan motioned to the towel. "You will lay over the side of the bed and only on the towel. Do you understand me?"

"Are you-" The slap that was delivered caused Eden to step back in more shock than pain. She only wanted to know if he planned on taking her body.

"Lay on the towel. You will not speak unless you are saying yes or no. Understood?"

All she could muster up was a slight nod as she listened without hesitation. She pressed her chest against the damp towel and shivered in the warmth of the dim room. It was awkward to hold herself in this position. She balled her hands into tight fists beneath her and waited for him to begin his assault.

Instead, he moved across the room to an antique looking armoire. He drew a key from his pocket and unlocked it. "Don't move an inch." He glanced back at Eden who was staring, open mouthed at his torture closet.

An array of riding crops, whips, chains, and rope hung on golden hooks. In the dim light she watched him passing each one, pausing now and then as if considering the torment it could unleash on her.

At last he grabbed a length of rope, which was red as blood and thick as his fingers, from a hook and placed it over his shoulder. A pair of metal shackles came out next, this time from the top drawer within the closet itself, followed by a metal rod that sported to large pointed spikes at the ends. They stuck up like weird bullhorns.

 _What on Earth does he have planed for me?_ The urge to make a run for it over came her with such intensity it made her breathless. Adrenalin flooded her system and when she finally made up her mind to move a firm hand came to rest against her lower back, holding her in place.

Declan had come to a spot right behind her.

"Spread your legs." He nudged her feet apart into a wide split so that she had to strain her calf muscles and stand on tiptoes to hold the position on top of the bed. "Pleasantly painfully isn't it? Straining every muscle so as not to move from your spot." Declan knelt behind her, sliding his hand down her leg only to move it further out. "This will make this much more difficult for you to resist."

The struggle to stay on top of the bed was real. Eden gripped at the covers now and prayed he didn't move her legs at more or she would surly fall back upon the floor, causing her even more trouble.

Declan slapped her ass. "Stop moving." Although there wasn't an ounce of annoyance in his tone, instead he seemed amused at her floundering to stay upright.

He wrapped a five-inch cuff around each of Eden's ankles and got to work on fixing her to the bed frame. The rope was fitted to a ring on each cuff then secured to the bedposts. The metal bit into her calves and rubbed painfully against her anklebones as she struggled to stay on her tiptoes.

Declan's fingers worked at the backs of the cuffs, fixing the metal bar to them. Moments later something sharp pressed against the soles of Eden's feet, forcing her to stay on her tiptoes. There was no room for error.

"This beauty is from my person collection. It has never seen light of day. I call it the Minotaur. You're safe as long as you stay on your toes."

Eden clung to the covers on the bed but to her dismay they moved when she tried to pull herself up.

"Be weary of the horns for they will pierce you flesh like nails on a cross." His hands trailed up the backs of her legs as he stood. Declan leaned over her, pressing his body against her back. "If you try to stand you will fall backward and impale. So it wouldn't be wise to move." He nipped at her bare shoulder before leaving her there.

Glancing back over her shoulder was nearly impossible now but she still tried and suffered dearly for it. The sharp points of the horns dug into her as she caught Declan leaving the room and shutting the door.

 _You can't just leave me here tied up like this!_ She wanted to scream for Declan to come back, to release her from these restraints so she could sooth her aching muscles. The covers slipped with her small struggle. This sudden movement did, in fact, make Eden cry out for mercy when the point of the Minotaur broke skin.

She pitched herself forward with all her strength so that the tips of her toes rested against he hard wooden floor. All was safe again. The pointed horns relented their pain and let her be if only for a little while.

Eden quickly learned that the more she struggled to stay on her tiptoes the more the sheets beneath her began to move, slowly sinking her back over the side of the bed on onto those dreaded points.

By the time Declan came back into the room her leg muscles were on fire but she managed to somehow stay away from those points of misery.

"Please!" She gasped when he came within eyes sight. "Pull me up."

He took his time walking to the other side of the bed, eyeing her with a sick satisfaction. The cruel smile had returned to his lips. He was toying with her again, drawing out her misery for his own sick pleasure.

"I'm begging you!" Eden flung herself forward in a last ditch effort to get away from the wicked points.

He caught her in mid fall, pulling her forward and almost completely off the floor and away from the pain in the bottoms of her feet.

The cuffs dug into her ankles but she didn't care. She lay there, fingers gripping his forearms, and groaned into the rumpled towel beneath her.

"Look at me, Eden." His tone was soft, almost playful.

When she looked up at him, with her chin resting against the balled up covers, he seemed surprised. "You're doing well tonight, my dear."

Declan shifted his weight so that he now sat in front of her and took hold of both of her forearms. There was a swift knock at the door, something she could barely hear above her racing heart.

He broke eye contact, his mood shifted like the wind. Once again he was strictly business. "Come in."

Eden strained her neck to the side to find Darius entering the room. His emotionless face sent a wave of terror through her. There was only one reason for another man to come into this situation. Memories of Ben flooded her thoughts. Her eyes widen at the sight of his flaccid cock, nestled in dark hair. It was average length but twice as thick. It was what Diamond would call a monster dick, the Goliath of cocks. And she wanted none of it.

Eden's head snapped back toward Declan, her eyes revealing her true emotional state.

"I've chosen Darius to carry out your punishment but don't worry I'll be right here with you."

"No." She tried to pull her arms out of Declan's hold but his grip tightened.

"Do you want to be impaled by the Minotaur, Eden?" He released his hold just enough for her slip back to feel the points dig into her again. When she scrambled back towards him to pull herself up he did it for her. "That's what I thought. There is no way out of this. So try to relax and enjoy yourself."

Eden almost laughed. "Relax?"

"Yes." He moved closer so that he sat directly in front of her. "If you relax this won't hurt as badly as you may think. But if you choose to struggle it will be quite a painful experience."

"This can't be happening." Her words where muffled by the covers and her struggling began again. Could she purposely impale her feet to get out of this situation? With her luck the rape would continue as is, spikes and all.

"You stupid girl! Stop moving you'll only hurt yourself."

Eden strained to look back at Darius but Declan pressed her head down against the mattress.

"Please don't do this!" she begged, eyeing Declan above her. But his attention was on Darius who had closed the distance behind her.

"Where do you want me, Sir?" Darius's voice was deep and emotionless, as though he was simply going with the flow and was stuck on autopilot.

 _I don't want this!_ Eden couldn't stop her tears. "Please don't do this to me. Please don't do this to me." She repeated this phrase over and over like a mantra but her words fell on deaf ears. There would be no mercy offered to her. Not in this room and not on this night. For tonight was a lesson in consequences.

Declan gently brushed some hair out of her face. "I think we'll leave her ass for another night. I don't want to traumatize her that much just yet."

Eden struggled that much harder; forget the pain grazing against the bottoms of her feet and the metal rubbing against her ankles. When Darius moved pressing his erection against her sex she gave out one last pitiful cry for mercy. "STOP!" she wailed.

There was a great pressure against her opening, stretching her with just his tip. "She's awfully tight, Sir. Are you certain I'm the right fit for this one?"

Declan's fingers continued to stroke her cheek before pinning her arms to the mattress. "Proceed as normal."

"As you wish, Sir."

Eden's scream was cut off with a sickening gasp as Darius entered her sex. With one solid and unforgiving thrust he filled her, stretched her painfully open, until all she felt was a fire ripping her in two. She gave up fighting and managed to get one of her arms free from Declan's hold.

She couldn't breath. The pain was all consuming.

Her hand pulled at Declan's shirt in a panic then dropped to his other arm, the one still holding her in place. She pulled at him with all her strength, managed to pull his arm beneath her shuddering body and clung to it like a life support. The palm of his hand rested against her belly, her face pressed into the crook of his elbow and her hands wrapped around it.

Her lips were turning blue.

Declan leaned into her, pushing a lock of hair out of her face and tried to calm her. "Eden, you need to breath."

Eden gasped for air and immediately started to sob.

"Again." Declan spoke to Darius.

Upon command, Darius withdrew his length then slowly sank back into Eden as she clung to Declan that much tighter.

"No more!" She cried.

Declan's lips brushed against her cheek, the corner of her parted mouth, then moved toward her ear. "I was you to remember this pain, Eden. Every time you disobey me or resist me it will lead back to this very moment we're sharing now."

His words numbed Eden. Eventually, she stopped crying altogether and remained silent, her gaze fixated on the blazing fire in the fireplace.

All she could hear above her was Declan's voice repeating that dreaded word.

"Again."

"Again."

"Again."

Over and over he demand Darius to continue. His movements were agonizingly slow until Declan finally told him to finish inside of her and get it over with.

That was all Darius needed to hear. He picked up his tempo, his hand gripping at her hips, pinning her to the mattress. Her feet no longer touched the floor but she wouldn't let go of Declan's arm, she was too afraid to. Silent tears seeped from the corners of her eyes, soaking the skin between the two.

The steady sound of skin slapping against skin and the occasional pops of the fire melted with Darius's low grunts. The metal cuffs rubbed the skin around her ankles raw as her body jerked underneath his weight. When he finally reached orgasm and came inside of Eden, his grip loosened on her hips and his pace slowed to an agonizing crawl as he enjoyed his last few second before pulling out of her.

"Well done!" Declan shouted, surprising them both. "I think you've broken Eden in quite well. Who would you like to lay with tonight?" He asked when Darius stepped back from Eden.

"Jude, Sir." Darius's tone was dripping with shame.

"You've certainly earned it my friend."

Eden groaned against Declan's arm and shuddered. The room had grown terribly cold, so cold that she couldn't refrain from shaking.

Darius's voice dropped. "She's bleeding, Sir."

"Don't worry, wounds heal. They all do eventually and she'll get used to how we do things here. Go see Jude and tell her she is under your command tonight. I'll clean Eden up and put her to bed myself."

"Thank you, Sir." Footsteps retreated across the room then moments later the bedroom door opened and quickly shut behind him.

The bed sank next to Eden's head as Declan leaned over her. "You'll learn to obey me or you'll suffer the consequences. Do you understand, Eden?"

Eden nodded her response.

"I want to hear you say it."

"I- I understand." A shock wave shot down her spine when Declan's hand grazed her bareback, caressing her like a lover would.

"Now how about we get you cleaned up? Would you like that? Use your words."

"Yes." Was all she could get out.

Follow me on Wattpad at K_E_Francis


	74. 71 - Declan Cleans Eden Up

**The following chapters have been written for Nano so they have yet to be edited at all. I plan on doing hard core edits on this whole book in Jan. That being said please keep that in mind while reading. Also I'm not sure how to edit thing on this site so if you you want to reread the edited version you can do so on Wattpad (it's easier to deal with updates/edits over there) Look me under K_E_Francis. Other than that thanks for checking out my book and I love all the feedback I'm getting. Good or bad I'm open to hearing it all if it will help make this story the best it can be. :0)**

 **Declan Cleans Eden Up**

*** Declan's POV***

Declan had to pry Eden's hands off his arm so he could get off the bed to go inspect the damage to her privates. He whistled softly to himself and shook his head. "You're not bleeding too bad."

He picked up the end of the towel and ran it over Eden's sex to wipe her clean. She flinched underneath his touched and gave off another pitiful groan.

Eden's knees started to buckle. She slid further back off the bed. Declan caught her before the spike could impale her feet. "I'm going to untie you, but you need to hold yourself up for a little while longer for me to do that, okay."

He laid the towel up and over Eden's backside so she was covered, as though offering some fraction of modesty after her rape. Kneeling down, he dethatched the Minotaur and tossed it aside before unbuckling one of the ankle cuffs. He dropped it to on the ground and took in her wounds.

The skin around Eden's ankle was rubbed raw and in some spots blood was starting to pool. For the first time Declan wondered if he should have gone easier on Eden. Maybe started out with just the rope because he knew rope burns healed quicker.

He contemplated his action while carefully positioning Eden's foot underneath her so she could brace herself up without any assistance. He moved to Eden's other ankle and undid the cuff and sighed at the sight before him. This ankle was even worse.

Blood was dripping freely down to her heel. "This is going to take weeks to heal." He kissed the back of her thigh. "I'm sorry." He placed her foot beneath her before standing up. "Can you stand on your own, Eden?"

She struggled to stand up, holding the towel to her chest, and fell back against him as she did so.

He cradled Eden in his arms and soothed her as best he could. "I know things seem tough right now but everything will get better for you if you submit your will to me." His embrace tightened, warming her chilled skin.

But Eden only covered her face, too ashamed to even look at him now. With shaking hands, she began to cry and all he wanted to do now was hold her closer, to offer her a grain of mercy but knew he couldn't, not until she submitted her will.

"I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore. Please just let me go home." Her muffled pleas were finally heard.

"You are home, Eden. This is your life now." He kissed the top of her head and held her until she quieted down. "Lets go take a shower so I can clean you up. Would you like that?"

Eden went stiff in his arms and said nothing.

"No worries." He ran his hand over the back on her head. "I'm only going to wash you. You've been through enough for one night." He lifted her chin now; forcing her head back so he could see her tear streaked cheeks. "Allow me to make you feel better."

Without another word, he swept her into his arms and carried her into the bathroom. Before setting her back on her feet, he asked, "You are safe. There is no need for tear. Now I'm going to set you on your feet. Can you stand by yourself?"

He couldn't tell if the slight movement of her head was a nod or if she was just looking back to the floor but she was silent as ever, lost within her thoughts.

Eden quietly swayed next to him while he adjusted the nozzles within the shower and waited for the water to warm up. Her movement only stopped when Declan started to undress. He pulled the shirt up over his head and began to unbuckle his pants, sheading them, and his underwear, like a second skin.

He caught her staring at his masculinity, taking in his muscled chest, his arms, then down to his flaccid cock nestled in golden hair. "Do you desire me, Eden?" He knew is question was outright and bold but he wanted to know her truth.

If she did desire him in the least bit she kept it to her self as once against her gaze dropped to the floor to her feet and remained silent.

He helped Eden into the shower and followed behind her, his hands lingering on her upper arms. Eden stood beneath the spray of warm water in a sort of haze while Declan began to run a soapy cloth over her arms, chest, belly, and back, gently cleaning her, erasing all physical trace of the rape she'd endured moment ago.

 _She will her my word is law._ The thought brushed aside his feelings of dismay. _She will learn to enjoy this moments, just like the others before her, just like you learned to enjoy the undesired actions of others. We must train our minds like we do out bodies to get that desired response. Show her a little kindness now. Take care of her like you would Jude or Jessica after a difficult night of punishment._

His hand dipped beneath her breasts, down her flat belly, and to her cunt. He paused before touching her. "Turn around and place your hands on the wall and spread your legs."

Eden obeyed without the least bit of hesitation. Her compliance sent a wave of heat through his core, awakening his cock. "You're learning to obey." He ran the cloth over her shoulders, making sure to be as gentle with her as possible. "That pleases me." He added almost absentmindedly as her concentrated on washing her lower back. His erection nudged her hip as he ran the cloth over her ass and further down between her legs.

Eden suddenly cried out, surprising them both when her hand stopped his from touching her.

"Am I hurting you?" His innocent question brought about a fit of panic from her, as though she realized her grave mistake in stopping him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" A sob cut off her words as she immediately released Declan's hand so he could continue cleaning her.

"We are done with your training for tonight so you can tell me the truth. Am I hurting you?" He turned her around and lifted her chin.

"Yes." Her voice wavered.

"I'm sorry. I promise to be more careful." The cloth dipped between her legs and he followed through with his words. She didn't shy away from him and allowed him access to her if only for the moment it took to clean her.

He caught her gaze traveling down to his erection.

"I want you to wash me." He handed Eden the cloth.

She rinsed it out, added more soap and began to wash his chest, his arms, ran it down his stomach, but when she moved lower, to wash his cock, his hand stopped her. "That's enough. Now for my back."

It was his turn to face the wall. She ran the cloth over his shoulders, down his back, and over his ass. Then, to his utter surprise, Eden pressed herself against his back, encircling her arms around him. He wasn't sure if his mind was playing a cruel trick on him when he felt her kiss his shoulder.

Eden ran the cloth down his chest down to his groin and this time he didn't stop her. She lathered him up and let the cloth slip to the shower floor so she could continue with her hand. Her fingers tugged gently at his balls, teasing him. There was a second kiss on his shoulder, the soft graze of teeth against skin, and then her hand began to stroke his cock. Her movements were sensual, soft, and everything he could have wished for.

 _What an odd change of events._ He thought. _I'll enjoy this moment if pleasure._

She pressed herself closer to his back and she sped up her movements.

"Are you going to offer me a release?"

Eden didn't answer him, but her quickened pace was answer enough. He wanted to be a part of this act, wanted to her guide her into pleasing him the way he liked. His hand fell over hers and together they brought him to orgasm.

But when he opened his eyes her hand was no longer there. It was only his as she was still running the cloth over his back. There were no little kisses of gratitude like he imagined, her hand was never upon his cock, willing to please him for his efforts. His mind had played a dirty trick on him. His hand had milked his own cock and now Eden stood silently frozen underneath the warm spray of water and bore witness to his act of self-fulfillment.

Declan turned the water off.

They stood silently staring at each other, less than a foot away, and trapped within their own thoughts. He wanted to touch her, to feel her body against his for a moment longer before whatever connection they had made died.

The light behind Eden's eyes faded, their connection lost. "Shall we tend to your wounds now?" He led her from the shower and braced her against the bathroom counter top then went about collecting different glass bottles of oils and ointments. "These will allow you to heal faster."

He poured a few drops of oil onto his fingertips and motioned Eden to part her legs and grant him access to her sex.

She leaned back against the bathroom counter and widened her stance.

As gently as he could he slid a finger over lips of her irritated cunt. "The swelling should go down by morning."

Eden gasped when his finger circled the opening of her swollen vagina.

"I'm almost done."

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes when his finger entered her. Her grip on the countertop tightened as she clamped her bottom lip between her teeth. Tears poured down her reddened cheeks but she remained still for him.

Declan withdrew his finger. "Now for your ankles." He knelt at Eden's feet and lightly rubbed more of the oil onto her wounds before wrapping them in fresh gauze.

"All done." When he was finished he stood to wash his hands. "Let's go to bed. You'll be sleeping in my chambers tonight." He took Eden by the hand and led her out into the bedroom without another word and put her to bed.

He crawled in next to her, pulling her close to his body, and held her.

"Declan?" His name on her lips was music to his ears.

He laced his fingers through hers. "Yes, my darling?"

She didn't speak for the longest time, but he could help but notice her how finger curled with his, almost admitting she desired his touch. "Will you ever let me go?"

 _At least she didn't say go home._ He nuzzled her neck and kissed her bare skin.

"Never." The word was but a faint whisper on her skin. "Your life belongs here with me, with us, your new family."

"Family?" She mused out loud, almost numb to everything around her. "I've never really had one of those."

"Submit you will to me and everything I have to offer to you is at your disposal."

Eden clutched his hand to her chest and this time when she spoke her tone reveled the raw emotion in her words. "I'm afraid I'm going to loose myself here. Then what will become of me?" And as if she was just thinking out loud, added, "I won't give up that easily."

"I never thought you were the type to do such a thing." He pressed his lips to her shoulder, lingering there by planting little kisses. "It's time for sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow and you need your rest."

She shifted her weight beneath the covers, the movement bringing her that much closer to him. But he knew she wasn't asleep and no matter how much he tried to go to sleep himself, he laid there in the darkness, imagining what it would feel like to love her. Could be possibly feel that way with her like he did the others?

He didn't know. But a hollow ache grew inside him and when he finally drifted off to sleep he dreamt of another life. One where it was only him and Eden, together in a small cottage in the hills, laying in bed, laughing and enjoying each others bodies till their hearts were full.

In his dream Declan was finally satisfied. It was something he had never felt before.

Follow me on Wattpad at K_E_Francis


	75. 72 - The Stepford Slaves (part 1)

**The following chapters have been written for Nano so they have yet to be edited at all. I plan on doing hard core edits on this whole book in Jan. That being said please keep that in mind while reading. Also I'm not sure how to edit thing on this site so if you you want to reread the edited version you can do so on Wattpad (it's easier to deal with updates/edits over there) Look me under K_E_Francis. Other than that thanks for checking out my book and I love all the feedback I'm getting. Good or bad I'm open to hearing it all if it will help make this story the best it can be. :0)**

 **The Stepford Slaves**

Her days had past with little trouble and before she knew it those days had turned into weeks. It was nearing the end of September now and Eden was fully healed, walking normally again without a limp from her sore ankles.

The days following the assault were some of the worst Eden had ever experienced, worse than anything she endured with Keelan as a child. But Declan remained patient with her through out her healing and even went as far as caring for her wounds himself. He apologized on more than one occasion for his brutal method of restraint but explained that he couldn't have risked another set back.

He examined her cunt at bedtime, making sure the slight tear healed properly. His touch was gentle as he applied his oils and ointment to her skin and once, after him having a few brandies, he complemented her on her strength. But he always left her to sleep alone and Eden often wondered if he was off visiting one of the others. She had developed an odd, almost sick fascination with his good side, the gentle side.

At night when she couldn't sleep she'd try to talk herself into thinking that she could possible like it here. But that small part inside her core would quickly extinguish that thought. _Thoughts like those are cancer upon your soul; it will infest your body with its sickness and rot you to the core. You must refrain from such comforts and remember that his kindness is a lie, nothing more than a sick façade to trick you. That's what he wants. You know this as fact. Keep fighting him and don't let that cancer spread to your heart, for if you do you will become one of them, one of the mindless sacks of flesh walking within this house._

But she couldn't control her dream. In them he was different, as was she. There were no false truths to hold them back. When she dreamt she willingly went to Declan, throw her arms around his neck and kissed him like she never kissed anyone else. She would lose herself in his essence and take pleasure in his comforting touch.

When morning came she woke to a heavy heart and an aching need for comfort but went about her new daily routine. Everything was boring, dull, and colorless here. She missed going out and talking to people but above all-else she missed preforming. 

Although Eden's behavior had changed drastically overnight, she remained withdrawn from the rest in that she stuck to her self. In her mind she needn't form bond with the others because she was determined to get away from this place.

Since the rape occurred she had been sure to obey every request asked of her, but it killed Eden to listen to Declan's sometimes-asinine demands. And little by little each time she went though with a request it chipped away at her soul a little more.

About midway through her first week she earned her seat at the table and she made it a point to be one of the first ones down at each meal. On this morning she was the first to get to the table and she quietly took her seat and waited silently for the others to come join her.

Jude and Darius came into the dinning room holding hands as normal and took their seats across from Eden at the table.

"Hello, Eden." Jude was all smiles. "It's such a wonderful day outside! You should join us for a walk after we eat."

Eden came to realize that Jude was one of the nicest girls in the mansion. She always tried to include Eden in everything but Eden couldn't bring herself to get too close. Darius was Jude's shadow and they were rarely seen apart. Apparently, to Eden's surprise, they were married. She often wondered if marriage in this house was even legal and how that affected Declan's control.

There were so many questions but she was too afraid to get close enough to either one of them to ask. She had learned she found safety in solitude and loneness. Nothing bad could happen to her if she were by herself.

Eden offered Jude a small smile but didn't say anything. She couldn't bring herself to look at Darius who was staring silently at her. He was always staring at her yet never said anything. She ignored him as best as she could, which was pretty easy since she rare heard him speak but five words a day.

Sofia entered the room and pouted. "I'm never the first one here." She complained and claimed her usual spot on the right hand side of Eden. "But at least I'm not the last. Ben's tugging at his cock most likely and hiding away in his room."

"I heard that." Ben came waltzing in moments behind her. "I can assure you there was no cock tugging involved. I was a little preoccupied in the stables."

Ben took his seat on Eden's left and gave her a quick grin. "Eden you should come see me in the stables some time. I can show you the horse."

"He can show you more than just the stables." Sofia joked.

"Sofia stop being so crude." Jude scolded. "You lack of maturity is astounding."

"Oh shut up. Like you haven't fucked in the stables. We've all seen you sneak away with some cock or cunt willing to offer you a release."

Ben leaned into Eden, lowering his voice. "Don't mind them. You should go outside more. The fresh air will do you some good this time of year." His grin widened now, "I'll give you a tour sometime."

Eden offered him a small nod then dropped her gaze to her hands resting in her lap. She didn't plan on ever finding out what was in the stables and she didn't care to see anything Ben had to offer.

Ben's hand came to cover Eden's and gave her a little squeeze. "I take you to the stables myself if you'd like. I'm sure Master would allow you such an opportunity for your good behavior."

Eden pulled her hand out from under his. "Maybe." _Maybe not._ She thought.

"Don't be stupid. Eden isn't ready for the stables. She can barely handle sitting at the table without crying." Sofia glared at Ben as if he just personally hurt her. "Anyway that's our place or have you forgotten me already?"

Eden didn't want to be a part of their lovers spat anymore than she wanted to sit at the table. "What's in the stables that's so important?"

Ben smiled. "Horses mainly but I found some kittens in the loft a few days after you arrived. I've been taking care of them."

"And they are the cutest balls of fur!" Sofia gushed.

"How many are there, cats I mean?" Images of Mr. Darcy as a kitten filled Eden's thoughts.

"There were four total but one of them died shortly after I found them." Ben shrugged. "They'll be our barn cats and keep the mice at bay."

"I had a cat once." Eden gazed drifted back to her hands and tears filled her eyes.

Sofia slapped Ben's arm. "Great job, looser. You've made Eden cry again."

"It's okay." Eden wiped at her cheeks with the back of her hand.

Ben leaned in closer to Eden. "The offer still stands. I'll take you to see them whenever you wish. And I'm sorry about Mr. Darcy."

Eden's gaze shot up to meet his. "How do you know his name?"

"One day Declan showed up with a box and told me it was my job was to take care of Mr. Darcy until further notice. One night Declan came for him and I never saw him again. I didn't know he was going to kill him. I swear."

"I-"

Jude cut it, saving Eden from having to explain that it was okay even though it was far from okay. "Shall we change the subject to something a little less depressing while we wait for Master to Arrive?"

Moments later, Declan entered the room as silent and authoritative as ever.

All conversation ceased.

 _Speak of the Devil and he shall appear._ Eden bowed her head.

Everyone followed suit. Casting their eyes down towards their laps and clasping their hands behind their necks, they waited patiently for Declan to release them from this position.

Declan took his spot at the head of the table and gave them the signal to move.

"I'm glad to see you at the table, Eden." Declan offered her a grin. "I think you make a fine addition to this bunch."

Eden closed her eyes and counted to ten, summoning up her strength to get through another meal. When glanced up, she offered him a prize-winning smile. "Thank you."

Declan's eyebrow shot up. "Thank you what?"

"Sir." Eden was quick to add. _Damn him!_

"Good girl."

Follow me on Wattpad at K_E_Francis


	76. 73 - The Stepford Slaves (part 2)

**The following chapters have been written for Nano so they have yet to be edited at all. I plan on doing hard core edits on this whole book in Jan. That being said please keep that in mind while reading. Also I'm not sure how to edit thing on this site so if you you want to reread the edited version you can do so on Wattpad (it's easier to deal with updates/edits over there) Look me under K_E_Francis. Other than that thanks for checking out my book and I love all the feedback I'm getting. Good or bad I'm open to hearing it all if it will help make this story the best it can be. :0)**

 **The Stepford Slaves (part 2)**

Matilda came out will a little pushcart from the kitchen and started to hand out the plates of hot food.

"I've made this one just for you, Dearie." She placed a covered plate in front of Eden and lifted the lid to reveal something different from the rest. The others had bowels of oatmeal with freshly ground cinnamon and chopped apples. Eden had sliced strawberries, peaches, topped with fresh whipped cream.

Eden's mouth watered. The food looked positively delicious but of course Sofia had to ruin it.

"Since when do we get special treatment?" Sofia whined.

"No one likes a brat, Sofia." Matilda shot a narrowed glair Sofia's way and turned back to Eden, who was now laughing. "Eat up before the cream settles, Dearie."

"Thank you." Eden offered the older woman's hand a gentle squeeze before spearing a chunk of peach with her fork and dipping it into the cream. She popped it into her mouth and almost moaned with delight. It was sweet yet not overpowering and was just the way she liked it.

Sofia wasn't having it though. "Declan-"

He held his hand up, silencing her. "That's enough, Sofia."

"But-"

Declan slammed his hand against the table. "I said enough! Do not dare question my actions again. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Sofia grumbled, looking at her hands in defeat.

"Now apologize to Eden."

Sofia grumbled something then spoke. "I'm sorry." She averted her attention back to her food and ate in silence.

Declan broke the quite that filled the space. "I'm going to need Darius today so you four will need to pitch in to cover his share of the chores."

Jude, Ben, Sofia all spoke at once, a unified "Yes, Sir." But Eden stayed quiet, not knowing what her role would be. She hadn't been officially given any responsibilities.

"Ben, you're responsible for Eden today. She goes where you go. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." Ben seemed all to eager to answer this time.

A sudden heat invaded Eden's cheeks and her back stiffened when she remembered her first night with Ben. She didn't want to be alone with him or any of them. What she wanted to spend her days up in her room. At least there she was able to pretend she wasn't a part of this mess.

Eden's appetite vanished but continued to eat out of fear. She didn't want to anger Declan. The others started to talk around, carrying on as normal while she forced another chunk of strawberry into her mouth. The joy of the meal vanished. Now it all tasted sour and rotten.

Eden's inner thoughts were getting to her. The others laughed and joked like they weren't kept here against their will, like they weren't Declan's prisoners. Their enjoyment of each others company was making her feel ill. She didn't know how much more she could withstand before her anger boiled over and be began to drop truth bombs on their parade.

Eden even caught Darius laughing every now and then when Jude would whisper something in his ear. She even went as far as kissing his cheek and leaning her head on his shoulder. When Darius meet Eden's gaze a cloud of misery filled his eyes and his smile faded away. That stony, emotionally dead look consumed his features but he wouldn't look away.

She wanted to yell at him. Demand he stop looking at her. His gaze was sucking the last of her sanity out of her soul and she couldn't take him looking at her like that anymore, as though he pitied her, like she was nothing but a weak willed woman who can't defend herself.

 _You raped me!_ Eden wanted to scream this, to carve it into his chest so he never forgot the pain in inflicted onto her being. Anger scorched through her vein, consuming her acted in a blaze of rebellion.

"You're all crazy." The words were spoken, yet she wasn't nearly satisfied with their reactions. It was like they hadn't heard her.

All conversation stopped at Eden's sudden outburst.

All eyes were on her, yet all Eden could do was slam her fork down onto her plate and push her chair back. Enough was enough. This was all too much to take in at once.

Her breath caught in her throat. She needed to get away from these people before she turned into one of them, a mindless shell of a person.

"Please, elaborate." Declan leaned back in his chair and pushed for Eden to continue her little tirade. Only he wasn't angry like she thought he'd be. Instead, he seemed amused, as though he had been waiting for this outburst to happen all along.

But Eden didn't realize it was a trap until she was already halfway through her speech. "You all act like this perfect little family when you're not. You all realize you have no free will right? He controls every aspect of your life. Whether you sleep, eat, or shit like a normal person."

The side of Declan's mouth lifted into a cold grin. "No one at this tables has claimed to be perfect, Eden."

"It doesn't need to be said." She glared at Declan. "Nothing about this place it normal. You all walk around here like you're-" In her frustration she lost her train of thought. "-like you're some kind of Stepford slaves and Declan is your puppet master."

Declan laughed but the others stayed eerily quiet.

Eden glared at Darius then toward a sullen looking Jude. "He rapped me you know. Your husband or whatever the fuck he is to you. He-" Hot angry tears streamed down her face and just like that she could breath.

 _Not here. Not at this table._ She steeled herself to the rising attack that was threatening to overtake her.

"Did he tell you what he did to me? How he hurt me?" Eden's voice gave out with a pitiful sob.

Jude's eyes were red rimmed as she nodded her head. "He told me everything."

"And you can still sit there and play happy little family knowing that?" The legs of Eden's chair screech across the wooden floorboards as she stood up. "HE RAPED ME!" Eden shouted. "And before him is was Ben but we all know how that ended."

Ben's hand went to his heal nose and he didn't dare meet Eden's gaze.

"Say something!" Her words hit home, or so she thought, because for the first time since she'd known Jude the loving and happy go lucky act had shattered.

Jude was forced to face the truth of just how life really was in the mansion.

"I know of nothing else but this vile life, as you call it." Jude's tone was laced with deep regret and sadness. "I was born into this world as a slave and I will die as one. What you see here is my normal. Can you understand that, Eden? This is how we live. This is my family, my home, and my people. They are what matter most to me. I'm offering you love and compassion, but my understanding can only go so far. And I will not allow you to speak ill of my family. We don't have choices. We do what we're told when we are told or we suffer dearly." Jude wiped her cheeks with a cloth napkin and turned to Declan. "May I be excused, Sir?"

"No. We aren't finished here yet."

Eden took a step back from the table, shaking her head.

"Where do you think you're going?" Declan motioned her to sit.

"I can't pretend to like it here like the rest of you. It's too exhausting." She glared at the others. They all looked miserable now and unlivly. "He's brain washed each of you into believing you actually like it here. You can't be that stupid!"

Jude was the only one to speak up. "No one here is pretending, Eden."

"Shut up!" Eden couldn't' take it anymore.

No one else dared to meet Eden gaze. They refused to acknowledge her and picked at their food.

Declan held up his hand. "I think I know what's going on here."

"What?"

"Cancel all plans for today, Matilda." He called out towards the kitchen. "We're going to play a game instead. Something that will living you all up."

Sofia giggled and clapped her hands. "Oh, I love games!"

Eden backed up towards the dinning room entrance. "I don't want to play any more of your sick and twisted games. I'm done."

"You have a choice to make, Eden. You either come back to join us at the table or we're going to have our selves a little foxhunt."

Sofia nearly squealed with excitement. "This is my favorite one! You're going to love this one." She stood up from her chair to face Eden. "My little fox."

"Stay the hell away from me." Eden put more distance between them.

"Not just yet, Sofia. We haven't explained the rules and Eden hasn't made her choice." Declan leaned back and waited, "So what will it be?"

Sofia reluctantly sat back down in a huff. "She's already ruining the fun."

"If I win," Eden asked. "Then what happens?"

"Silly! No fox has ever won the hunt." Sofia laughed. "Someone always catches it in the end. Then we have ourselves a family meeting to figure out a proper punishment for the little fox."

"If the fox wins they get to leave." Declan said.

Eden didn't trust him. "What's the catch?"

"Winner chooses the fox's punishment. They pick method and the device."

"How exactly do I win?"

"Find the a way out of here."

"You've already told me there wasn't a way out."

"And you believed me?" Declan laughed. "Only the clever ones find it."

"The rules." Eden found herself taking a step toward Declan. "What are they?"

"You're allowed a 30 second head start. You can go anywhere on the grounds or in the mansion. And that's it. The rest is what you have to figure out." Declan turned to the others, "As for you lot. You know the rules. Hunt the fox and bring her to my chambers. Now finish eating." When the others didn't move he added, "All of you."

The others started cleaning their plates. They were in a rush to start.

When Eden didn't move from her spot Declan spoke. "Your 30 seconds starts now. Better run little fox while you still can." Declan raises a little remote control and clicked a button. "The doors and window are open on the first floor."

Eden took a hesitant step back, "Don't I get clothes or shoes to wear?"

"One."

"You won't be needing them." Sofia cut in. "No one else wins the hunt." Her laugh sent a chill rushing through her.

"Two." Declan continued to count. "Three…."

Eden didn't stick around after that. She turned on her heels and bolted towards the front door. She threw it open and ran into the blindingly bright sunny afternoon.

Follow me on Wattpad at K_E_Francis.


	77. 74 - The Master of Foxhounds

**The following chapters have been written for Nano so they have yet to be edited at all. I plan on doing hard core edits on this whole book in Jan. That being said please keep that in mind while reading. Also I'm not sure how to edit thing on this site so if you you want to reread the edited version you can do so on Wattpad (it's easier to deal with updates/edits over there) Look me under K_E_Francis. Other than that thanks for checking out my book and I love all the feedback I'm getting. Good or bad I'm open to hearing it all if it will help make this story the best it can be. :0)**

 **The Master of Foxhounds**

Declan continued his countdown.

"Four!"

"Five!"

"Six"

By the time he got to seven the front door have banged shut. Eden had left the building and was currently loose upon the mansion ground, searching for some way out. He brought his coffee cup to his lips and watched the others finished their food.

Sofia was the first to cover her plate with her napkin, signaling she was finished. "What does the winner get besides delivering her punishment?"

Declan set his cup down. "The person who captures the fox will also win a weekend get away with yours truly. How does that sound?"

"It's been so long since we've gone away." Sofia rushed to his side and took up her spot on her lap. "I will catch her for you."

"You do that my dear and I will ravish you right in front of her." He shared a quick kiss with Sofia. "You would enjoy her watch, wouldn't you?"

"You know me too well." Sofia perked up. "Is it time for the chase?"

"Indeed it is. Go find her." Sofia didn't stick around. She jumped from Declan's lap, like a child waking up on Christmas morning and sprinted toward the mouth of the hallway then halted. "What are you all waiting for?" She motioned them to fallow her before disappearing down the short hallway. Ben was the only one to follow. He was close on her heels.

Darius leaned into Jude and offered her cheek a kiss. "I'll win the fox for you my love."

Jude cupped Darius's cheek. "You are too sweet to me. You spoil me so." And with that he was gone. But Jude made to attempt to move. She was on to Declan. He had something up his sleeve and she didn't like it.

"What are the real rules, Declan? What do you have in store for my Eden?"

"She's your Eden now? That's news to me." Declan laughed. "You allowed her to get under your skin tonight. I haven't you that upset in years my love. I don't desire to ever see you so emotional hurt like that."

"I'm serious, Declan. What are your plans for Eden? Do you plan on causing her more harm?"

"Find Eden. Bring her to my chambers and be the first to find out. It's a game so go play it. I'm not about to spoil the fun."

Jude bit at her bottom lip and was deep in thought while she considered her options.

Declan raised in questioning eyebrow at Jude. "Aren't you going to play? You live for this game."

"You are not your father, Declan. Eden needs care and compassion right now, not threats of violence and never ending fear."

"Are you questioning my methods?"

"Not at all."

He motioned Jude forward. "Come here."

Jude went to Declan without hesitation. He slid his hands over her hips and looked up at her. "Do you love me?"

Jude tucks a lock of hair behind Declan's ear "Of course my love. Why would you ask me such a thing? Have I not shown you my love?"

"Remind me, will you. How long did it take you to submit your will to me?"

The grin on Jude's face revealed her truth. "The same night you received me. You took me in your chambers, in front of the entire staff. I've never had a Master love me the way you did that night. You were kind and gentle when all I knew was misery."

"Why can't they all be as easy as you were that night?"

"It was easy because you saved me from a hellish nightmare. If it weren't for you, Darius and I wouldn't have been able to stay together. You saved us both from the auction block and for that we will forever be at your mercy. You are my family now and I wouldn't change it for the world." Jude brought his warm palm against her cheek. "How I miss your touch. You've been too preoccupied lately."

"You miss me?" Declan asked and she nodded.

"I miss your good natured side." She pressed her lips against his fingertips and smiled as though reminiscing in the past they shared. "I miss your fingers inside of me. I miss your cock. I miss the feel of your embrace after a difficult scene. But I don't miss this side of you. You are not your father, Declan. He's gone, remember that. Let dead men stay dead. Don't allow his darkness to consume your future. Be the change you've always wanted to see in him." She kissed the palm of his hand. "Show Eden mercy tonight. She will throw herself at your feet and submit her will to you. I know this. She's close to her breaking point. I can feel it in my soul. With just a little more time-"

Declan grabbed Jude's wrists and pulled her down onto his lap with a rough jerk. "Don't ever try to tell me how to train my people."

Jude's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. "Come back to me, my love. I don't like this person you've become." Her hands cupped his cheeks. "Please." She begged him. "Come back to us." She kissed his lips, offering her mouth to him, pleading with him. "Please."

When they parted, Declan was left almost breathless. And for a moment Jude believed the darkness had past. Then he spoke and her hope was stamped out.

"Maybe that's where I went wrong with you. I didn't treat you and Darius with the same level of discipline at I had with the others before you. You've been spoiled by my kindness because you acted accordingly. You obeyed my every request so I needn't punish you. Stop your tears."

Jude quickly dragged the backs of her hands over her cheeks and took a deep shaking breath to help calm her nerves. "You showed us kindness when all we new was fear and pain. I owe my life to you. I had no reason to resist your authority. My will was easily won over."

"Would you die for me?" The question hung in the air between them for only a short moment.

"Yes. I would do anything you asked of me, you know this, right?"

"Kiss me again. I want to feel you." And just like that the darkness within his eyes retreated. The Declan she grew to love over the years returned and she was more than happy to oblige his request.

When her lips crashed against his it was with passion and urgency that it nearly destroyed her. She linked her arms around his neck and pleaded with her body to take her here and now, to fill her with his seed and love her again and again until she couldn't take it anymore.

 _To Hell with the fox hunt._ She needed to feel their connection, to feel their passionate love again. Her soul felt empty without him near and together the fit like to puzzle piece.

But Declan had other plans. He broke their kiss and surprised Jude by releasing her. "Go capture Eden so I can make your fantasy a reality, my darling. We can enjoy her together. Would you like that?"

"For you, I'll do anything you wish."

"Tonight is about you. Capture my fox and win the game."

Jude stole one last kiss before she joined the hunt.

Follow me on Wattpad at K_E_Francis


	78. 75 - Into The Garden

**The following chapters have been written for Nano so they have yet to be edited at all. I plan on doing hard core edits on this whole book in Jan. That being said please keep that in mind while reading. Also I'm not sure how to edit thing on this site so if you you want to reread the edited version you can do so on Wattpad (it's easier to deal with updates/edits over there) Look me under K_E_Francis. Other than that thanks for checking out my book and I love all the feedback I'm getting. Good or bad I'm open to hearing it all if it will help make this story the best it can be. :0)**

 **Into the Garden**

Eden sprinted down the porch stairs and didn't stop. She followed the bend in the gravel path that led around the giant willow tree toward the mouth of the long drive way. Her feet already hurt from the chunks of rock beneath her feet.

The vine-covered gates loomed in the far distance; next to it stood the guard's station. Escape would not come easy, not in the least if she took that route. But where else could she go that would grant her access beyond the mansion grounds?

Her feet began to move. Before she knew it her brisk walk turned into a jog and after a few strides the jog turned into a full-blown run. Running naked was something she quickly realized was a pain in the tits, literally. Within seconds she's had morphed into a Baywatch lifeguard. Her breasts, although small, ached terribly as she continued down the path. She clamped her arms over her chest to hold them down and prayed she didn't stumble as she bee lined it toward the gate.

As she neared the guard's station she skidded to a halt. The same stone-faced guard existed the little booth to confront her. The gun as his hip was a fierce reminder of who was really in control.

"You aren't supposed to be here. Stay put. I'm calling Mr. Payne."

She flipped him off in a fit of rage and uttered a string of unique curse words that would make a nun blush.

"Yeah, I have her here by the main gate. You want me to keep her here?"

Eden made a run for it. She changed courses, leaving any real hope of escape behind her and darted across the front lawn to the side of the house.

A flash of pale skin and a streak of red hair came flying out of the front door and fly down the stone steps, heading Eden's way.

 _Shit._ Eden stumbled to a stop on the lawn, out in plain sight with nothing to hide behind _. It's that damn ginger bitch._

The wicked grin on Sofia's lips spread into a devil's snarl when she spotted Eden. "I'm gonna get you my little fox!" Then the hunt began.

Sophia was after Eden, dead set on winning the prize, and was quickly closing the distance.

Eden remained frozen and was captivated by the other woman's surging breasts. They were huge compared to Eden's. Pale skin and tips with the faint pink.

Something inside Eden snapped her back into action. She sprinted around the side of the mansion and headed towards the rose garden. Sofia was close behind, breathing heavy and shouting for Eden to stop.

"You better run little fox, for I have come to claim my pelt!" Sofia's tone was colored with child like glee.

Eden didn't stop running. She couldn't the fear alone fueled her movements. Sofia scared her. There was something dark lurking behind her grin and it spoke volumes of the pain she'd like to inflict on Eden.

Eden believed she was in the clear before she rounded a bend in the hedges and ran into a tall rose bush in the middle of the path. Its thorns were unforgiving and clawed at her flesh, drawing faint lines of blood.

"Shit!" She staggered away from the bush, numb to the pain, and froze when Sofia caught up to her.

"I caught my fox so quickly." Sofia giggled, clapping her hands with just glee that it sent a wave of terror though Eden. "It normally takes all day for a proper hunt." Sofia pouted and entered into the tight space, sealing Eden's fate in less than a few yards. "Are you bad at hiding or just bad at playing games?"

With every step Sofia took, Eden took an opposite step backward until the roses and their thrones pricked at her backside. "This is going to be fun!" She reached for Eden's arm but was batted away.

"Don't touch me!" Eden sidestepped, trying to circle around Sofia's body.

"You aren't following the rules." The corners of Sofia's mouth lowered. "I caught you fair and square. Now come here!" She closed the short distance to make another grab for Eden's arm. "

"Stay the hell away from me, you bitch." Against Eden batted Sofia's hands away from her arm. "You're the craziest of the bunch."

Sofia's smile faded. Her red stained lips pressed into a firm line of annoyance. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say to your captor. I'm going to enjoy delivering your punishment! Now come here you miserable twat!"

Eden dodged Sofia's lunge and side stepped to the side, getting that much closer to the mouth of the space. They faced each other both with their arms outstretched in some form of odd dance, swaying this way and that. But Sofia didn't lose track of Eden's movements.

"You wanna know the only way out of here?" The smile returned to Sofia's lips.

Eden laughed. "Like you would actually tell me the truth."

"I would and I will." Sofia perked up "because I don't like you that much and I want you gone from this house."

"Well the feeling is mutual."

Sofia lunged forward, catching Eden off guard. But in the last moment Eden blocked her blow with her own. Her fist connected with Sofia's ample breast and the other woman recoiled, clutching her flesh.

"You punched me in the tit!"

"Sorry I was aiming for your face and missed." Eden was starting to wonder how she was going to get out of this situation. Sofia was at least a foot taller than her, making her stride that much faster. "For someone who wants me gone you sure aren't telling me how to get the fuck out of this place."

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you and let you figure is all out on your own." Sofia took up her stance. "I rather enjoy watching you suffer. But you're taking my time with Master away. All he does is talk about you. 'Be nice to Eden and show her our ways.' You aren't good enough for him!" she was nearly shrieking now.

"Then help me leave this place. Stop wasting time!"

"You really don't get it do you?" Sofia took a threatening step forward. "The only way you're getting out of here is in a box." That sinister grin returned with a vengeance. "The only way out is to die!" She lunged forward and Eden stumbled back against the hedges and did the only thing she could think of.

"Hey Declan!" Eden waved at something far in the distance and it worked. Sofia forgot all about Eden and turned around with her big cheese ball, insane, grin as though she was showing off her win. That smile screamed 'I won! I caught the fox.'

But seeing that grin plastered on Sofia's face was all she needed to release the rage that was building up inside of Eden.

Sofia was slow to catch on to Eden's act. She scanned the empty lawn for any sign of Declan. But no one was there. The mansion grounds remained vacant of anyone but them. When Sofia turned back around, Eden threw her punch and this time she made her target.

Sofia screamed, her cries echoing out into the garden and clutched her face in terror. She started to cry. "You bitch! You bitch!" She wailed at the sight of blood on her fingers. "You bit-"

Eden lunged forward with all her might and pushed Sofia back into the rose bushes. The woman tumbled back on her ass and disappeared into the thorny depths.

Eden bolted from the garden to the sounds of Sofia screaming for help and didn't look back as she darted towards the back of the house and away from her crazy tormenter.

Darius appeared from the other side of the house, making Eden quickly change courses. The man was a muscled beast, his stride even faster than Sofia's. He charged after Eden and the chase was on.

A barn came into view just at the edge of the property before the bare land turned to a mass of trees and darkness.

Eden pushed through the searing pain in her lungs and prayed that Darius wouldn't be the one catch her. As fear set in a sense of panic washed over her. _Don't let him catch you._ Her mind burned this thought into her memory. _Don't let him hurt you._

The thought of Darius claiming her as his victory prize was all her body needed. A wave of adrenalin surged through her veins, allowing her to run faster.

Would Declan make her endure another round of forced misery? She didn't want to find out.

Follow me on Wattpad at K_E_Francis


	79. 76 - The Stables (fixed)

**In the Stables**

From a distance, the barn door stood ajar, the gaping chunk of darkness beyond would grant her an opportunity to hide, if only for a little while.

Eden entered the space to the sound of neighing horses and hooves scraping against the hay-strewn ground. The occasional mewing of Ben's cats floated down from the loft overhead.

The door creaked open, spilling light into the stables. Her heartbeat quickened. Its pulse pounded painfully behind her ears as she made her way deeper into the darkness. Her bare feet shuffled over the dirt floor as she reached franticly for a place to hide.

A shadow grew inside the rectangle of light morphing into the shape of a giant. The beast's form consumed the light, extinguishing all hope Eden had.

Her hand brushed against something hard, rough and cold against her fingertips. _A door!_ But her hopes died the moment a puff of heated breath came from the other side. She hurried forward. Her fingers trailed the wooden stalls. With each smooth handle she came in contact with, she paused to listen for any signs of life on the other side. Each time came the muffled sounds of horses. That is until she got to the end where there wasn't a door.

She came to an empty stall, void of any life. Instead, the area was pack with haystacks. Her shoulder hit the side of a ladder. The blaring sounds of wood scraping against wood maybe her freeze.

Moments later a light flickered one. The stables were illuminated in a soft yellow hue but she had no time to waste. She threw herself behind there nearest stack of hay and wedged herself between it and the stable wall.

 _Please don't find me. Please don't find me!_ Eden bit her bottom lip and clamped her eyes shut, wishing she were anywhere but here. She was out of options. _Oh God. He's going to find me._

Her lungs tightened, squeezing the very air from her lungs. _He's going to find me and I can't even breathe!_ Panicking was going to get her killed or worse, raped here in the stables where only the horses could hear her scream.

Footsteps headed her way. Slow and steady.

A door opened.

"Shhh-" He calmed the horse on the other side and closed the door.

"Eden?" His tone was inviting, anything but threatening. "You can come out. I'm not going to hurt you."

The footsteps halted. He was waiting for her to come out to make it easier for him. But Eden knew better than to trust him. It was a sad ploy that wasn't going to work. Darius waited a few more seconds, listening to the activity surrounding him and hoping, Eden thought, for her to mess up, to reveal her hiding spot. But that wasn't going to happen.

He past the next two stalls and paused. "I know you're in here. Can we talk?"

A moment of silence came and all Eden could do was try to steady her breathing. She wasn't going to survive this if she had an attack. Her heart stopped when he stopped at the mouth of the last stable, her haystack hideaway.

He entered the space, stopping before the latter. "Are you up there? I swear on my life that I mean you no harm."

Eden rolled her eyes but remained quiet as Darius climbed onto the first rung of the ladder. When he made it to the loft, she would make a run for it. But not before pushing the ladder down so he couldn't chase her. His hunt would end here.

She waited from below. But it wasn't long until she realized that if Darius looked down at any given moment he would spot her as clear as day. She hadn't thought of that. Not in the least bit.

Eden took a step to the side, thinking she could slip into the shadows, and knocked into a rake.

 _Shit!_ It fell to the floor with a thunderous crash and ruined everything.

Darius had caught her. She tumbled back, tripping over an odd haystack and fell ass overhead to the dirt floor near the mouth of the stall.

Eden had just enough time to get to her feet and a yard away from the ladder before Darius reached the ground.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk." Darius said as Eden backed away from him.

Eden took in her new surroundings with the added light and grabbed a pitchfork from a pile of hay. "You're a monster. I have nothing to say to you."

Then the oddest thing happened. Instead of running away from him she took a step forward, raising the pitchfork for protection.

He remained in front of the ladder, watching her every step. Perhaps he was configuring his next attack on her person. Then he spoke, his words revealing his true intentions. "I haven't slept since that night. Forgive me. I don't desire pain. I hate it actually and hurting you in that way has destroyed me. You must understand that I had no choice. If I could take it back I would."

"You _raped_ me!" Eden jabbed the points of the pitchfork at him, digging them into his chest and drawing blood. The next jab came across his arms as her tried to shield his face form the blows. " There are no do overs. You can't just wish it away and act like it never happened. It happened! You raped me." Angry tears streamed down her cheeks and all she could see was red, pure hatred consumed her heart, her being. All she could think of was how she wished to hurt him back. To make him feel exposed and humiliated like she had that fateful night. "How could you listen to him? You knew what you were doing, yet you did it anyway after I begged you not to go through with it."

"You're right." Darius's emotionless exterior crumbled around him. "You're right about it all."

"What?"

He fell to his knees at Eden's feet. "I deserve whatever punishment you see fit. Take your pound of flesh and know that I'm truly, so very, sorry for all the harm that I've caused you. I am the monster you claim me to be." His eyes were red rimmed, his nose a dripping mess as he struggled to continue. "But please! I of beg you to find it in your heart to forgive me."

And just like that, Eden dropped the pitchfork and dropped to the ground in front of him.

"I don't know how to forgive you. Every time I see you I'm reminded of that night." Eden took in his bleeding wounds, three shallow punctures over his breast with deeper, jagged lines running down his arms.

"You will learn that you can never say no to them. No matter what they ask you to do, you do it without hesitation or your punishment is ten fold."

Eden got to her feet. She was afraid that if he mentioned not having a choice one more time she would do something more than just wound him. "You should go to the medical ward and get cleaned up. You're bleeding all over the place."

"I'm sorry."

"Will you stop saying that!" She whirled back around and stepped on the handle of the pitchfork so she wouldn't snatch it up. "If you're truly sorry then help me get the hell out of here. How do I win this stupid game?"

"I can't do that." He slowly got to his feet. His full height towered over her, dwarfing her in its shadow.

"Don't come any closer." She held her hands out in front of her, regretting leaving the pitchfork on the ground between them. "You stay over there and I'll stay over here. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." Darius remained by the ladder. "There _is_ a way out of here."

"Does it involve me dying? Sofia already told I leave in a box."

"Sofia," He paused, as though trying to figure out how to word things so Eden would understand. "Has the body of a woman, but she's trapped in the mind of a jealous child. She never grew up in here." He pointed a thick finger at his temple. "Emotionally stunted from her trauma in this house under Declan's father, she'll be fourteen forever."

"So she's a high school mean girl."

"I don't follow." He seemed confused.

She waved him off. "Forget it. Just tell me how I can get out of here. We're wasting time."

"You ever hear of the saying good things come to those who wait?"

"Who hasn't? It's what mothers tell their children to get them to stop pestering them about materialistic bullshit""

"You need to build your trust with Declan. Follow his rules and learn to obey. Act without hesitation, even if the demand is something you don't want. He will test your willingness to comply. Without his trust you will be stuck here."

"How long will that take?"

Darius shrugged. "Could take months. Sometimes years depending on the person."

"Months or years?"

 _Oh God._ Eden died a little inside at his words. How was she supposed to live here another few months if not years? Maybe that's what Sofia meant by leaving in a box. Would death be her only way out? It would come down to death or a lifetime of rules and punishment and Declan.

"Go back to the mansion. Find Jude. She'll be the easiest on you. She desires you and will show you no harm. If not her, then search for Ben. I'm not sure what he'll do but he'll go easy on her. Sofia-"

"- is fucking insane. She's not an option." Eden finished for him

"Stay clear of her if you can. She enjoys inflicting pain and will make your punishment unbearable to impress Master." Darius "She sees you as competition. I've heard her argue with Master. She's upset that he's been spending more time with you over her."

"Has she forgotten that I'm not here by choice? I didn't choose any of this! She can have him."

"All Sofia understands is that Master has taken up a deep interest in you. You must know by now that he's been planning your arrival for months before you came to us. But don't be too afraid of her. She gives everyone hell when they first arrive. You should have seen her fits when Jude and I arrived. It was pure misery from sun up till sun down. But Ben, he's her special friend. Thick as thieves, those two. They arrived within months of each other and were Master's first slaves when he came of age. Gifts from his father on his 18 birthday, perfectly trained and reasonably untouched, they were."

"So what you're telling me is that there's no other way out of here."

"I've spent months searching the woods surrounding the property. If you go out far enough, you hit a wall toped with razors that will rip your flesh clean off you bones. Beyond those walls are miles of forest. At least I think that's what's out there. You more likely to get lost then find anything of importance."

"Say I go through with everything. Listen, obey without hesitation, and act-"

"- like a Stepford Slave?"

"Yes. Then what happens?"

"You'll be invited to take part in the auction balls. It will be much easier to escape while visiting a house. People come and go as they please and guards are down while celebration is in the air. You just need to wait until your time comes. It won't be easy, but it's doable."

"And if I'm caught?"

"You will suffer dearly. If the chance is there take it. But if you feel even the slightest bit off, don't risk it. It may be your one and only chance. Master is a forgiving man, but even he has his limits."

"Will you help me? If the time is right?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I owe you that much. It's too late for us but not for you, Eden. You don't belong in this hell we know as life. Now go back to the mansion and find Jude or Ben."

Eden glanced at the open stable door. The sun had reached its apex in the crisp blue sky. The gravel and sprawling greenery beyond the opening beckoned her.

"Thank you." She offered him a small smile and headed towards the exit. She pushed both of the door wide open, allowing sunlight and fresh air to filter in. "Aren't you coming?"

"No." He shook hit he and started to climb the ladder to the loft. "I find peace within these walls and I think I'll stay for a bit. People may find it odd if we leave together and I don't take you to Master."

Eden didn't hesitate. She left the stables and jogged towards the back of the house, to the deck. Not a soul, slave, guard, or master, was outside.

Follow me on Wattpad at K_E_Francis


	80. 77 - Jude in the Bedroom

**This is for nano so it has not been edited yet. I'll be posting all edited chapters on Wattpad. Go follow me at K_E_Francis. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Jude in the Bedroom**

Eden tried the back door. The knob turned easily in her grasp and when she opened it, the smell of liquor hit her hard. It's strong sent reminded her of Harvey's after hours when the bartenders cleared the room.

She slipped into the mansion. The door led to nowhere in particular. Perhaps it was a servant entrance. She stayed quiet, listening for any life within.

Nothing. Not a sound came from either direction of the hallway.

She crept forward; terrified her ragged breathing would give her position away and froze when she reached the mouth of the hall to the nearest room.

The sound of clanking silverware echoed off somewhere in the distance. Perhaps it was the kitchen staff, cleaning the last bit of breakfast way.

When the noise halted, she leaned out into the dim room. _This can't be the dinning room._

Eden glanced around at the unrecognizable space. It was a sitting room of some sort, small, sparsely furnished, but neat and old-fashioned. A huge stone fireplace that resembled a gaping black hole surrounded by grey stone took up the opposite wall. A large portrait of a family hung above it. Next to it and angled to the side stood a leather chair. A book lay open, straddling the arm of it's twin.

No Declan.

No Sofia.

Neither servant, nor master within ear shot. The odds were in Eden's favor. She dashed toward a marble column and pressed her back to it when someone stirred in one of the chairs.

 _Shit._ The figure stood and passed her by without a hint of alarm.

Voices grew in the distance, straight ahead and out of sight around the corner. Then all was quite. A flutter of movement then innocent laugher filled the air, easing Eden's sprits. _Still no sign of Declan._

The pair of voices belonged to servant girls. They would cause Eden no harm or so she hoped. Could they be easily persuaded to help her find one of the others? Maybe point her in the right direction so she wouldn't get lost in the depth of the mansion.

A door opened and for a slight moment the noises became more distinct, filled with the sounds of cleaning.

"Hortence, you truly are absurd to believe the hunt is anything but just. Now stop your dilly-dallying and wash those dishes. I will not tolerate a dirty kitchen."

"Better watch that mouth or that old bag of bones will hear you. She'll take you right to Master herself."

There came a light flirtatious giggle between girls. "Let her."

"Leave it to you to desire pain over pleasure. You are quite the demented one."

Eden stepped further into the room, edging her way closer to the other hallway that she hoped would lead her into a room she knew.

"Come off it you cow." Something thudded against a countertop, the clatter echoed out into the space. Eden froze, fearing the swinging door would open at any moment and they'd find her lurking in the dark. "Like you haven't dreamt of punishment."

"I haven't."

"Well I _have_." Another giggle. "And I'd sell my soul to the Devil himself to experience that cock. I'd even allow him to stick it up me arse if that meant I'd have a day off my feet."

"He's preoccupied with the new one. What's her name?"

"The one that never stops crying?"

"Yeah that one."

"Does it even matter?"

"Look at you acting all jealous. Glowing green with envy, are we." There came the snapping of a towel against bare skin and a light shriek of pleasure. "Don't hurt me. Please, Master! Please! I beg of you. Don't torture me with that glorious cock of yours. I can't handle it."

Their joyous laughter erupted like a bomb and with it a wave of shame and anger.

Eden's eyes narrowed. Her fingers curled into tight fists at her side. She would love nothing more than to hurt them. _They're making fun of you. Are you going to stand there and allow them to continue?_

"And you say I'm absurd!" A splash of water then more laughter mixed with more pleas to make it stop. "You're down right deplorable. A barbarian."

"It's childish really, the Fox Hunt." Came a new voice, a timid tone filled with nervousness. Eden recognized it but couldn't quite place it to a face. "If you ask me. It's cruel and dehumanizing to make people suffer like that."

"Silly girl. No one asked your option."

"You can't blame her. She's new. The poor thing doesn't even know what she's talking about." The first voice lost its humor. "The Fox Hunt is a valued tradition. A real hunt would end with us serving her for dinner."

Eden stepped forward, reaching the chair with the open book and noticed a half filled glass of dark amber. She raised it to her lips and sipped.

 _Declan's here._

Eden set it back down and darted towards the other hallway. She slipped into the darkness, hiding as a shadow crossed the room.

Declan paused at the chair and knelt down to the table at eye level. He ran his fingers over the smooth surface and stopped before rubbing his fingers together.

 _You didn't put it back in the right spot you idiot!_ Eden chanced a look into the room. Declan's back was to her. He slowly stood up, listening to the servant girls talking.

"That's the real entertainment, watching the hunt, the sacrifice, and celebrating the feast."

Declan took hold of the glass and drained the last of it's contents before heading for the swinging doors.

"Master's father would be rolling in his grave if he ever-" A frighten yelp filled the air when Declan entered into the kitchen, followed by the clattering of a tray.

"We're sorry, Sir."

"No please, continue. I'd like to hear what you all have to say." Declan's smooth tone sent Eden into motion. She bolted down the hallway and existed into the dinning room with it's own set of swinging door and smacked right into Matilda who let loose a wicked scream.

The older woman staggered back into the head of the table and onto the floor. "What on Earth!" she cried, trying to figure out what happened.

"Shh! Please be quiet." In her rush to get away, Eden didn't help Matilda up. "I'm sorry." She whispered, eyeing the swinging doors and backing away. "I'm sorry." She headed toward the front door where she knew she could gain access to the main staircase.

"What's happened?" Declan burst from the kitchen just second after Eden disappeared into the hallway.

"I must have gotten overheated." Matilda lied. "Help an old woman up?"

"Cheating will get her no where."

"It isn't cheating if I haven't help her."

Eden crept silently down the hallway. When she arrived at the open foyer, she bolted up wooden staircase, taking the stairs two at a time to the very top.

The hallways were empty. _How can such a house have so many halls?_ She wondered as she made her way down identical halls. At the very end she reached the one that would lead to the hall of painting.

The realization that she had no clue which room was Jude's or even Ben's sent her into a panic. Where they even on this floor? She wasn't allowed on the third floor so they must be here. She jogged down a short hallway only to sprint down a much longer one. Then another hallway and another until she figured out she was going in circles, a long figure 8.

 _Now what? Open up every door I find?_ Eden was just about to turn another corner when a door cracked open at the other end of the hall.

Eden froze at the sound of approaching footsteps from the hallway in front of her. She backed up, going back the way she came only to stop a door ajar.

"Quickly now, he's coming!" Jude motioned Eden to hurry.

Eden ran, not caring how much noise her feet made against the wood floors. She had finally found her refuge. She found Jude, the one that would offer Eden mercy.

Jude pulled Eden into the room and locked the door behind her. They leaned against it, each holding their breath and listening to the footsteps approach. The person continued down the hall without pause.

Eden let out the breath she held tight. "You really saved my ass back there."

"And now you're mine." Jude trailed her fingertips down the side of Eden's face, tracing the faint scar. "Even your flaws are beautiful. Declan was right about you." She mused.

"Darius sent me to find you."

"He did, did he? How sweet of him to offer you to me."

"He said you'd go easy on me with my punishment."

"He's right I don't enjoy punishments." Jude surprised Eden by kissing her lightly on the corner of her mouth. "I desire pleasure above all things. Tell me Eden, have you ever laid with a woman?"

Eden's thoughts drifted to that night in room six. To Diamond's lips and hands caressing her body for Declan's pleasure. "Not really."

"Don't be nervous, love." Jude cooed this against Eden's ear and moaned, "It's so unfair of Declan keeping you all to himself like he does. He never shares." Her lips brushed against Eden's jaw then grazed her neck.

"You even smell delicious. Like roses and a bit of sweat." The tip of Jude's tongue ran up Eden's neck. "Would you like me to please you? I would love nothing more than to taste those lips." The side of Jude's mouth lifted as her hand slid down the middle of Eden's chest, over her stomach, and stopping just short of her sex.

Jude's fingers trained from hip to hip, teasing her. "Tell me to stop and I will." She cooed against Eden's neck. "In my chambers, you are in control. Tell me what you want."

Eden stood in silence, to afraid of what would come out of her mouth if she spoke. A part of her wanted to feel wanted again, desired even, to feel some form of human contact that resembled the real world. There had been so much misery and pain in the last few weeks that she felt like she was forgetting how it felt like to be wanted.

Eden couldn't bring herself to speak the words she so desperately wanted to say, so her body did it for her. She pressed Jude's hand between her legs and held it there.

"So be it." The smile on Jude's mouth widened, "I think I've found my answer."

 **(NEED TO ADD MORE BELOW)**

When Jude's lips met Eden's, she was surprised at how soft they were, how sensual and welcoming her touch was. It eased Eden's worries and allowed her to take part in this newfound passion that felt so odd yet desirable.

Eden kissed Jude back. The sudden urge of wanting her, needing her flooded her system. Their kiss turned to into something almost chaotic that left them both breathless and panting for more.

Jude's fingers found Eden's sweet spot and all Eden could think was more. _Yes! Allow me this little moment of hope, where pain no longer exists._ She urges Jude's hand on, pressing it that much harder against her

Eden couldn't help but to moan against Jude's parted lips. She circled her arm around the other woman's neck to bring her that much closer.

"That's music to my ear." Jude cooed against Eden's neck, ravishing her sensitive skin and grazing teeth. "Do it again my sweet girl."

Eden did. As the intense pleasure over came her, pushing her that much closer to ecstasy, Eden moaned louder. She wanted it. No. She needed it. And there was nothing more she desired but to give into these new feelings, these new sensations and experiences.

She wanted Jude. Or was it the wanting of a companion so she didn't feel so alone?

"There is so much I'd love to teach you but we haven't the time my dear." Jude's lips caught Eden's and they lingered there, pressed against Jude's bedroom door, as though at any moment someone would burst in and ruin their little moment of bliss.

"Allow yourself that sweet release." Jude's fingers were now unrelenting against Eden's sex. "Cum for me."

Eden's body reacted on demand. She cried out her orgasm only to be silenced by Jude's hungry lips. With both of her arms securely wrapped around Jude's neck, Eden clung to her, pulled her warm body against hers and didn't want it to end.

But as the wave of newfound bliss subsided, the girl's returned to their innocent kisses and light touches and caresses.

"That was-"

"Divine." Jude answered for her. She brought her slick fingertips to her lips and licked them. "One night I wish to pleasure you with my mouth here." Her hand brushed Eden's sensitive sex. "Would you like that?"

Eden's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. A part of her was curious but the other part, the one still clinging to the hope of escape, wondered if she could some how con her way into getting Jude to help her. Surely another woman would have Eden's back.

Which lead Eden back to the Fox Hunt, Declan's sick and childish game. "Are you going to take me to Declan?"

Jude shook her head, no. "I think I will allow Ben this win for I have already delved into you essence. It's his turn to experience you."

Darius had said that Jude or Ben would Eden's easiest options, but she was afraid of what Declan might order Ben do to her if he won. "Can't you-"

Jude pressed her lips against Eden's mouth. "Don't look so glum." She smoothed Eden's hair back and smiled. "Ben is a kind man. He's taken a bit of a liking to you. But don't tell him I told you, he'd kill me for spilling his secret so quickly."

Jude hand moved from Eden's hip to unlocked the bedroom door. "I can't wait to have you to myself again. My chambers are always open for you." She gave Eden a quick kiss on her cheek. "Go find Ben so we can end this terrible game."

Eden slipped back out into the hallway, leaving Jude, and the comfort of her room behind. She was back a square one. Looking for another person she didn't wish to find, here in her new house of horrors.

For more updates and edited chapters remember to follow me on Wattpad at K_E_Francis.


	81. 78 - A Close Call

**This is for nano so it hasn't been edited at all. If you want more Breaking Eden and read edited chapters with bonus content follow me on Wattpad at K_E_Francis**

 **A Close Call**

Eden headed toward right of the hallway, looking for any signs of the others. She prayed she would find Ben. The silence was deafening. She rounded a corner and entered the hallway filled with painting. Her new bedroom door stood ajar at the end of the passage. Matilda was heard in with it, singing to herself, while striping the bed linens to replace them with fresh ones. She was non the wiser of Eden's return. Could she go inside and just stay there. Make them think she's somewhere else?

She took a step closer, planning on doing just that when Declan rounded the other corner. She froze.

His head bent forward. He was busy reading something in his hands, was too caught up in noticing her standing like a statue at the other end. He finally looked. Their gazes met and that shark like grin spread across his lips.

"Back so soon? Don't tell me you've given up already." At his first step forward, Eden moved, stumbled back against a small table. All Declan did was laugh. "Or have you come to offer yourself to me?"

She ran down the other end of the hallway, back the way she came, and rounded the corner. Declan moved steadily behind her but took his time toying with here. Eden rounded another corner. An arm grabbed her around her waist, pulled her into a dark room with a firm hand clamped over her mouth.

The door is shut and all with dark and quiet, save for the heat breath against her ear.

Follow me on Wattpad at K_E_Francis


	82. 79 - After The Garden

**This is for nano. It hasn't be edited so be warned. If you want to read the edited version you can find it on Wattpad eventually. You can follow me at K_E_Francis.**

 **After The Garden**

***Ben's POV***

Ben found Sofia in the garden, clutching her nose and crying hysterically within the rose garden. Blood was everywhere. The moment he saw Sofia's bloody nose and busted lip, he knew Eden had done it. No one else would have dared draw blood without being asked it. There would be repercussions for doing this, that much Ben knew.

"I take it you've experienced the wrath of our fair Eden." Ben extended his hand to help Sofia to her feet, but all she did was glare up at him and knock his hand aside.

"You wipe that smile off your face, Benjamin!" She wiped her bloody palm over her chest, smearing red across her breasts. Scratches littered her body where thrones met skin, adding more red to her stark paleness. "Where were you anyway? To busy tugging at your cock in the stables I bet." A smear of blood spread over her forehead as she brushed her wild hair out of her face.

"You know I leave the tugging to you." He bent down to Sofia's level and grinned. "You're hurt. Are you going to let me help you or not?" There came another offer of a hand and this time she took it and stood.

"I must look a mess." Sofia tried her best to brush her hair back only to smear more blood on her face.

"I'd still lay with you."

"You'd lay with the horses if Declan allowed you to."

"I'm offended you think I'd be so disturbed as to bed a horse. You're the only one I take to the stables to fuck." They headed back towards the front door.

"Ben, I want you to promise me something."

"You know how I feel about promises."

"I'm serious."

"Get on with it."

Sofia stopped, pulling on Ben's hand. "Don't take _her_ to our spot."

"I wouldn't fathom it." Ben linked his arm through hers and pulled her forward. "But if Declan-"

"Then you must obey."

"Will you hold that against me?"

They walked on in silence. Sofia remained deep in thought until they reached the stone steps. "It'll be hard not to, but I'll try my best to forgive you." She glanced up at him.

"Lets go find Matilda and get you cleaned up." Ben helped Sofia back up the step and to the house where Matilda had a basket full of fresh linins.

Matilda's eyes grew large with fright. "Dear lord! What happened?" she dropped the basket at the foot of the stairs and ran towards them.

Sofia burst into tears, milking the attention for all it was worth. "That wretched girl attacked me in the rose garden!"

"Come now." Matilda eyed the damage. "What did you do to her?"

"How dare you accuse me of doing anything?" And just like that the tears where replaced with anger. "I caught her fair and square. Then she attacked me and ran off. I won. And I want her punished!"

"Declan will decide what is just." Matilda glanced at Ben, took in his bloody hands and arms. "She hasn't gotten to you to has she?"

"No. I don't even know where she went."

"That bitch ran into the stables." Sofia was a master of turning on her tears. "She cheated! I won. This isn't fair!" she stamped her foot.

"Don't use such language. You sound foolish and uneducated."

"Look what she did to me?" She lowered her hand from her face. Blood dripped freely down her lips and off her chin and onto her chest.

Matilda shook her head. "Why must that girl insist on breaking noses?"

"Have the others come back in?"

Matilda thought. "Jude's retired to her room. She said she wasn't up for the game."

"I'll go find Eden."

Sofia perked up, as though thinking of a way to make her win official. "Will you win her for me, Ben? I want to deliver her punishment. She doesn't deserve sympathy after what she did to me."

Ben caught Matilda rolling her eyes, but when he smiled it was genuine. "Rules are rules. The winner gets to deliver the punishment. I'll see what I can do."

"This isn't fair!" Sofia complained.

Matilda took hold of the other girls arm and pulled her towards the kitchen. "Life is never fair dearie. I thought you would have figured that out already."

"Declan?" Sophia called out into the quiet mansion and glared back at Ben. "What about the rule of not hitting each other? You've got to win her for me! Do that and I'll reward you in my chambers."

"Come along now." Matilda pulled again for Sofia to move forward.

"I'll do what I can. Now go get cleaned up and ready for the reward. For all I know Darius has her and his on his way to find Declan."

"He'll only give her to Jude! This isn't fair!" Sofia wailed. "She's mine!"

Ben outright ignored Sofia's outburst and spoke to Matilda once more. "Are you going to be okay fixing her up?" he asked.

"If not I have Dr. Morrison on speed dial at this point. I swear that man should just move into the mansion until Eden's submittal."

"I'm waiting."

"You was really quite the brat today. I thin it's you who needs a proper punishment. Such disrespect." Matilda grabbed Sofia's arm this time and hauled her toward the kitchen without so much as looking back.

Follow me on Wattpad for more updates and edited content at K_E_Francis


	83. 80 - The Secret Affair

**This is for NANO so it isn't edited at all and is just a raw draft. If you would like to read a cleaner/edited version follow me on Wattpad at K_E_Francis plus there is bonus content. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think so far. :)**

 **The Secret Affair**

Instead of heading out the front, Ben wandered towards the back of the house and spotted Jude at the top of the back steps. She was gazing out at the back of the property.

"Giving up so soon or having Darius do that the work?"

"Still planning on finding Eden for Sofia?" Jude met his gaze with a knowing smile.

"So you heard all that?"

"Indeed I did." Jude motioned him to come up and turned back to the widow. "She's in the stables now. Darius has most likely found her." She folded her arms over her chest and kept watching.

"Should I go-"

"No. Darius won't harm her." When Jude looked up, her eyes were glossed over with fresh tears. "He needs to make amends. Declan made him do something terrible."

Ben wrapped his arms around Jude, pulling her back against his chest and joined her in watching Darius enter the stables. "Where do you think she's head next?"

"There's no way out of here." She squeezed Ben's arm. "We've all searched these grounds to know that."

"Maybe-"

"There are never maybes. Declan has thought of everything. And if he hasn't thought of it his father has."

"So that brings up back to the beginning. Where will she go?"

"She'll hide." Jude turned to face Ben.

"In the mansion."

"If she's smart she'll not go into the labyrinth. If she did that it could stretch the game out for days."

"She'll head upstairs."

Jude smiles. "And when she does, I'll be in my room ready to great her."

"So you plan on winning after all?" Ben arched an inquisitive eyebrow at her. "Where does that leave me?"

"Now I never said I was going to win." She glanced back at the window and toward the stables. "She's yours. I want nothing to do with this game."

"But-"

"You and your buts. If she comes to my chambers I will celebrate as I always do, with love and affection. I don't want to see her suffer."

"You are too good for us monsters." Ben kissed her cheek.

"You wouldn't do this of your own free will. It doesn't make you a monster. All it means is that you're an obedient slave. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I don't want to hurt her." Ben whispered this.

"Nobody here does, except for maybe Sofia."

"She's going to be a problem."

Ben shrugged. "Sofia needs time to adjust to change. Everything will settle down in time."

"I hope so." Jude noticed the blood streaked on his hands. "You're hurt!"

"It's not mind." He rubbed at the marks that have now since dried. "Sofia got to Eden first."

The smile grew on Jude's lips. "And I take it our Eden put Sofia in her place?"

"She's a fighter, that one."

"She sure is." Jude nodded and a sense of sadness washed over her. "She doesn't belong here. Go wash up. If Eden comes my way I'll stale her as long as I can. I'll be sure to tell her to find you. Just pray Declan allow pleasure over pain." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a gentle kiss before heading down the hallway and leaving Ben alone by the window.

The stable doors burst open. Eden held her hand to her eyes, blocking the suns light, and glanced around before sprinting towards the mansion. Ben silently watched her make her way towards the back door. When she entered, he stepped back behind a wall and listened to her head in the opposite direction towards the reading room. Right to where Declan currently sat, drinking his time away.

Follow me on Wattpad at K_E_Francis.


	84. 81 - The Winner Takes All

**This is for nano so it isn't edited and probably riddled with errors. Want to read a cleaner version? Then head on over to Wattpad to read the edited book plus bonus content. I can't figure out how to update the chapters without losing my reads. I tried with one and it erased all the reads. So follow me on Wattpad at K_E_Francis.**

 **The Winner Takes All**

***Ben's POV***

Ben headed up stairs, wondering how long it would take for Eden' to make it upstairs, if at all, and went to his room.

Time past slowly as he lay silently in bed, his gaze fixated on the intricate ceiling designs. Bittersweet sunlight filtered over him, warming his otherwise chilled body. He was always cold in the mansion, save for when he was in bed, preferable with Master or someone of his choosing.

His thoughts drifted and settled on an image of Eden. The new girl, the one who upset their way of life in more ways than one, yet left a mark on him. His fingertips settled on the bridge of his nose and a small grin settles on his lips.

He was drawn to her, not because of her looks; he's been with prettier girls, but because of her ill-natured defiance at every given turn. Eden was different from the others, a strong willed rebel that would be difficult to break. Yet, as he imagined Eden's current state, the cracks were clearly starting to show in her strong willed façade.

A groaning floorboard outside her bedroom door made him sit up. Footsteps hurried down the hallway. Ben cracked the door and spotted Jude pulling Eden into her room and quickly shut the door, locking it.

He crept from his room, listening for other footsteps as he mad his way down the hallway towards Jude's room. A hard thump against the door made him jump back like a scared cat. But the sounds of muffled moans almost made him laugh.

 _You're a crafty one._ He rested his head against the cool wood and listened in on their intimate moment. _What are you two up to in there?_ His hand rested against the doorknob and he resisted the urge to try to open it.

The moaning came much louder than before and Ben would be lying if he said he wasn't having a physical reaction to the dirty thoughts rushing through his mind.

Footsteps echoed down one of the hallways, snapping Ben from his thought. He rushed around the nearest corner and slipped into a hallway closet that was packed with cleaning supplies and various assortments of bedding.

When the footsteps carried on, Ben cracked the door to find Declan head away, most likely towards his room to wait out the rest of the hunt. Then all was quiet.

Jude's door opened. More footsteps filled the hallway and grew faint in the other direction. Eden was heading back towards the stairs.

"Back so soon? Don't tell me you've given up already." Declan hadn't gone to his room after all. He caught Eden in the Hallway. Ben's win was being threatened. He wanted to win the hunt. Not to win the role of punisher but to show Declan his worth. Ben wanted Declan to praise him for his job well done and perhaps reward his good deed in private.

He needed to win.

Ben cracked the closet door, waiting to strike. When Eden rounded the corner, he reached out, clamped his arm around her mouth to silence her scream and dragged her backward into the darkness before shutting the door tight.

His arm snaked around her waist and held her tightly against his chest. To be honest, he hadn't thought about what he'd do once he got her in here. His only thought was to make sure she remained quiet.

Eden struggled against him. Her panicked scream was but a muffled cry. Ben held his hand over her face, tightening his grip. "I'm not going to harm you but you must stop making noise. You'll lead him here." His breath was light against her ear.

Eden nodded under his hand and Ben released her, even thought everything in his body told him otherwise. He stepped away from her; afraid she'd strike out and hurt him with her fists, but the space was tight and there wasn't much room.

"Please don't hit me." Ben held his hands up in front of him, as though protecting his face from any sort of blow.

Declan's footsteps faded and disappear altogether. For once, they were alone, hiding in the dark like a couple of children playing a bizarre game of hid and seek.

"Put your hands down." She batted Ben's arms away and once Eden had a clear shot she slapped him hard across the face.

"What was that for?"

"You-"

 **(NEED TO ADD MORE TO THIS PART)**

Ben made hit move. He grabbed Eden's face and kissed her, backing her up against the folded sheets and towels. She didn't resist him. Instead her ran her hands through his hair and kissed him back with such passion his heart felt full.

Eden broke the kiss long enough to ask, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Kiss you for eternity." Ben panted against her parted lips, only to kiss her again. "I've wanted to do that the moment I first saw you at the ball."

"Is that so?" Eden pulled back. "So what happens now that you've won the fox?"

"Celebrate at little longer before I take you to Declan."

Eden's voice faltered. "What are you going to do to me then?"

"Please don't be afraid."

"It's hard not to be. But I can try."

Ben pressed his lips against hers, whispering words of understanding. "We can work with that."

"Can you tell me what my punishment is so I can try to prepare myself for it?"

"I don't know. Declan will decided that. But if I have my choice it won't involve pain."

"He'll use you again to try to do just that. All Declan does is hurt me." Eden tensed up and Ben tried to hold Eden but she stepped back. "He's going to have you rape me too. Isn't he? I don't think I can handle that." Her voice was no longer a whisper and Ben could tell she was on the verge of some sort of attack.

"Please keep your voice down." He pressed his over her mouth. "I don't think it's that kind of punishment."

She pried his hand off her mouth. "And if it is? Then what?"

"I've already told you that we don't have choices. We do what we're told like good little-" He thought of the exact words she used to explain what they were. "Stepford Slaves was it?"

Eden laugh was nothing more than a little puff of air against his palm. "That's what I called you all."

"I promise to go easy on you. Whatever punishment he makes me carry out know this. I would never willingly do anything to cause you harm."

Eden nodded in the darkness. "Then take me to Declan and claim your prize."

Follow me on Wattpad at K_E_Francis for edited chapters and bonus content.


	85. Follow me Updates

Hello everybody!

Someone brought it to my attention that some chapters seemed be missing. I can assure you they are all there. I just accidentally missed numbers them and didn't catch it. Thank you to the guest who pointed that out. I'm new to and couldn't back to say thank you. I read all over you "reviews" so keep them coming! I love hearing what people are thinking of the story. Good or bad I will take constructive criticism that help make Breaking Eden the best it can be. So don't be shy, let me know what you like and don't like. :)

In the mean time if you're on Wattpad come check out all my other stories. I have a ton and if you like BR you will like them as well. Look me up under K_E_Francis or user/K_E_Francis

P.S. I want to also thank you all for reading my book! I never thought it would do this well.


	86. Chapter 86Update on new content Read!

Hey guys!

Edited chapters are uploaded to Wattpad. Look for me under K_E_Francis or just look up Breaking Eden. I'd updated the newest stuff here but I don't know how to do that without losing the reads on those chapters. So new content if uploaded over there. Hope you enjoy.

Or use this link 471981958-breaking-eden-book-information


End file.
